Crashing Waves: Vengeance and Warfare
by Erwal
Summary: After his banishment and Gisla's humiliation, Rollo finally decides to get what he desires. But for it to happen, Gisla must heal, and he must find new alliance by uncovering his troubled past. Rising to power is hard, but for a man cursed and blessed by the sea, there is nothing too daring to achieve. [Rolisla mermaid AU]
1. Chapter 1: Into the mist

The wind whipped his face and tangled his hair. It appeared the more they moved North, the wilder the weather was. Rollo kept looking around, searching for any danger that might befall him, Roland or his dear Gisla. But he saw none except the strange mist that appeared when they passed the border that king Ragnar swore loyalty to by being a Jarl. The more they sailed forward, the heavier the mist was. It became so thick it was as if they sailed inside a cloud. Rollo tried to catch a hint of scent, of sound and of taste, but his hopes were crushed by the heavy silence and the absence of anything in the mist.

It appeared they were lost in one of those fogs Ran and Aegir loved to set to lost careless sailors. Rollo felt a hint of despair and fear in his heart. What if they truly were lost? What if they never reached their destination? What if he was doomed to wander eternally on the uncertain waters of the sea? He would not take it. He could not bear to wander eternally without achieving anything.

He stood up and released his two crows for the third time this day and sat back near Gisla. In this unbearable wait for the shore he wanted to reach, she kept him occupied. He quickly checked her wounds and noticed with relief she was healing well and that they were not infected. He sighed and grazed his fingers on the bruises the ropes made on her skin. She flinched in her sleep and let out a moan of pain.

Rollo's eyebrows furrowed and he sighed. He could not bear to see her suffer. And he most definitely hated to be the one to have inflicted such a suffering on her. It was his fault she was caught. His fault she was tortured. His fault again she was banished from Ran's kingdom. Had he done something, things would be different. But he did not. He would never forgive himself of this.

He quickly gazed at Roland who was swimming under water and pushed the small boat with one of his spells. Rollo noticed it was less subtle than when Gisla sang. The currents he made were harsher and less precise. But they were strong enough to carry a man and a mermaid at a high speed. Rollo grinned at this. Roland compensated for precision with speed. He couldn't wait to share his thought with Gisla. Surely she would find it interesting.

He looked again at her bruises. He noticed they were now beginning to become yellow. A new source of relief, he thought. But his relief did not last long for as soon as he laid his eyes on her hair, he felt his heart being pierced by a thousand blades. Despite the time that passed between when he rescued her and this moment, her hair was still as short as a thrall's. Rollo felt his stomach tighten under the weight of guilt. It was as if they removed everything that made her regal. As if his brother had wanted to shatter her very identity.

Now guilt was replaced with anger and he clenched his fists so tight his knuckles became white. He felt hatred fill his veins like poison. He wanted to kill. He wanted to strew destruction all around him.

But once again, Gisla's gentle breathing next to him relaxed his soul. He could never thank the gods and the spirits enough for her. He inspected the scales of her blue tail and passed his hand over it following the direction of the scales. He nodded when he observed that all of them were now in their former state and not twisted upside down. It took him the main part of their journey to fix them and he was happy with the result. Her tail was back to how it was before she was tortured.

His contemplation was interrupted by the sounds of two crows coming back to him. He sighed out of disappointment. He took them in his enormous hands and put them back into their cage. He hated to be in the unknown. It was terrifying.

He heard Gisla wake up weakly behind him. He rushed to her to welcome her with a smile. She opened her eyes and for a second she was panicked. But as soon as Rollo's hand covered hers, she relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Hello." he said.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"A day or two. I watched over you. I finished fixing your tail."

"Thank you." she said with a weak smile. "Did I sleep well."

Rollo's face clouded with sorrow and pain. He averted his eyes from her and frowned as he was about to cry.

"Rollo?" Gisla asked puzzled and slightly afraid. "What is it? Rollo, tell me, what is wrong?"

Rollo sighed and turned his head to Gisla. For a moment, his face was nothing but sadness and suffering. But it went away as soon as it appeared.

"You screamed a lot when I was healing you." he said with a broken voice. "I was so worried. I was afraid you might not survive this. And you were... you were screaming in your sleep. Even when I was not healing you, you screamed. It was awful."

"I am sorry." Gisla said with a voice filled with regrets.

"Don't be. Don't be Gisla. You have nothing to be sorry about. It is I who should be sorry. It is all my fault." he said, his voice breaking with sorrow.

"You saved me Rollo." Gisla whispered. "You kept me away from further humiliation. Let go of this guilt. You are not to blame. Not entirely. I played an equal part in this dreadful ordeal. If I had not been a fool..."

"Gisla."

"We are both to blame equally. Let's call it even and get rid of this burden that is guilt and resentment." she murmured with a broken voice, not able to speak more.

Rollo chuckled with gratitude and lightly kissed her forehead. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and offered her some water which she gladly accepted. Once rehydrated she laid back on the deck of the small ship and looked at the sky – or the mist - above her.

"How long have we been sailing in such fog?" she asked weakly.

"A few days. We entered it as soon as we left my king's territory. The more we went North, the thicker the fog was."

"Then we must be near Jormungand's mouth. The snake will swallow us whole." she said with a tone of despair.

"Not if I can help it."

"Roland?"

"He is under water. He is guiding our ship to its destination."

"Which is?"

"I would know if I could see the shore clearly. But the fog prevents me from doing so."

"We must offer something to Ran. The goddess will help us if we do." she breathed out of strength.

She tried to sit to talk to him more easily but the pain her broken bones gave her tore a scream from her mouth and she laid back forcefully. Rollo flinched and turned his head to not let her see how sad he was. He did not wish to give her another reason to be unhappy. He did not wish for her to worry and suffer more than she already did.

A ray of sunlight hit Rollo's arm ring around her wrist and was redirected straight into Rollo's eye. He blinked and grunted from discomfort. He turned his head to the arm ring and smiled when he witnessed Gisla's fingers linger on the metallic twirls. She smiled gently at him. Her eyes held nothing but pride and admiration despite their weak spark. He dared to do what no man ever did. He broke his oath to his Jarl and gave her his loyalty.

Rollo blinked as he finally realized what this spark of sunlight meant. He looked at the sky above him and noticed with joy that the thick fog was fading away. He hastily turned his head to the side of the ship and was happy to see the shore. Slowly the view became more precise and he now had a better idea of when they were heading. His mouth widened into a smile. He laughed.

"I think she heard you." he said with a knowing smile.

She smiled back and turned her head while being laid on her back trying to catch a glimpse of the landscape. Clearly they were North. The mountains were sharper, higher, whiter with snow and the fjords seemed more narrow and deep than in the South. She could almost hear ice crack under the keel.

The waves were bigger and the water was darker and less green than in the South. They hit the boat with such a strength that Gisla felt sick. After a few more minutes, the fog vanished completely. As if Ran herself was showing them the direction they were to take. As if she helped them. Gisla giggled and whispered a 'thank you' to the sea.

"There!" Rollo exclaimed. "Roland!"

The merman came out of the water to hear Rollo's instructions. When he saw that Gisla was awake, he bowed to her and inquired of her state. After a weak answer insuring him she was well, he turned to Rollo, who was annoyed he took some precious time to ask for Gisla's state, waiting for his commands.

"Take us there." he said pointing to the snowy shore.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I recognize this landscape. I would never forget those woods. Take us there, please."

Roland nodded and dove back under the surface to push the boat to its destination. Gisla's brows furrowed and her face took a puzzled expression.

"Why here?" she asked still with a weak voice.

"Because I know I can find people to help us. It is there I went when I was banished. I suppose the people I met then still live here."

"But... they are humans... surely they will..." she said fear filling her voice and her heart.

Rollo gave her a look full of compassion. He took her hand in his and covered it as if to shelter her.

"Do not worry." he said with a low and calming voice. "They are friends. They will never do anything to you if I ask them not to. They are not like Ragnar. They do not seek glory in slaying mermaids, but in battle."

Gisla nodded but her eyes showed defiance and mistrust. She was wary of humans. Now more than ever. If it were only for her, she would not seek their company but only Rollo's. Despite what she suffered when she was with him, it was when she was with him that she felt the safest. After all, it was he who saved her and fought his own family and the woman he loved for her.

Her heart sank as she recalled Rollo's face when Lagertha discovered them. His face was the face of a man caught cheating. She saw guilt in his eyes and a longing different from the one he had when she looked at her. Gisla was convinced he still loved her. But even if she did not know the extents of this infatuation, she knew, in her heart, that it was stronger than Rollo might claim.

Gisla's heart tightened in her chest. It hurt. It hurt so much to think he would never love her as much as she did. It hurt as much as a soul being ripped out of a body. She did not know if she ever could overcome the pain it gave her. It was worse than the torture she suffered, but unlike physical wounds, there was nothing that could be done. She wanted him happy. But she was sure she would never give him the happiness he deserved.

She felt her eyes become wet. All her confidence had been crushed. All she was and once had been was taken away from her as brutally as she ripped away souls. Was it the same feeling her prey felt when she killed them? Was it the same fear and the same pain?

Rollo turned his head to her. She immediately smiled to reassure him but it wasn't convincing enough because he frowned, a saddened expression on his face. Gisla felt guilt strike her like a sword would crash on a shield. Again she made him sad. She did not want him to be sad.

At last the boat reached the sand of a beach whipped by the wind and attacked by powerful waves. Rollo set foot on the sand and sighed with relief and content. How happy he was to not longer be at the mercy of the waves and have his body steady on the ground. After he kissed the shore, he took Gisla with all the delicacy he could in his arms. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but the effort tore a squeak of pain from her mouth.

Rollo's heart fell when he heard it. How unhappy he was when he knew she was in pain. With all the tenderness and care he could, he put her on the shore. She looked at him, confused, as he was wandering about, apparently looking for something. When he found it he took her again in his arms and gently put her into a large pool of salt water, that was connected straight to the sea.

Gisla shivered at the contact of the cold water with her skin but let out a sigh of content as soon as the surprise of the cold passed. She was glad to be back in her element. She let her body slip into the water with delight and relaxed, forgetting a bit about her wounds.

She looked at the surface beneath her eyes. She suddenly felt struck by a realization. She did not see her hair spreading out on the water like she usually could. Her hair was short now. So short the shape of her skull could easily be seen. She sobbed silently trying not to worry Rollo, but her sadness was such that she felt she could fill the sea with tears.

Rollo bent to her and kissed her forehead. Roland swam to them and stopped at a reasonable distance giving them the intimacy needed for such a move. When Rollo's lips left her skin he looked at Roland.

"Take care of her when I am gone. Please." he said.

"Gone?" Gisla asked with a hint of misery in her voice. "But why? Why must you go? Why can't you stay with me?"

"Do not worry my sweet Gisla." he said looking at her with adoration. "It will only be for a few days or less. How are your bones? Do you still feel pain?"

"My bruises hurt and I feel my bones cracking every move I make but I suppose the pain is less intense than when we left." she said, hiding her pain.

"Fine. I will come back with people who can help – that is if they agree to come with me." he muttered. "Roland, I count on you to watch over her and protect her."

"Nothing will happen to her if we both are underwater. The waves and currents protects their masters. She will be safe. That is a promise Rollo."

Rollo nodded and left with a last encouraging smile to Gisla. As she watched him go away, Gisla couldn't help but feel panic and fear flood her veins. Her heartbeat quickened and she had trouble catching her breath. She panted and the sound of her breathing became rougher. She felt like a fish out of water. He couldn't leave. Not again. She could not take it. She was sacred. She was terrified when he wasn't there with her. She felt she lost her rock in an ocean full of danger and rage. She wanted to stay with him. She did not want to feel lost again. She did not want to be tortured again.

As she tried to catch her breath, Roland gently put his hand on her shoulder. He turned her face to his, inhaled and exhaled as if to show a child how to breathe. Gisla followed his lead and a few breaths later, her breathing went back to normal and she calmed down a bit.

And yet, she still felt anxiety crushing her lungs and her heart when she watched his back slowly disappear into the woods. She was afraid he would never come back. She was afraid she would be tortured by his friends. She was afraid of betrayal.

In an attempt to go after him as he disappeared into the woods, one on her bones cracked and inflicted such a pain she collapsed and was unable to move afterwards. Roland immediately took her in his arms and laid her on the ground, carefully watching over her as she passed out, exhausted and out of strength.

Rollo walked further into the forest trying not to look back, fearing that seeing Gisla would make him go back to her instead of moving forward to the people he needed to meet. He was afraid his determination would crumble down if he saw her face. He was afraid he might never leave the spot he left her and never achieve what his heart desired. He was afraid to stay still.

It was odd for him to be alone for the first time in days. When he was on the boat he was constantly with Gisla, but now he was alone in the woods, with only himself to talk to. It gave him a feeling of loneliness he only experienced when Siggy died. A feeling he wished he never experienced again.

He stopped after two hours of walking in the dark, misty and snowy woods surrounding him. He sat on a rock dropped his cloak of fur and the bag of supplies he carried on his back and sighed, his warm breath becoming a gentle smoke in the cold air of what was now Winter.

He heard a pack of wolves nearby but did not take his long knife out for all that. Instead of frightening him, their howls reminded him of Hramr's. Hramr. It had been so long since he last thought of him. It was the first time in days he thought about his beloved wolf. As soon as his name crossed his mind, flashes of his death rushed into Rollo's mind.

He recalled how brutally he was shot by Torstein's arrows. How he thought the wolf would manage to get on the boat with them and how disappointed and sad he was when he died in the middle of his jump. His death had been so brutal and unexpected Rollo still could not believe it. It seemed to him that Hramr was alive and was hunting a rabbit or two into the woods and he would come to his house bring him something to eat. He could still hear his paws ambling on the leaves and smell his musky scent. He could still feel his warm breath on his hands, waiting for a treat.

But he wasn't there. Hramr was shot and his blood filled the pool of water beneath the house. Hramr, the only friend he had, the wolf who comforted him and gave him a reason to carry on was dead and his fur was probably keeping his brother warm. Again, he had sacrificed something precious to his eyes to his brother. Rollo shed a tear in silence. He sobbed for a moment, glad to be alone and not being seen by anyone. He hated crying in public.

The tears burned his skin but he did not care. At this moment, he wanted to let go of the sorrow that burdened his heart. Had he have some strong ale, he would have to drink it. He would have drowned himself in alcohol. It was the first time since Hramr died he felt sorrow about his death. Of course he had not been able to grieve him since he was caught up in the middle of the action and had to take care of a wounded mermaid while guiding a merman to their next destination. He had too much on his plate to even think about the wolf.

But now that he was alone, he felt the loss of his wolf fully. And more than loss, he felt guilt crushing him as the sky crushes the sea. He should have mourned him more. He should have kept thinking about him. He should have cried and expressed the grief Hramr the brave deserved. But he did none of those things. Not until now.

He cried for a few long minutes, his face becoming wet with tears that froze when they hit the soil. When all his grief and sorrow left him and he shed all the tears he could, he stood up and sat on the roots of a high tree. He called the gods and the spirits to thank them for Gisla. He thanked the Norns for weaving his destiny with her and he thanked the gods of warfare for his victory in his attempt to save her, the fiercest daughter of Ran. He whispered a prayer to the spirits of the forest and the goddess Skadi for Hramr's rest and wished for him to run freely into the woods with a pack in the afterlife he had no doubt he would get as the bravest wolf of all.

Once Hramr was mourned and the gods were thanked, he stood up, took his stuff and left this spot. While he was walking, he kept thinking about Hramr. He recalled the wolf's fur covered with the blood of their enemies, his red fangs and his flaring mouth seeking throats to rip. He kept recalling Hramr's bravery, his strength, the comfort it was to know him by one's side. Truly, Rollo would miss him. He would miss him dearly.

He looked around him after an intense hour of remembrance. He recognized some trees and the landscape as if they came out of a blurry memory. He had almost reached his destination. He grinned thinking about the time he spent here, that seemed to be ages ago. In a decade, it had not changed very much. He wondered if his friends would still be there.

As if to give him an answer, an arrow came close to touching his face and struck itself deep into a tree. Rollo tried to determine the source it came from but another one came close to touching his face, closer than the previous one. He instantly hid behind a tree and watched as the archer came out of the thicket.

He gasped when he recognized him. It had been ages since he last saw him, but he very much could recall his apprentice. He remembered his red hair, his blue eyes, his freckles and his thin body. But he was different. He had grown a fine beard and he had a broken nose. He wasn't a boy anymore now. He became a man – a man barely out of youth, but a man nevertheless.

Rollo's heart was filled with pride. Just looking at his muscles proved he had gained strength. And yet, he still did not know how to shoot properly. Rollo chuckled thinking about the many times Eirik must have yelled at him during training. He couldn't wait to see his friend.

"Show yourself!" the archer barked.

"By the gods, Herleikr! It is just me!" Rollo said with annoyance in his voice.

He came out of his hiding place and grinned at the young man in front of him. Herleikr's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in sudden realization. He slowly lowered his bow and arrow and walked toward him.

"Rollo? Is that you? Is that really you?" he asked in disbelief. "Is this not a dream?"

Rollo chuckled. "It is me Herleikr. By the gods! I cannot believe how well you've grown!" he said grasping his shoulder as to seize the size of his muscles. "Where is the silly boy I used to push into the mud?" he chuckled.

"He is far gone now." Herleikr said smiling. "I cannot believe you came back! I can't wait to tell Eirik and Thorbjorn! I am sure they will be happy. We really missed you, you know."

"Thank you. It always feels good to know that one is missed. I missed you too. Is the camp nearby?"

"Yes. Yes it is. By the gods! They will be so happy! We have so much to tell you!" he exclaimed with joy.

"Did I miss a lot?" Rollo asked with a happy grin.

"A lot?" Herleikr scoffed. "Rollo, you were gone for _six_ years. Of course you missed a lot!"

Rollo's eyes widened for a second and his face melted with affection. Herleikr had matured so much. Truly, he was happy he had come back. The boy beckoned him to follow him to the camp and after a few minutes of walking when Herleikr shot him glances they finally emerged from the woods to a large glade covered with tents, huts and where fifty men were either training, skinning what they hunted, repairing clothes, washing some, weaving new ones, sharpening blades or forging them.

Rollo recognized some of them and was happy to meet new faces among the men. It appeared many men came to join the group. Rollo was delighted to know that the brotherhood had grown while he was gone. He noticed Thorbjorn making jewelry in the tent in front of him. He was stunned to notice how much he had improved. He searched for Eirik and noticed him, sitting on a fallen tree, watching two young girls train with bow, arrows and spears.

Girls... that was unusual. The brotherhood never welcomed girls among its ranks. Indeed, Rollo thought, he had missed a lot.

Herleikr led Rollo to Eirik, a wide impatient smile on his face. Both men went to stand beside him. Rollo smiled. Eirik had not changed. If anything, he only looked older than before but that was about it. His dark hair was divided in multiple long braids that reached the middle of his back. His bushy beard was carefully brushed. His blue eyes were focused on the two girls and he noticed a smile full of pride and affection on his lips.

"So did you catch something this time? Or should I ask Sigrid to go hunting next time?" Eirik asked with mockery.

"Well, I did not catch something, but _someone_." Herleikr said with mischief, not paying attention to the joke Eirik made of him.

"What are you talking abou..." Eirik stopped when his eyes met Rollo.

His face lightened and his mouth spread into the widest of smiles. He stood up and hugged his friend tightly. Rollo grunted. Eirik had such a strength he was afraid he might break his bones.

"ROLLO!" Eirik roared with joy. "It has been ages!"

"I missed you too." Rollo said with a strained voice.

Eirik released him from his grip. And seized him up.

"You're old." he noted with a joking voice.

"And you're an old man." Rollo chuckled.

Eirik grinned. He turned his head to Thorbjorn, still working on a piece of jewelry Rollo had no doubt would be magnificent.

"Thorbjorn!" he shouted. "Look who's back!"

The jewelry maker raised his eyes to them and dropped what he was working on when he realized who was standing in front of him. He gave a pleased laugh and stood up to join them.

Like Eirik, Thorbjorn had not changed much. He was still the same old berserker Rollo learned so much with. He was taller, stronger and had larger muscles than him. His body was covered with tattoos and countless scars that he had gained on the battlefield. He still missed one finger at his left hand, but Rollo knew from experience that it did not stop him from being the deadliest and most fearsome warrior on Midgard. One blow of his Dane axe was enough to cut a man in half and one punch of his massive fists was enough to knock out a bear.

Thorbjorn slapped Rollo's back, making him cough. He laughed. His hazel eyes were shining with happiness and joy. His blonde hair was tied into a messy knot and Rollo noticed some bronze rings in his beard.

"Rollo." he said in his voice deep as thunder. "Don't tell me you are banished again."

Rollo chuckled. "I am afraid I am."

"Ah! I am sorry Rollo."

"Don't be. I am glad I am banished."

"Truly?"

"Truly. Now I have the freedom I always longed for. Now that I am free, I can achieve whatever my heart desire."

"You will tell us that around a cup of mead later." Eirik said. "I want to introduce you to my daughters."

Rollo's eyes widened. " _Daughters_?" he asked in shock.

"Told you. You missed a lot." Herleikr said.

"Sigrid! Alfrid!" Eirik called the two girls training in the yard. "Come and say hello to Rollo. He is one of daddy's friends."

The two girls stopped their training and removed their helmet. Rollo stepped back in shock and surprise when he saw their face. They were exactly the same. If it wasn't for the way their hair was braided, he never would have been able to distinguish them from one another.

Herleikr smiled when he noticed Rollo's surprise and Eirik laughed at his face. Thorbjorn simply patted Rollo's shoulder.

"Twins?" Rollo asked with disbelief.

"Yes." Eirik said with pride. "They are sixteen Springs. The last thing I have from Bikka."

The two girls stopped in front of the small group. They both had ice blue eyes, a sharp jaw and dark hair. Both were small. They were so alike and yet so different in the way they stood and behaved. One was rather shy and the other one was much more outgoing. The shy one gave Herleikr a stare and he blushed.

"This is Sigrid," Eirik said pointing at the shy one. "And this is Alfrid." he said pointing the other one.

"They took a lot from you." Rollo noted.

"You're a friend of our father?" Alfrid asked rather harshly.

"Yes."

Alfrid nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer.

"They arrived five years ago. I have taken care of them ever since." Eirik explained.

"That is very brave of you." Rollo noted.

"Eirik, can I borrow Sigrid for a moment?" Herleikr said. "I wish for her to teach me how to be a better archer."

Eirik nodded. "You can."

Alfrid gave a smug smile. She looked at them giggling, her hand hiding her mouth. "Can I go with them, dad? I want to see him struggle to shoot as well as Sig."

"I see no objection. Perhaps you could teach him how the wield a spear properly. It has been a while since he last practiced with such weapons." Eirik said.

"Thank you Alfrid, but I wanted to be alone with your sister." Herleikr said with a cold voice.

"Nonsense! If you wish to train, then it is better if both of us take care of you. Isn't that right, sister?" Alfrid said with mischief, apparently enjoying the whole situation.

"I agree." Sigrid said with a calm voice. "Come Herleikr. With any luck, you'll have improved your aim by the evening."

Herleikr blushed and shot Alfrid an 'I hate you' kind of stare. He followed the two twins back to the yard, trying to catch a whiff of Sigrid's scent. Alfrid noticed and giggled while poking him. Sigrid gave Herleikr a tender stare from time to time which made him blush even harder.

"They are close." Rollo noted as he watched the three of them train loudly.

"I often suspect that Herleikr pretends to be bad at archery just to borrow Sigrid for himself and have intimate lessons with her. But his schemes always fail because of Alfrid. She loves teasing them. She never leaves her sister's side. I don't complain about that. I don't like for Sigrid to be alone with him. She is too young for those kinds of things."

Rollo chuckled. He was so amused by how protective Eirik was of his daughters. It was amusing to know one of the fiercest and deadliest warriors he knew, to be this caring.

"I can tell you that he does not pretend anything." Rollo said. "He missed me twice."

"Ah, well, no one can be as good as my Sigrid." Eirik said. "My daughters are both very good. A father couldn't be prouder."

"Let's not linger over this." Thorbjorn said. "It is time to celebrate. It is not every day a friend comes back after six years."

"I agree with Thorbjorn." Eirik said joyfully. "Everyone!" he shouted. "In honor of our long-lost friend, I declare a feast be held tonight!"

His declaration was welcomed with a loud cheer from the men. It was so loud and enthusiastic it sounded like thunder. Eirik and Thorbjorn led Rollo to a fallen tree near the alcohol they had. Thorbjorn took a skinned rabbit, covered it with herbs and lit a fire to roast it. Eirik took three pints of strong ale and handed two to his friends.

Rollo looked around and witnessed all the men starting to feast, drink, eat, sing, dance and wrestle. When he saw this, his heart felt at peace. It was as if he had come home. As if he were a warrior returning to his loving family. Had Gisla been there, he would have been the happiest man in Midgard.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Alfrid wrestling Herleikr, helped by her sister Sigrid. He laughed. Sigrid took her sister by the arm and both began to dance, laughing out loud, happy to feast. Rollo glanced at Eirik and witnessed all the tenderness and affection of a father on his face. He was happy for his friend. He was happy but also a little jealous. He also wanted children, but the only one he wanted to have children with was a mermaid.

After a few pints, Rollo was in the mood for a song. He began to sing under his friends' laughter. He raised his pint, spattering his shirt with alcohol. He sang for more than an hour and was forced to stop by Thorbjorn who threatened to punch him in the guts if he sang one more melody.

He sat back, laughing hysterically and gulped the remaining ale in his pint.

"So will you tell us how you were banished this time? Does it have something to do with rebellion and warfare?" Eirik asked a bit drunk and a wide smile on his face.

"Ah! I am afraid to disappoint you." Rollo said with a grin.

"Come on! How could you ever disappoint us?" Eirik said.

"My banishment has something to do with my brother. Again." he gloomily said. "But it is not like last time."

"How so?" Thorbjorn asked.

Rollo looked at the fire in front of him. In the flames he saw Gisla's eyes. He wondered if it was good for him to talk about her. He wondered if his friends would react as Ragnar did. He wondered if he had pushed her into another danger. He would never be able to forgive himself if that was the case. All along he thought his friends would help him, but what if he was wrong?

"Rollo." Thorbjorn asked noticing his friend's sudden state. "Are you alright?"

"If I tell you the story, will you both promise me to keep calm?"

"We swear it on our honor." Eirik said. "Now speak."

Rollo sighed. Before he spoke, he looked at the starry sky above. He wondered if Gisla was looking at them missing him as much as he missed her.

"I took someone from him." he said.

"Was it that Lagertha? The famous shieldmaiden?" Eirik asked.

Rollo laughed. "No. in my attempt to get that someone, I stuck a sword through her shoulder and deep into the ground. It wasn't her I was trying to save."

"Then who was it?" Thorbjorn asked slightly out of patience.

"Her name is Gisla. She is as fierce as she is fascinating. She is noble of blood and fierce of heart. I met her when I was drowning a few months ago. I fell for her and she fell for me."

"Oh I see. And your brother wanted her for himself and you had to get her back." Eirik said.

Rollo laughed again. "No. Do you recall how I told you about my father and how he was famous for having slain a mermaid?"

"Yes." both replied.

"Well, Ragnar, in order to gain more fame than he already possessed, wanted to slay a mermaid. And the mermaid he wanted to slay was Gisla."

Both men gasped, in shock. Thorbjorn spat the mead that was in his mouth and Eirik coughed, choking on his rabbit.

"Rollo..." Thorbjorn said with concern.

"She tried to drown me. I kissed her and since then she kept trying to kill me and feed my soul to Ran. Eventually we came to know each other and we fell for each other. Aslaug, my brother's second wife, told us that our destinies were woven together long before our birth by the Norns."

"Aslaug? _The_ Aslaug? The great seeress?" Thorbjorn asked in awe.

"Yes."

"I understand now why you envy your brother so much." Thorbjorn said. "First Lagertha, the most famous and strongest shieldmaiden of all and then Aslaug, the greatest Volva the gods ever blessed!"

"Oh trust me," Rollo said with a grin. "I do not envy him regarding women since I met my Gisla. She is so powerful and fearsome she is considered Ran's fiercest daughter. Not to mention she is a princess."

Eirik whistled. "A princess... well that is an improvement, my dear Rollo. What happened to Siggy?"

Rollo's face became clouded with sadness and sorrow. But it only lasted a second. "She died. About a year ago."

"I am sorry." Eirik said.

Thorbjorn patted Rollo's back to give him support. Rollo gave a smile but it wasn't cheerful. It was nothing but a bittersweet smile.

"So how did you end up banished?" Thorbjorn asked again.

"Gisla heard that my father killed her mother. She killed him and ripped his soul out of his body for Ran to feast on it. Afterwards, my brother swore to kill her. I hid her, helped by Aslaug. I lied to my brother. I protected Gisla. Ragnar offered me a wife, lands and riches and I denied it out of love for Gisla. Lagertha proposed to me and I rejected her out of love for Gisla. A few days ago, Ragnar discovered the truth. He chained me to a tree, took her, tortured and humiliated her. I was freed by Aslaug and I went to get her with the help of Hramr, a wolf I took as a pet when Siggy died. I killed Lagertha's shieldmaidens in the process. I immediately left with Gisla on a boat pushed by her guard. A merman named Roland. Ragnar shouted that I was forever banished and Hramr died a hero." With a hint of sorrow in his voice, Rollo finished his story.


	2. Chapter 2: Bones and bonds

Thorbjorn and Eirik kept silent, stunned by the story Rollo just told. For a moment, nothing but the sound of wolves howling far away could be heard. The hearth fire they were sitting by was burning with joy but it only gave Rollo's story more sadness and violence. He looked at his friends expecting a reaction but he found nothing but their stunned faces.

"You love a mermaid?" Eirik managed to ask.

"Yes. I do."

"But Rollo. This... this is unprecedented! No man ever loved a mermaid! They are such monstrous creatures! They are hideous and deadly! They are the one who keep warriors who died at sea from entering Valhalla!" Eirik said.

Rollo chuckled with pride. "Do you think I ignore this? I take pride in my love for this mermaid. She has been broken so many times but I know how strong she truly is. She holds the ocean's fury inside her. Nothing is more honorable than my love for her." he said proudly.

"Then we have no choice but accept it." Thorbjorn said. "You are our friend, Rollo. Friends ought to support one another.

"Thank you. Truly one can take pride in friends such as yourselves." Rollo said.

"But then, why did you come here?" Eirik said. "Couldn't you have settled with your mermaid somewhere?"

"No." Rollo sighed. "I could have but neither of us wanted to. She has an agenda and I have one. Fortunately, both can be made agreed."

"What do you mean?" Eirik asked.

"I want to gain fame. I want to die a famous and powerful man. She wants to drown people and harvest many souls for Ran. She says it will increase her people's faith in her and benefit her kingdom."

"But how can that be agreed upon?" Eirik asked again.

"I decided to be a warlord." Rollo said without shame. "I decided to recruit a crew, take a boat or two and sail across the sea as a Viking. I will kill the men in battle and she will sink the ships and allow me and my crew to sail the most dangerous parts of the sea. I swore to her that every man I kill at sea would be hers."

"So she will help you?" Erik asked frowning, trying to understand what this meant.

"Yes. If she desires to. But at the moment, she is too weak and broken to do anything. She has to heal. Her bones are fragile and threaten to break at any moment. Her bruises just started to disappear and her many cuts are cicatrizing. But what will take longer to heal is her mind. She has been broken by Ragnar and I doubt she will regain her former confidence anytime soon."

"I think I can guess why you came here." Thorbjorn said.

Rollo chuckled. Thorbjorn had always been a clever man. "Yes. I know you do." he said with a smile. "You are the best healer I know, Thorbjorn. I figured you wouldn't mind helping a mermaid."

"I wouldn't mind helping you my friend." Thorbjorn said. "I will see what I can do. But know that broken bones, especially if those bones are ribs, are very hard and long to heal. It won't be easy."

"Take Sigrid with you then." Eirik said. "Since she is your apprentice, I wish for her to be by your side every time you heal someone."

Thorbjorn nodded and glanced quickly at the girl, dancing joyfully with her twin under Herleikr tender gaze.

"If I came here it is also because you are the best warriors I know." Rollo said. "I came to ask you if you would agree to sail with me and fight with me."

Eirik and Thorbjorn looked at each other for a second and then turned back to Rollo. Thorbjorn looked down at his pint and Eirik stroked his beard, thinking about the offer.

"I would love to help you Rollo, I truly do." Eirik said still thinking. "But you can't pay us. You cannot hire mercenary with no money."

"Isn't glory and war spoils enough to tempt you?" Rollo said. "Don't you dream of the fury of the battlefield? Don't you wish to fight and gain fame with me?"

"Of course I do." Eirik said. "But I have a duty to my daughters. I have a duty to Bikka. You can't ask me to betray it. You can't ask me to risk my daughters' lives."

"I am not asking you to. Besides, don't you think they are old enough to choose?" Rollo said.

"They will never be old enough in my eyes. I missed half of their lives. I don't want to miss the rest."

"I understand." Rollo said with a saddened voice.

Eirik sighed. "If I agree to follow you in battle again, can you promise me you will keep them safe? I do not want them to fight. At least not yet, not when they are not ready."

Rollo smiled. "I promise. I will never let any harm befall your children."

Eirik nodded. "I still will ask them if they agree to follow me. If their answer is no, mine might change." he said. "Sigrid! Alfrid!" he called.

The twins turned their heads to their father and stopped dancing. Eirik beckoned them to come by his side and both ran to him.

"What is it dad?" Alfrid asked.

"Rollo here wants me and Thorbjorn to sail with him across the ocean to fight and gain glory and fame. I said I will only agree if you want to follow me. What is your answer?" Eirik asked his daughters.

Alfrid looked at Sigrid. "I will let Sig decide. She is the wisest of us both. I will always follow her advice."

Sigrid smiled at her sister and took her hand in hers, seeking comfort in her warmth, just as she did when they were little girls.

"I do not want to leave your side, dad. We will follow you." she said looking at her father with pride. "But we must train more and improve our skills if we wish to be worthy of such an honor." she said smiling to Rollo.

Rollo nodded and returned the smile.

"You are strong enough to survive this." Thorbjorn said. "You already survived worse."

"That is true." Alfrid said with pride.

"Then if Sigrid goes with you, I will follow." Herleikr, who followed the twins, said.

Eirik groaned in annoyance. Rollo and Thorbjorn laughed. A man's love for a maiden could not be fought easily and increased a man's stubbornness.

"It seems you will never get rid of him." Thorbjorn mocked Eirik. "Well, since everyone wants to follow you, Rollo, I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer if I do not want to be left alone."

Rollo chuckled. "Thank you. All of you. A man can be proud to have you as friends."

"I will ask the men if they want to join us on this adventure." Thorbjorn said standing up. "But with a mermaid on our side, surely all their doubts will be decreased."

"A mermaid?" Sigrid asked with excitement. "A real mermaid?"

"As real as you and me." Rollo said with a smile. "And not a mere mermaid. She is the proudest and fiercest daughter of Ran."

"I heard they can heal. Is that true?" she asked again.

"Yes." Rollo said, his face darkening as he remembered the day Gisla healed him as he was drowning, his body wounded by countless spears and blades. "They can."

Sigrid noticed his face but kept silent. Alfrid sat beside her father and took a pint of mead. Rollo watched as Thorbjorn wandered about the camp, asking the men if they agreed to follow him in a dangerous adventure. After a while he came back to sit among his friends. Alfrid poured ale in his cup and he drank it before he spoke.

"There are about twenty men who agree to follow you Rollo. It isn't much." he said sorry.

"This is already a good start. Twenty men are enough to row and fill an average sized lengskip. It isn't a snekka, but it will do." Rollo said. "Besides, we have two mer people by our side. They can easily replace thirty men."

"Do you even have a lengskip?" Herleikr asked.

"No." Rollo said with a grin. "But I know someone who has one."

Eirik laughed and Thorbjorn friendly slapped Rollo's back. Rollo gulped the rest of his ale. He knew what to do. He had known it since he left. Only, he had not spoken to Gisla about it. He wanted her to feel better and be healed by the time he talked to her about his plan. In his heart, he knew she would accept. He knew how much she desired to drown men. He knew how much she wanted Ran to be proud of her. He knew that she would come to agree with him.

And yet, he still doubted. He doubted she would agree. He was afraid her spirit was broken forever by Ragnar. He was afraid she might never recover from this. He knew how strong she was but he also knew how much she suffered. He hoped she would be alright. He hoped Roland was watching very carefully over her.

He looked at the starry sky again. Despite the cold of the night, his heart was warmed by the certitude that Gisla was under it, probably thinking about him.

* * *

Gisla still felt pain. Every time she thought it went away, it came back, stronger than ever. She could feel her bones cracking. To her horror and fear she could _hear_ them breaking. She was so afraid to move she lived in a constant state of fear and anxiety. She stood still, not flinching, not moving even a finger. She felt trapped. Trapped in her body and trapped in her mind. She was so anxious she felt she was about to explode at any second.

But worse than the physical pain she felt, Rollo's absence was for her an agony. She felt her heart emptying every second he was away. She felt herself consuming her strength, worrying about him, her heart becoming so dry she was under the impression it would turn into ashes at any moment. In her mind, she saw him walking away in the forest, abandoning her, again and again.

Long after he went away, she let a long howl of suffering escape her mouth. Roland rushed to her, but there was nothing he could do. Gisla started to weep.

Each of her tears felt like lava on her skin. She could feel her flesh melt and her eyes burn. She suffered so much she howled again.

She missed him. He was the only thing that could keep her from being terrified. With him away, she felt despair flooding her veins like poison. Without him she could remember how she suffered when Ragnar tortured her. Her body _remembered_ the pain she felt. Without him, she felt like she lived it a second time. His absence reminded her of what happened the last time he wasn't with her.

She sobbed uncontrollably the whole night. She mourned her pride, her reputation, her rank and her hair. She mourned the person she once was and who died under the hand of her lover's brother. She felt like she lost a person very dear to her heart and that this person would never come back. She felt grief piercing her heart like a thousand burning spears. She felt so low she wished to die. She no longer felt like she deserved life.

Roland stayed with her. He did not go and check for any dangers as he usually did. He stayed and took care of her. He gave her food and drink. He offered her an attentive ear. He offered her a shoulder to cry on. He offered her many things and asked for nothing in return. Despite her suffering, Gisla was happy he was there with her. With Roland by her side, she felt a little bit closer to her home.

At dawn, she and Roland felt someone approaching in the water. Gisla immediately gasped and breathed heavily with anxiety, fearing that it might be someone who would want to slay her or offer her as a treat for Jormungand. Roland gently pressed her shoulder, taking care to not hurt her more than she was already. He took a defensive stance and when the visitor came out of the water he attacked.

He stopped half way when he recognized who it was. The mermaid in front of him squealed and rose her arms in front of her face. Roland moved back, surprised of the visitor's identity.

"Rothrud?" he asked with disbelief. "What are you..."

"You almost killed me!" she said offended. "What would you have said to my father if that had been the case! Gods Roland! You need to relax!" she scolded him.

Roland turned his head and grunted.

"Rothrud?" Gisla asked. "Rothrud is that you? Is that really you?" she asked again, her voice filled with gratitude.

"Hey sister!" Rothrud joyfully said. "Do you have any idea of how much time it took me to find you? I looked around the whole ocean for you!"

"Rothrud. Rothrud I am so happy you are here." Gisla said her voice shaking with relief, waving her arms to her sister and trying to get a glimpse of what she looked like now.

"I know." Rothrud said with a calmer voice. "We've been told about your exploits. We were told about how you avenged us and our mother by killing her murderer. We are so proud of you, my sweet sister. The girls, father and the people. No mer people could be prouder of what you did for us."

Gisla felt overwhelmed by the love she felt toward her older sister. She closed her eyes and sobbed tearlessly.

"There, there." Rothrud whispered gently rubbing her arms. "It's alright my darling. It's alright. Everything's fine. I am here now."

"Oh Rothrud I missed you so much!" Gisla cried.

"I missed you too." Rothrud whispered gently.

"If you knew how much I missed you." Gisla said with emotion.

"I know." Rothrud said gently stroking Gisla's short hair. "Gisla, what happened to your hair?" she asked sorry.

Gisla suddenly gasped for air. She almost forgot it. Almost.

Rothrud came to face her and now Gisla had a more precise vision of her sister. She still was the same as the day Gisla left, if not slightly older. He long brown hair, so like Gisla's, was spread over her back and hid her fine breasts with elegance. When she saw that, Gisla couldn't help but feel melancholic. Her sister's hair was like hers once was. She missed her long hair.

Rothrud shared so many of her traits with Gisla. Both had a sharp jaws, strong cheekbones, arched eyebrows and thin lips. But unlike her sister, Rothrud's lips were not stern and always had something mischievous in the way they curved. Her eyes were not burning with pride and fierceness, hers glowed with joy and curiosity. Her eyebrows were not arching with discontent, but with mischief. Rothrud's face had such elegance Gisla often said she was the most beautiful of her sisters.

She sobbed and nestled her face in her sister's heavy hair. She inhaled the familiar fragrance of her home. Rothrud gently whispered some tender words to her ear, trying to pass on all the affection she had for her.

"Gisla. Tell me, what happened?"

"If I tell you, you will hate me." Gisla said.

"I will never hate you, my sweet Gisla. You are my sister and I will forever love you. This bond is stronger than anything you could tell me."

"Oh Rothrud! It is such a horrible story!" Gisla said with pain.

"Tell me." Rothrud said gently stroking Gisla's hair.

Roland nodded to Gisla, bidding her to speak. If anything, telling this story would only free her of it. Gisla inhaled a large breath of air, trying to calm herself.

"My hair was cut several days ago." she got rid of the words as fast as she could.

"How?" Rothrud asked. "Gisla who is the fool who dared cut your beautiful hair?"

"I..." she hesitated. "It is a long story." she sighed. "First, I need to tell you about him. About Rollo."

Rothrud squealed in excitement. Gisla blinked several times in surprise. Why was her sister so excited suddenly?

"You mean, the human?" Rothrud asked, with a joyful voice. "Oh Gisla! I wanted to hear about that for so long! Do you have any idea of how legendary this is? A mermaid falling in love with a human! It is so romantic! How is he? Is he handsome? Is he as bloodthirsty and violent as all his kind?"

"Not at all!" Gisla protested. "Rollo is none of the things you said."

"Not even handsome?" she winked.

Gisla gasped and blushed. She averted her eyes from her sister in shyness.

"He is." she whispered. "Rollo is... he is one of a kind. His eyes hold the fury and the steadiness of an ocean. Aegir and Ran blessed him in a way I do not understand. He is as violent as he is kind. He is as strong as he is gentle. If you saw him on the battlefield! Oh, you would be terrified! His strength is without equal. I love him Rothrud. I love him truly."

"I know. I can see that in your eyes and hear it in the tone of your voice." Rothrud noted with tenderness.

"You know I left many years ago. All these years I have drowned and harvested souls. I never stopped. I never looked back. I wandered and never stayed in a particular spot for more than three days. But when I met his eyes, it was as if something was keeping me from leaving. Since then, I am attracted to the shore like the waves that come to kiss it. I tried to kill him many times. I even hated him. But death seemed to hate him as much as I did and refused to welcome him." Gisla said a large smile full of affection spreading over her face. "I saved him on a raid and exposed myself to Ran's anger and rejection. I overcame it. But nevertheless, I am sad I disappointed you and our people. I know how you all resented me for exposing you to such a shame."

"Many of us blamed and resented you, it is true. But never us. Never your sisters. We stick together, remember? We never let down one of us."

Gisla smiled and squeezed her sister's hand as a sign of affection and gratitude. "I saved him," she continued. "but I learned some time later that his father killed mother. It almost broke me. Almost. It was then that I decided to kill his father. Oh Rothrud I wish you were there! It was a delight! I feasted on his terrified face and on his fear. I took so much pleasure ripping his filthy soul from his body and I am satisfied to know that Ran is torturing him endlessly."

"That still does not tell me how your hair was cut and how you became so... wounded."

"I am coming to it, do not worry." Gisla said. "When I killed him I exposed myself. Rollo's brother, Ragnar, saw me. Actually, Rollo told me that his brother noticed me the day after I first tried to drown him. He said that since then Ragnar wanted nothing except to kill me to gain fame. Rollo kept me a secret. But unfortunately, one day that seems ages ago, his friends and family found us."

Gisla caught her breath, preparing herself for what was coming next. She did not want to live it a second time. With bravery, she finally spoke.

"They caught me with a rope and dragged me in through the woods to their village while Rollo was screaming and shouting, tied to a tree like a dog. It was horrible. As I was dragged, I cut myself on roots and stones. The ropes were so tight I could feel my bones breaking. I bled a lot that night. It is incredible I managed to survive. I suffered Rothrud! I suffered so much! But it was nothing compared to the sight of my Rollo tied to that tree. That simple sight hollowed my heart for what seemed eternity at the time. I felt like I died."

"Oh Gisla." Rothrud said, her voice filled with sadness.

"But it wasn't over yet." Gisla said as if entranced by her dreadful tale. "They tied me to a pole, tighter than I should have. I bled and bled. I bled so much I was under the impression my blood was becoming a sea beneath me. They began to throw mud, poop and rotten fruits to me. They also threw alcohol. I stank. Then, the shieldmaiden, Lagertha cut my cheek and painted her face with my blood. When all her warriors were painted, the villagers came and each cut a lock of my hair. They humiliated me the whole night. They tortured me, broke me, destroyed and ripped everything I once was away from me. I was nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Rothrud stroke Gisla's hair filled with chagrin. Gisla nestled more into her sister's hair. She wanted to stop. She wanted to keep it quiet, to not live it again, but now the words poured out of her mouth like blood out of a wound.

"I wished they had killed me. I wished it was over. But Rollo's brother said it would hurt him more to keep me alive and be used as a tool to pass dangerous seas. He wanted to use me. He wanted me to become nothing but a tool. I hated it. I hated that they made Rollo suffer more than they already had. I hated them. I wanted Ran to flood the land and drown them all! I hated that Rollo had to suffer! They wanted to banish him for his betrayal. They wanted to keep us apart forever. It emptied my being with more intensity. I could have never born his absence. His brother wanted to cut off my hands and smelt metal on them. He wanted to chain me. He wanted to make me a slave. That must be why they cut my hair so short. I wanted it to be over. I wanted to vanish as spume. I wanted emptiness. I was emptiness." she finished, sobbing tearlessly looking into the void.

"And then, what happened?" Rothrud asked with a calming voice.

"Then?" Gisla said as if she just regained her senses. "Then Rollo came. He was covered with blood. When I saw him, I felt life again. He untied me. He took me with him and we ran to his home. I passed out. The next thing I saw was his eyes the color of the sea looking at me. He healed my wounds and took me here."

Gisla shivered. Oddly, telling this story made her feel better. She felt relief warming her heart and was under the impression that she had been freed from a thick jail.

"And, now, where is he, this Rollo?" Rothrud asked. "Did he leave you here on your own?"

"No." Gisla answered. "He said he will be back in a while. He went to seek some help."

"What kind of help?"

"I do not know."

"It is rude of him to leave you here, wounded physically and mentally. I cannot forgive that easily." Rothrud said harshly.

"Please, don't." Gisla warned her. "Without him, I would not be here talking to you."

"Very well then. I will forgive him." Rothrud sighed. "But only for you, my dearest."

"Thank you." Gisla said relieved. "Any news from the kingdom?" she asked to change the subject.

"A few. I was only gone for two months or more, but I can tell you father is well. But he dearly misses you and your clever advice. The kingdom is not as well ruled as when you were working beside him."

Gisla smiled. She was glad someone finally acknowledged her part in the wellbeing of the kingdom. She saw Roland looking at her with pride. Gisla suspected he enjoyed being the guard of such an important princess.

"Freron married the second prince of the Skagerrak and Hildegard is engaged to the prince of the Norwegian sea." Rothrud continued.

"But the prince is..."

"Our cousin. I know. Hildegard wasn't pleased about it either. She told us she found it revolting. But you know father, once he wants a marriage to happen, it generally happens."

"And you? Will you marry soon?" Gisla asked.

Rothrud looked at her sister and laughed out loud. Her laugh was so carefree and happy it warmed her heart more.

"What?" Gisla asked offended.

"Oh Gis! Don't you know me at all?" Rothrud said, with a wide smile on her face. "You know I won't marry. I will only marry for love and so far, my heart has been empty of those feelings. You are one of the rare mermaids I know who fell in love. Do you know how extraordinary that is?"

"Is it so rare?" Gisla asked, puzzled.

"Yes, your highness." Roland said. "It requires one to fully open their heart. It is accepting being vulnerable. It requires a courage no mermaids would ever want to willingly suffer. You are very brave, just like your mother."

Gisla smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Thank you." she said.

Roland nodded, half bowing to her.

"Are your bones still broken?" Rothrud asked.

"Yes. I can hear them cracking." Gisla said with a hint of fear in her voice. "I am afraid, Rothrud. I am so afraid." she said, her voice shaking with panic.

"Can't you heal her with a Galdr?" Roland asked.

"Sadly no." Rothrud said sorry. "I am not good enough to fully repair bones. I can only weld them together again, not put them in their former place. Your bones have to be held in their former position if you want me to heal you."

Suddenly they heard the sound of cracking branches. Gisla started and moved away in fear. She was panting as if she was being strangled. She was terrified. She feared that it was some men who came here to kill her. As she moved away, she felt her bones cracking more than ever. She gave a heart wrenching scream of pain and almost passed out in the arms of her elder sister who wrapped her arms around her to comfort and support her. Roland took a defensive stance, ready to fight whoever was foolish enough to lay a hand on the two princesses he had taken an oath to protect.

Rollo ran out of the wood when he heard Gisla scream. His heartbeat quickened and he felt it sink at the same time. He could not bear the sound of his beloved mermaid suffering. He froze when he saw Gisla with Roland and another mermaid who looked like her. Gisla and she were so alike he had no doubt she was one of her sisters. He turned to his friends who followed him and frowned. He was afraid that Gisla might be scared by so many warriors, let alone humans.

Eirik and Thorbjorn raised to his height and questioned him with their eyes. Alfrid, Sigrid and Herleikr were following them. The twenty men Thorbjorn convinced to sail with Rollo and the six of them packed early before dawn. They left the camp unnoticed and cleaned after them so well that it seemed they never lived in the camp in the first place.

Rollo moved his head as to show Gisla and the two mer people who were with her. Eirik's eyes widened and Thorbjorn whispered a swear word.

Gisla's heart jumped in her chest when she recognized Rollo's face and body. She suddenly felt filled with joy and she noticed how colorful the sea became now that he appeared. She stared at his eyes the color of the sea and smiled with happiness. He came back.

But as soon as his friends appeared beside him, she grew hesitant and defiant. She was afraid they might want to hurt her. What said they would not betray Rollo? What said they would not act like Ragnar and torture her? She could not bear it.

Rothrud felt her fear as her muscles flexed under her hands. She gently squeezed her shoulder trying to remind her she was here with her and that nothing would ever happen to her as long as she was here to protect her.

"Gisla?" Rollo asked putting his hands in front of him with caution, as if to tame a wild animal. "Gisla don't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of." he said with a low calming voice.

It worked, since Gisla seemed to relax a bit. But she wasn't rid of her defiance toward the strangers. She saw the two men behind him walk toward her, awe written on their faces. For a second she thought that it was only natural of them to have such faces. After all, wasn't she the fiercest daughter of Ran? Wasn't she Gisla, the best harvester? But it lasted only a second. A second of remembrance for a lifetime of shame.

"Rollo." she murmured. His name sounded magic when she spoke it. It was a spell. A spell of courage and love she almost forgot.

"Oh I understand why you fell for him." Rothrud said joking trying to comfort her sister. "He is quite dashing." she said.

"Not the blonde one." Gisla said half amused, half afraid. "The one who leads them."

Rothrud chuckled silently and winked to Thorbjorn who blinked several times trying to realize what just happened. Rollo noticed and grinned at his friend's stunned face.

"Gisla, it is fine. You don't have to be afraid." Rollo said kneeling in front of her.

Gisla moved toward his face with effort and without crying out in pain. Rothrud let her move out of her arms but her hands lingered on her sister's shoulders when Gisla moved. Roland gave a quick nod and smile to Rollo and moved beside Rothrud.

"These are my friends." Rollo said throwing his arms toward the men behind him. "They are here to help me. To help us."

"But they wish to slay me, don't they?" Gisla asked, shaking from fear. "They wish to slay me just like your brother." she said almost crying.

Rollo sighed with sorrow. "Hey Eirik, Thorbjorn! Do you want to slay a mermaid?" he shouted to his friends.

"To suffer your fury and the gods'? Certainly not!" Thorbjorn shouted back.

"We are wiser than that Rollo!" Eirik added.

"See?" Rollo asked to Gisla. "There is no reason to be afraid."

Gisla nodded but her eyes stayed defiant. She winced as she moved her arm to touch his face. She felt her bones cracking.

Rollo noticed and frowned. "Thorbjorn!" he called. "She needs your skills."

The tallest of the men – the one Rothrud liked – moved forward and knelt beside his friend. He took some herbs in his bag as well as strips of cloths and wooden stick.

"May I?" he asked Gisla showing him his hands.

"Yes." Gisla mumbled.

"If you hurt her, I swear..." Rollo growled.

"Yes, I know. You will kill me." Thorbjorn said with sarcasm. "I will pretend to believe that you can indeed defeat me to give credit to your words, but this is unlikely. Now do you want me to help her or not?"

Rollo groaned and Thorbjorn took it as a signal he could.

"It will hurt mermaid." he warned her gently. "Sigrid!" he called. "Come and learn!"

The young maiden approached and gave Gisla a sympathetic smile. Then, she directed her eyes to Thorbjorn's hands.

"If you put my sister's bones in their former position," Rothrud said. "then I can weld them back together. She will be fully healed in an hour or less."

Thorbjorn smiled to her and nodded in agreement. He began his work under Rollo and Sigrid's eyes. He pressed his large calloused fingers on Gisla's body to determine the broken bones, following her tiny screams of pain. Gisla looked at Rollo. He was focused. As if he was trying to repress his desire to spread madness and slaughter all around him. Gisla gave him an encouraging smile, but she was too weak for it to be convincing. After a while, Thorbjorn finally had a better idea of where to heal her.

"It will hurt." he warned her again.

Gisla clenched her teeth, ready to feel pain. Rollo frowned, readying himself for what was about to come. Sigrid watched closely, her eyes focused on Thorbjorn's moves. Then came the painful part. Thorbjorn broke some bones which tore a loud scream of pain and suffering from Gisla, that could be heard in Valhalla. Thorbjorn broke the bones again and again until he decided he had broken all the bones that were already weak. Then, he put the bones back together, causing many other screams from her. Rollo growled and did all he could not to tear at his friend's throat.

When Thorbjorn finished repairing what he broke, he applied a paste made of healing herbs on Gisla's wounds and where he broke the bones. He surrounded the areas her bones were broken with the wooden sticks and wrapped them as tightly as he could with the piece of cloth.

Then, Rothrud and Roland, who bore the scene with pain, moved Gisla underwater. Rothrud smiled to Thorbjorn and nodded a 'thank you'. Once the two mermaids were underwater, Rothrud began her healing spell. She sang until she felt her sister was better. Once she realized Gisla was indeed feeling better, she helped her come back to the surface. Gisla moved her arms and when she realized the pain stopped, she looked at her sister and a wide smile spread over her face.

She hugged her sister tight now that she finally could express all the affection she felt for her. Rothrud giggled and rubbed her back with tenderness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"You are my sister." Rothrud said. "It is only natural."

"Thank you." Rollo said to Rothrud with a smile. "I am grateful."

"Give me a kiss to show your gratitude then." Rothrud said as a joke.

"No offense, mermaid, but your sister is the only one who I wish to ever kiss." Rollo said half laughing.

"Then a kiss from your friend shall be my reward." Rothrud said teasingly looking at Thorbjorn.

Thorbjorn blushed, then gave an amused laugh; and Rollo laughed as well as Sigrid. Roland only smiled, too serious for these kinds of jokes.

"Thank you, Thorbjorn." Gisla said smiling to the man who healed her.

"You are welcome, mermaid." he replied. "If I were you, I would keep the bandages on for an hour or two. Just enough time for your bones to fully recover."

Gisla nodded at this advice.

"You will soon be free to swim again." Sigrid said. "It is the first time I've ever seen a mermaid. My name is Sigrid. The other girl you can see over there and who looks like me is my sister, Alfrid."

"I am pleased to meet you, Sigrid." Gisla said politely. "This is Rothrud." she said pointing at her sister.

Sigrid nodded to the mermaid and Rothrud waved at her with energy. As she did so, the rest of the group walked toward the pool of water. Gisla could easily count twenty men.

"Was this many men necessary to come and heal me?" she asked Rollo.

"No." Rollo said with a smile. "But these many men are necessary to steal and steer a lengskip."

"I don't understand." Gisla said confused.

"I made a decision Gisla. I finally know what I desire." Rollo said taking her hand in his.

"What do you desire?" Gisla asked worried he might say he wanted to leave her because she was not as strong as the shieldmaiden he loved.

"I want fame. I want power and I want glory. I decided to raid and fight. This is what I was born to do. I will obey to those desires and fulfill myself with battles and blood. I have decided to be a viking. I will sail the sea, explore and kill. I will be the most fearsome warrior Midgard ever knew." Rollo said with a feral grin. "But I can only do that on one condition."

"And that is?" Gisla asked intrigued.

"I swore long ago that every man I kill at sea would be yours. I intend to fulfill that promise. I will only sail as a viking if you agree to help me."

"But how can I help you?" she protested with misery. "How can I be what you ask me to be? I am not strong enough Rollo! I can't!"

"You can." Rollo stated, cupping her face with his warm hands. "You survived everything Ragnar..." he stopped and choked back his regrets and resentment. "you survived this. This and many other things. Gisla did you forget who you are? You are a daughter of Ran. You are Gisla, the great harvester. You are my mermaid, who is fierce of heart and noble of blood. There is no one else I would ask this of."

Gisla's heart melted when she heard his tender words. She gently kissed his palms.

"But what if everything I once was disappeared?"

"It did not. When I look into your eyes, I can see that it is still there. It just needs to come back. Perhaps it will when you harvest souls. After all, it is what you are the best at." he said smiling gently.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I also thought that you could help us to cross the most dangerous parts of the sea. You can sink ships too. What do you say? Do you want to work with me?" Rollo asked. "As partners?"

Gisla turned her head to her sister and Roland, seeking advice and encouragement with her eyes. Rothrud smiled.

"He is right Gisla." she said. "You are a true daughter of Ran. It would be a shame not to embrace it. You are more than capable of drowning more warriors and sinking entire armadas. I will support you, whatever you decide."

"I agree with your sister." Roland added.

Gisla smiled, warmed by such support. She turned her head back to Rollo and kissed him. Eirik and Thorbjorn whistled, Sigrid and Alfrid blushed and Herleikr gasped. Rothrud and Roland simply smiled though Roland's was not as wide as Rothrud's.

"Then I agree, Rollo." Gisla said. "I will help you. My hair will grow back eventually but I will never forgive your family for what they did to me. I intend to avenge myself."

"I would not have expected otherwise." Rollo said with a smile full of love and pride.

He stood up, his eyes locked on Gisla. He gave her a comforting smile and turned to his men.

"Now, who wants to steal a boat?" he asked with a grin.

* * *

 ** _Hehe, by the time you read this, I have only one chapter left to write for this fic and I WILL BE DONE AND FREED FROM THIS HELL! My happiness is grand. Also, all my thanks to my Ran, a wonderful editor. If my English improved, it is thanks to her and her advice. This fic would not be of a great quality if it wasn't for her. I hope you liked this chapter! And tell me if you like my OCs and their interactions._**


	3. Chapter 3: The calm before the storm

Rollo and his men set the camp up next to the pool of water. Rollo told his men his plan and decided to go and steal the boat the next day. He wanted all his warriors to be at the top of their strength to fight and row. He wanted them prepared and rested because he had no intention of stay in the kingdom they were. He thought it would be too dangerous and he intended to keep his promise to Eirik to keep his daughters safe. And more importantly, he wanted Gisla to be healed and strong to help in case they did not row fast enough.

In an hour, just like Rothrud said, Gisla was healed. The two princesses and Roland decided to fish for something to eat in thanksgiving to the people who helped them. Alfrid was very enthusiastic about it. She desperately wanted to cook a fish soup. According to Eirik, it was the dish she cooked the best.

Rollo looked around and smiled at the sight of the tents and the men he would lead to battle. This looked like the beginning of a life full of glory. He went to sit by Thorbjorn's side. He was sharpening his axe and fixing his mail coat.

Thorbjorn noticed him and smiled. He gave him his other axe and Rollo began to sharpen it with great care.

"I noticed you do not carry any weapons." he noted.

Rollo sighed. "No. I lost them."

"How?"

"It was the last time I went raiding. I was wounded badly and my axe and my sword sunk in the ocean as well as my helmet. Only my mail coat remained from this raid." he said, his eyes locked on the blade he was working on.

"Well you'll have to get new weapons. We cannot be led by a man who cannot fight." Thorbjorn said half joking.

"I know." Rollo said sighing. "I wish I could get new blades but they are expensive. I paid a heavy price to the blacksmith of my former home for my axe ,and my sword was a gift from my grandfather." he said recalling the way he saw his sword, symbol of his high birth, taken by the sea.

"How did you even fight to get your mermaid back?" Thorbjorn asked in disbelief.

"I used my long knife mostly. And of course, I stole a sword from a shieldmaiden Hramr killed. But I was a fool and got rid of it." Rollo said bitterly.

"You'll have to get a new one I am afraid. Nevertheless, it is a relief you kept your mail coat." Thorbjorn said spitting on his blade.

"Yes. I was afraid it might be ruined by all the blows I got in battle, but I fixed it rather easily. It is the only thing that shows I am noble by birth now."

"Are you still bitter about that? I recall how angry and resentful you were the last time you spoke about your birth right." Thorbjorn noted.

"Of course I am bitter! What man would not be bitter to have his own brother take what should have been rightfully his? If my grandfather had anything to say, he would have never let that happen. I know he would have given me what should have been mine." Rollo said angrily.

"Is that why you decided to be a warlord?" Thorbjorn asked looking at his friend.

Rollo looked up from his work and gave it a thought. Thorbjorn was right. As always his friend was wise and observant. What he wanted to take – that is, power and fame – was denied from him from the moment Ragnar was born. By deciding to go _I-Viking_ , he was merely taking back what should have been his.

"I guess you are right." Rollo said bending to his work again. "But this time I intend to succeed. I am tired of failure."

"What keeps you from returning to your brother like last time?"

"Last time was different. Last time, we were younger and he forgave me more easily. This time I took an opportunity to gain fame from him. By saving Gisla I stripped him of his destiny. In Ragnar's eyes, there is no forgiveness for that."

Thorbjorn gave a nod and grunted in approval of Rollo's statement.

"I will lend you an axe." he said. "We cannot afford to have a warrior unarmed. Not to mention if he is our leader." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." Rollo said. "The journey to king Gramr's home will be long." he observed. "I wonder if Gisla is well enough to swim there."

"Stop worrying over such things. You should trust her."

"I know." Rollo said. "But after everything she went through I cannot help but want to protect her from harm."

"You will never keep her from harm." Thorbjorn said calmly. "It is impossible. And even if you manage that exploit, she will get hurt anyway. Pain is inevitable in our world."

Rollo sighed. Again, his friend had a point. He suddenly recalled all the time they spent talking together, discussing the things of the world. Arguing about peace, war and love. Rollo thought of Thorbjorn as one of the brightest and most enlightened people he knew and Thorbjorn thought Rollo as wise as he was a good warrior. And since he progressed in his fighting skill set, then his wisdom could only be increased.

"Perhaps." Rollo sighed. "There will be a time when I will regret I brought her into this."

"Then you should enjoy this moment to its fullest. Life is short. A warrior's life is shorter. You should enjoy it while it last."

Rollo grunted a vague 'yes' and smiled. How good it felt to be reunited with old friends as wise as Thorbjorn. He raised his eyes and watched Eirik teaching his daughters how to wield a shield and an axe. He noticed that the girls were clumsy with such a weapon in their hands. But he also noticed that their feet were stuck to the ground in such a way they managed to divert every blows their father and Herleikr made at them. At least their steadiness compensated for their clumsiness.

When they were done practicing with axes and shields, the girls dropped them and set a few targets made of straw far from them. Sigrid took her bow and arrows and Alfrid took some spears with her. Rollo was doubtful she would even be able to lift one.

But to his surprise, she did. He watched with disbelief as her muscles flexed with effort as she readied herself to throw it. With a roar, the young maiden threw the spear which pierced the target through and imbed itself with a loud crash in the tree behind the spear's first target.

Rollo whistled, impressed. Thorbjorn smiled and looked at Eirik's daughter with pride. Eirik came towards them and sat beside Rollo.

"I wish Herleikr would stop following Sigrid everywhere." he grumbled.

"Alfrid is good with spears." Rollo noted. "Did you teach her that?"

"No." Eirik said with a sudden bitterness. "They both are self-taught."

"What do you mean?" Rollo asked intrigued.

"Nothing." Eirik hastily replied. "Now tell me, who are we stealing the boat from?"

"We are going to steal from the king of this land. I have word that he is wealthy and possess a large fleet. He won't mind a boat missing." Rollo said.

Thorbjorn frowned. "You know, Rollo, I do not approve of this. I do not approve of stealing. It is dishonorable."

"To steal from an unarmed and untrained man, yes, there is dishonor in this. But the king is not unarmed. He has an army and guards to watch over his boats. He is not innocent either. After all, he was the one who killed my uncle." Rollo said.

"You never told us about your family except for your mother, father, brother and grandfather. I recall you talked about your uncle once, but that was about it." Eirik said. "Was that your uncle, the Jarl, he killed?"

"No." Rollo said. "Haakon died under... different circumstances. It was my mother's brother he killed."

"And you wish to avenge him?" Throbjorn asked, almost assuming it was the case.

"No. I am only using it as an excuse." Rollo said. "I have no wish to avenge an uncle who never cared about me or my mother. We all despised him. Even my late sister. But he died in a dishonorable way and that I cannot forgive."

"How did he die?" Eirik asked.

"The king heard about his exploits and was jealous of his fame. He invited him to feast at his house and poisoned him while he was feasting and drinking. He was unarmed and offered the king a gift for his hospitality. The king betrayed him. My uncle was a great warrior and he died vomiting out his guts and turning green. His death was ridiculous." Rollo said almost bitterly. "That is why I do not find it dishonorable to go and steal a boat from a man without honor. The theft of that boat will bring us glory and fame. There is honor in the action."

Eirik nodded.

Thorbjorn looked at his blade with captivation and gave a nod of satisfaction. He put his weapon on the ground and turned to Rollo.

"Then we must leave these lands." he said. "We cannot stay here and risk endangering the camp and the men. Not to mention, women." he said looking at Eirik.

"I never intended to stay." Rollo said. "Leaving was always part of my plan."

"But where do you wish to go. We cannot stay in Norway and thanks to your brother, we will never be welcomed in Gotaland, Juteland, Vestfold and Daneland. Few are the kingdoms which would agree to welcome us." Thorbjorn said.

"I am open to suggestions." Rollo said.

"It would be better for us not to settle in an inhabited area." Thorbjorn advised. "We do not want a possible war with a king or a Jarl. I heard from a wanderer that there are lands to the west that could welcome us. Those are wild lands only a few sailors know. No one lives there. Not yet, at least."

"And how does this wanderer know about those mysterious lands?" Eirik asked with suspicion.

"He was a sailor. One day his village was out of fish and he decided to cross the sea to find some elsewhere. But he was caught in a storm and his boat drifted to those lands. He fished and returned to the village. He never forgot the islands and tried for some years to find them again. He succeeded. Then, when he became too old to sail, he traveled across Norway to tell of what he called the teeth of Jormungand."

"The teeth of Jormungand?" Eirik said with fear in his voice. "It doesn't seem very appealing."

"Indeed. But I wouldn't give credit to this name. The man was nearly mad when he talked to me about it." Thorbjorn said with a large grin. "Besides, with three merfolk by our side, I have no doubt we can reach those islands."

"It is decided then." Rollo said. "Once we get the boat, we will sail to Jormungand's teeth and set our camp there. It will be our home and shelter when we are not raiding. No one will ever think to look for us there."

"I agree." Eirik said. "We have to leave Norway as fast as we can. I do not want to be chased by the king and your brother."

"Neither do I." Rollo said. "Trust me. I do not want him to take Gisla a second time. She could not take it and me neither could I."

Right at this moment Gisla emerged from the water with her sister and Roland. Rollo smiled and dropped the blade he was sharpening. He immediately stood up and went to welcome his mermaid back to the camp.

Thorbjorn stood up too when he noticed Rothrud's heavy gaze on him. She winked at him and he gave a small, amused smile. He did not know why, but the mermaid seemed to be interested in him. He chuckled and went to stand beside Rollo.

"Was your harvest fruitful?" Rollo asked Gisla.

"It was. Alfrid will be happy." Gisla said smiling to Rollo.

The young maiden ran to the pool, followed by her sister. Rothrud smiled at them and took Roland's net, full of seashells and fish. The merman bowed to her and left the two princesses to inspect the coast.

"So many!" Alfrid exclaimed with joy. "Thank you!"

"We figured you would need a lot of those to feed all the warriors." Rothrud said with a large smile.

"The stew will taste delicious!" Alfrid exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Come Sig! We're going to cook!"

"What?" Sigrid protested. "You want _me_ to cook? Did you not learn your lesson? I almost burned the cauldron last time I cooked!"

"Oh, well, you'll watch." Alfrid said pushing away her sister's objection with her hand.

Sigrid sighed and followed her sister who lit a fire in the middle of the camp. Alfrid took some animal grease; and asked her sister to fetch some water and Herleikr to fetch herbs to give a better taste to the soup. With her knife, she took off the fish's skin and opened the seashells. Rollo noticed Eirik' worried stare on his daughter as she was playing with her knife.

When the cauldron was hot enough, Alfrid put the grease in it to melt. Then, she cut the fish and put it and the seashells in the cauldron. She let it fry for a while. She poured heavy cream in when she was satisfied and then added the water Sigrid went to fetch as well as the produce of Herleikr's harvest. She mixed the stew a bit and tasted it. She nodded, satisfied with the result and covered the cauldron. She blocked the fire with two large trunks in such a way the flames did not reach the metal. The glowing embers were crackling joyfully and the metal glowed with a gentle red light.

Once it was done, Alfrid stayed in front of her work, her brows furrowed and a serious expression on her face. Sigrid sat beside her and began to braid her hair under Herleikr's tender gaze.

"She reminds me of you when she has that face." Rollo pointed out to Eirik.

"Alfrid is very serious about cooking." Eirik declared without hiding his pride. "Since she came back into my life, I gained weight." he finished laughing.

"We can all see that." Rollo acknowledged laughing.

Thorbjorn burst out in laughter and slapped Rollo's shoulder. Eirik gave an amused grin.

"Rollo." Gisla called.

Rollo turned immediately. He bent to her and took her hand, afraid she might still feel pain.

"What is it?" he asked with a low voice.

"I want to help you." she said. "To steal that boat."

"But Gisla, you are..."

"If you say 'hurt', I will drown you and tear your lungs out of your body." Gisla growled.

Rollo stepped back in surprise but merely a second later, his face melted into the warmest of smiles. He leaned towards her face and kissed her.

"Then I agree. You can come with us." Rollo said. "Not that I had a word to say on the matter."

"You never did. It is my choice and it has been my decision to make all along. You asked for my help. I agreed. I am fulfilling the promise I made to you." she stated.

"I will help too." Rothrud said joyfully. "I want to see how great my sister is."

Rollo nodded and kissed Gisla once more. He tried to put all the admiration, love and gratitude he felt toward her in that kiss, but he was afraid he couldn't fully express the intensity of such feeling.

"Then we will win." he whispered.

"I hope you will put some men in the sea for me. I intend on harvesting more than fish and seashells tomorrow." Gisla said with a confident voice.

"I will." Rollo said with a grin. "And who knows? Maybe you'll have a king's soul to harvest."

Gisla smiled back. To know that Rollo trusted her with this kind of task warmed her heart and healed her wounded pride. She was happy he still thought of her as the fiercest daughter of Ran. Her fear and sadness turned into a thirst for vengeance that she could hardly conceal. She wanted to make humans pay for the deeds of others. She wanted to hear their screams begging for mercy and see their terror carved on their faces. She wanted to be as dangerous and fearsome as she was before she met Rollo. She wanted to feel her strength again. She knew Rollo was the one who could grant her this wish.

"I will speak to the men at dinner. They need to know how things will happen; how we are going to steal the boat and what to do." Rollo said speaking to no one in particular but mostly to himself.

"I approve." Gisla said. "A proper leader should always give his men instructions and make sure they are followed. You do not want any betrayal among your own troops."

Rollo chuckled. He gave Gisla a knowing stare and she answered with proud eyes. Rothrud watched their exchange of glance with a mischievous smile. She was happy to see her sister free of her sorrow. For so long she felt she had a duty to be sad and serious. Ever since their mother died, she had been like that. She never allowed herself any moment of pleasure, preferring duty over it. So instead of enjoying life as a young mermaid did, Gisla had been harvesting, governing, killing, seeking vengeance and practicing her Galdr for her battles to come and to drown more men than any mermaid ever had.

But she could only witness how much things had changed. How much Gisla had changed. With Rollo she seemed more at ease, more relaxed. She could see the way she looked at him. Her smile was so bright and wide it felt unreal. If Gisla wasn't talking about duty and harvesting for Ran, Rothrud would have sworn it was not her sister in front of her.

Despite Rothrud's natural defiance to humans, she was glad to see her beloved sister with a human like Rollo. Not to mention one of his friends was dashing enough for her to feel shivers racing down her spine. For a second she wondered if she was falling in love. But she expelled that thought. It was ridiculous. She had never fallen for anyone. She wasn't going to fall for a human, as handsome he might be. That was her sister's fate. Hers was to keep a cold dead heart and never risk her only shot for love. Rothrud knew her fate. She knew herself. Love was not for her; but seduction was.

She suddenly caught Thorbjorn's gaze on her. He was looking at her with curiosity. Rothrud could not help but tease the man a bit.

"Careful, your pretty eyes will fall out." she warned him with a smug smile.

Thorbjorn chuckled of his laughter as deep as thunder. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes and Rothrud noticed he missed a finger. She suddenly noticed all his scars and tattoos; as if he lived his whole life on the battlefield. The man was impressive.

Gisla watched her sister with a mix of amusement and surprise. She gave an affectionate smile and looked at Rollo who seemed to be oblivious to the whole scene.

"It's ready!" Alfrid suddenly yelled in the center of the camp.

She stood up as brutally as she spoke which made Sigrid fall on her back and curse at her. Alfrid quickly got the cauldron out of the fire and a few men came to roast rabbits, hares or pieces of elk they hunted. Rollo smiled to Gisla and lifted her in his arms. He walked towards the fire and had her sit on a piece of trunk.

"I should get Roland." Rollo said.

"No." Gisla said. "It is not necessary. Just keep some food for him, in case he is hungry by the time he comes back. But I doubt he will be willing to eat human food. He much prefers seaweed and fish."

"Very well." Rollo said sitting next to her. "But his tastes in food are strange."

Gisla sitting among the men did not go unnoticed. Many of Rollo's warriors turned their heads to her. A mermaid had never eaten with them. It was a scene that none of them were used seeing. When he caught his men's eyes on her, Rollo quickly turned to them and growled while shooting them a dark look.

He must have been frightening because all of them went back to minding their own business. Gisla smiled. Despite her current appearance, she was glad people still held her in awe.

Eirik sat beside Rollo and smiled at his daughters. They waved at him and poured the stew into wooden bowls, with the help of Herleikr who seized any occasions to be near Sigrid. When he noticed; Eirik give a feral growl which made Rollo laugh.

Rothrud watched Rollo take Gisla to the center of the camp with curiosity and envy. She turned her gaze to the massive berserker who stayed by the pool of water. She smirked. She had an idea.

"Hey!" she called him. "Why don't you make yourself useful and take me to my sister? I am starving."

Thorbjorn turned his head to her and frowned in confusion. "I am useful. Anyone can tell you that."

"Then prove it. Prove to me the strength of your massive arms." she said giving him a teasing smile.

Thorbjorn chuckled with amusement. He shook his head and looked at her with affection. "Very well mermaid. But do not think I do not know what game you are playing. I may not appear smart, but I am wise. After all I taught Rollo everything he knows."

Rothrud arched her eyebrows to show she was impressed. Thorbjorn took her in his arms and carried her to the trunk where he sat her beside her sister. He smiled at her and went to sit beside Eirik.

Alfrid and Sigrid gave some stew to everyone in the camp. They also gave bread and knives to everyone who wanted them. When their task was done, they came to sit next to Gisla. The girls kept glancing at the mermaids' tails.

Gisla gladly ate what she was served. She had to conceal a moan of delight when she first tasted the stew. It was so delicious. It was perhaps tastier than anything Rollo ever served her. She swore not to let him know of it, for she knew he would be upset, but the stew and its flavors almost made her dizzy. She glanced quickly at her sister who, on the other hand, displayed her content with a squeal of surprise and a groan of pleasure.

"This is so good!" she exclaimed loudly. "Eirik, your daughter is blessed!"

Eirik gave a toothy smile and patted his daughter's shoulder. He was proud a daughter of Ran – a divine being – called his daughter blessed.

"The dish is only as worthy as the ingredients." Alfrid nervously babbled.

"But what matters is the way it is cooked." Sigrid added.

"The secret is slow cooking and the temperature of the fire." Alfrid declaimed. "Cooking is an art only a few can master."

"So is sewing and weaving. By the way, how is the dress you should have finished one year ago?" Sigrid teased.

"She's fine thank you." Alfrid said upset. "It is hanging in your ass." she murmured.

"I heard that." Eirik sternly said. "I would like you to behave a bit."

"It's not my fault Sigrid is more talented than me at such girly activities!" Alfrid protested.

"Well at least I am a girl." Sigrid whispered.

"What? Say that to my face!" Alfrid yelled.

The twins kept throwing insults at each other which made Eirik roll his eyes. It was hopeless. It was harder to end a quarrel between sisters than winning a battle on one's own. He buried his head in his hands and groaned.

Rollo and Thorbjorn laughing at the scene. Gisla and Rothrud only exchanged a knowing glance and smiled. Watching the twins argue reminded them of their childhood; of when their mother was still alive. She always had a gift for ending any quarrel between her daughters; which was a relief since Adelaid and Freron kept fighting as children and young mermaids. Rothrud gently stroked her sister's arm. She took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"I know you miss her." Rothrud whispered low enough only to be heard by her sister.

"Her loss is compensated with her murderer's soul." Gisla answered with the same tone. "If it makes you all happy, then my grief is twice compensated."

"We love you Gisla. We truly do." Rothrud said hugging her sister tight.

Gisla gently pressed her cheek against her sister's hair and inhaled her fragrance. For so long she had been selfless. For so long she only longed for duty. But now that her duty was fulfilled and assured by Rollo, her warrior of wrath and destruction, she longed for something else. Vengeance.

From the moment she has healed the thought of revenge roamed her mind. Rollo's family hurt her. They hurt him too. They stripped from her everything she was. She wanted them to pay. They will pay. She swore to the gods and spirits of the sea to avenge herself. By attacking her, it was the pride of the ocean and the honor of her people Ragnar attacked. It was this she wanted to avenge.

But now was not the time for revenge. Now was the time to set sail into the unknown; to the teeth of Jormungand, as Rollo said. Now was the time to prove herself worthy as a daughter of Ran. Now was the time to drown and sing. Now was the time to regain her former strength.

Rollo stood up, once he saw that everyone had finished eating, and cleared his voice. Everyone turned to him. He had such a charisma at this moment Gisla could have sworn he was a born-leader. Once everyone's mouth was shut and silence made, Rollo spoke.

"As you know, tomorrow we will steal a boat from the king of the region."

His assertion was followed by many of grunts.

"Do not fear the gods' wrath and anger for there is honor in the action. Do not fear their fury for we will make them proud thanks to the feats we will achieve with this boat. We will achieve fame and glory! How could they be mad at us?" he finished almost roaring.

His enthusiasm finished convincing the men because his statement drew many roars of happiness and impatience among the men.

"Tomorrow, at dawn, I will leave with five men and the daughters of Ran. We will take the boat and lead it there. Then, we will quickly pack the tents and all our belongings in that boat and set sail to islands to the West. I expect you to be ready to leave when we come back here." he said with authority.

"Who will be the men joining you, Rollo?" Thorbjorn asked loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"You, for starters." Rollo said smiling to his friend. "I cannot afford not to have you by my side. You are too much of a good warrior for that."

Thorbjorn smiled and waved at him with his hand as a sign he could continue to give his instructions.

"I will also take Eirik, Gunnar, Wilfried and Heimir." Rollo said.

The men he designated nodded as a sign they agreed to follow their leader to take the boat from the king's fleet.

"Why only five men?" Gisla asked with a loud and clear voice.

Her question instantly left the warriors in awe. To see a mermaid was rare enough, but to hear a mermaid talk with such a regal tone was something no one in the ranks of what was Rollo's army ever experienced. They all kept silent, afraid to break the magic of the moment.

"It will be a discrete mission. We will not use raw strength like in battle, but cleverness and discretion. The men I chose are perfect for it." Rollo said, breaking the camp's unreal silence.

Gisla simply gave a slow and gracious nod in agreement to his answer. She knew how men disliked being questionned in public. But to her surprise, Rollo did not disregard her questions. He simply answered it as if it was normal she questioned his orders. Gisla was happy he treated her as an equal; as if she was as fit as him to give orders and commands. It was rarely the case with her father.

Usually he listened to her advice but hid it and pretended he was the one who decided. Gisla frowned. Her father was weak and easy to manipulate. She hoped her absence strengthened him and that he stopped being so dependent on others. She hoped he was a better ruler than when she left.

Once this moment of grace passed all the men went back to eating and feasting. As the night fell, the men began to sing and dance. They knew they had to wake up early the next day, to pack their belongings and tidy the tents in hand for the departure, but they did not care much. They shouted their joy to the gods, begged Tyr to bless them and Njord to appease Ran and Aegir. Rollo could not help but smile at this. They feared the gods of the sea's wrath, but with Gisla and Rothrud by their side, Rollo knew they would be safe.

Gisla was marveled by the feast the men gave. Never; in her life, had she seen such a scene. Rothrud was as marveled as her and gave a toothy smile when she saw Thorbjorn dance with Sigrid and Alfrid. The fire joyfully crackled at the center of the camp, adding to the laughter of the crew and the songs the men sang. Gisla saw Rollo sing, a cup of ale in his large hand, surrounded by Thorbjorn and Eirik's joyful faces. She also saw Herleikr shyly asking Sigrid to dance with her and Alfrid putting him down by running into him willingly. The twins laughed and Herleikr chased Alfrid across the camp, intending on avenging himself.

"Such a joy." Gisla murmured with wonder, a smile on her face.

Rothrud called Thorbjorn and asked him to take her to dance which he did. He wrapped his powerful arms around her waist, pressed her body against his and began to dance, smiling with amusement and tenderness. Rothrud laughed. Gisla had never seen such a smile on her sister's face. She was so happy her sister smiled. It made her more joyful.

Rollo looked at his friend and the mermaid he was carrying with a hint of jealousy. He turned his face to Gisla and grinned. He walked towards her, took her in his arms and began to dance despite Gisla's tiny squeal of protest. But the alcohol she had drunk stopped her resistance and she let herself be carried by her tall viking, whose arms reminded her of powerful waves and whose eyes reminded her of the sea. As they danced and sang, she smiled more. She felt overwhelmed by joy when he whirled her around. She who was so miserable the morning of this day.

Slowly, the feast ended. The warriors, tired, went to sleep in their tents. Gisla saw Eirik carry his daughters, who had fallen asleep near the campfire during the feast, to their tent; one under each of his arms. He gently wrapped them in a large fur blanket and kissed their forehead with tenderness. Gisla gave a melancholic smile. The scene reminded her of her own father and mother.

Thorbjorn put Rothrud back to the pool of water. The mermaid asked him to come into the water and sleep with her, but he refused with an amused smile. Rothrud watched his back as he was heading to his tent, where Herleikr was already sleeping. He nodded respectfully at Gisla and finally disappeared under the white fabric of the tent.

Rollo looked at Gisla and marveled once more at the beauty she was under the moonlight. The silence and purity of the night, the sound of wolves howling far away in the forest, of trees which leaves moved with the wind as well as the fresh air gently moving Gisla's hair gave the moment a feeling of eternity. Something no human would ever catch. Something divine.

He smiled and she returned it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her and carried her to the pool where he was about to put her in.

"Wait." Gisla said in a hurry.

"What?" Rollo asked puzzled.

"I do not want to sleep alone." she whispered.

"But you won't be sleeping alone. Your sister..."

"I know." Gisla protested quietly. "But I want to sleep with you. I do not want to be alone."

The meaning of her words suddenly hit Rollo. "Oh." he whispered.

"I am afraid I might get nightmares tonight." she murmured with hesitation.

"Very well. Then I will get something to protect us from the cold of the night." he said as he put Gisla on the ground with delicacy. "I come back." he said kissing the top of her head.

He went to fetch a blanket of thick fur in his tent and when he came back, he laid beside Gisla, wrapped the blanket around them and pulled her closer to his body and warmth.

Gisla inhaled his scent and gave a sigh of content and delight. She nestled in his arms and closed her eyes, cradled by his soft and regular breaths which indicated he started sleeping. Gisla closed her eyes. She was so peaceful and happy. She was in a state – despite her constant fear of being attacked – drastically different than the one she was in the same morning. This morning she was nothing but suffering and terror and she fell asleep, happy and at peace. This day truly ended in the most satisfying of ways.

* * *

 ** _GUYS! GUYS! I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC! I AM SO HAPPY! Of course I could have finished this long ago but I was struck with imagination for two one-shots; one about Aslaug and one about Ivar you can find on my Ao3 account. But I am back writing Crashing Waves, my monster of words and my best fic so far (yes! Trust me, it is the best multi chapter fic I have ever written). Also, I hope you'll forgive me for this filler but you need some peace before what is going to happen next because it will set up some important things._**

 ** _As always, Comments are more than appreciated._**


	4. Chapter 4: The hostage

Rollo and his men woke up at dawn, as planned. They hastily took their weapons and geared up. Rollo's men were berserkers and as such, instead of an armor made of leather or metal, they simply wore bear skins over their bodies. Rollo had tied the axe Thorbjorn lent him on his belt, his long knife beside it and put his bronze armor on despite its use.

Gisla could not help but notice how awed her sister was when she looked at Thorbjorn. She wondered if it was a common trait in her family to be attracted to humans. Rollo put her in the water where her sister and Roland awaited her and beckoned his warriors to get on the boat with him. The five men looked at the small boat afraid it might sink, but Rollo knew there was enough space in the ship to carry six men to the king's house at the bottom of the fjord.

The wind was strong that morning. It created swirls of dust and spume on the surface of the dark waters of the Northern part of the Norwegian sea. Rollo's face was whipped by his hair he soon decided to tie in a thick braid in order to see better what was in front of him. This action had the effect of making his men laugh and Rollo had to suppress a chuckle not to give them satisfaction.

However, Gisla did not share the same feelings as the humans in the boat above her. All around her, the water felt cold; colder than usual when Rollo was near her. She tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination playing with her, but it was inefficient and it did not erase the feeling that something was wrong.

She quickly glanced at her sister to seek a confirmation of her fears. Rothrud noticed her worried face and began to swim at her pace. She gently reached for her sister's fingers and caressed them from the end of hers.

"Can you feel it too?" Gisla asked.

"I feel that something is out of place, yes. But I do not know what and I do not know why." Rothrud said gravely.

"I sense a storm is coming. The currents and the cold water can show it. But I have never felt water this cold. Not when Rollo is around, at least." Gisla said, trying with an effort not to let worry fill her voice. "I am afraid Rothrud. I have a bad feeling. Really bad."

"Maybe it is because you are still scarred from his brother's attempt to chain you." Rothrud suggested with caution. "Perhaps you tend to be wary more often and more intensely now."

"Perhaps." Gisla admitted. "Do you think I am doing the right thing by helping him?" she asked with concern.

"I do, my sweet Gisla." Rothrud said, holding her sister's hand like when they were still children. "If that is what your heart tells you, then I do."

"But what about my duty? I am a daughter of Ran, am I not? Shouldn't I put duty first?" Gisla objected with confusion and misery.

"Gisla," Rothrud sighed. "you said so yourself. He is your duty. It is through him that you will drown men and fulfill what you were born to do. I have no doubt that you are as honorable as our mother. Trust your choices sister. It is the only way not to have regrets."

"Since when did you become so wise?" Gisla asked half laughing.

"I learned that from you." Rothrud said with a bright smile.

Gisla grinned and squeezed her sister's hand tighter. She was so happy she came to her. She was so grateful for her presence. She was also happy her sister gave her what she needed: confirmation that she made the right choice and that her instincts were correct.

She wondered if Ran was angry. The last time she was, she was angry at her and Gisla had suffered from this. But eventually Ran forgave her and all was well again.

But now; now Gisla felt the same sensation she felt the day she saved Rollo on that beach. The day he was covered with blood and she thought he was dead. What were Ran's intentions now? Was she angry; or did she just want more souls to fill her hall? Gisla frowned. The goddess's intentions were always unknown and unpredictable. But she should expect that from the wife of Aegir. After all, wasn't the sea treacherous and its waves unexpected?

She glanced at Roland who was singing to help Rollo's boat glide faster on the water. Gisla did not know if she was strong enough to sing magic now. She was afraid Rollo's family's torture ofs her had weakened her powers. She was afraid she might not be able to sing anymore.

As if she had read her mind, Rothrud dropped her hand and cupped her face in her hands. She smiled at her and began to sing, beckoning her to do the same. Hesitantly, Gisla began to speak the language of the waves and currents. She was glad to notice that she had not forgotten the ancient spells she spent years learning and perfecting. But in spite of this, she felt that her magic was weaker than the last time she used it. She had tremendous trouble aiming and to control it. It was as if she knew the words of a foreign language, but she spoke with such a bad accent; no one understood and thought she was speaking gibberish.

But Rollo did notice the difference. He had felt something in the water. He had felt that something had awakened and that something was Gisla's magic. Without realizing it, he started to laugh. Gisla's power was something so elating to feel. It was more exhilarating than any ale or alcohol in Midgard. It felt like freedom and power; something all men sought. Eirik and Throbjorn looked at him as they would look at a madman and gave amused smiles.

"Well Rollo," Eirik said still smiling. "what is so funny? Is that Thorbjorn's hair?" he said looking at the way his friends had braided his blonde hair.

Thorbjorn slapped Eirik's shoulder and grunted. Eirik yelped from the pain and the three other men Rollo had chosen for the mission gave amused laughs.

"Her power is beyond anything I could ever dream of." Rollo muttered with awe. "So strong despite the breeches..."

Eirik and Thorbjorn looked at him, puzzled. Both looked at him and then at each other.

"Is he talking about..." Eirik began.

"Yes he is. My, Gisla sure has left a strong impression on him. I've never seen him so distracted before a battle. Not even that time when we fought in Rogaland." Thorbjorn said more amused than annoyed.

"I can hear you both." Rollo said turning his head to them. "Do not think you can gossip about me so obviously."

"We would never dare." Eirik said half laughing.

Rollo gave them a smile and turned his eyes back to the water. He could almost feel Gisla's presence under the surface. He could feel the heat of the sea rise and he could feel her magic striking the keel of the small boat that carried him and his men to king Gramr's house. He breathed and tried to relax. It had been a while since he last led men to battle. The last time was when he raided king Ketill's lands with his brother. But even then, Ragnar was here to command him. Now he was alone. No one commanded him. He was the commander. How strange it was for a man to possess freedom and power for the first time in his life and to feel crushed by it. It was such a burden it gave him anxiety. He felt crushed by the pressure it was to have such a power over things. He almost regretted it.

"Is this really wise to attack king Gramr? After all, it is said he fought giants" Eirik said loudly after a few moments of silence only broken by the sound of water against the keel.

"If you want to swim to Jormungand's teeth, be my guest." Rollo said with annoyance looking straight at his friend.

"I merely wished to know if you had thought this through." Eirik said with a shrug.

"I had not." confessed Rollo. "If one part of the plan failed, then we would have been powerless. I want us to improvise. It will make us less predictable and more difficult to follow or defeat. I chose you all, not only because you are brave warriors who can be discrete but also because I know you can adapt to any situations." he said looking at Gunnar and Heimir.

"What if we fail to take the boat?" Wilfried asked. "What if we can't take it? What if king Gramr has no boats?"

Rollo looked at him, surprised he dared to speak. He was usually so quiet and grim no one knew he was there. Rollo grinned.

"He has boats." he stated. "What kind of king doesn't own a fleet? Besides, we have three merfolks by our side. I have no doubt that with their help we can steal a boat."

"We will need food Rollo." said Thorbjorn. "You do not want your men to starve at sea for days while we try and reach Jormungand's teeth."

"Then we will steal food too, what do you wish me to say?" Rollo said abruptly, out of patience. "No battle is ever safe Thorbjorn. That is what you always said."

"I know..." Thorbjorn said calmly.

"But I am worried about my daughters." said Eirik. "I do not wish for them to be orphaned. I have a debt to pay. I owe it to their mother. It is the only way for me to honor her and the feelings I hold dear for her."

"I promise you, Eirik, that I will never let you die. I know how angry at me you would be once I reach Valhalla. You would probably kill me another time and ask Thor to throw a lightning bolt at Herleikr, poor boy." Rollo chuckled.

"If he ends up taking care of Sigrid and Alfrid, I'll fight Odin for him to let me go and murder you." Eirik growled.

Rollo laughed; and was joined by Thorbjorn, Gunnar, Wilfried and Heimir. Then, they kept silent for the rest of the trip to Gramr's village. After a while, all the carefree attitude that filled them left and was replaced with focus and seriousness. Heimir and Gunnar were both looking at what was in front of the boat, Thorbjorn and Gunnar looked at the water, without thinking, brows furrowed and Eirik was sharpening his axe.

Rollo could feel they were tense. He could feel the time to fight and spread blood coming. He was filled with apprehension but also with excitation. He had always loved battles. After all, that was what he was born to do. The battlefield was home to him and he was sure his men felt the same. They belonged to the same pack now. They all belonged on the battlefield. They were all linked by bloodlust and war.

About an hour later, Rollo noticed that the fjord was narrowing. He had no doubt they would each their destination soon. He looked at the high cliffs and closed his eyes to hear the sound of the waterfalls filling the sea better. The tops of the mountains were sharp and white with snow. He noticed some ice started to form on the shore of the sea. He was glad he decided to steal a ship at this time of the year. Had he waited longer, their undertaking would have been impossible due to the ice that prevented boats from sailing and strong winds and currents that filled the sea with fury.

At last, he saw a small town, larger than his home village, at the bottom of the fjord, built around a small hill on which was built a large house, filled, Rollo was certain of this, with wealth and glory. He grinned when he noticed a few ships were still hitched to the docks. He put his fingers in the water, hoping Gisla would see it and beckoned her to come and talk to him.

Gisla understood and she put her head on the surface, brows furrowed in confusion and intrigued. She wondered why he made them stop.

"What?" she asked brutally.

Rollo blinked and frowned, visibly unhappy with her tone. "There is no need to talk to me like that." he said harsher than he should have.

"I am sorry, Rollo." Gisla said touching his fingers and rubbing her thumb on them. "Why did you call me?" she asked again, but with more delicacy.

Rollo closed his eyes and anger left his face when Gisla touched him. He smiled and looked at her with the most devoted of affection. "I was wondering if you had enough strength to make one of those boats" he pointed to the lengskips by the dock. "move on the water as fast as you did this morning."

Gisla looked at what he was showing and her lips widened to a bright smile. "We can. But you have to be ready to be spattered by the sea. The waves we will create will surely be strong if you want us to push one of those lengskips."

"Thank you. I was certain you would succeed. That is all I ask."

"Don't ask too much, human." said Rothrud, who had come to her sister's side. "My sister is still recovering. I do not want her to lose the rest of her strength or magic."

"Rothrud," Gisla said smiling at her to reassure her. "I will not. Rollo trusts me and I know I can do this. My strength and magic will only come back if I start working again. I am sure of it."

"Then, fine. But you need to let me do more than you. I could not stand if you were to be unwell again." Rothrud said.

"We will spare your sister of too much effort. Do not worry." Thorbjorn said with his voice deep as thunder, looking at the mermaid.

Rothrud smiled to him and batted her eyes seductively. "If you don't, I suppose I'll have to drown you." she said teasingly.

Thorbjorn laughed with amusement. His laugh was as deep as his voice and suddenly, warmth filled Rothrud's body. She smiled and dove back underwater.

"When you're finished flirting with the mermaid, perhaps we can attack." Rollo said more amused than angry.

Thorbjrn smacked his shoulder which had the effect of making Rollo cough. All the men gathered in the boat laughed at this.

"We need to not be followed." Gisla impatiently said with authority. "We must have time to put the supplies, the animals and the men in the lengskip and start operating. I wish to set sail as peacefully and calmly as possible."

"I agree." Rollo said, turning to his men with a proud face. "Time will be our ally in our flight."

"What do you suggest?" Thorbjorn asked. "How can we get rid of a fleet?"

Rollo and Gisla looked at one another and shared a knowing smile. Rollo recalled the day she drowned his father and how she sank his brother's fleet with the mere power of her voice and her mermaid magic.

"I think we will not have problems with that." Rollo said with confidence and mischief. "Only... Gisla, wait until we are on the lengskip. Please."

"Very well." she said. "Now tell me, where do you want me to drive the boat?"

"Behind those rocks." said Rollo pointing at a formation of rocks near the town that could hide them.

Gisla nodded and dove underwater to give the orders to her sister and guard. Rollo nodded to his men with eloquent eyes. Thorbjorn and Eirik nodded back and readied their weapons. Gunnar, Wilfried and Heimir did likewise and adjusted their leather armor on their chests.

Once their feet on land, Rollo nodded to Gisla and she swam to the harbor to wait for them with Rothrud and Roland. With any luck, Rollo would wound some men and she would harvest their souls. It had been so long she did not see or hear any man's pain when she ripped his soul from his body. She desperately wanted to feast on their fears and their pain. She felt like it was the only thing that could make her magic come back. The only thing that could erase the fear she constantly felt crushing her chest since Ragnar captured her.

As soon as she disappeared below the surface, Rollo stopped looking at the sea and turned to his men. They all waited for his instructions. Heimir was tying his chestnut hair into a knot while Wilfried adjusted his belt around his large belly. He did as Heimir and tied his blonde hair in the back of his head, his massive and muscular arms showing evidence that he was strong. But since he was also short, Rollo had no doubt he could be discrete.

Gunnar looked at them with his pale grey eyes and suppressed a laugh. He was thin and tall, but he did not have Floki's fragility. Despite his build, all of his body was muscles and strength. Rollo looked at them with pride.

"Everyone is ready?" he asked looking at Wilfried.

All the men nodded, focused on what awaited them.

"Very well." said Rollo, tying the axe Thorbjorn lent him on his belt. "Well, let's go steal a boat, shall we?"

He gave a last look at the sea and began to walk to the village, followed by his men. They walked quietly and often they looked around to see if they could be spotted. The more they approached the town, the more noise there was. Rollo could hear men laugh, blacksmiths work, herds of cows and sheeps, gaggles and flocks of many animals and what sounded like a feast.

The town was surrounded by a high wall made of pikes which opened to the sea, but it was so prosperous, many houses escaped the surrounding wooden wall and were built near the forest. Rollo and his men passed by many farms, but fortunately for them or for the farmers, they encountered none of their inhabitants.

They kept walking in silence, alert and ready to fight in a state of perpetual tension and defiance. They had to cross a small part of the forest to get to the docks. Wilfried and Gunnar were leading this time. They were the one to tell the other where to walk and which path to avoid.

At last, they arrived near the ships. They hid behind the trees, one warrior by a tree, and looked at the beach, searching for warriors and guards. Rollo glanced at the longhouse, located on a tumulus of earth and grass, in the center of the town. He saw women coming in and out; carrying roasted animals and bread from the common oven and slaves carrying casks of ale and wine. He grinned. The king was rich. Surely his boats were well-made.

He noticed ten men by the boats, watching over one and ten others on the beach, looking at the sea in front of them, certainly looking out for enemies or invaders and not suspecting the threats hidden in the forest.

Rollo waved at his men to tell them to bypass them by walking behind the houses. With the most utter discretion they got out of the forest to reach the houses. Once hidden behind them, Rollo looked at the sea and noticed Gisla's eyes, telling him to hurry. She was hidden behind the pontoon as well as Rothrud and Roland. Rollo waved his arms in anger and annoyance, showing the guards.

"Wilfried, Gunnar and Heimir," he whispered. "you take the men on the beach. Thorbjorn, Eirik and I will take the men on the pontoon. Be discrete. Slit their throats in silence and throw them in the water. Gisla will take care of them."

The men nodded and they attacked. They walked forward so discretely and quietly, none of the men knew they were behind them. Then suddenly, the first warrior fell.

It was the signal marking the beginning of the battle. The warriors roared and began to defend themselves. But alas, their screams could not be heard and were covered by the sound of the feast the king was giving at his house.

Rollo watched at Gunnar slit a warrior's throat and threw him in the water. All of sudden, the surface moved as if it suddenly was given life. Rollo was instantly filled with memories. It was so similar to what he saw when he last raided with his brother the turmoil of the water clearly told him that Gisla was at work. He saw her blue tail create waves and currents. He heard the men's screams even though they were underwater. He saw Gisla's skin become white and he saw how terrifying she was when she ripped out souls. A shiver ran down his spine. A shiver of sheer terror and respect for that divine being he was in love with.

But he had no time to be afraid. His friend and he were reaching their first enemies and soon, they began to fight. Rollo happily went back to the exhilarating feelings of fighting. He was surprised that he still had a bloodlust to fulfill. He thought he lost it when he left hs home village. He felt and heard Eirik and Thorbjorn beside him, fighting and killing, splattering their faces with blood, but he wasn't worried. He trusted them. He knew how deadly they were. And besides, he was already busy with the two men who were attacking him.

Without thinking and mechanically, he began his dance of slaughter and carnage. He slit throats with his long knife, opened chests and heads with his axe and threw the opened bodies, still alive, in the water. His field of vision narrowed to parts to cut and opponents to slay. His vision became red and he did not know whether it was from fury or if blood was in his eyes. He kept fighting, punching, cutting, striking powerful blows until there were no more warriors on the pontoon.

He looked at Eirik and Thorbjorn, covered with blood, and at Heimir, Gunnar and Wilfried, who were killing the three last men on the beach. Thorbjorn had wounds on his arms but it did not bother him and Eirik panted from his efforts. He saw Gunnar and Heimir throwing bodies in the water while Wilfried ran to the pontoon, holding his arms which bled abundantly.

Rollo looked at the lengskips and chose one; the biggest. He jumped on it and almost started when he heard a voice, squealing in fear. He turned his head to the source of this noise and was surprised to see a woman, younger than him but older than Gisla, hunched in front of the ship. She had noble features; her eyes were big and almond shaped, she was tall, her hair was the palest of blonde and reached her hips and she was as thin and slender as a swan. But more than her beauty, Rollo was intrigued by her eyes. He had seen them before, but he did not know where. The woman bit her full lips. She was crying and pointed a dagger at him, her hands shaking with fear.

Eirik and Thorbjorn jumped on the ship too and stopped when they saw the young woman.

"Rollo." Throbjorn said with concern.

"Shall we kill her too?" Wilfried asked as he jumped onto the boat, followed by Heimir and Gunnar. "That would be a shame, she is a fair maiden."

"No." Rollo said. "We will not."

He did not know why, but the woman had something familiar about her. It was as if he had seen her before.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The girl swallowed and her eyes began to shine with pride despite her tears. She stood up, still pointing the dagger to them, and held her head high. Rollo could not help but think about Gisla when she did so. She surely was of high rank to possess such confidence.

"My name is Ragnhild Svanhildsdottir." she said proudly. "I am the beloved grand-daughter of king Gramr, daughter of a princess and a warrior. If you do me any harm, I will kill you and so will my grandfather."

"A princess then." Rollo said. "Well princess, we do not intend on doing you any harm."

Ragnhild frowned. She did not believe him.

"Cut the ropes." Rollo said to Gunnar. "We have to leave."

Gunnar complied and Heimir and Wilfried, with a intense intrigued gaze towards Ragnhild, sat on the benches to row. When she saw that, Ragnhild rushed to the pontoon to escape and rejoin the village, but Rollo stopped her and put her to the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go you monsters!" she yelled. "Grandfather! Grandfather!" she called, her voice broken by fear and sadness. "Help!"

"Thorbjorn, Eirik, hold her." Rollo ordered. "Gisla!" he called.

"Yes?" she asked putting her head out of the water.

"We need to be far away before you sink the fleet." he said

"NO!" Ragnhild screamed in despair. "GRANDFATHER! GRANDFATHER!"

"Thorbjorn, shut her mouth!" Rollo said.

Thorbjorn nodded and covered her mouth with his powerful hand, silencing her screams. Now all she could produce was a muffled sound.

"Rollo, who is she? What are you intending to do with her?" Gisla asked with concern.

"Isn't that obvious? We will keep her as a hostage. This will prevent king Gramr from following us. She is his grand-daughter; his daughter's daughter. Surely Gramr cares about her."

"But he might seek revenge." Gisla advised.

"He will." Rollo admitted. "But let's not think about that now. We need to leave."

Gisla nodded and dove back underwater. After a few seconds, the boat started to move without anyone rowing. Ragnhild's eyes opened wide in shock and disbelief. She turned to the town, trying to get out of Thorbjorn's grip, but she only managed to turn her head. She watched her home becoming smaller the more they sailed away. Tears flooded and her face as well as Thorbjorn's hand and became wet with it.

After a few moments, when the town was just a small point far away, the lengskip stopped moving. A few minutes later, Rollo and his men watched as the fleet of lengskip moved away from the shore and sank with a loud sound of splashing water and broken wood, the planks shattering under the pressure of Gisla's waves. Ragnhild screamed and turned her head back to the front of the ship, weeping more abundantly. Now, her last chance to be rescued was lost.

"You can drop her." Rollo said to Thorbjorn.

Once released, Ragnhild went to sit in the same place Rollo found her and wept, her face buried in her richly adorned apron. She dropped her dagger, hollowed by the loss of her freedom, her home and her joy.

"I am sorry." Rollo said to her. "It is the law of the raid."

"You killed my uncle, sank my beloved grandfather's fleet and stripped me of my home." Ragnhild said with a weak voice as if she was stating an argument.

"Yes." Rollo admitted. "It is a cruel law. However, I will not make a slave out of you. You are a princess. A hostage. You are our guest."

"It changes nothing." she whispered. "Absolutely nothing."

She was quiet after that. Gisla finally came back and with Rothrud and Roland, they pushed the lengskip to the camp, where the fjord was the largest and the sea was more violent.

The waves hitting the keel spattered Rollo's face that was already covered with blood. He stood by the edge of the boat and looked at the water beneath him. He saw Gisla and could not help but be worried about her. Was it wise to push herself into work like that? Was it wise for her to use all her strengths after only one day of recovery? If only she could rest a bit, he would be less afraid for her health.

"Why was there a feast?" Eirik asked Ragnhild.

She frowned and shot him an angry look. She wrapped her long cloak of fur tighter around her body.

"Don't look at me like that." Eirik said as if he was talking to one of his daughters. "I only asked a question."

"My grandfather gave a feast because I have been betrothed to a king in Sweden. I was about to be his third wife." she confessed in a low voice.

"Then why were you on the boat instead of in the house, feasting with your family?" asked Thorbjorn.

"I do not want to get married. I tried to escape but my uncle found me in the boat and tried to reason me. That was when you attacked." she stated. "That is when he was killed."

Thorbjorn and Eirik nodded. Rollo glanced at her quickly and went back to looking at Gisla, under water, her blue tail shining despite the lack of sun.

Gisla was tired. The more she used her magic, the less powerful she felt. She tried to hide it to not worry Rothrud and slow Rollo down, but it was so hard she did not have the strength to smile anymore. She hated it. Although she harvested fifteen souls this day, she felt hollow and unfulfilled. She was disappointed. When she approached the village, she could not help being afraid. When she saw the humans, she automatically felt fear chill her. But she had been brave enough to repel it and work.

She thought that if she drowned in her work, everything would be better, but obviously she was wrong. It took her all her courage and willpower to sink the ships and now she felt her magic disappearing. She felt miserable. Just when Rollo needed her most, she was powerless.

And to add to her disappointment, the odd sensation she felt the same morning became stronger and she was under the impression that something terrible would happen. She did not talk about it with Rothrud. She did not wish to worry her.

After an hour or less, they finally reached the camp. Rollo secured the lengskip on the shore while the wind blew stronger and the waves grew bigger and more violent. As expected, all of Rollo's men had tidied up the camp. The tents were ready to pack, the fires extinguished and everyone began to put the supplies in the boat. Sigrid healed her father and the men who joined Rollo the same morning in a hurry under the tender gaze of Herleikr, while Alfrid was gathering the things the men left and checked on the goats and lambs they would bring with them.

Once healed, Eirik put the crows in their cage and Thorbjorn blew the horn which announced departure. Rollo checked one last time at the camp, making sure they did not forget anything, and then; they set sail. It took them less than an hour to fill the boat and clean the camp. The place was as if no one had ever come there.

Rollo looked for Gisla in the sea and he saw her, talking with Roland and Rothrud. He could sense that she was tense and tired. He wanted to ask her to get on the boat with him, but he kept silent, afraid to hurt her pride. She noticed him and gave a small smile. But it was weaker than usual. Gisla was shy and discret about her emotions and happiness, but never had any of her smiles reflected such fragility as this one.

She came by the keel and Rollo reached for her short hair. He stroked it for a second, his thumb lingering on her cheek.

"Will it be alright?" he inquired.

"Yes. Do not worry and lead your men. We will help you the best we can." she said with little conviction.

Rollo nodded and she dove back into the water. Rollo went to sit at the bottom of the ship with his hostage, Sigrid and Alfrid. The twins were laughing and telling each other jokes. Eirik refused to let them row and entrusted them with the task of making Ragnhild's time easier as Wilfried, from his placed kept staring at her; each time, his eyes more gentle.

They entered the open sea and the waves started to be bigger and crashed against the keel with a loud sound. The wind whipped the top of the waves creating twirls of spume and drops in the air. The ocean spray refreshed the men's skin and a lot of them laughed and groaned at their contact. They mounted the tent in order to protect themselves from the water spattering their clothes and skin.

The more they sailed forward into the open sea, the harsher the wind was. The waves now reached such a great height it was impossible to determine where the horizon was. The crows screamed at every moves the ship made when it slid on the water with elegance. Rollo eased against the wood of the ship and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on one another.

"Hey Rollo," Alfrid asked. "who is she?" she pointed at Ragnhild.

"Our guest. A hostage and a princess."

"A princess?" Sigrid said in awe. "Is your father a king?"

"No." Ragnhild said with a rough voice. "My father was not a king."

"Then why are you a princess?" Alfrid asked.

"My grandfather is the king." she said as if she was talking to a child. "My mother was his daughter. She died giving birth to me." she gasped for air and suppressed a sob.

Alfrid glanced at her sister and they exchanged a knowing look. They knew the pain of a mother dying. They pitied Ragnhild.

"My father was a scald who wandered around." Ragnhild continued. "He told many lies about himself. He claimed he fought the god Tyr. My grandfather said that despite those lies he was a great warrior. He fought him once. He was left so impressed he invited him to feast in his hall."

"And then?" Sigrid kindly asked.

Ragnhild gave a cruel and cold scoff. "My father, the ungrateful cunt seduced my mother that night. He told her many lies and she fell for his tales. She thought she was sleeping with a great man, but in truth, he was the worst of men. She was young and naïve at the time. But she was beautiful and kind." she said with a sudden warmth in her voice. "She was so filled with grace people saw her as a goddess. My father wanted to appease his lust with her. He got her pregnant. When my grandfather found out, it was too late. My mother came to find him a few months later and confessed the truth. My grandfather was so mad. He entered in such a rage people still remember it. He did not resent my mother for he knew how young she was."

"And what happened?" Sigrid asked again.

"My grandfather invited the wanderer again. My mother did not show up at the feast. My father abandoned her the first time and since he already had her; what interest did she have to him?" she said bitterly.

"This is horrible." Sigrid said, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "I am so sorry, princess." she said touching her hand with hers.

Ragnhild pulled back her hand as if she had been burned. She shot her a dark look. She hated that her captors showed her compassion. "Do not pity me!" she barked. "My father was an ungrateful cunt and he paid for it with his life!"

"How?" Rollo asked, intrigued.

"My grandfather had him poisoned at the feast. He will never reach Valhalla or Folkvangr." she said with a cruel delight. "He will never see Ragnarok."

Rollo took in some air and sighed. Now he knew why she looked so familiar. Now he had a better idea of her father's identity. How could he not have recognized those eyes? The same eyes as his mother's. The same as his own.

"What was your father's name?" Rollo asked.

"Why do you care?" Ragnhild spat.

"Tell me his name and I will tell you why I care."

"I am Rolleifrsdottir. But I renounced that name at birth. I want to be called Svanhildsdottir, after my mother. Now tell me why it matters so much to you." she ordered.

Rollo smiled and chuckled lightly. So his uncle bred with a princess. If he and Ragnar were still on good terms, he surely would have told him and they both would have laughed about it. Their uncle, the uncle they despised, had a child with one of the noblest princesses in Norway! If his mother had known, she would have been angry. Rollo recalled how much she hated unplanned births. Perhaps she would have hit her brother. Rollo might have laughed at this. He wondered if Gyda would grow up to be as beautiful and noble as his cousin. Surely, with Aslaug's help, she would. And Rannveig... Rannveig would have been beautiful too. More, perhaps, than Ragnhild, calm and gentle, like sunlight in Winter.

"Stop mocking me!" Ragnhild yelled at him. "Whatever your name is, stop!"

"I am sorry, Ragnhild." Rollo said with annoyance. "Allow me to tell my name fully; I am Rollo Sigvarsson, grandson of Jarl Harald, nephew of Jarl Haakon and brother to Ragnar Sigvarsson, who conquered king Ketill's land a few months ago. I am also the son of the shieldmaiden Runfridr, sister of Rolleifr, your father."

"Liar!" she spat. "You are nothing but a liar!"

"If you say so." Rollo said with a shrug. "Now shut up, _cousin_ , I cannot hear the mermaids singing."

But it would have been impossible to even hear something as the wind strengthened and blew so violently the men were compelled to remove the sail and began to row as the waves became so high they looked like mountains of dark water. The clouds were so low and dark it seemed like the sky wanted to crush the sea. The massive waves threatened to break and Rollo was afraid his ship might disappear in a sea of spume and sink in the abysses of the ocean.

The current was so powerful Rollo felt like he was fighting a giant. He stood up and looked at the sea, trying to get a glimpse of Gisla. At last, he saw her trying not to be crushed by the fury of the sea. She caught his gaze on her and swam to him, using her last strengths to reach the boat. Rollo's first instinct was to dive into the raging seas and to swim to her, but a simple stare from her and the howl of the waves suppressed those instincts.

"We have to avoid the troughs!" he yelled at the men, as well at Gisla, trying to cover the sound of the storm. "We have to pass the crests of the waves! It's the only way forward!"

"Ran is angry!" Gisla yelled back. "She demands a sacrifice!"

"Weren't the souls you harvested enough?!"

"The goddess wants to test our strength! This is a trial Rollo!"

"Watch out!" Rollo yelled as he saw a breaker wave break into an avalanche of spume on Gisla.

She quickly dove underwater and Rollo felt the lengskip being pushed by a current, weaker than the sea, but strong enough for them to pass onto the wave. Rollo saw Alfrid, Sigrid and Ragnhild vomiting overboard.

"First time at sea." he grumbled.

The boat stayed suspended for a moment on top of the wave and then slid down the monster of dark water that it was.

"We have to pass them before they break!" he yelled, hoping that Gisla would hear.

The waves became higher and soon, the horizon disappeared under mountains of water and a sea of spume. The raging sea spread its fury on the boat and many times, Rollo felt they were going to sink. The waves grew more massive and threatening. It was as if their boat sliding on the water had awakened a monster of wrath, carnage and destruction. As if Aegir himself was angry. Everything became dark around them. The sea seemed to want to crush them and flood the land. Rollo had never witnessed the ocean this furious and violent. It was what nightmares were made of.

The currents were so powerful Gisla had trouble swimming in a precise direction. She tried to calm the water around her with a spell, but it would have been easier to fight a giant of stone with her bare fists. She felt powerless. She felt herself drifting away. She felt tired.

She glanced at her sister and Roland who were swimming across the waves without as much effort. Was she that weak? Why couldn't she do the same as them? Unless – she gave a howl of misery – she had not recovered and her early harvest only weakened her.

She glanced at Rollo and his boat and screamed when she witnessed the massive monster of spume and water standing in front of them. The wave was about to break and sink the ship. She could already picture the fine wood the lengskip was made of shatter under the pressure of the wave. But Rollo summoned all his courage and with a roar even the gods could hear, he directed the ship on the wave and tried to gain speed by rowing faster than his men.

She gave a sigh of relief when they disappeared behind the thick wall of water, but screamed in terror when she saw the wave break on her.

"Watch out!" she heard Rothrud yell as she grabbed her and pushed her deeper underwater, safe from the fury above them.

Gisla fell in her sister's arms. Rothrud called Roland who came to help her carry her sister. They both took Gisla by an arm and swam to follow the boat, still fighting not to be crushed by Aegir, angered and grumpy.

Rollo felt desperate. The currents made his ship drift from its destination and the waves threatened to shatter the keel. He was afraid the ship might sink with him and all his men. He did not care much about his life though. He knew Gisla would drown him and that was more than enough. But he could not bear to have his friends, their children and his cousin's deaths on his hands. Even in Ran's hall, he would feel shame.

He looked around, searching for Gisla but found her nowhere. He tried to tell himself that she was fine. That she was swimming deeper underwater to avoid the waves, but he wasn't convinced. He knew how tired she was. He should have never undertaken such a journey after such a short recovery. If she ever were to die, it would be his fault. As was the case with Siggy's death. He would never forgive himself.

At last he saw three tails in a wave. He sighed out of relief, but he still was worried about Gisla. He did not wish for the sea to take her from him. He knew she belonged there, but he wanted her to belong to him too. He did not wish to let the sea have her whole.

The storm grew harsher and the waves bigger until, about an hour later, the sea calmed itself and the waves decreased. The wind stopped blowing and the sky lit up. When the sun hit the men's eyes, they all let out a roar of joy and relief and praised the gods. They immediately put the sail up and stopped rowing.

Rollo looked around for Gisla and saw her; surrounded by her sister and Roland. She looked so tired he was afraid she might die. The three merfolks swam to the boat and Rollo bent towards them.

"What happened? Will she be alright?" he inquired, fear filling his voice.

"She will." Rothrud stated. "But she is too tired. You have to take her on the boat."

Rollo nodded, lifted Gisla on the deck of the lengskip with his powerful arms. Gisla smiled at him and closed her eyes. Rollo listened to her heart, making sure she was fine and when he noticed she was breathing gently as if she was sleeping, he let out a sigh of relief and laid her near Ragnhild. He wrapped her in a cloak of fur and she nestled inside it, her blue tail wiggling out of the cloak and shining under the sun's rays.

After a while and a first, unsuccessful, release of the crows, Rollo caught a glimpse of a boat. He ordered his men to direct the ship there and when they were closer, he recognized the banner on the mast. It was his brother's banner. They had been drifted south.

Rollo looked at the ship better and realized it was a merchant ship. Knowing that Ragnar's kingdom was rich, he decided to attack it and steal it. After all, he and his men would need more supplies than they already had. Furthermore, he recognized the ship as being Floki's work. Despite everything one might say against Floki, he was the best boat builder there ever was in Norway. It would be a shame, Rollo thought, not to take advantage of it.

He gave his orders to his men and asked Rothrud and Roland not to sink the ship. He wondered if Gisla would be well enough to harvest souls, but she was so sick and tired he did not wish to weaken her more.

He asked Sifrid and Alfrid to watch over Gisla and Ragnhild and finally they attacked. The battle was quick. The merchants did not expect to be attacked and the surprise of seeing Rollo had been enough for them to leave an opening for the vikings who were seizing the ship.

With raging roars, the berserkers fought and slaughtered the men brave enough to grab their axes and long knives to defend themselves and their merchandise. The merchants screamed and roared. The others were thrown into the sea, in Ran's net. Rollo saw Rothrud and Roland at work from the corner of his eyes and kept on fighting until the deck of the ship was covered with corpses bathing in blood. The fight lasted less than a few minutes of bloodshed and screams.

The last corpses were thrown into the ocean. The water beneath the two ships was red with blood. Rollo panted. He beckoned half of his men to handle the ship they just took by force. He gave the command to Thorbjorn and they moved on.

The two-boat fleet sailed for a few more days before they finally saw land. The whole crew gave roaring cheers and even Gisla – who was back in the water during those days – gave a relieved sigh. By the shape of the islands in front of them, Rollo knew they reached their destination. Like Thorbjorn said, it really looked like a serpent's teeth.

Jormungand's teeth, at last.

* * *

 ** _I AM FINISHED WITH THE WRITING OF THIS HELLISH FIC! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE HOW LONG IT IS OMG! 271,000 WORDS LONG! I WROTE A MONSTER! A MONSTER WITH LOADS OF BABY MONSTERS IN IT! Like this one! The first monster in my army of words, but not the last and certainly not the biggest. I hope you liked it and I hope you enjoyed Ragnhild. She popped in the chapter during the writing and I love what I did with her. Tell me what you think of her and the new OCs introduced please. Also, I hope you like Rothrud and Thorbjorn because me likey me babies!_**

 ** _Anywhooo, I hope you like this chapter ;) As always feedback is greatly appreciated._**


	5. Chapter 5: Jormungand's teeth

The more they approached the raw coast of the islands, the more precise the shape of the archipelago became. The edges of the cliffs were sharp, the landscape seemed hostile and harsh, there was no forest, no wood, no animals and no life. The rocks were dark, the sand black, and the waves crashed against the cliffs with a thunderous roar. The high cliffs and mountains were covered with frost, but to everyone's surprise, the air was not as cold as it was back in Norway. There was no ice and no snow for the wind prevented any rest to cold. The top of the highest mountains and hills were hidden in the lowest clouds Rollo had ever seen.

The mountains went down in the sea abruptly and from a certain angle, it looked like claws, or a monster that was opening its mouth under water, ready to eat and swallow sailors who were foolish enough to sail there.

"Jormungand's teeth" Rollo muttered in awe.

All the men gathered to Rollo's side, at the edge of their lengskip to look at what would be now their camp. Rollo smiled to Thorbjorn who was standing in front of his ship, his eyes wide open. Eirik gave a delirious laugh, happy to finally see land and glad that they all were still alive. He held his daughters in his arms and kissed their forehead as they smiled to each other. The other men cheered and Rollo witnessed Herleikr trying to lift Sigrid in the air but being stopped by Alfrid and Eirik who looked at him with warning looks.

Ragnhild stayed at the bottom of the ship. She was no longer seasick, but she did not see any reasons to rejoice being stranded on an island, far from her home, with her captors; the killers of her most beloved uncle, as her only company. It was more than she could bear. She wondered if she would ever come back home.

She looked behind her, trying to determine her beloved grand-father's kingdom's location. But she couldn't. She sobbed quietly, not to give Rollo and his crew satisfaction from her suffering. When she looked down, she noticed Gisla, the mermaid who was swimming to the front of the ship. Ragnhild did not know it for sure, but she was under the impression that Gisla had witnessed her tears.

As opposed to her, Sigrid and Alfrid were delighted to finally leave the boat and its uncomfortable movements on the sea. They much preferred land over sea, but they did not hide their discontent when they noticed there was no forest on the islands. They had always loved the forest. After many years, wandering in the Norwegian wild, it became somewhat their home.

"We are going to sail around that island over there!" Rollo yelled at Thorbjorn, pointing to a small island, facing another, larger with his finger. "We will settle the camp on the largest!"

"Are you sure?" Thorbjorn yelled back.

"Yes! Trust me! We need a sheltered beach to set the anchor! Otherwise the ships would drift away!" Rollo said looking at the powerful waves crashing on the cliffs with a loud sound.

"Understood!" Thorbjorn said, nodding and blowing his horns following Rollo's lead.

Once near enough from the shore, the men tidied up the sail and started to row. As they came ashore, the screams of seagulls welcomed them as well as the smell of iodated air, dirt and grass. The air was cold but invigorating and the land, empty from any human presence.

Rollo set foot on the ground and let a sigh of relief out. He looked around him, examining the topology of the field. The beach was large, and he knew that the tide would not reach the place he wanted to set the camp. The high cliffs dove to form the beach and the field in front of the ships was flat enough for them to settle there. Rollo noticed a small river nearby and smiled. They would have fresh water to drink. He was afraid they would have to clear salt water to drink. He knew his whole crew would have been sick had it been the case.

He looked behind him and saw the horizon, only broken by an island which protected them from too powerful currents and waves. He was grateful Thorbjorn told him about this place. It was raw, it was harsh and it was wild. It suited him on every point.

He walked to the shore without really thinking, dragged by an invisible link. He stopped when he felt cold water touch his leather, overused shoes. He looked at Gisla who was laying on her belly, waiting for him to notice her, brow furrowed in a disapproving expression.

"Rollo." she called him.

"Hum?" he snapped.

"Rothrud found a pool of water linked to the sea and a submarine cave. Roland and her are exploring it. The pool is right there," she pointed at a point near the river and close to the place Rollo wanted to set the camp. "But the cave is rather far from here. She said that if the cave is large enough for us three, we will settle there."

Rollo nodded. He was glad Gisla found a place for her sister, her guard and her, but he couldn't help but be saddened by it. Had it been for him, he would have taken her to the pool of water and set his tent there. He wanted to keep her near him at every moment. He was so afraid something might happen to her without him by her side.

"Wait here, I will tell the men where to set the camp." he told her.

He walked to the men who were already unloading the boats. Sigrid and Alfrid started to build a wall with every stones they found, helped by Herleikr who took every stone he felt would be too heavy for Sigrid, which made her sister angry, because as she yelled; "Sigrid and I survived years on our own in the forest you twat! She can lift a deer!". Herleikr and Alfrid kept yelling while working and from time to time, Sigrid smiled and calmed them down both with gentle words.

Once the wall finished, Sigrid and Alfrid, under Ragnhild's puzzled and disgusted gaze, took the goats and the goose and put them inside it.

Eirik pushed the princess out of the boat and tied her to a rock, to prevent her from escaping. But Rollo was quick to untie his cousin. He briefly smiled to her and handed her a cloak of fur so that she did not catch a cold. She refused the cloak with loud screams, saying she would rather freeze to death than accept his gift. Rollo threw it at her feet with a shrug and walked away. If she wanted to be as stubborn as a child, she had to pay the consequences. He had other things to do than care for her. He handed that task to Wilfried. He knew he would do his job well.

Once all the tents were mounted, he walked back to Gisla, patiently waiting for him in the water. Rollo noticed the night was coming and he wanted to enjoy the view of the islands from above. He grinned to her and lifted her in his arms. Gisla squealed as he did so but soon, her squeal became laughters of joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and for the first time in days, she kissed him.

It was as short as a lightning hitting the ground, but it was so passionate she panted and gasped for air. There was something in Rollo's lips that cut her breath in the most delirious of ways. Rollo smiled, his eyes sparkling with joy, wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes and set her for a brief moment on the back of a black rock deeply stuck into black sand.

He went to fetch something in the second boat, put it into a bag and took it on his back. He gave instructions to Thorbjorn, Alfrid and Herleikr to prepare a feast and told the other warriors to see if they could hunt some seagulls and birds and fish some fish for the meal they were going to eat.

"Let's go hiking." he said with a smile and a low voice, lifting Gisla in his powerful arms again.

Gisla smiled and nestled in his neck, enjoying the peacefulness of this instant. Rollo began to walk and climb the cliffs. He walked higher and higher. The more they walked, the tinier the beach became. Soon, the tents became white points and the ships dark, vague shapes on the blue water below. Gisla felt a bit dizzy looking at what was below Rollo's feet so she hastily turned her head to avoid looking at a height she was afraid to fall to.

At last, after a few hours of walking into the cold air of winter which burned Gisla's naked skin, Rollo stopped and carefully set her on the frosted grass. He wrapped a cloak of fur he brought with him around her shoulders rubbed her down to make her warmer.

When she stopped shivering, Rollo grinned and began to grind onion, egg, honey and a plant she did not know the name of together in a pot with a pestle. His moves were strong and precise. Gisla had no doubt he did this before although she wondered what exactly he was making. She looked at his large and warm hands, bewitched and mesmerized by their strength and the way they turned the pestle in the pot. She was entranced by the small waves his knuckles in action produced on his skin.

Rollo noticed her gaze on his hands and gave a small chuckle. He kept grinding until the mixture was smooth. Then he turned to her and gently stroked her hair, dry with the wind. He frowned for a moment and then gave a nod. Her hair now reached her jaw. It only meant that it was growing back faster than human hair.

He took some of what he prepared in his hands and leant them to her hair. Gisla looked at his hands and moved away, digust written on her face. Rollo lowered his hands.

"To help your hair grow back faster." he calmly explained.

She nodded and let him coat her locks with the strange mixture he covered his hands with. Each of his touches against her scalp was enough for shivers of pleasure to run down her spine. She closed her eyes in delight and let him play with her head, stroking her hair and massaging her skull. It was such an ecstasy she let out small sighs and moans. His sheer fingers were able to make her feel things she would have never think possible.

Rollo noticed her cheeks blushing and when she started to moan and closed her eyes, he gave a tender smile. She seemed to take so much pleasure being taken care of. Her neck arched in pleasure and Rollo was tempted, at the sight of her naked throat, to trail kisses down her ear, her jaw and her neck to her breasts. He was almost convinced he could taste the sea on her skin with his lips. The sounds she made and her expression of sheer delight aroused him and he had troubles not to let himself sink into lust.

Once he finished coating her hair with all the mixture, he cupped her chin in his hands and placed a tender kiss on her lips. As he had expected, she tasted of the sea. He could also feel remnants of magic and spells which were enough to awe him at the thought he was kissing a mermaid, sitting at the edge of a cliff dominated the immensity of the ocean.

"I wanted to show you this." he said showing what was beneath them with his hands.

"Why? So that I would feel sick seeing this?" Gisla asked teasingly.

Rollo chuckled. "No. To show you how vast is the sea and what it looks like from above."

Gisla gave a tender smiled and nestled in his arms taking care not to put any of the mixture he made on his clothes. She knew he did not own many and contrary to her, he needed clothes. They stared at the sea for a few moments, only listening to the waves crashing against the cliffs below their feet and the screams of seagulls and crows.

"No man has ever conquered the sea." he said, almost whispering.

"It is the realm of merfolks and dangerous creatures Rollo. Jormungand, the giant snake, the Kraken. It is them, the real king of the sea; the real dread. It is them men should fear. Not Ragnarok, nor the wrath of the gods."

"I know. Do not worry, I know." he whispered looking at the sea. "I never forget what you say to me." he said, this time louder, smiling widely to her.

Gisla lowered her head and grinned. Then, she rose it and held it high, as regally as possible.

"Of course you will never forget it." she said with confidence. "How could you?"

Rollo laughed and for a brief instant, it was as if nothing had ever happened to them. It was as if they were back to the pool in Norway, talking about gods, war and family, not caring whether or not Ragnar and Lagertha would find them.

"I must congratulate you." Rollo said smiling to her.

"Why?" Gisla asked genuinely puzzled.

"In spite of the storm, I did not feel any mermaid magic. We were not attacked by any of your kind, let alone your mother's kingdom."

"Yes." Gisla said, wondering. "Truthfully, I found it weird. Since I was traveling with Rothrud and Roland, they might have seen our presence in their realm as an outrage. They should have attacked us and yet they did none of this. I wonder why... Maybe this has something to do with Ran's anger..."

"Why do you think she was angry?"

"The sea is unpredictable, capricious and impetuous Rollo. Maybe she wanted a sacrifice, or maybe she was angry... I do not know. If Aslaug was here she would have known. She is a Volva, she must have some answers."

Rollo's face became serious again. He sighed and mechanically, he started to play with a dagger in his hand.

"Yes." he said in a breath. "It is true a Volva would be useful to us. If she was also a sorceress and a seeress, truly her presence would benefit us more. But there are no such women in our ranks. We only have berserkers, healers, two young twins who never saw any battles and a bratty princess." Rollo said bitterly. "It is a relief we have three merfolks with us." he said looking at her with a smile. "Without you, we would not be as powerful as we are."

Gisla smiled at the compliment and started to play with his other hand, that remained on his lap. She looked at him and noticed a sudden melancholy filling his eyes.

"Do you miss them?" she asked as the cold wind came to whip their faces.

Rollo sighed. "I do." he confessed. "Sometimes I wish I was still there, playing with my nephews and talking with my niece. I could have taught them so much about battles and about love. They would have come to me whenever they felt the need some air from their parents and we would have gone hunting. I could have taught so much to little Sigurd and I would have loved to see Ubbe, Hvitserk, Ivar and Bjorn growing up. I would have loved to attend Gyda's wedding when the time would have come."

Gisla gave a sad smile. He wanted children. She knew it. She could feel it from the way he talked about his niece and nephews. But she couldn't give him that. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She suddenly felt as if someone just stabbed her heart with a boiling blade.

"And your brother?" she asked with a cold voice. "Do you miss him?"

Rollo looked at her and for a brief moment he seemed mad. He frowned and turned back at the sea. He let a long sigh escape his mouth.

"I do not know." he said.

Gisla did not insist. From the look in his eyes, she knew the subject was a tough one to talk about. Both for him and for her.

"I wish you were awake when we attacked that boat." he said. "You would have harvested so many souls..."

"I know." Gisla said bitterly. "I will drown many more humans, do not worry. I would sink an entire fleet to please Ran. I want to be the great harvester again."

"I know you will." Rollo said kissing her forehead. "And I will slaughter every man at sea if it meant pleasing your appetite."

"You will be given satisfaction. I promise." she said. "I love you, Rollo. And I will do whatever it takes to fulfill your ambitions and mine. I love you."

Rollo gave a smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He drew her to him and gently kissed her forehead. They kept staring at the ocean in front of them for a few more hours of silence until the sun went down in the sky. The clouds slowly took a pinkish shade as well as the white grass they were sitting on. The reflection of the sun on the misty water and the vibrant colors of the sky announcing the night mixed with Rollo and Gisla's intimacy gave the moments something more magical than mermaids, gods and sorceresses.

This moment of grace broke when the sun disappeared below the horizon. Rollo grunted, stood up and lifted Gisla in his arms, her body still wrapped in the fur. He gathered the stuff he brought to the cliff and headed back to the camp. He wanted to reach it before the night fell completely.

He walked until he reached the river. Then, he carefully washed Gisla's hair, massaging her scalp to relax her.

"I will apply the same mixture on your hair everyday from now on." he said. "In a month I have no doubt it will grow back to a decent length."

"Thank you." Gisla said with gratitude.

Rollo smiled and stroked her hair, his thumb lingering on her cheek, caressing it. He took her in his arms again and walked to the camp. He saw that all the tents were mounted already and he noted that a big fire was lit at the center of it. He heard the songs the men sang, their laughs when they told jokes and their chatters. The more he walked towards the camp, the warmer it got, although he did not know whether it was from the fire or from the joy of his men to finally be on land.

He sat Gisla on a rock and went to fetch some ale for her. He noticed Thorbjorn and Rothrud by the beach. They noticed him and Rothrud asked Thorbjorn something which made him laugh. He took her in his arms and with a smile to Rollo when he walked past him, he sat her beside Gisla.

"What about Roland?" Rollo asked him.

"He said he did not want to join us. He said his pride forbade him to do that." Thorbjorn said after Rothrud was sitting by her sister's side.

"Ah, yes." Rollo sighed. "Yes. Merfolks are the most prideful creatures at sea. Only the Valkyries are more prideful." he looked at Gisla. "Even Gisla is prideful." he said with affection. "Do not worry about him. Let's enjoy the feast for now. I have an announcement to make." he said smiling.

Thorbjorn slapped his back and both went to sit near the fire the men lit, by the mermaids' side. Rollo gave Gisla a cup of ale she gulped with delight. Eirik came to sit beside his friends, followed by Sigrid and Alfrid who brought roasted meat to them. Herleikr followed them, carrying bread and cheese. The small group ate with joy, listening to Alfrid arguing with Herleikr about his presence near her sister. Sigrid did not pay attention, instead, she went to Ragnhild and took her with her by the hand to come and join Rollo and his group. Wilfried seemed disappointed when the huntress drew the princess away from him, but it only lasted a moment. He shrugged and turned back to his friends and the stories they were telling.

"I figured that maybe you were tired of Wilfried bragging about his deeds in battle." Sigrid said with kindness handing Ragnhild a cup of ale.

"I do not need your compassion." Ragnhild spat standing in front of her and throwing the cup away.

Sigrid gasped at the sudden move the princess made. She looked at the cup with sadness and picked it up. Alfrid stood up as well as Herleikr and she angrily stepped to Ragnhild.

"Hey, you fat arrow! No one treats my sister that way!" she yelled. "You better apologize right now!"

"Sigrid was trying to be nice! If it were for me, you would have been dead already!" Herleikr spat. "Try to show some gratitude!"

"Gratitude?" Ragnhild scoffed. "Gratitude for what? Capturing me? Taking me away from my home, my family and my happiness? Gratitude for being a hostage?"

"They could have done many worse things to you." Gisla gloomily said, touching the scales of her tail, her eyes, dark as night. "Now sit and apologize for your words." she angrily said between her teeth.

All turned to her. She was so terrifying in this instant it seemed like she was about to drown someone and call a storm. Rothrud gently patted her sister's back and Rollo gave a sad smile. He knew what she was talking about. He knew she was talking about the torture she suffered from Ragnar's hand.

Ragnhild, frightened by the sight of an angry mermaid, but still with a disdainful expression, mumbled some words of apology to Sigrid and sat next to Rothrud who shot the princess a disapproving look. Alfrid patted her sister's shoulder, asking her if she was alright, Herleikr by her side, a pained expression on his face and Sigrid quickly reassured them. They sat back at their places and started to drink again.

"What on Midgard did you two do when you went away?" Eirik asked trying not to bring up Gisla's hair smell not to vex his friend.

Rollo gave a deep laugh. "Why are you so worried? Are you afraid we might have been killed by some people?"

"I just wanted to know." Eirik shrugged, sipping his ale.

Rollo laughed. He gave Gisla smoked fish, his thumb lingering on her hand with tenderness. She gave a small and silent giggle which made Rothrud arch an eybrow while smiling. Something happened between them and she couldn't be more glad for the intimacy Rollo had with her sister.

"I have come to a decision." Rollo said.

"Again?" Eirik asked with sarcasm.

"Shut up." Rollo laughed pushing his back.

"What is that decision Rollo?" Thorbjorn asked.

"As you can see," Rollo said. "There is no forest on this island and we need wood to build houses and light fires. The nights will get colder and colder and I do not wish for us to be sick. That is why we need houses. Half-buried longhouses if possible. Houses big enough for more than ten people to live in it."

"And?" Herleikr asked.

"The only way for us to get wood would be to sail to Norway, cut some good trees and bring them back here. We would use two boats to carry them all." he explained.

"But if you sail there, surely your brother will find you." Gisla inquired with worry.

"No." Rollo said. "We would operate like a quick hit-and-go raid. We would sail away within a blink of an eye."

"I agree." Herleikr said. "I will join you Rollo."

"Thank you Herleikr. I will not need many men on this mission. I wanted to ask Wilfried to come with me but I'd rather have him watch over my royal cousin." he said grinning at Ragnhild who shot him a hateful stare. "I will take Gunnar with me as well as you Thorbjorn. Eirik will stay here and take care of things when I will be away. I have no doubt that Sigrid and Alfrid can help him with many tasks."

"We can!" Alfrid exclaimed. "Hey Sigrid! We could build a common oven! It would allow me to bake bread and pies with the flour we stole from the merchants!"

"I see no objections." Sigrid said with a smile. "I also wish to repair sails and make nets. It would be a good idea to go fishing."

"Yes! Oh, and I want to go explore the island! Maybe we will find rabbits to hunt! Also, there are those mean birds who attacked us earlier. I want them to taste my wrath. And then I want to roast them for a feast." Alfrid said not hiding her enthusiasm.

"Also, if Eirik agrees, it would be a good idea if you two could train with axes and swords. I know you are skilled huntresses, but I think that in order to survive the battles that awaits us and potential invasions, you need to learn to fight like warriors; like shieldmaidens." Rollo said.

Alfrid gasped and looked at her father, then, her sister with marveled eyes. "Shieldmaidens!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, Alfrid," Sigrid said. "it might be complicated. I don't know if we are strong enough."

"Come on! Don't you want to be like those women they speak of in the sagas? Don't you want to be a legend?" Alfrid said, pushing her sister with her shoulder.

"I am just as fine simply being a huntress, Alfrid! I do not have the spirit for war." Sigrid protested.

"Dad, what do you think?" Alfrid asked, turning to Eirik.

"I think Rollo's right." he said gulping his mead. "Of course I would prefer for you never to fight in battle, but it is not up to me. It is up to you. You are my daughters and I want you both to learn to fight and defend yourselves. After all, if I ever die, you'll have to know how to fight against invaders. I am sure your mother would agree with me had she been alive."

"But dad," Sigrid said. "what if we are unable to be great warriors? What if we don't have the ability to fight in the shield wall?"

"You are my daughters. Of course you have the ability." Eirik said smiling to the twins. He wrapped his arms around them and drew them closer to him. Then he kissed their foreheads tenderly. "You have my blessing. I know you will make great shieldmaidens." he proudly said. "If they ever get killed, Rollo, I will kill you." he muttered menacingly to his friend.

Rollo laughed and smiled to the twins. Gisla looked at them with proud eyes and so did Rothrud.

"And what about Ragnhild?" Sigrid inquired. "Will she learn to defend herself too?"

"Doesn't she knows it already?" Rollo said looking at his cousin, sipping ale with angry eyes.

Ragnhild growled and turned her head, her blonde hair flowing at the move she made. Rollo laughed and Gisla smiled.

"Rollo," Gisla said. "what are you going to do with her?"

Rollo gave it a quick thought. "I do not know." he confessed. "I thought that she should be set free one day. So she can return home. I do not want any war with king Gramr."

"It would save us men and blood, that is for sure." Gisla said.

"If you wanted to spare men and blood, you would have never kept me hostage!" Ragnhild spat.

"You are right." Rollo said. "But it was the best choice for both of us. It was either capturing you, or killing you."

"I would have rather died!" Ragnhild barked, tears filling her eyes.

Rollo sighed. "Then, next time we are at sea, would you mind me offering your soul to Ran? I am certain that a noble soul in her hall would suit her. What do you say Gisla?"

"The gods disapprove of killing family members, that I know. But perhaps the goddess would be willing to make an exception." she regally said.

Ragnhild shot Gisla a glare full of disdain. Her green eyes seemed to shoot daggers. Unlike Rollo's, Ragnhild's eyes did not hold the fury of the sea inside them. They were from the same green, but rather than water, they reminded Gisla of trees in summer.

"You're a mermaid! A monster! You know nothing about those things, you cold hearted fish!" Ragnhild spat with disgust.

"Talk about my sister like that again, _human_ , and I will make sure your soul is ripped and your body never found." Rothrud hissed between her teeth. "As princesses, we are due the same respect as you feel entitled to, if not more since we are more powerful than you."

"Princesses? Don't make me laugh! You monsters are savages! Barely more civilized than fish!" Ragnhild said with a cruel grin.

"Enough!" Gisla said with such an authority they both looked at her. "I will not tolerate you, Ragnhild, to insult me. I could do just the same for I know of your lineage. And Rothrud, I would appreciate if you would not belittle humans. They are much more than you believe they are."

"As you wish, sister." Rothrud said. "But I will not tolerate a word more about you."

"Just as I will not tolerate a word more about our people. I had enough of Rollo's family hurting me." she said avoiding to cross Rollo's eyes. "Ragnhild, next time you speak about our kind like that, I will show you the reason why we are feared."

"You are not a princess! Your hair is as short as a thrall! You're a slave! You're his slave!" she yelled out of arguments, preferring insults over discussion.

Gisla suddenly snapped. Her eyes grew dark and she looked at Ragnhild with hatred and cold anger. She was so mad with ire her hair seemed to dance in the air. All of sudden she recalled the moment her hair had been cut, the fear to have her hands cut off, the humiliation of being a slave for the man who tortured her and the night she was stripped from her confidence.

Rollo was about to slap Ragnhild for what she said. He would not bear to have her reminded of that night. But he stopped, half standing up, when he saw Gisla's face. Her skin was turning white and he was certain she was growling like a wolf. Like Hramr once growled.

"And you, Ragnhild Rolleifrdottir, are nothing but a bastard; an illegitmate child of a naïve princess and a lying cunt. You are not a princess of the blood. Your place should have been with the slaves, but you have to thank your grandfather's mercy for being a princess. Your lineage is nothing. Your actions are nothing. You are nothing but a spoiled child who never grew up." she stated with disdain.

Ragnhild gave out a scream of rage and threw her cup in the fire. She cried from ire and walked away, like a fury.

"I am afraid she might want to sink the ships." Thorbjorn said. "I will ask Wilfried to watch over her."

"Fine." Rollo coldly said. "Just don't kill her yet. I still intend on getting us rid of her by throwing her back to her beloved grandfather of a king."

Thorbjorn nodded and went to give Wilfried his orders.

"Ah, family..." Eirik sarcastically said raising his cup. "What would we do without them?"

Sigrid and Alfrid laughed, as well as Rothrud. Gisla gave a smile and Rollo took her hand in his as to shelter her. Herleikr stared at Sigrid, flustered, but still smiling at the sight of her and her sister in one another's arms.

"Say Rollo," he said. "if we set sail tomorrow to go back to Norway and fetch trees, could we raid some villages too?"

"No." Rollo said. "We are not enough men to do so. But if we see a merchant lengskip on the way to Norway and its forests, I promise that we will attack it."

"Very well then." Herleikr said, reassured to have an occasion to prove himself to his mentor.

Rollo slapped his shoulder and laughed at his enthusiasm to fight and raid. He noticed Gisla calmed down and Rothrud was gently massaging her shoulders, smiling and talking about their other sisters and the time they all saw a boat for the first time; their first harvest.

Sigrid and Alfrid were discussing plans to build an oven and a loom. They talked about hunting and sometimes told jokes to which they laughed hilariously. Herleikr watched Sigrid, dreaming of a day when she would come to realize how deeply he felt for her. Eirik and Thorbjorn asked Rollo to sing with them and he did with joy. The ale made him sing louder than he expected which drew all eyes on him and laughter from his whole crew.

The crew laughed, sang, drank, ate and danced, rejoicing of the promises this new land gave; of the warmth of the fire in the cold night; of the prospects of battles, of fame and of glory. The feast lasted until it was late in the night. Rollo gave the signal for everyone to go to sleep.

The men who could walk and found their way back to their tents slept in their beds while the others passed out from alcohol and simply started to sleep on the ground, near the fire. Sigrid and Alfrid wrapped the men sleeping outside with cloaks of fur and went to sleep. Thorbjorn and Rollo put back Rothrud and Gisla in the water and the two mermaids swam away to the cave they would sleep in with Roland to guard them.

Once he gave Gisla a goodnight kiss, he went to fetch Ragnhild and tied her to a pole. He wrapped a blanket of thick fur around her, trying not to get mad at her insults and her eyes full of disdain. He looked around him and when he was certain all his men were asleep, he entered his tent and fell on the bed stunned by sleep.

He woke up late the next day. His head hurt and it took him an hour to feel better. When he went ouside, he savored the gentle breeze on his skin and the warm rays of sunshine. He looked at the water and knew it was the perfect day to set sail. When he arrived at the beach, he noticed with satisfaction that the men he chose to join him to Norway were all awake and geared up. He noticed a few of them had dane axes and suspected they wanted to use this occasion to practice their moves. Rollo gave an amused chuckle.

Movements underwater made him turn his eyes and he was glad to see that Rothrud and Roland were awake too. He nodded to them as a greeting. Before he put Gisla back into the water the night before, he had asked her sister if she was willing to go with him on the journey to the forests of oaks and pine trees. He specifically asked her not to tell Gisla anything. He knew she would want to come with him and he was afraid for her health.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw Gisla's head coming out of the water, near her sister, her eyes unapologetic and rather accusing.

"What is she doing here?" he grumbled, walking to the water. "Gisla," he said when he was in front of her. "what are you doing here?"

"You were going to sail to Norway and take some wood and you ask my sister and Roland but not me?" she asked, shocked.

"Gisla, you are not well enough for such a journey..." Rollo stated almost sighing with annoyance.

"Listen to me! One day, I will have recovered from this. And then you will regret you did not take me with you on this journey because I will drown you and feast on your soul!" she fiercely said.

"You told her?" he asked Rothrud with disbelief.

"There is nothing I can hide to my sister." Rothrud said with a shrug.

"Gisla..." Rollo began.

"Don't make me drown you." she warned him. "I am coming. Whether you like it or not."

Rollo sighed, containing his anger. "Fine!" he spat. "It's not like I can convince you otherwise." he capitulated.

"No, it's not." Gisla noted.

Rollo gave a small chuckle. He almost felt like she found back the fire that made her eyes burn with fury. He walked to his men, to help them pack heavy and thick ropes, other axes and supplies for about a week. He installed his means of navigation and the cage for the crows in front of the ship. Then, when all his men were gathered on the two lengskips, he blew the horn, announcing their departure. He saw Herleikr looking at Sigrid who came to bid them farewell and safe travel, a look full of devotion.

"Young men in love." he muttered.

He felt a strong wave hitting the keel of the ship and it dashed forward on the peaceful sea to a land Rollo knew and was no longer his home.

* * *

 ** _HOHOHO LONG TIME NO SEE FOLKS! AND HEY! A NEW UPDATE WOOW! Okay so Jormungand's teeth are actually the Faroe and I've read that since it's an archipelago, the climate is actually less cold thanks to the perpetual winds of the sea so snow cannot settle there very long. Be ready to read abt Jormungand's teeth for a while because they are all here to stay! I have also read that there are no forests on the Faroe (or a very few) so that explains their forced trip to Norway to cut some trees and build the loom and rooves of the half-buried houses (and yes, this is a thing and those are my favorite Norse houses style). House-building will happen next chapter. As for how they are making the fire, well, the ship they stole was filled with things they lacked including fire etc... I guess that now, Rollo is a Viking (which meant 'pirate' if I recall correctly)._**

 ** _So there goes the end notes. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading this fic!_**


	6. Chapter 6: The first stone

They encountered no difficulties traveling to Norway. The sea was as peaceful as the morning they set sail and thanks to the wind and the speed given by the mermaids' songs, they arrived to the forest earlier than expected. It took them less than two days to reach their destination. They decided to stop at the bottom on a uninhabited fjord, covered with snow, not far from Ragnar's kingdom, but far enough not to set foot on his kingdom and avoid his presence and the presence of his men, and began to work.

The trees were high and large. It took all the men's efforts to cut them and prune them. Rollo decided to keep the branches to have wood to burn during the cold days of winter. He took them and placed them in the two ships. They also cut thinner trees in order to make pillars out of them. After a day of hard work, they had enough wood to start building a house.

When he saw the amount of wood they had and the weight of the ten trees they already cut, Rollo decided that it was enough. After all, he did not want to sink the only ships he had. They tied the thick ropes to the boats, to link them and form a net and then, they put the trunks on it. They were so full Rollo was afraid of sinking.

At last, they sailed back to the island and Rollo promised to come back and cut more trees. On their way home, they encountered two merchant ships that Rollo decided to raid. The fight was quick and the amount of blood shed heavy. Gisla drowned men and harvested souls, happy to have work to do. When he inspected the two lengskips, Rollo decided it was better to keep the merchandise and the ships. It took all of Gisla, Rothrud and Roland's willpower and stamina to push the ships as well as Rollo's and Thorbjorn's back to the island and, more than once, they stopped in the middle of a steady sea to gather strength and rest; which Rollo took advantage of by moving branches from his ship to the merchants'.

At last, after two days at sea, they finally reached home. They began to unpack the trunks and then the branches. Rollo noticed with satisfaction that Sigrid and Alfrid kept their words and built a common oven. The twins fetched some straw in the ships Rollo stole and gave it to the goats, leaving a large part to make beds. Rollo's men started to make planks and pillars with the trees he brought back from Norway while some others were making turfs of mud under Alfrid's supervision. Thorbjorn and Gunnar were carving the pillars with patterns telling the story of their raids and mythical sagas. Sigrid was helping him as well as Herleikr who seemed to never want to leave her side.

Rollo and Eirik decided on a spot to build the first house. They chose a place high up, not far from the river, which overhung the beach from a few feet. That way, Rollo thought, if the tide is higher than expected, the waves and water will not reach the house and destroy it. With Alfrid's help as well as Heimir's, who was a former builder, they set the foundations of the house with stones and began to build the walls with turfs and rocks. They strengthened the walls with pillars and stones and then worked to make the packed dirt floor on which the wooden higher floor would be built. Once this was done, the few men working on the house built the bedding areas, next to the higher floor. They also built the hearth of the house with large stones they knew would not burn.

Once the planks were formed and the pillars carved, they set the last on the floor, deeply stuck in the ground, and they began to work on the roof. Once its support was built, they put earth on it on which grass would grow. They set the door in front of the house and only left one opening; a chimney in order for smoke to escape and not make the long house inhabitants choke.

The sun was setting when they were done; after several days of building, its iridescent line on the grass was a reward of the greatest kind. Rollo looked at what he built with his men and noticed with joy that the common oven was located near the house. It was a high building, strongly anchored in the ground. They built walls but they could not be seen from the outside. Only the high triangular roof could be seen. It was adorned with two large and massive planks of finely carved wood which ends were curved and Rollo had no doubt that in Spring, the grass on it would be covered with blossoming flowers.

The front of the house consisted of a wall made of stones which ended half way and left places for wood and planks. Sigrid and Alfrid were stuffing the bedding areas with straw and were given Rollo's permission to use some tent fabric to cover the straw. They put fur on them and that was about it. They built a fence, in the back of the house to put the goats and geese there during the cold winter which was coming faster than they expected and buried a small piece of jewelry into the ground, near the hearth.

The house was so high and long it could welcome fifteen men in it. They gave a feast for the first house of their settlement and sacrificed one of the goats to the gods for protection. Rollo also decided to farm the land. After all, they would need more straw and wheat to sustain them. He decided that Alfrid and Sigrid, helped by their father and Herleikr should start by ploughing a large field on which they would sow crops. He gave a prayer to Sif and Freyr, asking them to bless the earth they would plant the seeds in once Winter is passed. Once the feast was ended, Rollo designated fifteen men to go and sleep in the house and the rest slept in the tents.

He left the next day to make the same journey to Norway. They had a few more houses to build and they were out of wood. He left with two boats and the same men – except for Herleikr who stayed on the island – and cut the same amount of trees if not more. With Gisla and her sister's help, they crossed the sea with no particular efforts. They encountered no more merchants since winter came, but they stayed longer in Norway and hunted a large moose which they decided to bring home with them, lamenting on Sigrid and Alfrid's absence for they were better hunters than the men who came with Rollo because of their strength.

Once they were back on the island, they built a second house, as large as the first. It took them more time to build it since many men were already busy farming, cooking, sewing, training and taking care of the animals. In the meantime, Wilfried was watching over Ragnhild who was still angry at her captors and sought any occasion to escape. The house was finished after six intense days of building. They ate the moose and sacrificed another goat to the gods.

For the first time in weeks, Rollo could finally sleep inside a warm house and before they knew it, Winter was here. They began to prepare the celebrations for Yule. Thankfully, they still had a huge log to burn, but since the island had no trees, they used big stones as substitute and tied honey bread Alfrid made thanks to the common oven on them. That way, the landvaettur would still be satisfied and would protect them during the long winter.

But unfortunately, they could not afford to sacrifice more goats and in consequence, they only offered fish and rabbits to the gods, hoping they would not feel insulted by such poor offerings. They placed the salvaged log on the fire for it to burn for the twelve days the feast was supposed to last. They drank mead, sang and waited for Odin's arrival during his wild hunt. They cheered the third day of the feast when Gisla and Rothrud gave them a large killer whale they hunted. Rollo was afraid Gisla might have offended Ran, but she comforted him by saying that the goddess would not mind as long as they sacrificed it to Ran as well.

Gisla attended the feast like the humans. Rollo carried her with him everyday and often they escaped to the cliff and talked. Gisla's hair was now reaching her shoulder thanks to Rollo's care. Rothrud, on the other hand was more than happy to stay with the men and the twins. She talked a lot with them and enjoyed Thorbjorn's affectionate eyes when he looked at her. Gisla often suspected her sister pretended she did not feel anything for the massive viking to hide the fact that she was vulnerable. She did not say anything to her of course, but every time she was with Thorbjorn, Gisla could not help but smile.

The tenth night of the feast, after many liters of mead drank, of songs sang, of thanksgiving to the gods and sacrifices, when the log was almost entirely consumed on the fire, Rollo woke up in the second house they built. He headed to the door, not really knowing what drew him out of his bed, carefully trying not to wake Eirik, his daughters and Thorbjorn up. He looked around him once outside, and saw the moon lighting a shadow on the beach. He tried to see and determine the shape of what seemed to be a man. He gasped when he recognized the hat and staff of Odin, his crow on his shoulder and his two wolves following him.

The man turned to him and Rollo could have sworn that he smiled. Rollo blinked and the man was gone. He returned to the house and to his bed, panting, a wide smile on his face. He did not know it for sure, but he felt like the Alfather blessed his ships with his magic. Odin was behind him and he took his night hunt to let him know. Rollo smiled. Not only did he had a mermaid's protection, but Odin himself came to approve of him.

* * *

Three days after Yule, Rollo began to train Alfrid and Sigrid under Eirik's supervision while some warriors were farming, fishing, or raiding with Gunnar. While he was busy teaching the twins how to be real shieldmaidens, Gisla swam and wandered in the sea with Rothrud, inquiring about their sisters, fishing, training to use spells and talking the ancient language of waves and currents.

Rothrud was pleased, like Roland, to witness Gisla's progress. She became stronger day after day. Of course she still hadn't recovered her former power. She had been too damaged when Ragnar tortured her. Rothrud thought it would take an enormous amount of time for someone, even a mermaid, to fully recover from this. But compared to most of people, Gisla healed faster.

Rothrud was proud of her sister. She was strong. Perhaps stronger than any mermaid in the ocean. People tended to underestimate her and her power, but Rothrud always knew her baby sister was worth much more than what people assumed and so did their older sisters.

Since the two longhouses were finished, Gisla spent her days, first visiting Rollo and eating with him; then, she went to inspect the sea with Roland and her sister and trained; at midday, she ate with Rollo and his men, always awed to see a mermaid among them so casually. She, then, spent the afternoon watching Rollo train and talking with Rothrud who always stayed with her. From time to time, Roland joined them and watched the training session without a word, crossing his arms. In the evening, she and Rollo would climb on the cliff and watch the sun set below the horizon, its colors reflecting on the water and coloring the frozen island with pinkish shades.

Then, when night fell and stars filled the void above, they would get back to the houses and enjoy a feast with all of Rollo's men and Ragnhild who still would not stop frowning with anger and resentment. Alfrid cooked, Rollo sang along with Thorbjorn – which made a bright wide and happy smile appear on Rothrud's face – and Eirik danced with Sigrid, shooting warning looks to Herleikr whenever he stepped forward to try to dance with Sigrid.

Gisla's days were filled with laughters and joy, but deep down, she still felt as if something was broken and could not be fixed. No matter how hard she tried and how busy she made herself, she couldn't repair what had been broken.

That day, she went swimming alone. Roland said he was going to inspect the northern islands to determine if they were inhabited and Rothrud stayed on the beach with Thorbjorn. Yet, she did not regret that loneliness. It was a peaceful and sunny day and she wanted to offer a gift to Rollo for the success of his settlement so far before the ice forms near the shore and the water became too cold for her to swim in the abysses.

While she swam, her eyes encountering nothing but a dark blue void which lost its colors the more Gisla swam away from the island, where Rollo was, she kept thinking. Her mind was restless. It was almost as if it ran as fast as she swam; as if it gave her speed; as if it was vital.

She thought of her sisters for who she felt worry. She wondered if they were happy to be married, if they would one day succeed at conceiving children, if her father was happy to have grandchildren to spoil. She tried to imagine their faces. She pictured herself with them, teaching them how to sing the ancient songs, how to call waves and currents; she pictured herself swimming with them, watching their first harvest and teaching them the way of diplomacy. She saw herself happy, surrounded by nieces and nephew, by her father and by her sisters.

But although that was the most happy vision she ever had, she still felt a hole; a loss. There was a face missing and it did not take her more than one second to figure out which face was missing. She instinctively knew that it was Rollo's. She was bound to him. She loved him so much that he had become vital for her happiness.

Mermaids' hearts were cold, that was why they could only love once in their lives; the feeling was so deep and powerful they could die if their feelings were not returned. It was a relief Gisla's feelings were. She would surely have died of pain; wrecked by her heart as a keep wrecked by a wave. But as soon as she formulated that thought, she was suddenly struck by the vivid picture of Rollo facing a beautiful blonde warrior, eyes so soft it seemed the sea itself calmed down, and the expression of a man cheating on his wife. Gisla's heart tightened in her chest. The pain was so intense she let out a howl of misery.

She almost forgot it. Almost. She almost let the picture of Rollo standing next to Lagertha, the famous shieldmaiden, sink and drift to the abysses of her memory. She knew Rollo loved her. She felt it when they were together on the high cliff, but she knew that if Lagertha was with them, he would not. She knew he loved her. She knew he cherished this infatuation. How could she blame him? She was a shieldmaiden. One of the most feared woman, respected for her bravery. Gisla was only a mermaid. Had she been human, she would not have gotten the same respect. With legs and without her magic, she was nothing. Why would Rollo even pay attention to her?

She felt pain once again, thinking of the memory she had with Rollo. She thought again about the cliff and the intimate moments they shared there. She was used being dominated by Skadi; by the mountains, those giants of green grass and trees. But now: now she dominated the sea and its dark waters; its abysses where there lay ships and treasures. With Rollo she experienced things she never thought possible for a mermaid. She had been on land, she ate human food, she caught a glimpse of what it would feel like to be human. She found a new vision of life. She could achieve what she was born to do; fulfill her duty while staying true to her heart. Rollo proved her that another way was possible.

With him she experienced such a wide range of delights and feelings; she discovered a whole new world. Perhaps that was why she felt so miserable. She loved him with all her heart, but she knew that her feelings would never be returned as fully as she felt them. It was hopeless. She could only be second in his heart and she had to accept it.

As she made this assumption, she was drawn out of her thoughts by the sensation of mermaids approaching her. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat and fear filled her heart. Her ears tingled in anticipation of what she was afraid would come. She was in enemy territory; she was going to be attacked. She cursed herself. She should have been more careful. Why did she act so foolishly?

She stopped and took a defensive stance, ready to counter-attack. But to her surprise, the five merfolks swimming towards her did not seem to have bad intentions. They were smiling. Gisla noticed an old mermaid, two young mermen and two mermaids younger than herself. The old mermaid swam to her and took her hands in hers as if she was giving her a gift.

"You are Gisla aren't you?" she asked with kindness.

Gisla nodded. The two young girls' faces suddenly lit up and their eyes glowed with admiration. Gisla's brows furrowed in confusion. Weren't they her enemies? She was crossing their sea, surely they would be mad about it. The two mermen simply smiled but Gisla could tell they were admiring her.

"Ah, my grandchildren and I wanted to see the thousand-souls mermaid." the old one said. "We heard so much about you."

"Thousand-souls mermaid?" Gisla asked, still confused about the situation.

"Yes. It is said across the seas that you harvested more than thousand-souls for Ran's halls." the old mermaids kindly said. "I've told that story to my grandchildren myself. They want to be like you." she smiled.

"But this is no exploit. After all, I know mermaids who harvested many more souls than I did." Gisla said, blushing.

"At such a young age? I have doubts." the old one noted. "Rare are mermaids as young as you who took thousand of souls. Some mermaids my age barely harvest hundreds in their lives. I only harvested eight hundred, myself."

"Ah, well... I am flattered." Gisla said with a smile.

"Is it true that you fell for a human and stood up to Ran about it?" a young mermaid asked.

"And is it true you took a golden tailed mermaid slayer's soul?" a merman asked with a revered admiration.

"Yes. All of this is true." Gisla admitted. "But I paid a price for my actions" she gloomily said taking a lock of her hair in her right hand.

"Hair grows back, child." the old one said. "What is lost is never lost. We keep carrying what we regret in our hearts and our memories. Some things will always live within us."

"But my hair..."

"Will grow back." the old one finished. "Hair only represent a status. It is not your status. To many, in spite of what you think is a loss, you remain the princess who harvested more than a thousand souls. You remain a prodigy and one of the most talented mermaids I've had the honor to meet."

"I thank you for your kindness." Gisla said. "I am honored by your words."

"The honor is ours, child." the old one said with a smile. "You are a good mermaid."

"I am." Gisla admitted. "Are you from this sea?"

"Oh no." answered the old mermaid. "We live far North, where mist covers the sea and sailors never return."

"Your harvest must be good then." Gisla said.

"It was, long ago." the old one said with sadness. "But rumor spread among humans that the sea is cursed and that no one comes back from there. So naturally, humans stopped coming and since then we never saw any boats sail our home. I took my grandchildren to the South. I wanted them to see a ship and test their songs on them. My little Frida almost sank one."

Gisla suddenly remembered the struggles of her kingdom; the boats which did not dare to cross the sea, the poor harvests despite the size of the North sea, the shame to be poor compared to the Skagerrak and the Kattegat, the mockery they had to suffer. She knew what those people were going through.

"I am sorry, old one." Gisla said. "I hope someday humans will come back to your seas and I hope Frida will sink many ships."

"I share the same hope. Good bye, thousand-souls mermaid. One day, whether I am turned to spume or still alive, we will meet again."

"I look forward to it... may I know your name?"

"I am Geirlaug, daughter of Wilhelm, born from a monster of water."

"Your name will not be forgotten." Gisla said smiling widely. "Good-bye." she said with a loud voice as she saw the five merfolks swim away in the darkness of the sea.

She watched them slowly fading away in the darkness of the ocean, wondering about the admiration they all seemed to have towards her. She was grateful to them. She was grateful and happy to see that despite her doubts and the loss of her former strength, she was still regarded in somewhat high esteem. 'The thousand-souls mermaid'. She even got a surname. Suddenly, she felt like she regained her power and her full strength. If a mermaid that old who saw and heard the most glorious deeds of mermaids more powerful than Gisla admired her, then surely there was something in her worthy of a shieldmaiden. Maybe her restlessness and hard work paid off. Maybe – and it shocked her to admit it – she had been wrong; maybe she was still worth of the one she once was.

"Thank you." she whispered, looking at the place where the old mermaid was a moment ago.

She, then, swam away, her heart unburdened, cheered up, full of confidence. It was a long day and she still needed to find what she was looking for. That morning, she had the idea of a gift for Rollo; a gift which would benefit him. She swam down South for a few more hours before a reflection of light on metal caught her eyes. She looked at the iridescent artifact laying on a high and massive rock from which the light came from and swam to it.

She smiled when she recognized the shape of a pommel. That was it. That was what she was looking for; a sword which once belonged to a hero whose saga was forgotten long ago. The perfect gift to Rollo. A sword to write his own saga; a saga of blood, warfare and drowning. A saga worthy of the sword.

She cleaned up the metal, removing dust, seaweed and rocks from it and smiled when she saw the runes carved on the blade she had in front of her. The object was a long sword with a simple pommel made of gold. There were no carvings on the handle but the pommel's simplicity gave the weapon such an elegance it would have been a shame to ornament it with gems.

She also noticed two hatchets and a dane axe behind the sword. She noted that the weapons did not have rust on them and grinned.

"Perfect." she murmured. "It will be perfect for him."

She took the ancient weapons from their pedestal they had fallen onto centuries ago and swam back to Jormungand's teeth where she would offer Rollo her gift. She couldn't wait to see his face when she would show her gift but at the same time, doubts regarding his feelings filled her heart. She knew she would never be able to make him forget Lagertha. But the old mermaid's words of wisdom echoed in her head, bringing back something Aslaug said what seemed like ages ago.

" _I am myself._ "

She was herself. Gisla was a princess, a great mermaid, the one who defied Ran for a human, the one who stayed true to her heart and her duty. She had been through torture and suffering and survived this. She was strong. She possessed a strength and a power rarely seen. She was no shieldmaiden. She was a mermaid. A mermaid Rollo loved in spite of the fact that she drowned and harvested his father. A mermaid he had no hesitation to save. A mermaid for who he defied his brother. She was the thousand-souls mermaid; the fiercest daughter of Ran. Why should she even compare herself to a human? Wasn't she enough?

Gisla smiled. For the first time in months, she felt she found her pride back. For the first time in months, she finally felt herself. She was no longer caged in her head. She was no longer lamenting over what she lost. She was no longer a shadow of herself. Finally, she was fully free.

After a few long hours of swimming she finally arrived to the island's shore. She approached it slowly and stopped, hiding the weapons underwater. She saw Rollo training with Alfrid while Eirik gave Sigrid lessons much to Herleikr's obvious discontent. She witnessed her sister, sitting on a rock beside Thorbjorn who looked at her with an amused smile.

Rothrud turned to her and smiled as well with Thorbjorn who followed her stare. He looked at Rothrud and she nodded. Gisla was amazed to see that her sister and the viking did not need words to communicate. Apparently, their relationship was deeper than she initially thought.

"Rollo!" Thorbjorn called joyfully. "I think there is a mermaid who wants to talk to you."

Rollo stopped in the middle of a movement and turned to Thorbjorn, then to the sea and Gisla. His face instantly lit up when his eyes fell on Gisla. He dropped the weapons he was training with and walked to the shore. He knew from Gisla's expression that she had something important to tell him. He entered the water and walked until the water reached his waist. He did not care whether or not the water was cold for every step he took towards Gisla, the water became warmer.

He looked at her and smiled. She looked down for a moment and then rose her arms out of the water, presenting the weapons to him. She looked at him with gentle eyes and smiled. Rollo gasped when he saw the golden pommel. He hesitated to touch the blades and instead grazed the sword, the axe and the two hatchets with feverish fingers. His breath quickened in awe and his eyes widened. The blades seemed sharp and strong. Never was there any object as alluring as the one Gisla offered him.

There was something about the weapons; something almost divine; something fierce and legendary. He noticed the runes and gave a low moan of fascination. He looked at Gisla with confusion and was struck by how noble and divine she was at the moment. She was a magical creature who came out of the water to present him blades of legend and greatness. She was the sea giving a human the greatest of honor; a fierce wave of fury blessing a human.

"Gisla." he murmured, mumbling, trying to find words which would express his gratitude. "It's.. it's..."

"It is a gift." Gisla said, smiling with happiness to witness Rollo this happy with the weapons. "A viking cannot lead his men decently without his own weapons."

"I... I... Gisla, I..." he stuttered. "Thank you." he said. "With all my heart, thank you."

Gisla just smiled and dropped the weapons in his hands. His fingers seemed frozen for a moment, shaking with a tremor of awe and he finally closed them on the handle of the axes and the pommel of the sword. The sword was light and the blade seemed to have been made with the best of metals. He also realized the dane axe was perfectly balanced in his hands. Unlike his previous one, it would not take him more than a day to figure out how to master it. The hatchets' handles too fitted his hands. He realized his grasp on them was strong and steady. Those weapons seemed to have been made specially for him.

"Gisla," he said with a frown. "Where did you find those?"

Gisla's smile fell. He looked like disappointed. Why? He seemed rather happy a few seconds ago. Why, she wondered, had she done something wrong?

"Does it matter?" she asked coldler than before.

Rollo snapped at her tone. He looked at her for a moment in confusion, not knowing why she was being so cold so suddenly and then played a warm smile.

"No. It does not." he said. "I am only impressed by those weapons. I never saw nor had in my hands such blades. They are truly extraordinary." he said in a revered whisper.

"Worthy of the man holding them." Gisla whispered only for him to hear.

He looked at her and then smiled. He gave a small chuckle and then took her in his arms, lifted her to his chest, still holding the weapons and carried her next to her sister. Once she was sitting on the rock, he let go of her, his fingers lingering in her hair. A few more months and it would find back its former length. Rollo could not wait to braid her hair again. Everyday when he looked at her he thought of new style of braids and new way to make her look fierce.

Gisla sighed at the contact of his calloused fingers on her scalp. She closed her eyes for a moment, wishing for this brief instant to last a lifetime. As soon as his fingers left her hair, she opened her eyes and noticed that they were the center of the attention. All eyes were on them and she saw Sigrid and Alfrid smile as well as her sister. She suddenly blushed and Rollo had the sudden realization that she was embarrassed. He chuckled and dropped the weapons next to Gisla.

"I think Alfrid is waiting for her training." he said to Gisla. "You can watch." he said.

Gisla nodded and he kissed her forehead tenderly before going back to Alfrid who was clearly suppressing a laugh. He gave his pupil a stern look and struck his blunt blade on hers. She tried to divert his next blows with her shield, but clearly she was still uncomfortable with it. It would take her months to master the delicate art of wielding a shield properly while waving her sword and keeping her feet strongly to the ground. Rollo gave instructions and she followed. Gisla watched him teach and every time the muscles of his arms moved, she could not help but be mesmerized by the movements the thick lines of his tattoos made following his muscles. Of course, the fact that Rollo was wearing a short sleeved tunic this day had an enormous part to play in this. Gisla was almost thankful he decided to put it on.

Her eyes drifted to Sigrid who was training with her father under Herleikr's enamored gaze. Like her sister, she had trouble to keep her shield straight to divert blows with her sword. It took her all her focus and she often dropped the shield. Gisla supposed that fighting with a sword in a hand and a shield in another was harder than shooting with a bow and arrows. One had to divide one's focus whereas in archery one had to focus on one thing and one thing only; the aim.

"Alfrid is better at spear throwing." Thorbjorn noted. "And Sigrid needs to improve her focus."

Gisla turned her head to him. "That is exactly what I was thinking." she said with surprise in her voice.

Thorbjorn smiled. Gisla noticed that his fingers moved mechanically, twisting a long shaft of bronze, making nots, twirling it into loops and pulling it from time to time. The metal was dancing under his large fingers. Gisla wondered what magic was in his fingers for him to create such a wonderful bracelet. She almost suspected him to be a dwarf. Perhaps his ancestors were. Perhaps he lived with dwarves long ago. Perhaps they taught him their art. Or maybe he stole it from them.

"Sigrid and Alfrid are huntresses." Thorbjorn said still looking at the twins. "I know they can be great shieldmaidens, or at least, survive a battle, but it will take them much time to get the handling of a sword and a shield. But they have the guts for it, which is good. But perhaps Alfrid has taken her sister's spirit for war."

"So not all women can be shieldmaiden, can they?" Gisla asked with a genuine curiosity.

"No. It requires training and guts but also bravery to fight on the battlefield. Besides, shieldmaiden are rare enough. Most of them die during their first battle or are scarred forever and don't want to fight anymore. Most of them can't stand the violence of the battlefield." Thorbjorn explained. "That is why men fantasize about them. Because of their rarity and spirit."

"Oh." Gisla whispered.

So that was why Rollo held Lagertha in such a high esteem. Perhaps he would also esteem the twins if they survived their first battle. She looked at him, training Alfrid and could not help but think of how happy he would be to have a daughter to who he could teach how to fight like a true shieldmaiden. If she was human, Gisla could have given him children; they would have married; he wouldn't be banished and perhaps he could have taught her how to fight.

Thorbjorn and Rothrud noticed her sudden state and Rothrud gently patted her shoulder. She did not need words to know that her sister wondered about what could have been. She did not need words to know her sister seeing Rollo train Alfrid was imagining him training their daughter.

"But of course," Thorbjorn said. "you mermaids have the same spirit as shieldmaidens. After all, don't you brave storms and waves? Don't you fight like Valkyries? Aren't you fierce and proud? It seems to me that mermaids are shieldmaiden of the sea."

"You are so wise, human. Who would have thought?" Rothrud teased.

Thorbjorn gave a laugh. "I taught Rollo everything he knows. He was so foolish and immature when I met him. I am happy he got to grow."

"It is thanks to you." Gisla said smiling.

Thorbjorn nodded with a thanksgiving grin. "Perhaps... I don't want to have all the credit for this. A man could teach but if his pupil does not listen, then the pupil doesn't learn. Rollo is also to be credited. If he did not want to grow, he would have stayed the same young man he was eleven years ago." he said. "He has grown to become a good leader. Our settlement here is a success. Sigrid and Alfrid did a great job with the field and the men did a great job with the house building. Even Wilfried does a great job with Ragnhild."

"We should free her." Gisla said. "I do not like having her here. We had our safe passage, now, if we want to avoid an unnecessary war, it would be wiser to set her free and return her to her grandfather."

"I know. I've talked about this with Rollo already, but he insists on keeping her here until Winter is gone. He said the boats could not sail across the ice in the fjord." Thorbjorn said.

"This could cause a retribution of some sort. Gramr would want to do the same to Rollo; an eye for an eye. A woman for a mermaid." Rothrud said. "I do not want my sister in the net of a human. Not again. I'd rather drown Ragnhild than risk Gisla's safety."

"The ocean is vast, Rothrud," Thorbjorn said. "I have doubts king Gramr would kidnap your sister let alone lay a hand on her. Rollo would cut it in mid-air. And Gisla could still hide in some place in the ocean. After all, didn't you tell me that mermaids can drown humans underwater?"

"We can, indeed." Gisla said. "But I do not worry about me. I worry about Rollo. He is no merman. I know he is a great warrior, but he remains human. He cannot hide under the sea like me." she sighed. "That is why we need to talk about her."

"Perhaps we should hold an assembly such as a Thing to decide... it would be wiser, in my opinion." Thorbjorn said.

"Yes we should." Gisla approved. "Perhaps in a week... We have to wait for the men gone fishing or raiding to come back."

"Not to mention the ones who went to Norway to fetch some wood. Some left this morning and we can only hope there are no storms coming and that their ships will not be blocked by ice. It was wise of Rollo to choose a place south that delays Winter. Ice is slower to form there. But the sea..."

"Do not worry," Rothurd casually said. "I asked Roland to join them."

"What? And he agreed?" Gisla asked in shock.

"Of course he agreed. It was an order, I doubt he would have wanted to disobey it." Rothrud said.

"And Rollo is..."

"Yes, he knows. He was willing to talk to you about this but you were away, fetching those weapons." she said motioning her hand to the sword, the dane axe and the two hatchets at Gisla's tail.

"Ah, well, this might be the last time our boats go to Norway." Thorbjorn said. "Winter will only get colder and soon it will be impossible for us to sail the fjords. It is a relief we will have large stocks of wood for our hearths. Gunnar, Fjolnir and Gillir are building a small stockhouse with stones and turfs of dried mud."

"Very well. I am content of this. This was a clever decision." Gisla said.

"Rollo gave his instructions this morning." Thorbjorn said. "You can say that to him." he smiled, still bending and twisting the metal in his hands.

Gisla smiled back. She liked Thorbjorn. He had a reassuring presence and she found his company pleasant and his conversation very insightful and interesting. She also appreciated the way he made her sister smile. Rothrud was a different woman in his presence. She was more joyful. Gisla was happy of this for she had been the one to mourn their mother the longest.

Silence fell between them, only broken by the sound of swords crashing against each other and blades striking shields as well as Thorbjorn who finished a bracelet and was beginning another. Sometimes Gisla and Rothrud exchanged glances and smiled, happy of those moments of peace they knew were rare. Gisla knew that sooner or later, they'll have to fight. She knew Alfrid and Sigrid did not train only to defend themselves. She knew their future was on the battlefield and their past in the woods. She was afraid for them, but more than anything she was afraid for Rollo. She had the feeling that he would suffer a betrayal sooner or later for great leaders were envied by their enemies.

Once the training done, the twins, Herleikr, Eirik and Thorbjorn went to prepare some stew for the evening meal. Thorbjorn took Rothrud with him since she insited and Rollo took Gisla for their daily contemplation of the sea above the cliff. Everything was now a routine of some sort to Gisla. She fully felt a part of Rollo and the settlement's life. She could almost she belonged with the humans.

* * *

 ** _So there it is! A new update and new houses! I'd like to thank Nat (Sigurd's former roleplayer on tumblr) for her knowledge she so graciously shared with me on rituals and Norse religion and ktwrites for her edit on this chapter. Thank you so much! Also I'd like to thank my dad for his knowledge on housebuilding. It was very helpful._**

 ** _What did you think of this chapter?_**


	7. Chapter 7: The wolves of the sea

Roland and the men who went to Norway to fetch some wood returned five days after Gisla brought the weapons to Rollo. They encountered a storm on their way back to the island but thanks to Roland, they were alright and survived the dread of Ran. The stockhouse was finished and Alfrid, Sigrid and Herleikr finished a second field to farm. They all decided to plant the first crops at the end of winter. Thanks to Gisla and Rothrud's help, the fishing was good and Rollo and Thorbjorn decided to smoke salmons and other fish in the stockhouse.

When they were not training, Sigrid and Alfrid were either cooking or weaving clothes along with Ragnhild who was always followed by Wilfried. Ragnhild seemed to have calmed down. She no longer screamed and yelled as a capricious child, but she was silent and cold, estimating that Rollo and his crew were so low compared to her that it was beneath her to talk to them.

Rollo did not mind. On the contrary, he was more than happy that she had stopped yelling. But at night, when no one was watching, Ragnhild climbed the cliff and looked at the horizon, wondering where her home was and crying for her grandfather who, she imagined, was worried sick about her. She thought about her uncles and cried out of spite for not attending her favorite uncle's funeral.

She missed him. She missed her people and the familiar sounds of women gathering to the common oven, not far from the great hall, to talk about the latest gossips. She missed her friends and cousins with who she often went walking into the wood. She missed those snowy mornings, calm and peaceful when she marveled by the beauty of a white fjord. She missed the smells, she missed the sounds, she missed the atmosphere she had always known.

Here, it was harsh, there was not as much snow as there was back in Norway. Her comfort was almost nonexistent. She missed her bed covered with furs, warmed by the hearth. But more than anything, she hated that cousin who took her by force and made her betray the only people who ever loved her against her will. And she hated herself for having behaved like a spoiled child and run away to that boat. If only she had been more dutiful and obeyed her grandfather, she would have been a wife; her uncle would still be alive and she would be sleeping in a warm bed, next to a man she would have grown to love. It was her fault she was here. The gods wanted to punish her; that was why they sent her here. If only, she thought, if only she could go back home.

Soon after the men's return, they ran out of mead and ale, then of cereal grain and other necessary supplies. Rollo gathered all his men on the beach to finally launch a council. Gisla was sitting on a black rock and her blue tail was shining on the black sand with the rays of the sun. The grass and moss, covered with a thin layer of snow glowed with the sun and created such a light it seemed the sun was shining twice harder as usual.

Rollo was standing next to Gisla and was facing his men who took some stones or pieces of wood to sit onto. Sigrid, Alfrid and Ragnhild were sitting with Rothrud not far from Gisla, Roland was in the water, watching from afar and Thorbjorn, Eirik and Herleikr were by Rollo's side.

"We are all gathered here to discuss about important decisions." Rollo spoke with a clear and loud voice. "As you know, we ran out of alcohol and necessary supplies. Of course we could be content with smoked fish and eggs as well as clean water, but we need meat and we need ale."

His assertion was followed by loud grunts of approval from the men in front of him.

"We can make our own ale, that's for sure." Rollo said. "But in order to do that we need people who know how to brew and we need hops and malt as well as wheat which we don't have since we can sow during Spring only. And don't get me started on honey. We have to wait for the bees."

"And what do you suggest Rollo?" Gunnar asked.

Rollo looked at Eirik. "You were in charge of supplies back in Norway. According to you, is there enough to last a few more weeks?"

Eirik shook his head. "No. There are barely enough for less than ten people to last two weeks."

Rollo sighed and turned to Gisla, seeking advice, his eyes looking for answers. She raised her eyes to him and then turned to Eirik.

"Is there a possibility for us to produce enough food and water for the whole crew for more than two weeks?" she asked.

"Yes. It would take us a few more days, of course, but we can do that. Thanks to you and your sister we have enough smoked fish to last one or two weeks and the river's water is clean enough to drink."

"So why do we need more food and supplies?" Alfrid asked in confusion.

"To make ale, mead and gather some crops as well as to have wheat to bake bread." Rollo replied. "As a cook, aren't you tired of making fish stew?" he said giving a warm grin.

Alfrid shrugged, apparently convinced by the leader's reasons. Sigrid shot her a look which said 'how dared you question him?' but Alfrid did not pay attention to her and began to draw in the sand with a stick, still listening to what the adults had to say.

"We also need more wood, furs and fabrics to weave our clothes and sails." Rollo said.

"And metal, of course, to forge weapons, buckles, brooches and other tools." Thorbjorn added.

"Yes. Thorbjorn is right." Herleikr said. "What do you say Rollo?"

"Thorbjorn is a wise and practical man. It would be stupid of me to ignore his insights. That is why I have come to a decision thanks to the elements you all have brought to me." Rollo said. "If we stay on the island, we would soon run out of supplies despite our fishing activity and the water. We cannot sustain only on food."

"Just say it Rollo! Let's get over with!" Heimir shouted in the back.

Rollo chuckled at how impatient he was. "Alright, alright. I knew I shouldn't have expected you to be patient. Even Sigrid and Alfrid are more patient than you." he joked.

Heimir laughed. "We still expect you to tell us what your plan is precisely and why you have gathered us all here."

"We are going to set sail and attack ships at sea for a few weeks. It will not be long, only less than a month depending on the amount of food and water we can gather those next few days." Rollo announced. "We will leave... let's see... five people here, or less; Ragnhild, of course, as well as Wilfried, Sigrid, Alfrid, Fjolnir and Eidar."

"You can't leave Eidar here! He is one of our best warrior!" Gunnar protested.

"Yes! And Fjolnir and Wilfried are essential in battle! There is no one as much qualified to fight with axes as them!" Heimir added.

Gisla's eyes grew dark. She did not appreciate hearing a leader's authority debated and doubted; it brought back memories of her father and the way he was easily overwhelmed by his enemies. She had never tolerated disrespect. She knew he had good reasons behind those choices. She knew Thorbjorn approved of those decisions by the way he looked at Gunnar and Heimir.

"Rollo," she discretely called him as the men started to discuss. "Perhaps you should tell the reasons behind those choices. This may convince them."

Rollo nodded and then spoke with a voice, louder and harsher than before. "My decision is irrevocable. I need strong men to guard the camp and I also need them to train Alfrid and Sigrid. That is why I chose Fjolnir; he is one of the best warriors I know and I believe he will teach our maidens well. And Wilfried has done an amazing job at watching over Ragnhild. You understand that I can't afford to risk everything we've built here."

"But..." Gunnar started.

"That is enough, Gunnar!" Gisla yelled with such an authority many eyes turned to her. "You all agreed to have Rollo as your leader. It was your choice. Now, the least you can do is to respect his decisions and the ones he will make in the future."

Thorbjorn, Eirik and Herleikr looked at her and Thorbjorn nodded. Rothrud bore a proud expression on her face and the twins sighed.

"Gisla is right." Thorbjorn said. "We elected Rollo as our leader. It was our choice and now we have to take it on!"

"And if you still have some doubts, you can discuss them with me." Eirik fiercely said his hand on the handle of his axe.

"And me." Herleikr said crossing his arms.

"Fine!" Gunnar capitulated.

"Now, all in favor of the raids at sea say 'aye'." Rollo said loudly.

His sentence was followed by a roar of 'aye' from the crew. Alfrid raised her hand to ask a question. Rollo gave a surprised look but then nodded as a sign he allowed her to speak.

"Why can't Sigrid and I go with you? I want to fight. I can throw some spears." she said.

"Alfrid!" Sigrid seethed between her teeth.

"What?" Alfrid said turning to her sister. "I have the right to ask, no?"

"Yes. You can ask." Rollo said. "The reason is simple Alfrid; you are not yet ready for battle. You need more training. But if you make improvements and progresse, perhaps you will join us the next time. I count on you and Sigrid." he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "And besides, I doubt your father would allow you to go with us. He would kill me if it was the case."

"Rollo is right." Eirik said. "As your father I strongly disapprove and as a warrior I do not think you are strong enough yet to survive your first battle. You will stay here and you will train. Both of you. I expect you will have made some progress when we return. I have no doubt that you will make me proud."

"As you wish, dad." Alfrid said, resigned.

"Oh come on, Alfrid," Sigrid said. "it will be fun. You're always the one who looks forward training."

Alfrid gave her a look and then smiled. Her sister had a gift to convince her and make her feel better. She would hate if any harm befell on her. That was why she obeyed her father. To avoid Sigrid being wounded in battle, she would stay here and train harder in order to protect her.

"Yes," she admitted. "It will be fun. And since Herleikr will not be here to distract you, you will progress faster." she said giving a smile to Herleikr who suddenly blushed which made his freckles almost disappear.

"I hope you will all bring some shiny things." Sigrid said with glowing eyes yet calmly. "I want bracelets, rings and golden threads to do embroidery on my aprons. And I want pearls and colored glass to make jewels. And also if you find some knives and arrows, I'd be happy to have them."

"And I want herbs. The stew is flavorless lately and it can only be improved with more varied herbs." Alfrid added.

"Will that be all?" Eirik asked with an amused smile.

Sigrid and Alfrid blushed, then laughed along with the men who had watch this exchange with amused eyes. The twins were a part of the family now. After all the years they had spent with them, they were respected for their huntresses' skills as well as their kindness and cooking, sewing, weaving and healing. Rollo smiled to Eirik. He almost considered him as a brother and he was happy his daughters made him proud and happy. It was almost as if he was the twins' uncle.

"Rollo," Thorbjorn said to his friend. "I will need Sigrid to spend most of her time with me the next few days. I have yet to teach her everything I know about healing. She will need this knowledge while we are gone. Do you allow her to be excused from her chores and me from mine?"

"I allow it Thorbjorn." Rollo said. "Alfrid will prepare the smoked fish as I know she is the best cook we have." his declaration was followed by a roar of approval which made Alfrid smile with pride and Sigrid with affection. "And Herleikr will go fishing with Gunnar, Fjolnir, Götar Heimir and Eidar."

"That is if he can catch a fish..." Alfrid said loud enough for only Herleikr to hear.

Sigrid held a small giggle but looked at Herleikr with kindness. He became all red and one could not determine where started his red hair and beard. This drew a small chuckle from Eirik and a sigh from Thorbjorn.

"Thank you Alfrid." Rollo said rather coldly. "Now, if you mind sitting down, we have to discuss further matters."

Alfrid nodded and sat down, next to Rothrud who immediately strokde her long dark red hair. Sigrid sat next to Gisla who gave her an understanding look and smiled. She had grown attached to the twins. She loved seeing them fight and argue for they reminded her of her own sisters and her lost maidenhood.

Once silence fell again and Rollo made sure no one would disrupt the council again, he took in some air and gave a long sigh. He looked at Gisla and smiled.

"I have been advised," he said still looking at his mermaid with utter adoration. "That we should decide what to do of Ragnhild." he finished looking at his young cousin.

The princess gasped but suppressed all traces of hope and emotions. She did not wish to give Rollo the satisfaction of knowing he got under her skin. She had to show a neutral face. She did not wish to show any opening for anything that could hurt her. It was a matter of survival. She contented to look into the void, sometimes catching Wilfried's indiscrete eyes.

"I do not want to keep her with us forever, just as I do not want to kill her. Furthermore, Gisla and Thorbjorn told me that it would be wiser, to avoid any retaliation, to give her back to her grandfather."

Ragnhild suppressed another gasp and fought back the tears of joy and relief that were rushing in her eyes. But she could not conceal her hands as much as she wanted and they squeezed the fabric of her apron while she was biting her tongue.

"But," Rollo said. "it would be unsafe to sail to Norway during Winter. Not only are the storms violent up North, but also I have doubts our ships might go through the thick ice of the fjord. That is why I decided to release her in Summer. For her own security and a safe delivery to king Gramr."

Ragnhild's heart skipped a beat and sank. She suddenly felt all her hopes crushed like a nut by Thor's hammer. Summer. So far in time. She would have to spend Winter on the island, where it was cold and harsh. She was afraid she might die of some illness before the time of freedom came. Once again she was trapped. She hated it. She hated it with all her guts.

"All in favor say 'aye'." Rollo said with a loud an clear voice.

"Aye!" chanted the warriors in front of him as well as his chieftains, Gisla, Rothrud, Sigrid and Alfrid. They said it so loudly and with such a unity Rollo did not noticed Wilfried was the only one who did not say the word of approval and instead was looking at Ragnhild with a discrete sadness and regrets.

"Very well then." Rollo said. "Now that everything is settled, does anyone has issues with somebody which needs to be discussed here?"

The men all mumbled a vague 'no' and Rollo gave a brief smile of satisfaction.

"Good. You can all be dismiss. We will sail in five days starting from now, so we better get back to work soon. Herleikr and Eirik you come with me. We will inspect the ships and the weapons." Rollo said with a natural authority.

The two men nodded in agreement and all went to attend the tasks they were given. Rollo motioned to Thorbjorn who gave a smile and took Rothrud in his arms as Rollo lifted Gisla in his. Thorbjorn gently put Rothrud in the water where Roland was waiting for them, as serious as usual. Rothrud gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered some words which made Thorbjorn laugh. Rollo walked in the water until it reached his waist and then let go of Gisla with delicacy.

They faced each other for a moment, not talking and looking straight into the eyes of the other, certain to find what they were looking for. Gisla looked at Rollo with pride. She was proud to have witnessed his authority and she was proud he took note of her advice. She was proud to see that he was a good leader.

Rollo was also proud. He was proud she stood beside him and spoke up against the ones who doubted his orders. He was proud she was by his side. He was proud of her.

He leaned on her face and kissed her gently, caressing her lips with his. He cupped her face in his hands and stroked her hair he had no doubt would grow faster after the month he spend covering it with the cream he made every evening on the cliff. After a few seconds of delight, he let go of her, smiled and went back to the shore where he needed to attend the preparations for their weeks at sea.

Gisla watched him walk away, smiling with happiness, wondering if any mermaid ever knew such a bliss as loving and being loved by a human. Then, came her sister who wrapped her arm around her shoulder and gently squeezed her against her. Rothrud kissed her sister's forehead like all big sister knew how to and gently led her to the underwater world to find some fish to hunt and perhaps seashells. Roland was following them from a small distance and gave a smile of affection seeing the two princesses so happy; as happy as they were when their mother was still alive. Seeing Rothrud and Gisla smile reminded him of their mother. How proud of her daughters she would be!

* * *

The next few days were so full of things to take care of; of chores and tasks to fulfill it would have been impossible for anyone to rest more than one hour. Sigrid spent all the time she was not training with Thorbjorn and tried as much as she could to assimilate everything he taught her by healing some men who got wounded during a training session.

At night, with Alfrid, she weaved and sewed some sails and repaired the shirts and pants of the men who couldn't do it themselves. Alfrid cooked and did her best to fill the stockhouse with smoked salmon and other food. She wandered about the houses to look for anything she had forgotten to stock. She gathered all the ale left, all the mead the warriors did not drink and spent the time she was not with Sigrid cleaning water and stocking it.

She and her sister regretted not going with their father at sea, but they did not show it. When Alfrid got too angry with it, Sigrid was there to comfort her. They trained sometimes in the middle of grown men who used their swords in a more efficient way and were more experienced with battle. They looked at Eirik and Rollo train under Thorbjorn's supervision and could not help but be in awe regarding their strength. Sometimes, they were under the impression their father and his friends became beasts of wrath and destruction.

Eirik spent half of his days fixing what needed to be fixed with Rollo with whom he laughed and joked, looked if their stock of food would be enough and the rest of the day, training. He appreciated to see his daughters busy. He was also happy to train with them. He forbade Thorbjorn to train with them, afraid one single blow of his dane axe might kill his precious daughters.

Thorbjorn spent most of his time teaching to Sigrid and preparing medicines to heal the men on board of the ships. He also sharpened his axe and fixed his shield. At night, when he couldn't find sleep yet, he talked outside with Rollo. Sometimes it snowed and some other rare times, they could see the sky being lit by vibrant pink, green and purple colors. It was a scene of such magic both men, usually talkative regarding their exchange of wisdom, lost their voice and looked at the sky wondering if the gods were watching and if Baldur sent those lights to guide them.

Ever since Ragnhild was given hope of a possible release she no longer wept at night and seemed to sleep better although she kept shooting dark and hateful glares to Rollo and his men whenever she could. Wilfried spent all his days with her much to her displeasure and Wilfried's joy. Gisla had noticed that he seemed to have an admiration towards the princess regarding her high beauty and manners although she did not tell Rollo. She estimated that Wilfried's bewitchment was not serious enough yet to express her doubts and reluctances regarding it.

With Rothrud she spent her days leading fish to the shore and help the men who had gone fishing. She also trained to summon higher waves and stronger currents. It had been such a while she did not harvest she wondered if she still knew the ancient tongue. Rothrud and Roland did all they could to comfort her and remind her of the subtleties of the Galdr but within a day or two, she erased any worries they had. After all, as the old Geirlaug told her, she was the thousand-soul mermaid. She could achieve anything and that included harvesting more souls to fill Ran's halls. She knew that as long as she was free underwater, no human could take her.

At last, after a few intense days of preparations, sail weaving, boat fixing and training, everything was ready for the men to sail away and attack ships at sea like vikings. Rollo decided to take the two largest boats to fill them with riches. He also intended to increase his fleet and take ships full of goods and supplies. He also explained to his men in detail what to do to board a ship. He had only seen such a drill once in his life, but he had a rather clear idea of what to do.

When everything was ready, the men gathered in the boats along with the food and water, the cords and weapons and they bid their farewells to the six people on the black beach. Of course Rollo sacrificed another goat the same morning to ask blessing from the gods. They seemed to have appreciated it because the weather was perfect to sail away. Roland, Rothrud and Gisla were already waiting in the water, ready to harvest and to sink, Rollo's arm ring shining with the sun around Gisla's wrist.

Rollo got on the boat last. He was wearing his mail coat and had tied Gisla's gift on his belt around his waist. His men did not wear any armor for all that. Most of them only had leather shirts and some others barely a bear skin they had put around their shoulders. Rollo looked at Eirik and Thorbjorn to see if they had enough mushrooms for the crew; he knew his warriors would need them in battle. It was the only way to become a beast; to become a berserker.

Herleikr was waving at Sigrid and kept looking at her as the longboat started to move away. Sigrid looked at him with a smile and Rollo noticed both had a bracelet made of red threads around their wrists. He frowned. Eirik would not appreciate.

He looked at Thorbjorn who was leading the second boat next to him. He was focused but often, he glanced at the water and smiled whenever Rothrud came by its side. Rollo smiled. He was happy mermaids were accepted among his crew. It brought him so much joy and contentment.

The boats were sailing away so fast that within a few minutes, the houses on the island faded away in the white of the snow covering the grass. Soon, Jormungand's teeth became vague shapes on the horizon and the sea became wilder and harsher. The waves began to hit the keel with strength but Rollo did not worry for he knew that in the water were two mermaids and a merman strong enough to appease Ran's anger if needed.

"I wonder if we will ever come back." Herleikr said, expressing doubt for the first time in his life.

"We will. We have to." Rollo said slapping his shoulder with affection. "You surprise me young Herleikr, I did not know you could be worry." he teased

"I am not... I am not worried! I just... I wonder if I will ever..."

"See Sigrid again?" Rollo finished his sentence with a smile.

Herleikr violently turned to Rollo, his face red. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out something to say but much to his anger he found no words. He turned back to the sea, like a child who pouted.

"I hope you will see her again." Rollo said, his hand on Herleikr's back. "It would be a disaster if you did not; you would never have the occasion to improve your archery skills."

"I am a good archer." Herleikr protested.

"Which explains why you missed me when I was one foot away from you back in Norway." Rollo said trying not to chuckle.

"I was blinded by a leaf." Herleikr grunted.

"Ah, at least you are good with axes and swords..." Rollo sighed. "You will make me proud in battle, I know that."

"I will. You will see that you did not waste your time with me for nothing." Herleikr said with pride.

"I remember when you were just a brat. You were so arrogant." Rollo recalled with tenderness. "You haven't changed much..."

"I have changed!" Herleikr protested. "I am not the poor slave orphan you knew long ago! I am a man now!"

"I know..." Rollo sighed. "Things change so fast... children grow up so fast and soon we will have to leave the world to them... that is the way life is." He sighed once more. "Come." he said slapping his back to cheer him up. "Let's go see Eirik. Poor man must be bored without his daughters with him."

He winked to Herleikr which made him laugh. He followed Rollo, still giggling but glancing where he knew Sigrid was, discretely wondering if she was fine and if she missed him.

"Miss your daughters?" Rollo said to Eirik, sitting next to him.

"Are you kidding?" Eirik said with a wide smile. "Two weeks without Sigrid and Alfrid arguing about petty things! Two weeks when I will not have to separate them when they fight! Gods! I almost pity Fjolnir and Eidar!" Eirik laughed.

Rollo grinned but Herleikr opened his mouth as to protest. He changed his mind when he noticed a warning look in Rollo's eyes. Instead he contented himself by a small smile. He took in some air, trying to relax.

"So it will be your first battle." Eirik said. "I hope you are prepared."

Herleikr held his head high with pride and confidence. "I am. I trained with Thorbjorn and Rollo."

"Ah, but training is not the same as a real battle, young Herleikr." Eirik said with a smile. "Even Thorbjorn who lived all his life on the battlefield can tell you this; and he is a wise man. We can only hope Rollo's plan will work. I have never fought at sea."

"It will work Eirik. Do not worry." Rollo reassured his dark-haired friend.

"I would hate if Herleikr died. I know of a young maiden who would be devastated if it even came to that. I would hate to see one of my daughters grieve." Eirik said looking at Herleikr mischievously.

Herleikr suddenly blushed and his blue eyes started glowing with hope. "Is it Sigrid? Does she feels... some sorts of feelings for.."

"I would never betray my daughters' secrets." Eirik said nonchalantly.

"Tell him, Eirik." Rollo said with amusement. "With any luck he'll be so happy he'll fight well."

Eirik laughed with Rollo and Herleikr, offended, turned away, red with shame to have betrayed himself like that. One could hardly tell, now if he had freckles and where his hair met his skin.

They spent the rest of the day mocking Herleikr gently, playing mind games, singing and joking. They also looked for ships to attack. Rollo wanted to attack now. He wanted their expedition to be productive. At last, when the sun was disappearing below the horizon, he saw a ship, colored with red by the sun. He called Gisla and Thorbjorn and they decided to attack. Since the ship was alone, Rollo decided to use another way to attack it; the ship was long and well made and he wanted it in his fleet. He gave Thorbjorn instructions and asked Gisla not to sink the ship and they attacked.

The men set down the sail and rowed to surround the ship. While half of the men rowed, the other half prepared for battle, readying their blades and eating mushrooms to enter the usual trance of berserkers in battle. Once the two boats were stuck to the merchant ship much to the merchants' distress and fear, the vikings jumped out of their ship to kill and slaughter the merchants protected by a few warriors whose fear was clearly obvious from the way they were shaking and their eyes widened.

The merchants grabbed swords and shields to defend themselves against the attackers but it was no use. With a feral roar of fury and violence, the berserkers began to slaughter the men on board. Thorbjorn cut a man in half with his dane axe and threw his still living body into the water where Gisla was ready for her harvest. The water suddenly boiled beneath the keel and it was as if the ship was surrounded by a thousand fish fidgeting on the surface. Rollo and his men could almost hear the song she was singing; they almost felt their soul ripped from their bodies.

They kept fighting; breaking the shields, cutting the hands that held axes and swords, killing and slaughtering the merchants and their guards to throw them into the turmoiled sea afterwards. The red sun was lighting the carnage in such a way it seemed the entire ship was made of blood. Rollo's men splattered the deck with blood and pieces of guts and brain; the sailors screamed with pain, tried to keep their entrails into their ravaged bodies but it was no use. The water became red with the blood Rollo's men shed.

Rollo gave a feral grunt. The more he fought, the better he felt; he felt relieved. And the fact that he could feel Gisla's presence in the water and hear her sing gave him more ferocity and more exhilaration and just as him, Gisla felt his presence even in the water and sang with such a ferocity and bloodlust her power seemed increased. She left little work to do for Roland and Rothrud but they were so slow they did not care much. Her black eyes became darker with each soul she took and her skin was of such a blinding white she seemed to be made of snow and darkness. Her voice was harsh and the screams of pain coming from the mouth of her prey were almost shut by her song and the raging waters around her. It almost seemed like Ran gave her her blessing.

The sun was slowly setting below the horizon and when the last ray of red sunlight faded away, the berserkers stopped, realizing that there were no one, except a man, to kill. Gunnar was about to slaughter him when Rollo stopped him with his sword. The sound of the metal clashing against the axe was enough for Gunnar to come out of his trance. He looked at Rollo with a confused and angry expression.

"No." Rollo said.

"Why?" asked Gunnar. "What does it matter if I kill him?"

"I forbid it." ordered Rollo.

"And I say I kill him." Gunnar said stepping towards the middle aged man who was shaking with fear at Rollo's feet.

"This man," Rollo said as he pushed Gunnar away from his prey. "is more useful alive."

"How?" Herleikr asked.

"We shall release him at sea. Once he reaches the shore, I have no doubt he will tell his story to everyone. Am I correct?" he turned and asked the man.

He nodded, his hands grasping what was an axe before it had been cut a few minutes ago. Rollo's words seemed to have calmed him for he stopped shaking and shot a dark glare to Gunnar.

"Very well. I shall tell the mermaids not to drown them. I am sure Gisla will be upset." Rollo said hiding an amused smile.

At the mention of mermaids, the man gave a disgusted expression and spat on the deck of the ship. "Scum." he grunted. "Disgrace! Dishonor! Betrayal!" he spat with hatred and utter disgust.

Rollo shot him a dark look then turned to his men. "Tie him to a few planks before I change my mind." he ordered. "Gisla," he said approaching the edge of the ship as she put her head out of water. "Gisla, I ask you not to kill the man we will release."

"Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"This man is our key to fame. What he will tell will grant us this."

"Very well. I will give your orders to Rothrud and Roland." she said before diving back in the water.

Once this was done, Rollo ordered his men to put all the merchandise on their boats and released the last survivor of the ship's crew at sea. He watched him disappear below the horizon and decided, as Gisla advised, to throw a small part of the gold they took to the sea as an offering to Ran and Aegir, to appease them and thank them.

They kept the boat despite Gisla's insistence to sink it and set sail to further battles. Rollo was glad and relieved to notice that Gunnar stopped being stubborn and decided to obey to his leader the two next weeks.

They did not encounter as many ships as they could have in summer, but their gains and spoils were enough for them to survive until the end of Winter. They did not use Rollo's special technique to board the boats and kept attacking the same way they attacked the first. Each attack was a blood bath. Rollo had no doubt that all the blood they shed was enough for Ran to be satisfied; especially since Gisla had harvested so many souls the sea seemed to obey Rollo's every wish.

Once, much to Rollo's annoyance and anger, after they attacked two lengskips and half of their war spoils had been secured on Rollo's boats, Gisla decided on her own accord to sink them, judging by the way the wood of those boats were carved and by how well the wood shone with the sun that they would provide a good gift to Ran. She hoped it would please her enough for her to allow ships and sailors to sail up North where Geirlaug could teach Frida and her grandchildren how to sing and speak the ancient tongue of drowning.

After each attack, Rollo gave a small part of the riches they took to the ocean which had the effect to make Gisla as well as Rothrud and Roland satisfied. Roland even smiled more to Rollo which was rare enough to notice. Rollo was also pleased to see that Herleikr became better and better at fighting the more ships they attacked. He stopped doing many unnecessary moves and Eirik was glad he did not have to watch over him for him not to get wounded.

Rollo was also happy to fight with Thorbjorn. The man's energy was so intense it seemed it gave him wings. They took so much pleasure unleashing themselves such as wolves and beasts Rollo could tell that those two weeks were perhaps the best he'd spent in a long time. And the fact that Gisla was beside him increased this feeling.

For each crew they slaughtered with no mercy with the most primal of violence, Rollo spared one person who he released at sea for them to tell how they had been attacked by vikings and mermaids. Rollo had no doubt that their fame would soon reach Ragnar and he desperately wanted his brother to know that he now had the means to fulfill his vengeance. He wanted Ragnar to pay for what he did to Gisla. He wanted to defeat him to scream he existed to the gods; to his father. He wanted Ragnar to know that he was as good as him and as good as their late grandfather. One victory; one. That was all that mattered.

After three weeks full of carnage, slaughter and drowning; two ships full of riches and supplies and seven other lengskips tied to the two main boats, Rollo and his crew decided that it was time to come back home, to the settlement and the people he left behind. Eirik was thrilled to see his daughters again just as Herleikr was happy he soon would get to know if Sigrid felt something towards him. Thorbjorn smiled and often glanced at the water where Rollo knew Rothrud was.

Rollo smiled. He took in some air and sighed with content. It warmed his heart to realize that he felt like he was coming back to a place he called home. At last, he found his place; at last, he felt he regained what he once lost.

* * *

 ** _HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! NEW CHAPTER GUYS! With development between Rothrud and Thorbjorn and in which Herleikr is in loooooove (much to Alfrid's annoyance). Next chapter, the twins have a surprise for Rollo and it is HUGE! Thanks a million to ktwrites who agreed to edit this! Thank you so much! And thanks to you, my readers for keeping up with this fic and for your warm feedback. I appreciate it so much I often re-read them to cheer me up. Thank you!_**


	8. Chapter 8: The making of power

Sigrid and Alfrid were there to welcome their father, Rollo and the rest of the crew. Naturally Eirik was more than happy to hug his precious daughters but took great care to keep Herleikr away from Sigrid. Alfrid and her sister laughed and Rollo could see that Eidar and Fjolnir were relieved to be released of them. The twins seemed to have buffer arms and gained muscles as well as confidence. Sigrid was wearing her finest aprons and was so wonderfully dressed Herleikr seemed twice as shy as he was usually near her. Alfrid, on the other hand, had put little efforts in her choices of clothes, preferring to keep it simple and functional.

Rollo did not see Ragnhild anywhere but Sigrid reassured him by saying that she had gone fishing not far away with Wilfried. Rollo, surprised by this knowledge, asked her if his cousin was finally getting used to be on the island, but Sigrid told him that he was wrong and that Wilfried had insisted for her to follow him to fish. At the mention of Wilfried, Gisla looked at Rollo with worry. She did not know why but she had the feeling that Wilfried's apparent infatuation would have dreadful consequences for them.

Gisla looked at Rothrud and smiled when she saw that she asked for Thorbjorn's arms. He chuckled, lifted her in his powerful and massive arms and sat her down of a rock on which she began to brush her long brown hair with her fingers, looking at Thorbjorn's back with interest. Roland bade Rollo his farewell for the night and dove back into the water, judging that avoiding humans was for the best. After all that happened to Gisla since he talked to Rollo, he was afraid the same fate might befall on the eldest of the two princesses. He could never forgive himself if it ever came to happen.

Eirik and Thorbjorn began to give their orders for the men to unload all the war spoils on the boats and Sigrid immediately came to help them. It was then, Eirik noticed how changed his daughters were. They seemed to have grown in their father's absence and their strength was showing. How happy he was to know that they had been trained well.

Rollo looked around him, content to be back home to a landscape he knew and had the surprise to see a third house above the first two they already built and the stockhouse. He frowned. He suddenly noticed that it wasn't far from the river seemed to have been built on the pool of water.

"Alfrid." he called the maiden. "What is..."

"The house?" Alfrid answered with enthusiasm. "We built it while you were gone. Ragnhild even helped a little." she looked away, deliberately forgetting the word "unwillingly".

Rollo's brows furrowed. And his eyes became soft. He looked at the house with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is that... good?" Alfrid asked with worry and hesitation. "We thought you might enjoy some intimacy with Gisla. We thought you would like it..." she said, uneasy, blushing with shame.

"What wood did you use?" Rollo asked calmly.

"The rest of the wood the last expedition took in Norway... and a bit of a lengskip... Is that right? I mean... do you mind?" she asked with an unusual shyness.

"Not as much as if we came back with nothing." Rollo said still looking at the house. "Sailing south allowed us to take many ships and goods." he finished, smiling to Alfrid.

"I am glad." Alfrid said with a wide smile. "Say, take Gisla with you, Sigrid and I will show you your new house. We did everything right; every rituals. We wanted you to have the best house possible." she said with enthusiasm. "Sigrid!" she, then shouted to her sister. "Come and show Rollo his house with me!"

"I am helping dad!" Sigrid protested.

"You can do that later! It's not like the island would go away and besides, there are already too many people helping! Leave them some space!" Alfrid yelled.

Sigrid groaned and muttered some swearings while walking to Alfrid and Rollo with angry steps. "Fine!" she grunted.

Rollo gave a small and silent chuckle and then went to Gisla and took her in his arms. She gave him a confused stare to which Rollo answered "They have a surprise for us." with a smile full of affection on his face.

Gisla smiled to both twins and wrapped her arms around Rollo's neck. Sigrid and Alfrid led them to the new house, smiling with impatience.

"I saw a few swords in the ships." Sigrid said to Rollo. "I was wondering if you would allow us to have them."

"We will discuss this tonight at the feast, but I think I can give them to your father. He will perhaps offer them to you as a gift when you will have completed your training and fought in your first shieldwall." Rollo said with a tender smile.

"Thank you." said Sigrid. "Ah, here we are."

They stopped in front of a door, surrounded by two wooden pillars finely carved with patterns telling the story of a wolf chasing the waves. The door itself was enough to tell the house belonged to an important man; a king even. The house itself was made the same way the first two houses were built only bigger and higher. The roof covered with snowy grass was a bit curved inwards and Rollo could tell they used the planks of one of the ship to make it. A shield painted with blue and purple runes was hanging above the door and the front was framed with two long planks which ends were curved inwards. Rollo noticed with wonder that even those planks were carved.

"You did that in three weeks?" Rollo asked slightly impressed.

"Yes. It was hard, but we all worked on that." Alfrid said. "It was a lot of hard work for all of us, but it was worth it. But the carvings on all pillars are yet to be finished. We thought that we ought to carve it with future deeds."

Rollo nodded, his mouth opened in awe. He underestimated Eirik's daughters. They were much more efficient than he previously assumed. His heart warmed up with pride and gratitude. He was happy they offered him and Gisla with such a gift.

Gisla was smiling to the twins. She was glad for the gift but wondered how she would enter the house without Rollo. Since she had no legs she would have to climb up the the house and she was afraid of the consequences on her scales.

"You better enter first." Sigrid advised. "It is the tradition."

As soon as they passed the door, Rollo gently put Gisla on the floor and then took the sword she gave him to plunge it into the roundest and biggest roof beam. The sword went so far into the beam it seemed the end would come through by the other side. Rollo took off his sword and gave a satisfied look and nodded. He sheathed back his sword and took Gisla back in his powerful arms. Since the sword penertarted deep into the beam, he had no doubt the house would be very lucky.

Rollo couldn't help but be impressed by the work the twins and his men achieved. All the red square wooden pillars were carved with patterns reminding Rollo of his favorite sagas. The hearth was made of large stones and was so imposing Rollo had doubts he could ever move it out of the way even with his strongest warriors to help him.

The floor was made of wood and the room was large and long enough for Rollo to be able to welcome all his warriors and a few more in it. He noticed a table behind the hearth and at the bottom of the hall, he saw a small room separated from the hall by two pillars from which hanged two lanterns and two long and thick animal skins.

The great hall was bathed in an orange and warm light and the fire crackled with joy into the hearth. The furs on the wall as well as the fire's warmth made the house so warm a shiver of pleasure and contentment ran down Rollo's spine. It gave off such a powerful feeling of coziness He could have slept on the floor.

He walked down the hall with Gisla in his arms and saw a few benches as well as places for his men to sit and drink. He saw a higher floor which would soon be covered with fur and imagined his men; Eirik, Thorbjorn Herleikr and the twins sipping ale, talking, laughing and chatting with joy. He could already imagine the feasts he would give there. He could smell the scent of roasting meat, of ale mixed with the smell of wood fill the hall. He could hear laughter and joyful sounds animating the empty house.

He turned to Alfrid and Sigrid, a wide smile on his face as well as Gisla who had looked at the ceiling and the quality of the carvings with awe.

"Thank you. Thank you so much... It is... It is truly... I will never thank you enough." Rollo mumbled with emotion.

"Wait a bit longer to thank us." Alfrid said with a mischievous smile; the same forming on her sister's face. "You haven't visited the whole house."

"There is more?" Gisla asked in disbelief.

"Follow us." Alfrid said, grabbing her sister's hand.

Rollo followed them, still carrying Gisla in his arms, glancing here and there, gasping in awe every time his eyes touched the carvings and the fine wood they used to build the house. He was so happy in this instant he almost felt like he was flying; like he was unstoppable.

His eyes darted to a black stone, cut as a throne, carved with patterns which reminded Rollo of waves and knots. He frowned then asked. "What is this?" motioning to the stone with his head.

"Hum?" asked Alfrid turning her head to the throne. "Oh, this... It's Fjolnir who did it after we built the house. He said you would like it."

"My ass would be freezing on that stone." Rollo said grinning. "But Fjolnir is right. I like it. Besides, I could always put some furs on it to warm up my butt."

Alfrid and Sigrid bursted out in laughter and Gisla giggled, amused by Rollo's joke. She gave him a look full of affection and buried her head in his hair, intoxicated with his smell, tasting the remains of the ocean's spray on his hair.

They passed the two pillars separating the back room from the rest of the hall and Rollo gasped with surprise. He almost dropped Gisla when he saw what was in front of him. Gisla herself gasped and immediately smiled. She turned her head to Rollo, her eyes glowing with excitement and happiness.

There, at their feet was the pool of salt water which had an access to the sea Rollo noticed when they first arrived on the island. The pool was strengthened with long and large stones and the floor there was higher than in the hall to avoid water to pour over the house during the great tides. Rollo immediately put Gisla in the pool and sat on a large bed made of wood cut in such a way it seemed four wolves were watching at every corners of it. The bed was made of straw and covered with what was once a sail which was now washed and rid of all filth as well as countless furs. Rollo saw a chest near the bed and a small hearth made from the same black stone as the throne at the other side of the room. He noticed a few weapons were kept near the hearth and put his own sword and axes on his chest.

He turned to the twins and hugged them tight. Then, he released them and gave a proud and grateful grin. "Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You all did a fantastic job."

"May the gods bless you all." Gisla said. "Your work is a work of art. Worthy of everything divine."

"Thank you Gisla." Sigrid said. "We are happy you like it."

"Sigrid, Alfrid, I would appreciate if you told your father and Thorbjorn to bring all the spoils here. We will celebrate our fruitful raid in the great hall, just as it should be. It will be a good start for this house." Rollo said with a wide smile.

The twins complied with joy. While they were gone and Gisla went to seek out her sister, Rollo sat on the throne and looked around with satisfaction. Was this what Ragnar felt when he sat on his high chair during the feasts? Was this what his grandfather once felt? What kings felt? Rollo closed his eyes and sighed with contentment. He let a small laugh escape his lips and then helped the few men who came to stock weapons and riches as well as chests filled with jewelry at Rollo's feet.

They spent the first half of the day storing their raid goods either in the stockhouse or the great house, then, they ate and spent the afternoon pulling the boats out of water and tidying the sails in the great house. A few men were preparing the evening feast under Alfrid's commands and expert taste. Sigrid and Thorbjorn spent a good part of the afternoon healing the men who needed it and Gisla brought seashells and fish back to be smoked and stocked or put in a stew.

When night fell, everyone stopped what they were doing and headed to the great hall where a feast was being held. Mead and ale flowed like water. The men drank, sang and laughed. Thorbjorn and Eirik were singing out loud the story of how Rollo took the boats and how Gisla drowned the sailors and merchants. Gisla and Rothrud were sitting in the hall, not far from the indoor pool of salt water and were talking with Sigrid and Alfrid. Ragnhild was being followed in the hall by Wilfried who often handed her a cup of ale which she accepted one time out of two.

As the night wore on, the people gathered in the hall began to eat the meat, the stew and feast on every dishes Alfrid prepared. When everyone's bellies were full, Rollo began to distribute parts of the war spoils they took to his men and gave Eirik two fine swords which were the most expensive items he found. Then, when the men were fulfilled and rewarded for their courage in battle, they drank again. Many fell asleep on the higher floor as it was the case for Wilfried. Ragnhild looked at him with disdain and sat at the other side of the hall, sipping ale while having to bear the scene of a victorious army.

When all were asleep and the house silent again, Ragnhild stood up, took a dagger on the floor and headed to Rollo's bed where he was sleeping with Gisla. She carefully approached in silence and when she had arrived at the edge of his bed, she raised her hand, ready to stab the man beneath her, stunned with alcohol. She was about to murder the man when she suddenly changed her mind

"It would be useless." she murmured. "I would be killed as soon as he'd be dead. No. I must endure. It is the only way to see them again."

She had to bide her time. She had to wait for her release in summer. Then, and only then, could she have her revenge on her captor. How convenient to be their hostage. She knew exactly where to strike; what their weaknesses were. She still had to figure out a plan but she could already feel the sweet taste of revenge fill her mouth. Cousin or not, Rollo would one day, pay for what he did to her.

* * *

About a week after Rollo's return, the island had the surprise to notice that a few ships were coming ashore with many people on board. Rollo's warriors, wary of a potential threat blew the horns and all grabbed shields and weapons, ready to fight whoever was foolish enough to come and attack them.

But much to some's disappointment not to fulfill their bloodlust, the ships didn't belong to enemies. Once the longship came ashore and the anchor set, a tall red headed man with hazel eyes came to face Rollo who was standing in front of his men and who was surprised Gisla, her sister and her guard did not sink the ships.

"Who are you?" Rollo asked harshly. "How did you pass through the mermaids?"

"So it is true then." the man said. "You truly are Rollo; the man blessed by a mermaid and bender of sea."

"I am." Rollo said coldly. "Who are you?" he asked again. "And how did you pass through the mermaids."

"Ah, we saw no mermaids when we came ashore." the man said. "My name is Valtar Eriksson."

"And what do you want, Valtar Eriksson?" Rollo asked calmly.

"With my fellow companions; warriors, shieldmaidens and volvas, we came to pledge alliegiance to the man they call the Wolf of the West in Goataland and Jutland. We sailed at Hedeby and came here, passing by Saeland, in that purpose."

Rollo grinned. The 'wolf of the west', that was a name he liked. "Do you have any leader?" he asked.

"There is myself as well as Ida, the leader of the five shieldmaidens we have and Thora, chief of the volvas and healers."

"Very well." Rollo said. "Come with me to the great hall. Discussions needs to happen."

"And the mermaid?" Thora asked. "We were told you were helped by a mermaid."

"You will see her soon enough." Rollo coldly said. "Now come."

The three leaders followed Rollo to the great house under the berserkers' defiant eyes. Thorbjorn and Eirik looked at Rollo, asking him what to do with their eyes and Rollo motioned his hand as to say to wait for his return. Rollo's chieftains must have understood, for they communicated the orders to the other men.

Rollo entered the great hall and went to look for Gisla in the pool. He was glad to see that she was indeed in the pool and that it was the reason why she did not stop the ships. He noticed Rothrud's tail underwater and deduced she had to leave because she had business to take care of.

Gisla looked at Rollo, puzzled, but he did not answer and simply lifted her in his arms and sat her on her chair made of white wood. Gisla looked at the three humans standing in front of her and moved back in her seat, startled. Her face fell and, for the first time in months, she showed fear and apprehension. She gripped the chair tight and tried to conceal any form of emotion despite the fear that consumed her.

"Rollo." she spoke, her voice trembling but still assured. "Who are they?"

"They are leaders from a fleet of three ships full of warriors, shieldmaidens and volvas. The man's name is Valtar and the women's are Ida and Thora." Rollo explained, sheltering Gisla's hand in his, trying to give her strength regarding the situation he put her in.

"What are they doing here?" Gisla asked with defiance.

"We have come to pledge alliegiance to the wolf of the west and his mermaid." Thora said. "We have been told a lot about you."

"Why do you wish to pledge alliegiance to us? Why not a king with more lands and riches?" Gisla coldly asked.

"Ah..." Thora murmured.

"For the fame and glory to fight by the wolf's side as well as a mermaid's. We thrive for battles. No one ever gave us a chance where we lived. We figured out we would be given this here. I want my name sung in the sagas like the famous Lagertha and Gunnhildr." Ida said.

"We want to be part of something bigger." Valtar added. "And you are the only one who can give us what we want. No king wants outcast and slaves as warriors or councellor. We thought a different man would let us be part of the Norns' tapestry."

"And you?" Gisla said to Thora.

"I share the same purpose as my companions. Only I also wish to increase my magic. I want to learn and improve. I want to be like the famous sorceress they speak about in the villages; I want to be like Aslaug." Thora said. "That is why I came here. To learn from a mermaid."

"Ah, I see that Lagertha and Aslaug have quite a reputation, now." Rollo noted with a smile. "My brother must be thrilled."

"You know them?" Valtar asked with surprise.

"Yes. I know them." Rollo answered. "Your intentions seem noble; what greater purpose than glory in the eyes of the gods?"

"How do we know if they are not lying? How do we know if their intentions are what they says they are?" Gisla coldly asked.

Valtar stepped forward which made Gisla more tensed. "It is not our intentions to lie to you. We brought offerings to Ran and Aegir to prove it. We even brought gifts. We brought gold, wood, silver and mead." he said calmly.

"What says you will not betray?" Gisla asked again, this time, more angry. "What says you will not harm us?"

"Gisla." Rollo murmured while taking her hand to kiss it. "They came here to pledge alliegiance. Trust them a little." he asked her.

"Like I trusted your friend? Like I trusted Torstein? You would be a fool to not envision betrayal!" Gisla loudly said. "Have you already forgotten? Because I have not!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Rollo seethed between his teeth. "I will never forget! But those people," he showed them with his hand. "Came here in good faith, with gifts and valid reasons to pledge alliegiance to me; to us. Will you deny it from them?"

Gisla looked at him, fire in her eyes. Thora stepped forward and bowed to Gisla with respect.

"I swear to the gods and spirits of the sea that I will never harm you in any way. I swear to always be loyal to you and to serve you with my magic. I swear that you can trust me." Thora said.

"I swear this too." Ida added.

"Same thing for me." Valtar ended.

Rollo looked at Gisla with a grin, waiting for her answer, his hand still sheltering hers. Gisla looked at the three humans bowing to her and who swore never to harm her. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was unfair of her to be fearful of them. Of course, she had every right to be defiant, but they were not Ragnar or Torstein. Those people were not the one who hurt and tortured her. It would be unfair not to give them a chance.

"Then we accept your alliegeince." Gisla said regally.

"Thank you! Thank you Gisla!" Thora said.

"But do not get me wrong," Gisla continued. "I still do not trust you completely. I am only giving you a chance to prove your loyalty."

"We won't disappoint you. I swear it!" Ida fiercely said.

Gisla nodded and Rollo smiled. He was glad Gisla accepted. As he watched her, sitting on her throne next to him, he suddenly felt a wave of warmth fill his heart. This vision – him and Gisla side by side, sitting on two thrones – was exactly what he had been dreaming of, long ago in Ragnar's house. It was as if he had become a Jarl, succeeded to his late uncle and married Gisla who would have been human. He was finally ruling with her; side by side; equals. He finally had what he longed for. How good it felt!

"Very well then." Rollo said standing up. "Gisla, if you do not mind, I would like you to inform Rothrud and Roland of our newcomers. They have to know which ship not to sink and whose souls not to harvest." he asked Gisla carrying her to the pool.

"I will." Gisla said.

Rollo put her gently in the water and watched as she disappeared below the surface. Then, he turned to the three leaders in front of the thrones and beckoned them to follow him.

"I will need your shieldmaidens to train with my warriors." Rollo told Ida. "I want to know if they are good enough for the battle we will fight. But avoid Thorbjorn. Only the strongest of warriors can match his strength. I will also need Sigrid and Alfrid Eiriksdottir to train with your shieldmaidens. I want to know their level. Valtar, your warriors can train too. I will give orders to my warriors not to harm you in any way. Thora, you and Eirik will count our goods and add to them everything you've brought here." Rollo said as they were walking back to the black sand beach.

Thora, Ida and Valtar gave an 'aye' and went to fulfill their tasks. Rollo walked to his two chieftains, still preventing the newcomers to go elsewhere but the beach.

"So?" Thorbjorn asked when he noticed Rollo.

"Their intentions seems good. They pledged alliegiance and Gisla and I accepted it. You can let them pass." Rollo said.

Thorbjorn nodded as well as Eirik and they gave their orders to the men to withdraw their weapons and shields; orders to which they obeyed. The warriors, shieldmaidens and Volvas sighed out of relief and Rollo noticed with satisfaction that their leaders were already giving them orders to do what Rollo asked them.

"Eirik, you will take Thora with you and count the supplies." Rollo said.

"Count?" Eirik said with a grin. "Do I look like a woman to you? Should I start worrying that you might start to fall in love with me?" he joked.

Rollo laughed. "Of course not. Although your hair is long and soft, your beard prevents me of thinking such things." Rollo said with a smile. "That is why I asked a woman to help you. And also, tell Sigrid and Alfrid to prepare for a training." he said. "And Thorbjorn, gather the men to the training yard. I want to check the level of those warriors." he continued, showing them with his head.

Thorbjorn nodded and once the orders passed, all went to fulfill their tasks; some counting and unloading the boats, some other training and some cooking and healing. Rollo spent the rest of the day advising, fixing problems, listening to what the three leaders had to say and training his new warriors. If this was what ruling felt like, then Rollo truly appreciated it. He could feel that something bigger than himself was being made in his hands. He could feel the blessing of Odin, Tyr and Ran. He could feel greatness.

* * *

Winter reached its end soon enough. Within months, the settlement gained a few more houses and a village was slowly forming. A few more ships and warriors came to take part in Rollo's crew and fleet and many outcasts; berserkers, banished warriors, sailors, sorceresses and some rare shieldmaidens pledged alliegiance to Rollo, best known as the Wolf of the West. His crew was now thrice its initial size and many people still came to increase Rollo's ranks.

A few of his berserkers married volvas and shieldmaidens. Rollo wasn't surprised; many of them had been single for far too long and had wanted their bed to be warmed up for a long time. So naturally, with more women on the island, it was only a matter of time before some of the men fell for them. Of course a council had been summoned to discuss on wedding ceremonies before the Varthing which would come and announce the beginning of Spring and the end of Winter. The more time flew, the more Rollo had the impression of ruling.

Close to the end of Winter, Rollo launched a party of four ships to go in Norway to take wood, led by Thorbjorn and Roland who was more distant the more people came. The wood was a necessity to build more houses and many people had to sleep in the great house since space was missing in the long houses already built.

Sigrid and Alfrid were training everyday when they were not fulfilling their usual chores of weaving, cooking and cleaning. They progressed so much in such a short amount of time Rollo had no doubt that their fame would outdo his one day. From huntresses to shieldmaidens, they mastered so many fighting styles and skills they were even more respected than before. Naturally, Eirik was the proudest of fathers. During a feast Rollo gave in his house, he offered them each a sword; the most expensive weapons there was.

The twins were much respected among the other shieldmaidens who came from either Gotaland, Juteland, Hedeby or Vestfold. Some fought many battles and had been scarred by powerful blows, but as they said, they were alive to fight again. Their training with the berserkers and regular warriors made them progress and improve in such a way Rollo thought they would bring honor to his crew and that they would be crucial for upcoming battles.

Ragnhild bided her time, weaving with the other women, carving wood when she managed to escape Wilfried and take a knife. Of course Wilfried, whose infatuation grew the more as the days passed, tried as much as he could to make the princess feel better, but it was no use and much to his sadness, Ragnhild did not speak to him, did not laugh at his jokes and only gave him a disdainful look when he wrapped a fur cloak around her shoulders in the coldest nights. He had tried many times to invite her into his bed, but she refused every time, preferring to sleep with Sigrid and Alfrid even if she did not have much affection towards the twins.

Ever since newcomers came on the island, Thorbjorn was in the forge he installed three days after the first ships arrived, forging something he kept secret for Rollo. He only came out for the feasts and the training; occasions during which he constantly talked to Rothrud and laughed with a happiness Rollo never seen on his face. He almost seemed younger then.

By the end of Winter, thanks to Rollo's help and her sister's magic, Gisla's hair grew back to its former length. She also seemed less wary every time new ships arrived on the island, preferring to direct her anger and resentment to Rollo's brother, Torstein and the shieldmaiden Lagertha. She was back to who she was before her hair was cut; a vengeful mermaid fulfilling her duty by harvesting souls. Only this time, she knew how to focus on her target.

Gisla and her sister spent much time with the twins, bonding over training and laughing. Rollo had never seen Gisla so happy than during those time. Often, he came into the pool in the house with her and kissed her, drank mead with her. He stroked her hair, kissed her lips, caressed her breasts and when it was too cold, he put her on their bed with him, not at all bothered by her wet tail. He loved her and all of his caresses were a proof of it.

During a council, when the snow melted and the grass was green again, Rollo announced to his warriors and volvas that he had decided to make a few quick raids on the Skagerrak and Kattegat shores, to increase their already large flock and gaggle of goose, goats and chickens as well as their supplies in honey and riches. He submitted his idea to a vote and all his warriors agreed with his plan. Rollo put Eirik and Thorbjorn as leaders of one boat each as well as Valtar and Ida and placed Herleikr on his to be his second in command. He gave the Volvas instructions to weave the sails of the ships with magic and told everyone that the departure to the Skagerrak would happen in five days, leaving time for the sorceresses to weave the sails.

Once those five days passed and a few more days of training done, Rollo's warriors were finally ready to raid. The Volvas set the sails on the masts of the boats which had been repaired and kept functional over the course of Winter and finally, after a few months, they were back floating on the surface. Rollo, helped by the volvas made a sacrifice to Ran, Aegir, Njord and Tyr for them to grant him and his crew safe passage and victory. Gisla watched and knew from the warmth of water that Ran and her husband were satisfied.

This time, Sigrid and Alfrid were coming which made Eirik worried sick about his precious daughters' safety. He made Rollo swear that nothing would happen to them but Rollo, unable to keep such a promise, said that he would do all it takes for them not to get killed. They left all the Volvas on the island as well as Ragnhild and Wilfried who regretted not fighting, but was happy to be with Ragnhild nevertheless.

Once all the warriors were on the lengskips, Rollo blew the horn and they sailed away to Norway, Gotaland and Denmark to attack petty kings and Jarls. The wind whipped their faces and Rollo knew the gods were with him by the way the waves gently kissed the keel of the ship. He could feel Gisla's power and presence in the water as well as Roland and Rothrud who followed Thorbjorn's ship. Rollo was mesmerized by Gisla's hair; truly, she was beautiful.

Within a few days of sailing across a gentle sea, they arrived in the North sea. Gisla never felt so good. Finally she was home again. All around her, from the color of the sea, its amount of salt, its warmth and currents was familiar and filled her heart with such a joy she was exhilarating. Rothrud and Roland also seemed happy to cross their home sea. It was so heartwarming they twisted in the water and danced with the waves and currents out of bliss.

At last they arrived in the Skagerrak and the mermaids had to make tremendous efforts to control the treacherous currents and guide the ships through the strips of sand which scattered the kingdom. The sea there was ungentle and often storms appeared, created by the merfolks of the Skagerrak, willing to sink all ships which sailed too far from the shore.

Nevertheless, they still encountered many merchant ships which they attacked and Gisla sank. She swam and danced in the water, harvesting souls, fulfilling what she was born to do while her sister and Roland fought the merfolks of the Skagerrak, unhappy with the presence of two princesses of the North sea here. Gisla was hoping Rothrud would reach their sisters who married princes in the area in time for their people to leave them in peace; she wanted diplomacy to prevent a war. But thanks to the hard work of the sorceresses and the protection they weaved in the sails of the fleet, the lengskips never suffered any harm from the Skagerrak people's storms and waves.

Then, it was time for Rollo's fleet to attack rich towns ashore. Rollo took great care not to attack Ragnar's new kingdom which once belonged to king Ketill for according to him, the time had not yet come for revenge. Rollo knew the towns were well guarded and were surrounded by a wall to prevent invasions but he trusted his warriors to overcome those barriers.

They came ashore and attacked quickly. The berserkers destroyed the wooden walls with axes and Thorbjorn, being the strongest succeeded to create a large breach on his own. Sigrid and Alfrid took great care to dress the same and had the same braids in their hair to confuse their enemies; they were so alike even Eirik, their own father, could hardly tell who was who. They were like two person at once and often, their enemies were distracted, trying to understand how a same person could be at two different places at the same time. Their training had been effective. So effective they fought through the battle without even a scratch.

Nevertheless, Rollo could tell they were uncomfortable with such a scene as a bloodshed; after all, it was their first battle, but they honored him and used their shield and sword so well one could hardly tell they were mere huntresses before the fight. Eirik and Herleikr were always watching over them, of course, between two blows of axes. Thorbjorn cut in half every warrior foolish enough to kick his experienced ass. The battlefield was his home and each blow of his axe was a flame in his hearth; never had Rollo been more glad to have him as a friend rather than an enemy.

Rollo's men and shieldmaidens fought, slaughtered, killed, cut and sliced their enemies, sparing no one among the warriors and male villagers they fought. Their enemies' blood splattered their faces and Rollo made sure no one raped the women still in town. He ordered his men to take whatever they needed to take and leave the women and children alone; he knew how rare women were; and he also knew children died easily. The warriors' blood flooded into the water where Rothrud lured men and sailors to join her and where Gisla harvested their souls without mercy. Rollo could see her tail whenever he glanced at the sea between two blows and two opponents, and heard the screams of her prey when their soul was taken away from them.

After a few hours of carnage, Rollo's crew sailed back to new towns to attack and plunder. They continued attacking by Kattegat's shore, in Gotaland, Juteland, Saeland and other earldom and kingdom, fighting kings and Jarls powerful enough to offer them good fights and war spoils. Each battle, Sigrid and Alfrid progressed as well as Rollo's other shieldmaidens; each battle Gisla harvested more souls; each battle, the twins got used to the fight, suppressing their doubts and reluctances each time their blades struck a shield, and each battle, Rollo's ships were filled with more riches.

Rollo's fleet was now famous and feared across the countries he raided and often, villagers in small town unguarded preferred to flee rather to face the wrath of the Wolf of the West and the thousand-soul mermaid. Many also feared Thorbjorn who, some said, was a giant sent by the gods. People even claimed he was Thor himself, covered with scars and that his dane axe was Mjölnir under a different shape. Many also feared the twins and their legend was slowly being established. People claimed they were one single person with magic powers who could split herself in two. Of course, Eirik was proud, although, for his late love Bikka's sake, he wasn't quite happy to see them fight in the shieldwall. Herleikr was also improving; Rollo was proud of his strength and had no doubt that in a few years, he would have outdone him as well as Eirik who took great pleasure into the fights.

After a month of raiding and sailing across the difficult seas that were the Skagerrak and the Kattegat and his ships filled with goods and spoils, Rollo decided that it was enough and that it was finally time to go home to Jormungand's teeth where his house awaited and where he would throw a feast for their victories and exploits in battles which were now sung across all of Gotaland, juteland, Saeland, Jelling and Norway.

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh, Ragnhild is up to something... What is she going to do? Something bad, I can guarantee that. But first! There it is! The beginning of Rollo's rise to power! But will he become king? Or a mere Jarl? What will happen to Sigrid and Alfrid? And will Valtar and his friends be true to their oaths? Will Wilfried get what he wants and kiss Ragnhild before they have an intense love-making and marry and have a farm and babies? You will know this in the next chapters!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like the story so far.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Of wolves and ink

They came back to the island and Rollo noticed a few newcomers came to increase his ranks. Apparently, his raids in Juteland, Saeland and Gotaland increased his fame and many, now, wanted to fight alongside the Wolf of the West; the man who tamed a mermaid. His fleet included now ten ships and his ranks, more than two hundred warriors. Rollo almost felt dizzy realizing he was now the commander of an army, not to mention the sorceresses whose powers were so important they protected his fleet; although Rollo doubted that they could ever reach Aslaug's magic.

He gave the orders for his men to unload the ships and his sorceresses to count and report to him how wealthy they were now; then, he went to his house, followed by the captains of the ships which came to pledge alliegiance to him, repeating a pattern like a magical ritual of some sort. He knew Gisla was in the pool with certitude. They had received so many pledges over the past few months it was as if they acted without thinking.

He sat Gisla on the throne, asked the newcomers their reasons and followed Gisla's judgment to eventually accept them among his men and on the island. Those newcomers came with wood, honey, bees and two cows to make milk, honey and butter. Rollo was glad they brought food and more supplies, but more than this, he was grateful they brought their own wood to build their own longhouse. He knew how much they lacked wood at the end of winter.

Then, when everything Rollo brought back was stocked, his men healed, the newcomers installed and the food cooked under Alfrid's care, he announced a feast to be held. The more night fell, the more Rollo's hall was filled with his people. He was sitting on his throne, Gisla beside him and Rothrud was calmly talking to her sister, sitting on a chair Thorbjorn made with shields, sipping some mead and stroking Gisla's long hair. She had the widest of smiles. Rollo noticed that often, Thorbjorn who was sitting at Rollo's feet and was laughing and chatting with Eirik, glanced at Rothrud and gave tender smiles to her. Rollo grinned, amused by this whole situation.

Alfrid and Sigrid were joyfully chatting with Ida who was telling them stories of shieldwalls and great heroes she met and Thora was laughing at Alfrid's jokes and interpretations of what truly happened. The twins were so happy Eirik's smile was wider each time he looked at them in spite of Herleikr's constant presence beside Sigrid. Rollo also noticed Ragnhild, sitting near the hearth, alone. He felt sad for his cousin; in several months, she made no friends and refused to become closer to anyone. When he looked at her, Rollo remembered how it felt to be alone during a feast; when he looked at her he saw himself.

Wilfried came to sit beside the princess and offered a cup of warm wine; an expensive rarity Rollo's men took from a very important town, which Ragnhild accepted without even a smile. Rollo sighed. He could tell Wilfried cared about the princess; he could tell he was infatuated. But he could also tell Ragnhild was colder around him. Perhaps was it his fault. Perhaps he shouldn't have had Wilfried follow her every hour of the day. Perhaps he owed his cousin more freedom.

Rollo sighed and laid his head on the back of his throne. He closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"What is it Rollo?" Eirik asked. "Are you so old already that a mere feast tires you out?" he joked.

Rollo laughed as well as Thorbjorn. "You're as old as me Eirik. Don't insult yourself in the process of mocking me." Rollo joked.

"Ah, but I can take insults very well my friend. I can suffer the joke without offense." Eirik said before gulping his mead.

"I know you can. After all, aren't you a father?" Rollo said with mischief.

"I am!" Eirik cheered. "My daughters made me proud on the battlefield! Despite all my exploits on the battlefield they are my proudest achievement! Truly they are their parents' daughters. Bikka too was amazing. She was...She was a goddess." Eirik said with pride. "What man wouldn't be proud of loving such a kind of woman?"

"Oh," Rollo said smiling. "Then does it mean you finally accept Herleikr's love for Sigrid?" Rollo mischevously asked. "I noticed that they became closer over the past few months."

"I cannot blame him for loving Sigrid." Eirik said sipping his mead casually. "I am not opposed at their love. I only wish Sigrid took her time with him. I want him to adapt to her rhythm. She is not ready yet." Eirik said seriously all of sudden.

"You are afraid she might grow up too soon." Thorbjorn said pouring ale into Eirik's now, empty cup. "That is a feeling all fathers feel; especially when one missed one's daughters' childhood."

Eirik gulped his ale in silence. He knew Thorbjorn was right for he was the wisest man he knew. He would always resent himself for missing out on his daughters growing up. He resented himself for leaving Bikka after he had sex with her in her master's barn. He would never forgive himself for leaving her. If he had stayed and married her, then her master wouldn't have cast her away – and even if he did, Eirik would have killed him in spite of divine risks - and she wouldn't have had to give birth to twins in the cold forest; his daughters would never have had to live in the forest and hunt for their survival. If he hadn't left them, they would have lived in a small house where laughter and joy would have filled their days and Bikka would still be alive. Bikka would be his wife and not a vague memory belonging to a distant past. Bikka would be there.

Eirik was proud of his daughters for what they overcame. They were born in the cold from a strong woman who had to push two babies out of her womb on her own who became huntresses, then, shieldmaidens. Their mother was strong and brave. Those virtues were in their blood. They were born with it.

"I guess you experienced it at a different level, Thorbjorn." Rollo said. "After all, weren't you a father once?"

"I was." Thorbjorn said with a sudden softness. "It was a long time ago, Rollo, in another life."

"You had a child?" Rothrud asked with kindness. "What happened to him?"

"Rothrud," Gisla said noticing Thorbjorn's softness. "Maybe it wouldn't be wise to..."

"No Gisla." Thorbjorn said. "It's alright. I don't mind talking about them. If I get you to know their names, they will be immortal. They will live on in your memories just as they live in mine."

Gisla tried to object but closed her mouth. It was Thorbjorn's choice. Not hers. She simply sipped her mead, waiting for Thorbjorn to tell his story. Rollo took her hand and rubbed his thumb on her cold skin with tenderness. He already knew the story. He heard it long ago during a cold night when he had been drinking alone in the woods and found Thorbjorn looking at the moon, drinking and singing. It was then they became friends, bonding over failure and grief; drinking and talking of war, love and family.

"My son's name was Thormundr. He was a good boy; kind, strong and loyal. He showed a lot of respect for his elders and had such an honor he was always honest even when he broke something. He could have been a great warrior had he grown up, I am convinced of it. His mother was," he stopped, suppressing the birth of a single tear in his eyes. "His mother was kind, forgiving, clever and joyful. She was our light in the darkest of Winters. Asleif, Thormundr and I lived in a farm in a small village on the northern coast of Norway. We loved it there. It was calm, the people were welcoming and generous. They had known Asleif since childhood. She was born there and she died there." he finished on a sad tone.

"How did you two met?" Rothrud asked.

Thorbjorn looked at her and gave a tender smile. "I was a wanderer at the time, offering my services and axe to petty kings and Jarls at war with one another; a mercenary. I met Asleif in that village and fell in love. I stopped wandering and we married. She inherited lands and a farm from her father and we began our married life. Then, our son was born." Thorbjorn gave a smile full of affection. "He was so small I was worried he might not survive... but he did. My son was strong." he said with melancholy.

"How..." Gisla hesitated. "How did they die?"

"They were killed while I was away, fighting again for a petty king who had required my services. Asleif tried to stop me from leaving, but I wouldn't listen. It was my fault they died."

Thorbjorn, Eirik and Rollo shared a knowing smile. They all knew how it felt to feel guilty over one's death. It was painful. Especially painful when it came to lovers and family.

"The men who slaughtered them came for my wife's dowry and her lands. They burned the farm and my family's bodies. I never got to bury them. My son would have turned twelve Springs that year; the age at which I would have started to train him. This taught me humility and wisdom in a harsh way. The gods do not like when we mess with what they give to us. They do not appreciate the gift they give us to be returned and abandoned. That is the lesson I learned."

"It must have been so painful." Rothrud said, almost whispering. "Grief for your wife and child... this must have killed your heart. How did you even managed to survive?" she asked amazed that he survived such a pain.

"Vengeance I suppose." Thorbjorn said. "After their deaths, I chased their killers for many years and I... I slaughtered them my own way. Their families never found the heads."

"Did it make you feel better?" Gisla asked, already knowing the answer.

"Relieved, yes; I had the feeling that they would be at peace now that their killers faced my axe. But better, no. It did not light up my grief nor did it make them come back. Eventually, I encountered Eirik and his berserkers and I began to live with them, fighting in battles, hunting and laughing. Then, Rollo came to us and I gained a new friend. I found new loved ones; a new family."

Gisla nodded with understandingand recalled what she had experienced before the day she killed Sigvar. She was happy she got to meet Thorbjorn. He was a wise man full of lessons and calm. Rollo had friends fit for his temper.

"Isn't it terrible when people come to your home and kill your family?" said Ragnhild who overheard the conversation and came to stand in front of them, a cup of ale in her hand, her eyes as dark as lightless night.

"Ragnhild!" Wilfried said coming by her side, fear and anger in his voice.

Ragnhild rolled her eyes and looked at her jailor with annoyance. "What? Do you expect me to pity the one who killed my uncle and kept me here this past Winter?" she scoffed. "Do you expect me to pity people who orphaned and slaughtered families the same way they were orphaned and their families slaughtered during their raids?" Ragnhild angrily yelled, tears in her eyes. "I don't! Those people had families and children! They had a home and they destroyed it!" she said pointing to Rollo.

"Sit down Ragnhild." Rollo said showing a chair with his free hand. "You will be more comfortable to speak."

"I do not want your pity!" she seethed in her teeth. "You did not care for those people! You beasts only saw them as meat to feed your blades!"

"It is true," Rollo said. "that I did not care for them no matter of how many people I tried to spare. But I care about the people in this hall. _My_ people. Those raids, _cousin_ , were a necessity to increase my people's wealth, fame and comfort; just as yours. You are being fed and kept warm thanks to those raids you so despise."

"Then I would rather freeze to death!" she fiercely said.

"Be my guest then." Rollo said, showing the door. "But if truly you wanted to die, you would have jumped into the sea the first day we arrived here."

"I hate you!" Ragnhild yelled with a voice broken out of misery. "You killed my uncle!"

"Who is, at the moment we speak, feasting with Odin in his hall with thousand of other warriors who achieved many deeds greater than his."

"Liar!" she yelled. "He is not in Odin's halls but in Ran's! I saw her! I heard his scream when she took his soul!" she said pointing to Gisla.

"I did." Gisla coldly said. "Just as I ripped the soul of another of your uncles; Sigvar the mermaid slayer."

Rollo's eyes suddenly grew dark and hard and he looked away and removed his hand from Gisla's; but Ragnhild's anger seemed to have been increased.

"You're a monster!" she seethed.

"Not as much as you, humans who slaughter and kill every mermaid at sea for your own gain and fame! I saw what you did to other mermaids! Do not tell me I am a monster for I know you humans are as much monsters as I am! If I am such a monster to you, then so be it."

Ragnhild shot Gisla an angry look, her green eyes burning with ire and violence which Gisla bore with pride, her eyes as cold as her skin underwater.

"Wilfried," Rollo said. "Tomorrow you will go fishing with Gunnar and Heimir."

"Why?" Wilfried asked. "Why can't I stay with Ragnhild?"

"I figured your friends would be happy to spend some time with you again." Rollo shrugged. "It had been such a while. Surely you must be tired of watching over the princess."

"Ah... not at all!" Wilfried protested. "The princess's company is always pleasant." he said giving Ragnhild an awkward smile.

Ragnhild suddenly shivered and averted her eyes, avoiding his sight and the longing in his smile. Wilfried's infatuation was to her the worst thing she had to endure. She wanted to hate her captors but Wilfried's attitude and attention towards her could have made her fall for him which she did not want for all the gold in the world.

"I want Ragnhild to be free tomorrow since we are all getting tattoos to celebrate our deeds in battle. You, Wilfried will also get a new one for all the years you fought with us. Ragnhild can wander around the village and the island. She will be spared being watched all day." Rollo said with the authority of a king.

"What if she tries to escape or burn our supplies?" Eirik asked.

"In the first case, she will drown and her soul will rejoin her uncle's; which would be a shame since her release is near, and in the second, she would die of starvation like us. I do not think my cousin will attempt anything if she cares for her survival and wishes to see her family again." Rollo said to Eirik. "Am I wrong?" he then said to Ragnhild.

"No. You are not." Ragnhild angrily stated.

Rollo nodded. "From now on, you will be granted more freedom until we give you back to your grandfather." he said.

Ragnhild gave a quick and angry nod before she turned away and walked to the other side of the room. Wilfried followed her but she gave him such a cold look he stopped and went to feast with Gunnar and Heimr instead.

"I am surprised he had not have his way with her yet." Eirik noted.

"He loves and respect her. That is a reason enough not to force her into his bed." Thorbjorn said with a shrug. "A man in love will behave as an honorable man and respect his love. That is the way most men are made. The dishonorable men will force their love and disgrace themselves in the eyes of the gods. A man has to show himself worthy of Sjofn and Freya's gift if he cares for his honor and his place in Valhalla."

Rollo cheered as well as Eirik and they drank to their friend's assertion. Gisla smiled as well as Rothrud, recalling how gentle Rollo had been with her at the beginning of their relationship. He had been patient and kind; he had respected her and her kin. Rollo had honor in spite of his betrayals. Gisla trusted him. She knew his worth.

Some time later, when the feast was at its peak, Rollo decided to share the spoils they took during their raids among his men and women. His people were now so many it took him more than an hour to give them their due. At last, the sharing process was finished and the feast started again with renewed joy and loud sounds of people chatting and laughing.

The people gathered in the hall drank and laughed. Eirik danced with his daughters and Herleikr with Thorbjorn. Herleikr took Sigrid's hand and began to dance under Alfrid's disapproving, nevertheless amused eyes, before she joined them, laughing out loud, not chasing Herleikr away for all that. She seemed to appreciate his company enough now, to accept to share her sister with him. Rollo laughed and sang; he took Gisla and spun around himself, making her laugh and her hair flow with the movement. Thorbjorn drank and joked with Rothrud and the whole hall was filled with joyful sounds from laughters to the crackling sound of the fire burning in the hearth.

Then, when people were tired of dancing and singing, a skald began to declaim songs about some's deeds on the battlefield. He spared no praises. He gladly lingered on Sigrid and Alfrid's exploits; telling how bravely they fought; how scared and confused their enemies were; how their fame grew and how proud they made their father.

Then the skald sang about Thorbjorn's fury on the battlefield; his strength which seemed to have been given by Thor; Eirik's bravery against half a dozen of opponents; Herleikr's speed and efficiency; the blows he gave with his axe and his fierceness against warriors more experienced than him. Then, when he sang all of Rollo's crew's incredible deeds, he start singing about Rollo. He proclaimed how feared he was; he praised his strength and bravery; his mercy towards those who deserved it. He sang about how great of a warrior he was and how great a leader he was. He compared his strength as the strength of a heavy sea and his heart like a warm sun in Winter.

Then, he sang about how Gisla harvested; he sang of the fear all felt when she was dancing underwater ripping souls, cutting the thread that linked them to the bodies. He sang about the way she tamed the sea and how she created a storm on her own to sink a fleet of warriors who chased Rollo. He sang about the thousand-soul mermaid; the legendary daughter of Ran, helping a viking and his fleet of Northmen to cross the dangerous seas that were the Kattegat and the Skagerrak; praised her sister and guard who he deemed as Ran's most brave servants. He praised their cleverness and her magic and sang about the admiration and fear all felt towards them.

Rollo was proud to hear the words he said about Gisla. What kind of man wouldn't feel proud to be loved by such a fierce creature? To be loved by a mermaid was to be loved by the sea; to be loved by something men would never tame. Being loved by Gisla was an exploit itself.

After the skald finished his poems Rollo gave him some money and poured mead in his cup in thanksgiving. Then, the people in the hall went back to eating, drinking and laughing like they did before the skald began his tales. The feast lasted until a late hour when everyone, stunned by the food they ate and the ale they drank went to sleep in their respective longhouses. Eirik had all the troubles in the world to lift Sigrid and Alfrid who were sleeping on the higher floor and had to be helped by Thorbjorn to put them to bed. Rothrud was back underwater and went to sleep with Roland in the submarine cave, wanting to give her sister more intimacy with her human.

Once the hall deserted, Rollo took Gisla in his arms and brought her to his bed where he laid her. He went to fetch cups of mead as well as bread in case the mermaid was still hungry and laid beside her after he put the cups on his chest beside his bed. They kept silent; looked into one another's eyes and could almost see one another's thoughts. Gisla's shone like the brightest and warmest of flames and Rollo's like the most gentle of waves. Gisla sighed slowly; he still reminded her of home. He was her home; her rock in a raging sea.

She gently caressed the furs on Rollo's bed, recalling how comforting it was when she petted Hramr, the wolf despite the lack of warmth yet of the fur beneath her. She kept looking at Rollo, cradled by the sound of crackling logs in the hearth; warmed up by the glimmer emanating from the glowing embers of the fire and comforted by Rollo's warmth she could feel beside her. The whole house was now at peace. Gisla was so at ease a shiver of pleasure and contentment ran down her spine.

"Are you happy?" Rollo whispered, not daring to break the magic of the instant.

Gisla nodded with a smile. "I am."

"Good." he said, gently caressing her side with his warm and calloused fingers. "Good." he said again, tenderly pressing his lips on her forehead, inhaling her delirious scent.

He began to stroke her hair, his fingers delicately messing with her soft and long locks and caressed her scalp with the end of his fingers, his crotch becoming warmer the more she moaned with pleasure. He kissed her forehead again, then her eyes and her cheeks; he trailed tender kisses down her neck and her throat to her breasts. His hands roamed her hair and he moved them to her back to shelter her body in his powerful arms. He sighed each time she shivered.

Gisla gasped for air at each of Rollo's lips contact on her skin. She burned and craved for his caresses; she longed for his body. His warm kisses burned her skin in such a delightful way she felt her head spinning. He was so tender, so caring and devoted she wanted to reward him. He began to suck sensually on her breasts, then moved his mouth to hers to cover it with his passion. One of his hand was still roaming her backside while the other was caressing her breasts which made Gisla moan more.

She suddenly raised her hands to his face and stroked his beard, then his hair. She removed his short sleeved shirt and roamed his chest with her hands, savoring each muscle, each scar and each bump of his body. She delicately played with his nipples with her fingers which had the effect on making him groan with an obvious pleasure. Then, her right hand ran down to his crotch, the left one stroking his hair, and she began to play with his aroused dick.

Rollo suddenly gasped for air and moaned in her lips. His lower body was now so warm he felt he was on fire and at the same time, he was so breathtaken he felt like drowning. He groaned with a violent delight and deepened his kiss on the mermaid's lips who once used the very same mouth to kill him. If truly he was drowning while being set on fire, then he might as well enjoy it as much as he could. He entered his tongue in her mouth and began to brush and play with hers, while his hands were still playing with her locks and breasts.

Gisla moaned and tentatively tickled his groin by the end of her fingers which made him groan and kiss her harder and louder. She gasped for air and let out a loud groan of delight before her breath cut by Rollo's experienced hands playing with her body. Her last breath of air escaped her lungs with violence. So is that what humans felt when they drowned? Was it as violent and delightful as Rollo's kisses were?

She kept playing with his groin until he came with a loud shout. His back arched suddenly, breaking the kiss, panting and gasping for air as he felt his heart racing like a thousand stallion in his chest, threatening to stop and kill him.

"Ah! Gisla!" he called while Gisla still played with his dick. "Gisla! Oh! Gisla!" he screamed again with such an ecstasy Gisla felt her own heart race at the same pace as his.

He cupped her head with his enormous hands and placed a kiss on her lips, then trailed her jaw with his lips until her ears which he bit sensually. Gisla shivered and stopped what she was doing with her right hand. She grabbed his back, almost scratching him while he was still kissing her. Then, as soon as it started, they stopped and laid still, looking at each other with a wide and warm smile, panting and giggling.

Rollo gently caressed her lower lips with his thumb, almost inserting it in her mouth. Gisla kissed his thumb and pretended to suck it for a brief moment. Then, she smiled.

"Gisla." Rollo whispered with adoration. "My Gisla. My mermaid."

Gisla smiled and began to play with his hand while her other hand was lost in his hair.

"Are you still angry with me because of the boat?" she asked with a low voice.

"What boat?" he asked on the same tone.

"The boat I sank when we spent two weeks at sea."

Rollo gave a long sigh. "No." he admitted. "It was months ago. It gave me the time to calm my anger."

"I was afraid you might still be angry." Gisla whispered.

"I am not. It would be unfair of me to be angry with you about this. After all, you were the one who offered me my sword and my axe – fantastic blades I should mention. It is thanks to you we have that many ships and warriors. What is a ship compared to everything you've given me?" he said, smiling, playing with her fingers.

"I am glad then." she murmured. "I love you, Rollo."

Rollo grinned and leaned on to place a gentle kiss on her lips while stroking her hair. "Always and forever." he whispered.

Gisla gave a long sigh of content and happiness, hen closed her eyes. Rollo gave a smile then wrapped his blankets of linen and fur around them. Before he even closed his eyes to sleep, Gisla was already dreaming, her breath as gentle as the sound of the sea outside of the house. Rollo gently kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, sinking in the land of dreams and prophecies.

* * *

Rollo woke up the next day, Gisla by his side. He smiled and watched her waking up with an infinite tenderness and adoration. When she was fully awake and after they exchanged a tender but brief kiss, he took her in his arms and put her in the pool from where she would swim to the sea to fulfill her usual tasks of bringing the fish on the shore and collect seashells while Roland was on duty to watch over the coast of the island. Before she swam away, she drank a bit of the mead Rollo brought to her before she fell asleep and ate a piece of flat bread with honey.

Rollo left the house, checking on his stock of food and ale, inspecting his men's weapons, laughing at Eirik's jokes and making sure Wilfried obeyed his orders and went fishing with his friends between two training sessions. He was happy to notice that Fjolnir and Eidar were learning how to brew from Thora and Ida who were the wife and niece of brewers back in Hedeby before they died as well as any possibility for a stable and peaceful life. They were laughing and joking while working together. Rollo could feel how close they were and how much they loved each other.

While he was inspecting the village and settled issues and quarrels some had with others, he encountered Alfrid who was cooking and sang while her hands were kneading bread dough. She was so peaceful that for a moment Rollo thought he was mistaken and she was Sigrid. Sigrid, as Alfrid told him, was in the biggest long-house, weaving sails and fixing their clothes pierced by blades and covered with blood. Alfrid said Sigrid would not let her close to the clothes for she was afraid they might burn if she touched them. Rollo laughed at her joke. Alfrid inherited her father's sense of humor.

Once his morning duties fulfilled, he ate in his house, joined by Thorbjorn and Eirik who took this occasion to report to him every moves and rumors of armies back in Gotaland, Denmark and Norway. At one point, Gisla, Roland and Rothrud showed up in the pool; Rollo and Thorbjorn took the two mermaids and sat them around the table but Roland, as always, refused to join the humans. He simply gave Rollo reports about any movements of fleets and ships and then went back to the sea to inspect the coasts once more.

At the end of Rollo's meeting with his chieftains and when everything he prepared himself due to the lack of slaves and servants was eaten he stood up, put back the mermaids in the pool and headed to the beach where Thorbjorn would tattoo them.

At the beach, he only saw the twins, Herleikr, Wilfried and Gunnar. He deduced all his warriors must have already been tattooed or were being given new marks elsewhere. Rollo shrugged; he didn't mind. After all, he was here with his friends; being on the beach with only his closest friends was to him being surrounded by his family.

He went to fetch Gisla who was near the shore and carried her to a rock he sat her onto and then did the same with Rothrud while Thorbjorn was preparing what was necessary to mark skin permanently. He cut a bone into a needle, carving its length into an ink tank and tied it to another bone in such a way that when he held the second bone horizontally, the needle was vertical.

Once his needle ready, he prepared the ink with some wood ash and other plants into a bowl. Then, when all was ready, he looked at Rollo and smiled; it was time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rollo asked Gisla while removing his shirt.

"Yes. I think I deserved a tattoo don't you think?" she said with a smile.

"But you are a mermaid, surely..." Rollo began, brown furrowed.

"It will not be a problem." Rothrud said. "I have seen mermaids whose skin had been marked with ink before. They were dead, of course, but I think it can work as well on a living mermaid's skin."

"It will hurt." Rollo warned Gisla.

"Which is why I asked Rothrud to be with me when I get my markings." Gisla said, smiling to her sister. "I will be fine Rollo." she said, her face suddenly all serious. "I can take the pain. I've had worse."

Rollo frowned with obvious pain, sighed then smiled. He leaned on and kissed her cheek. "I know you can." he whispered.

"Are you done? Or should I wait an hour more?" Thorbjorn said half laughing, holding the needle.

Rollo laughed. "Don't be so impatient to make me suffer Thorbjorn, you will make one think that you enjoy making others suffer."

"Only you, my friend." Thorbjorn said with a wide smile. "Eirik, hold him please. I do not want him to punch me." he said half chuckling.

Eirik laughed then went by Rollo's side and held his arms.

"Is that truly necessary?" Rollo groaned half amused. "I am used to it. It is not like I am younger than Herleikr."

"I am not young!" Herleikr protested. "I am a man!"

"Oh you proved that alright." Thorbjorn said. "You made us proud on the battlefield. Now hold Rollo you and Eirik. I do not want him to escape my needle."

The two men complied and held Rollo's arms tightly to prevent him from making any move. Sigrid and Alfrid came by Rollo's side to watch him being marked with ink, afraid about the process on their own skin. Gisla looked with curiosity the needle and the ink; she had never seen a man being tattooed and like all things new, it fascinated her.

"So, what do you want?" Thorbjorn asked.

"Waves. Near the heart." Rollo said.

Thorbjorn looked at Gisla and smiled. "Obviously." he said with a grin.

Rollo followed his eyes and gave a grin. Gisla gave a small smile her sister noticed. Rothrud stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, whispering some jokes to her sister which made her laugh and Thorbjorn began his work. He put the needle on his skin and began to tap it in Rollo's skin, creating twirls and curves of a dark blue shade such as real waves. Rollo clenched his teeth but did not groan and soon enough Eirik and Herleikr, realizing holding Rollo was useless, let go of his arms.

"Does it hurt?" Alfrid said with worry.

"No." Rollo said smiling to her. "I am used to the pain. Look at my chest and my arms." he showed her his markings. "But yours will hurt since you have never been given tattoos."

Alfrid's blanched and she swallowed, afraid of what awaited her as well as her sister. Eirik noticed their expressions and gave a reassuring smile.

"Do not fret." he said. "The pain is not that terrible. Of course, it depends with the person but I am certain you will be fine. You are strong."

"What does it represent?" Gisla asked Rollo pointing at his arms.

"Ah, this is Mani, and this is Sol." he said pointing first at the moon on the left of his chest then to the sun on the right. "And on my arms are Hati and Skoll." he said showing his arms to her.

Gisla's face fell and she looked at him with shock. "Rollo..." she said, terror filling her voice. "Rollo, why? Why those wolves? Do you know what it means?"

"Precisely." Rollo stated.

"You are a fool, human if you think the gods will let it slip!" Rothrud said with a sheer terror.

"What does it mean?" Sigrid calmly asked.

"Hati chases Sol, the sun and Skoll chases Mani, the moon. When Ragnarok will come, the wolves will catch their preys and cover Midgard with darkness." Eirik said gloomily. "Rollo has a peculiar love for wolves. Maybe because of his name and surname..." Eirik sighed. "At least those two will never leave you. Not like Hramr."

Rollo gave a sad smile. "Yes. They will never leave."

"Why did you choose such a bad omen?" Gisla asked. "Why such markings?"

Rollo gave a smile and sheltered her hand in his. "Our markings are designed to bring magic and protection to us. When I asked to be marked with those mighty wolves, I was certain that they would be the best protection." Rollo kissed Gisla's fingers. "And I was right. In spite of your will to drown me and the blows I got in battle, I never died. I even won."

Gisla gave an encouraged smile, but she couldn't help but be afraid for him. She grew up with so many terrifying tales about Ragnarok and the darkness she couldn't help but fear the wolves on his arms. Despite being a daughter of Ran and one of the creature that would possibly take part in Ragnarok to fight the Valkyries, she was terrified of it. She was terrified of the wolves, of Fenrir and of Jormungand's mouth. Harvesting souls was her duty; she was no fighter. She never trained for anything other than speaking the ancient language of the waves, currents and the spells to heal and rip souls.

"Tattoos are also here to frighten our enemies." Thorbjorn said. "I have seen men whose face was covered with markings. Those men truly were impressive."

"Not nearly as impressive as you, Thorbjorn." Rothrud said teasingly.

"No one is as impressive as Thorbjorn." Eirik joked with an amused smile.

Thorbjorn laughed as well as Rollo, Herleikr and the twins. Rothrud looked at the viking with fascination, a wide smile on her face which Gisla noticed.

"So," Rothrud began. "who will tattoo Thorbjorn?"

"Do you think he has some space left? Look at him! The man is half human, half scars and ink. He looks like a blue giant." Rollo joked.

"A giant with only nine fingers." Thorbjorn added, grinning.

"A giant nevertheless." Eirik joked.

They kept laughing and joking about Thorbjorn's so called giantness and Gisla suggested that he might be half dwarf, half giant because of his ability to create and forge which made Thorbjorn laugh. Once Rollo's tattoo finished, he began to work on Eirik who was simply given a bear on his back and afterwards tattooed Herleikr with two rams on his throat which made him grunt with the pain of the needle entering such a sensible spot.

Then, it was the twins' turn. They agreed to have the same tattoo marked on their skin at the same spot; they said it was to keep looking alike to confuse their enemies. Eirik as well as Rollo and Gisla approved of such a smart decision. They decided to get two wolves entangled on their chest. Alfrid almost cried when she was given her tattoo while Sigrid shed a single tear each time Thorbjorn took a break. Never had Eirik been prouder of his daughters. To see them with tattoos was for him such a pride he hugged them tight against him and kissed the top of their heads, almost crying himself.

When Thorbjorn finished Wilfried's tattoo and Gunnar's and soon enough, it was Gisla's turn. Thorbjorn approached her, his needle in his hands. He asked Gisla if she was fine with being tattooed to which she answered by a quick nod.

"What do you want?" Thorbjorn asked.

"A wolf." she said. "On my back."

Thorbjorn looked at Rollo with a wide smile. "You are not the only one to have a thing for wolves I see."

Rollo chuckled then grinned. "Just tattoo her. You're wasting time."

Thorbjorn laughed and began his work on Gisla's back. Rothrud held her hand while Thorbjorn was tapping his needle on her skin, printing the curves of a wolf permanently on her as to mark her with the sign of the Wolf of the West. Gisla groaned at each contact of the needle on her skin but it was not out of pain; just out of discomfort. She was happy to notice that she was right about the pain. It was merely a tickle compared to what she once endured and took pride in the fact that she did not shed any tear and that her face was not distorted with agony; no, it was only a small discomfort on her skin like a bug bothering her. Nothing much.

Once her wolf was carved on her skin Rollo cupped her head in his hands and kissed her with all the love he could transmit to her. He was so proud; not of her strength for he knew she was as mighty as a wave, but of her will to be part of his life, him, the son of the man who killed her mother; a human whose brother made her suffer. He was proud of her love for him as much as her might. With her by his side and all the gifts she gave him, he felt like he could conquer the world or die trying.

* * *

 ** _So this is kind of a filler chapter and a very smutty one but I hope you like the characters' backstory and where this story is going so far. What will Ragnhild do? Will she be released some day? Will Wilfried get to kiss her? Will Alfrid finally learn how not to burn her clothes? Will Rothrud will jump on Thorbjorn? Will Herleikr build a fort to protect himself from Eirik's strong presence? Who knows?!_**


	10. Chapter 10: A divine encounter

Rollo was pleased to note that Gisla's new tattoo was healing well. It seemed Rothrud was right on that account; living mermaids could be tattooed. Gisla was so satisfied of the proof she fought by Rollo's side she often tied her hair into a knot to show her back. Like Gisla, Alfrid and Sigrid were also very proud of their new markings and exhibited them whenever they could to Thora or Ida as well as the women at the village. They had been congratulated by their shield-maiden and sorceresses' friends for their bravery and growth which made Eirik happy. But this had a painful consequence for Eirik's patience; for every time Sigrid showed her new tattoo, Herleikr suddenly blushed and peaked at her. Sigrid, not embarrassed by his attitude for all that smiled at him and asked him what he was thinking which had as a result to make Herleikr gabble incomprehensible words which made Alfrid laugh.

To Rollo's great content and Wilfried's disappointment, Ragnhild had seen herself been given more and more freedom than before and often she wandered about on the cliff and explored the island on her own. Rollo even saw her smile once; such a rarity he thought Ragnarök might be coming. While the princess was free, Gunnar took this occasion to take Wilfried with him to go fishing or training with Heimir and him. But inevitably, Wilfried came back to Ragnhild during the usual evening meal, bringing her ale or mead depending on the stocks the village had.

With the first rays of sunshine which melted the snow and frost at the end of winter and the rain that fell in the beginning of Spring, came the time to sow the first crops on the fields. It also had been decided to plow a third field which would be let lie fallow for the majority of Summer. All the settlement took part in this; they sacrificed a goat to Freyr on a flat stone, near the field, hoping that the gods would bless them with good harvest. Spring also had as a consequence to make the goats and cows mating and soon enough the island saw the birth of calfs and goat kid which came to increase Rollo's herd and flock.

The weather became warmer which reduced the needs of everyone for thick and warm furs and soon it became useless to wear them. The days succeeded to days; rain fell, sometimes not; the sun shone, sometimes not; clouds covered the mountains and sometimes were so high in the sky that when one looked at them, he felt dizzy. The men trained, forged, fished joined by some women and shield-maiden while the women were cooking, weaving, cleaning and counting the supplies the village had. Rollo had sent a small group of his men to fetch wood in Norway and was waiting for them to come back as well as the women some were betrothed to and waited for Summer to marry.

That day, after about a week of hard work settling quarrels, sowing, overseeing the work of the women weaving new sails and clothes and men building more stock-houses and forging new weapons; after making sure his people had enough to eat and a meeting with Eirik and Thorbjorn who still worked on his secret alone, far from any company, Rollo headed to the beach where he knew Gisla was.

He saw her in the water, not far from the lengskip he took from king Gramr what seemed like ages ago. He grinned noticing she did not pay attention to him. He removed his blue short sleeved shirt and entered the water. The waves on his chest seemed to move with the water. He was proud of his new tattoo. It was a proof of love and bravery; a proof of honor.

With a mischievous smile, he dove in the water in silence and swam to Gisla unnoticed. Once he reached her, he grabbed her waist under the surface to draw her to him. She squealed and turned to him to punch or kick him with her tail but Rollo stopped her in the middle of her movement, controlling himself not to laugh. Gisla seemed to fully realize who was holding her for fury left her eyes, replaced by an amused annoyance. She slapped his arms and smiled.

Rollo released his grasp on the mermaid and cupped her face with his hands. He looked at her with love and devotion then grazed her lips with his, trying to feel a mermaid's breath in spite of his lack of air which started to leave his lungs. As suddenly as a wave breaking, Gisla moved her head forward and kissed him, savoring his human lips and the salt of the sea on his skin.

Rollo shivered with delight. The threat of death by drowning, the way she kissed him with passion and the sensation of her skin against his reminded him of the first time she tried to drown him. It seemed like they always came back to the start. As if life itself was repeating. And yet, the whole situation was drastically different; he was a viking now; he had an army, a fleet and more than anything, Gisla loved him. Everything was the same and yet it couldn't have been more different.

He was beginning to run out of air in his lungs but he did not care much; Gisla's kiss almost made him forget that. He could feel the air she was giving him; he felt like he was being given the first breath of air of a new life; as if he was being reborn.

When his last breath of air disappeared to the surface, Rollo suddenly broke the magic of the kiss and came back to the surface, gasping for oxygen. He panted deliriously, half laughing, half thanking the gods and spirits of the sea. Gisla put her head out of the water and looked at him with a tender smile.

"I almost got you this time." she joked. "But you escaped me, filthy human." she tenderly said, wrapping her arms around Rollo's neck.

"Ah, but do not forget that I am tougher than I look, mermaid." Rollo answered teasingly, half panting. "After all, I am the Wolf of the West. I have a power every king and god envy."

"Oh, and what could that be?" Gisla asked.

"You." Rollo said all serious, looking straight at Gisla.

Gisla blushed and hid a wide smile of pride and content. How happy she was to see that her skills and work were being appreciated for their worth. She stroked Rollo's hair for a moment, then touched the scars on his face with her thumb and realized she never asked him about those. After nearly a year, Rollo still held mysteries and questions. It was as if even after a lifetime with him she would never fully know him. It frightened her and at the same time fascinated her.

"My fierce mermaid." Rollo said, leaning to kiss her.

Gisla welcomed the kiss with a shiver of pleasure and a wave of affection. She let him deepen the kiss, happy to feel the power of his arms and lips. She loved him; perhaps more than a mermaid should. But she loved him all the same.

"My silly human." Gisla said breaking the kiss and looking at him with mischief and tenderness. "Come." she said holding his hand.

"Where?" asked Rollo.

"To a place we will be alone. You fully deserved a time away from the island, don't you think?" said Gisla with a smile.

"But what if we are attacked?" Rollo suggested without worry.

"Thorbjorn and Eirik are there to protect our island. I am sure you trust them as much as I do. After all, didn't you personally chose them as chieftains? I trust your choices Rollo. I trust you."

Rollo gave a happy smile and placed a brief but loving kiss on her lips. "I am happy then, that you trust me." he said. "You are right. The island will be fine." he admitted with a sigh. "Lead the way." he said taking Gisla's hand.

She smiled and then dragged him with her underwater. She held him with her arms, trying not to sink because of his heavy weight in spite of being in the water. Her tail whipped the sea and they gained speed. She led him to another island, barely large enough to welcome a long-house and a small field onto it, washed by powerful waves and the strong wind of Spring.

Rollo panted on the ground, bent over, half laughing deliriously, catching his breath he held for too long. Once he was breathing normally, he laid on his back and looked at the clouds passing in the sky like flocks of sheep or mighty bears running in the sky. Gisla sat beside him, her hair whipping her face and showing her naked breasts. Rollo grinned then sat up and began to braid her hair. Gisla, not at all surprised by his sudden action let him twist and play with her locks, shivering at the contact of his fingers on her skin and her scalp. Rediscovering the sensation of her long hair being braided by him was for her a delight.

Rollo sighed. "I missed this."

"I know." Gisla said. "I can feel it in the way your fingers quiver. My, Rollo, you have a thing with hair."

Rollo laughed. "I do. Especially with yours. I am so happy your hair grew back." he said with a caressing voice.

"As am I." Gisla said between two sigh produced by Rollo's fingers' contact on her skin. "Rothrud said that it is even softer and brighter than before. She told me that she suspects Roland to be jealous of it."

"His hair is not that bad. It would be better if he let it grow, though." Rollo said, then chuckled.

"Perhaps." said Gisla suppressing a laugh which came to fill her voice.

Rollo grinned and kept playing with her locks. He braided the hair on the side of her head in a way that made the braids reach the top of it on both sides. Then, he braided the top of her head a sophisticated way and added the locks at the end of the side braids to the one he just made. When it was done, he braided the braids altogether in a messy and carefree way. He looked at his work with pride filling his heart; she was beautiful. And what made Rollo even happier was that thanks to his work, now he could see the deep blue wolf on her back. He slowly drew the lines, still vibrant, of Thorbjorn's work.

"Why a wolf?" he asked, brows furrowed, suspecting he already knew the answer.

Gisla turned to him, smirking knowingly. "You know why." she stated playfully.

"No." Rollo lied. "No I don't."

"The wolf symbolized Hramr. I thought I had to pay him a tribute for his brave sacrifice for our escape." she said smirking.

"Oh." Rollo whispered half melancholic, half disappointed.

It wasn't the answer he was expecting and he was taken aback by her answer. He expected her to say that it was a symbol for him; the famous wolf, the wolf of the west. He did not know why exactly, but he had wanted her to say this. He wanted her to tell him that she belonged with him.

Gisla noticed his sudden mood and disappointment for she giggled and kissed his cheek. "Why so gloomy suddenly?"

"Nothing." Rollo said.

"Don't lie Rollo. I can feel that you are upset. Why? Did you expected me to say that my tattoo was a symbol for you?" she asked teasingly.

Rollo grumbled, hiding a grin of amusement. He did not want to give her satisfaction. He wanted her to keep playing with him, like a kid playing with fire. He had always loved danger. That was why he was such a beast on the battlefield; he never felt that alive. And he had never felt more alive than when he was talking with Gisla or when she tried to drown him.

Gisla smirked and leaned to his ear. "You want to know a secret? It is partly to symbolize you." she whispered.

Rollo groaned with satisfaction and kissed her lips tenderly before pulling back. The need to hide his grin vanished, washed by Gisla's words.

"Does that mean that you belong with me then?" Rollo asked.

Gisla looked at him and her smile faded. "No." she stated. "No, it doesn't." she began to nervously stroke her braid. "I love you Rollo. I love you like I never loved someone. A mermaid feels emotions deeper than any human. We feel it deeper, stronger, with more violence and chaos. I love you; desperately, like a small ship caught in a storm. I feel your presence in the water and I feel the love I have for you deep under my skin."

Gisla breathed heavily, trying to contain the flood of her words and the wave of love she felt would drown her. She did not dare to look at Rollo. She was afraid of what his eyes might tell; of how he would look at her after her big declaration. It was the first time she truly claimed she loved him. The first time she spoke in all honesty, opening herself completely to someone. A human, what was more!

"I love you." continued Gisla. "And I am bound to love you until the time of my death comes and I turn into spume. But I do not belong with you. You cannot possess me. I am a daughter of the sea; a princess and a mermaid. I belong to no one; only to the sea. I belong with the waves and the currents. I belong where my duty lies."

Rollo gave an encouraging smile. To hear her speak of duty was like hearing Siggy, Lagertha and Aslaug speak of theirs. It reminded him of those times when they spoke in the great hall with their voices as strong and powerful as thousand warriors. Women who were used to rule held such a power within their voices, they could overthrow a thousand of kings. It impressed Rollo.

"An yet, sometimes, when I sit by your side in your hall, I almost feel human. I almost feel I belong with you. It is the best feeling. Sitting by your side makes the impossible be possible. No mermaid had ever seated beside a human in a hall. My duty lies in the sea but you can help me achieve it. You cannot possess me but I can chose to be by your side."

"Then, you truly love me, for that is the greatest proof of love there is." Rollo said, his hand reaching for hers, still stroking her braid. "And I love you; for you are the first to have ever loved me as fully as I love you."

Gisla gave a happy smile. She was content she did not offend him or hurt his heart. She would not forgive herself if it were so.

"The wolf on my back is there to remind me of Hramr but also of you. I wanted to exhibit how I chose to be by your side." she said.

"Then you make me twice happier." Rollo asserted calmly. "Not only your markings will always remind me of the brave Hramr, but you also honor me by claiming your loyalty."

His eyes seemed to melt into two gigantic suns full of love and gratitude. He cupped her chin with one hand and put his lips on hers to offer her a thanksgiving kiss. Gisla smiled on his lips which made Rollo smile back. He let his hands wander on her side and then on her tail, caressing her blue scales, shining with the sun.

"I have been wondering..." Gisla began as he pulled back.

"Hm?" Rollo whispered.

"What happened to your face?" she asked.

"What?" Rollo asked in confusion.

"Your scars on your face. How did you get those?"

"Ah, this is a very old story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes." said Gisla. "Yes I do."

Rollo smiled and closed his eyes, trying to remember the story accurately. "I got those when I was twenty-five or so. I was still a foolish young man desperately wanting to prove himself worthy to his father and the gods. It was when my sister was still alive."

"What was your sister's name?" Gisla asked with genuine curiosity.

"Rannveig." Rollo declaimed with melancholy. "She wasn't there when I got those. She was at the village, taking care of my father who caught a disease. Ragnar, Lagertha and I were on a raid with our uncle and our grandfather, the benevolent jarl Harald. He died a few months after the battle. I was caught by our enemies and they tortured me to know where my grandfather's army was and where my brother's troops were going to attack. I did not tell anything. Even after they beat me. I endured the pain and shut my bloody mouth."

Gisla held a small gasp of horror in her throat. When he talked about torture, she could not help but recall how herself was tortured by the same man Rollo once tried to protect. Rollo gave her a compassionate smile, suspecting that she was thinking of how she had been tortured a long time ago.

"That was when things got worse." Rollo continued. "You see, those men did not like to be resisted. They wanted the information and they wanted it now. So one of them I assumed was the leader tied me to a table and opened my cheek from here," he traced a line starting from his upper lips to a spot below his eye with his finger. "to there."

Gisla's eyes widened for a second, then she closed them.

"It took me months to recover. The scars never truly disappeared. My grandfather found me half-dead in the camp when they attacked. Him and my brother were the only one who truly took care of me afterwards. My grandfather was a compassionate man. He was wise and I loved him for how he treated me." Rollo finished his tale.

"Then I should not be surprised that you succeeded to survive my attempts to drown you." Gisla said with a grin. "Regarding the amount of scars on your chest, I can guess very well that you are not easy to kill."

"I thought you knew that already, mermaid." Rollo said with a tender smile.

"Oh yes. I know that, trust me." Gisla said with a wide smile discovering her teeth.

Rollo laid back on the mossy ground of the island, savoring the contact of the warm sun on his skin and the wet comfort of the moss on his back. He closed his eyes. He could almost feel Gisla's presence beside him even with his eyes closed. She was like a radiant sun by his side. He was in such state of content and satisfaction he felt that the whole world had come to a perfect harmony; he felt such a peace he could have been able to love and forgive everyone on Midgard for whatever reasons.

"Rollo?" Gisla asked again, her voice suddenly more hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Do you want children?" she asked.

"What?" asked Rollo sitting back, brows furrowed.

"Do you want children?" she asked again.

"Why?" Rollo asked defiantly.

"I have seen how happy you are when you are around Alfrid and Sigrid. And I also noticed how happy you were to hold Sigurd in your hands. It was perhaps the happiest I have seen of you. I almost felt like you were their proud father. That is why I assumed you wanted to have children and I... I want you to be happy and I want you to be a father but I... I mean... I am a mermaid so I have been wondering..." she said hastily as to get rid of her burden as fast as possible.

"If I loved you less because of that?" Rollo finished for her.

Gisla nodded.

Rollo sighed. "It is true I have been dreaming to father children for a long time. Siggy did not want children so we never had any, especially since we were not married. The children would have been illegitimate and I would have hated them to feel like bastards." he admitted. "But Gisla, it will never make me love you less. You are yourself. You are a mermaid and I fell in love with you. I know very well what the consequences for all of this are. I love you in spite of that."

"Truly?" Gisla asked.

"Yes. Truly." Rollo asserted.

"Thank you." Gisla whispered. "Thank you."

Suddenly the water became darker and the air thicker with a tension so dense one could have cut it with a blade. The waves seemed to seethe on the rocks with a high-pitched sound. The ocean's sprays became as cold as ice as well as the air around Rollo and Gisla. The wind kept being strong but oddly, the waves that moved the surface of the sea calmed down. All was calm and yet was emanating such a fury one might have wept with fear.

Gisla turned her head to the water, listening to an old song only her could hear; a distant whisper shouted out loud. She shivered, then looked at Rollo, fear filling her eyes. Her breathe quickened and her eyes widened.

"What?" Rollo asked.

"It's Ran." Gisla said almost breathless. "She desires to talk with you."

"Me?" Rollo asked with disbelief. "Why?"

"I do not know. No one knows what the goddess wants. Her mood is as changing as the sea." Gisla said with fear and respect. "I advise you not to make her wait. This would only get you killed and the island sunken."

"How am I supposed to know where she wants me to meet her?" Rollo asked, annoyed.

"Just swim underwater. She will do the rest." Gisla instructed. "Dive below the surface and let the currents guide you. You will meet her soon enough."

"Very well." Rollo said standing up. "Are you coming with me?"

"No." Gisla said. "She wants to speak to you alone. I cannot disobey her once again and follow you. I would lose more than I could gain."

"I will be back soon then." Rollo said kissing her forehead.

"Do not do anything foolish." Gisla said. "And remember that you are talking to a goddess."

"I will." Rollo said with a grin.

He, then dove in the sea and disappeared under the surface. The water was cold, so cold Rollo was under the impression Winter never left. He began to swim but it was useless, the cold of the water prevented his muscles to function accordingly to his needs. He was suddenly weak, as if life was escaping him. He felt like his skin was being burned. He wondered if he ever would come back to Gisla.

Slowly, air left his lungs. He couldn't swim up to the surface; his muscles, numb with cold, prevented it. He foundered into the dark abysses of an ink-colored sea, panicking, suffocating, water flooding his lungs. It truly was an odd feeling drowning into a calm sea. If possible it was more terrifying. Nothing was more strange and otherworldly than this. Rollo could feel the cold anger of the sea; of Ran, the wife of Aegir. The water was so calm and devoid of currents and turmoil, Rollo felt he was drowning in a cold void. It was as if nothing existed; as if he came back to the primeval nothingness.

As suddenly as the sea darkened, a current came to grip Rollo's ankle at the exact second he passed out. When he regain consciousness, he looked around and noticed with surprise that he could breathe – if breathing under water was possible. He still was in the cold water and yet he felt air fill his lungs without the need for him to inhale and exhale. As if it was natural; as if he could live underwater since the day he was born.

"Rollo" a cold and smoky voice said. "The human."

Rollo turned around in the calm current-less waters to determine where the voice came from but he saw no one. The voice seemed to penetrate his brain, as if he himself was talking in his head. He tried to speak to answer but in doing so he swallowed some water which made him cough. The voice gave a joyless laugh.

"It is unnecessary, human. You cannot speak here. You can only _think_." the voice Rollo identified as Ran said.

"You are..." Rollo began internally.

"Ran." the voice said. "How clever you are, Rollo. Odin was right I see."

"Odin? Odin noticed me?" Rollo asked in disbelief.

"A man who twice betrayed his brother, twice banished and twice fought by berserkers' side; a man who loved a mermaid and defied me and all the rules of our world; a man who discovered something entirely new to us, of course the all-father noticed you." the voice said. "All the gods noticed you. Even the one who hide in the corner of our halls."

Rollo couldn't help but grin. He had to make tremendous efforts not to burst into a delirious laughter. He had been noticed by the gods. Him. Rollo the lone wolf, the traitor had been noticed by the gods. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Tyr praises your gift at war and Skadi praises the way you hunt. She is also very fond of your young huntresses. She said they are gifted. It is a compliment she rarely gives." Ran said. "Their father should be proud. Perhaps an offering would be a good way to thank her." she suggested.

"Then it will be done. Such a gift shall indeed be rewarded." Rollo said with pride. "They are indeed their father's pride."

"You almost sound like my mermaid, Gisla." Ran said after a short silence.

"Ah, well, I suppose spending much time with her is the cause of this." Rollo said.

"Yes." Ran calmly yet coldly seethed. "You _indeed_ spend a lot of time together."

"Forgive me, Oh goddess. I know of your disapproval." Rollo said with a hidden anger he knew Ran could feel. "I know it very well." he said recalling the day he found her, hopeless and desperate at his pontoon.

"I forgave Gisla. After all, she brought so many warriors to my hall and sank so many ships filled with shiny treasures it would be hard of me to resent her until Ragnarök, especially since she did so while I outcast her. Such loyalty is rare nowadays... I even think, and my husband agrees with me, that she should be rewarded. But this time will come soon enough. Now I wish to speak with you human for you proved you respected my mermaids, you and your friends. I am content that my Rothrud found somewhere to be happy. But make so mistakes of judgment. I do not approve of her flirting with humans."

Rollo nodded warily.

"You also proved to me that Gisla could love you, be with you and still fulfill her duty. But hear my words, human; she does not belong to you."

"I know of this, mighty Ran. One cannot possess the sea. Only admire her and wait for the waves to kiss one's feet on the shore. Whatever she is ready to give me, I will feast on it. Her mere presence by my side is enough. If she belongs where her duty lies, then so be it. It do not fear to lose her for a mermaid only love once in her life. And I do not fear her death for I know that death comes by her mouth." Rollo said with passion.

"You hold her in high regard, I see." Ran said with satisfaction.

"She tried to drown me many times. It was more than enough for a man to hold a mermaid in high regard." Rollo said with a grin.

"She should have succeeded human. She promised me your soul after all. She broke her oath once when she saved you on that raid. But she said it again when I forgave her. One day your soul will be mine and she will be the one to bring it to me." Ran coldly said.

"Was this why you were so angry at her?" Rollo asked.

"Yes. A broken oath is an outrage to her loyalty to me."

"Then, she still promised you she would give you my soul?" Rollo asked with a growing anger.

"Yes, she did. That is why I forgave her for what she did next; staying by your side and never trying to drown you again. I chose not to drown you and sink your fleet, human. Not only the gods would hate if I did and never come to feast in my husband's cold and lonely hall, but also because it entertains me to watch your deeds from the sea. You have no idea how empty the sea is. No one ever comes to visit and the great hall is so dark without all the gold I take in my net." Ran said with a faked sadness. "But to watch you, the famous wolf of the west and Gisla, my thousand-soul mermaid work and fight brought more amusement in my existence and I do thank you for that."

"Does that mean that you renounce to my soul?" Rollo asked.

"What? Oh no, human. This would be too easy. One day your soul will be mine but the later the better. That is all."

"Was this all you wanted to tell me?" Rollo coldly asked.

"Yes." said Ran with her seething and smoky voice. "You can go now."

A current suddenly came to surround him and he passed out again. When he re-opened his eyes he was on the black beach of the island, as if he dreamed everything that just happened. The only thing that could tell that he went to the water were his wet pants and hair. He looked around him, looking for Gisla, but found her nowhere.

"She is in the hall." Alfrid said behind him.

"What?" Rollo asked, confused.

"Gisla." Alfrid said again. "She is in the hall. I think she is waiting for you."

"And you?" Rollo asked squeezing his hair to pour the water off. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be alone for a while." she said, her eyes becoming wet.

"Where is Sigrid?" Rollo asked.

"She is with Herleikr, on the cliff." Alfrid said swallowing a sob.

"Alfrid, do you want to..." Rollo began.

"No." she said hastily. "No. I just want to be alone. Just... just go."

Rollo silently nodded. He gently pat her shoulder as to give her strength and then headed to the great hall; his great hall. He put back his shirt on and hastily walked to the great house. He entered it in a hurry which made the rare people still eating and weaving in the hall start. When they looked at Rollo's eyes, the women weaving sails and clothes left the room as well as the few berserkers who were eating and roasting meat by the hearth.

Rollo walked to his bedroom with loud and angry steps. He looked in the pool but noticed she wasn't there. Rollo followed a trace of water coming out from the pool to his bed and there he saw Gisla, shaking, her eyes wet, trying to contain her fear.

"So you know what she said to me?" Rollo asked harshly.

Gisla nodded. "Roland told me."

"It is true then?" he asked, panting out of anger.

Gisla lowered her eyes, brows furrowed.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Rollo exploded. "How could you promise my soul to Ran?" he yelled walking to his bed.

Gisla moved away from him but soon her back reached the wall. All her muscles were tense from anticipation and her eyes hardened, cold as a blade.

"Do you know what that means?" Rollo kept yelling, his face an inch to Gisla's. "Because of you... because of that promise you made, I will never reach Valhalla! I will never feast with the gods! I will never see my grandfather and father again! I will never see my mother and sister again! Valhalla and Folkvangr are forbidden to me now! The only place I will go will be Ran's hall!"

"Do you think I had a choice?" Gisla snapped and yelled, her eyes cold and harsh as ice. "Do you honestly think she would have let me go freely had I not offered a compensation? She wouldn't! She would have turned me into spume! She would have make me suffer worse torture than I suffered after she summoned me! Tell me, Rollo, would you truly have preferred me to die so that your death would have satisfied you? Would you have preferred to sacrifice me for your own gain?" she yelled.

"You know very well that I would have not!" Rollo said harshly. "I would rather have a death without honor and go to Hel's hall than spent a lifetime without you. But it doesn't change the fact that you offered my soul to Ran! My soul does not belong to you Gisla!"

"So I suppose I shall give back this" she removed his arm ring from her wrist. "to you then?!" she said tears forming at the corner of her eyes, her voice wrecked by pain.

Rollo gasped, his eyes becoming wet such as Gisla's. She dropped the arm ring in his hand and hid behind her hands. Rollo sighed and turned the piece of jewelry in his hand. Anger slowly left him to be replaced with calm and self-loathing. He made her cry. He made her cry and he knew how painful it was for mermaids. The last time she cried was when she had been tortured. The second he formulated this thought in his mind, he realized how hurt she was and how scared she was.

Rollo gently stroke her hair. "Do not be afraid." he said, his voice as calm as a gentle sea. "Don't cry."

Gisla lowered her hand and held her head high and as regally as possible with a proud and hard look on her face.

"My soul does not belong to you but my heart does." he said. "If my soul is the condition for your life, then so be it. But I won't forgive it so easily! You stripped me from Valhalla!"

"We are mermaids. Harvesting souls is what we do! We pledge alliegiance to Ran and her currents and we are sworn to deliver her what she wants. Do not ask me to renounce what I am for your own gain." Gisla stated before she melted. "Oh Rollo, I promised her your soul the day I met you. How was I supposed to know that I would fall for you? When she summoned me after the raid, she brought this back and I just couldn't say no." she said with misery in her voice.

Rollo gave a long and bitter sigh. "I suppose Aslaug was right. I truly am cursed by the sea."

Gisla kept silence. She nervously played with her braid, dreading another of Rollo's strike of anger.

"If that is what the Norns wove me, then so be it! I shall accept my fate. It is not like I can change it. But before you drown me and harvest my soul," bitterness and pain in his voice was a sharp pain in Gisla's heart. "let me live a good life, honorable and glorious." Rollo said. "With you by my side."

He gently put back his arm ring around her wrist an took her hand to kiss it. Gisla looked at him with relief. She was glad he did not unleash his anger on her. He truly was terrifying when he entered one of those rage that made all warriors fear him. She hated when he was angry with her.

"Don't drown me too early." Rollo said.

Then, he left the room, and a Gisla, left alone on an empty bed, almost sobbing with the misery of knowing he was mad at her and maybe hated her at the moment. Rollo left, angered and hurt, wondering if he would ever forgive his mermaid love. And, anger still stirring in his core, betokening of a beast, strode angrily towards the beach or anywhere his fists could unleash his mad ire.

* * *

 _ **Okay! Just so you know, I initially planned for Rollo and Gisla not to care about the soul problem but re-reading it, it did not feel right so I changed it and I feel a bit more satisfied! Tell me what you feel about this regular-length chapter ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11: A rich gift

Rollo had not been quick to forgive Gisla. It took him days to really forgive and forget what she promised to Ran. Of course, he still loved her; but the reveal of her oath created in him some sort of aloofness he wasn't sure would ever go away. He walked to the training yard and sat on a bench to watch the twins train. He kept thinking, his eyes following the movement of the long stick Eirik was moving in circles around him to improve his daughters and Herleikr's balance, and was mesmerized. Even the sound of the twins' shields and swords crashing on one another when they collided did not manage to draw him out of his train of thought.

He gazed at the forge where Thorbjorn spent the major part of his days now. He always came out covered with filth, red and sweating abundantly. But he had never told what he was doing in there. Thora and Valtar sometimes entered the forge to work with him, but they kept his secret so well the mystery became thicker. Some of Rollo's people pretended they were building a secret weapon in order to fight powerful kings and destroy a fleet in a blink, and others pretended they were being kept hostage by dwarfs. Some other said that the forge's flames seduced them and that they stayed inside to have sex with them.

All of those gossips created around Valtar, Thora and Thorbjorn such a legend their names were either spoken with respect or with mockery. Rollo gave a small grin when he suddenly recalled Rothrud's face when she had been told by Alfrid that her dear Thorbjorn was having sex with a flame. She had been so offended she dove in the water and only came back two days later. Rollo chuckled. The daughters of Ran were proud. But one of the two sisters was perhaps the proudest; and she bore it on her face and her eyes were filled with that same ice cold fire in spite of their warm color. A mermaid's pride burnt with such a wild and furious fire a flame could have been consumed by it. Fire was nothing compared to the raging sea.

Rollo then gazed to the sea and sighed. He stood up and looked at the village and the people, _his people_ work, laugh and sing. In spite of the fact they came to him to wage war and fight, they were at peace and so was the whole settlement. Rollo was filled with pride and satisfaction. For the first time in his mediocre life, he had built something out of nothing and it did not blow up in his face. In his heart he knew he had Gisla to thank for that. Had he not fallen for her and had she not fallen for him, none of this would have happened and the island would probably have been deserted for another century.

Suddenly a big crash drew him out of his mind. Alfrid had fallen on Herleikr and Sigrid was laughing.

"Damn you, you stupid three legged salmon!" Alfrid cursed. "Mind your fucking legs asshole!" she yelled, anger coloring her cheeks with red and her eyes glistening with tears.

"Alfrid!" Eirik screamed. "Language!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Alfrid roared at her father, shaking with rage.

"Alfrid, listen to dad." Sigrid gently said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me!" Alfrid yelled pushing her sister's hand away brutally.

"Alfrid! Is that a way to treat your sister?! If your mother was here..." Eirik began.

"If mom was here she would never accept that this... this..." she yelled pointing at Herleikr, her arm shaking. "This FUCKING THIEF was here!" she roared, crying and shaking with anger.

"What have I ever stolen from you?" Herleikr asked, trying to calm her down and contain his own anger at the insult.

"That's right! Pretend you don't know." Alfrid muttered with bitterness, tears rolling her cheeks.

"Alfrid, you can speak to us, you know?" Sigrid said gently patting her sister's back.

"Sigrid is right." Herleikr added while putting his hand on her shoulder. "I do not wish to be your enemy."

Alfrid shook her back to get rid of their touches.

"That is enough Alfrid!" Eirik said. "If you want to behave like a child, then you are not in your place in a training yard."

"Whatever!" Alfrid answered on an angered tone.

She then threw her shield and weapons on the ground and left the training yard with angry steps, wiping tears from her cheeks and taking a few spears on her way. Rollo looked at her walking toward the cliff and sighed.

"What is happening to her?" Eirik asked, stepping by Rollo's side.

"I do not know. Maybe it is that time of the month." Rollo guessed.

"No. That is not it. She has been like that for a few months already. I do not know why she is so angry lately." he sighed. "Ah Rollo. I am so helpless I am afraid. Sometimes I even wonder if I am a good father. If Bikka was here, surely she would find the right words. But I am not her. I am not as good as she was." he admitted with regret.

"You are a good father Eirik. She is young. That is all." Rollo said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Perhaps." Eirik said. "It is true I disapprove of Herleikr being too close to Sigrid. But he proved himself to me. His worth is undisputed. If I can see it, then why can't she?"

Rollo sighed. He felt sorry for his friend. He seemed so helpless it pained him.

"Watch over her for me please. I do not want her to commit any follies." Eirik asked before he went back to train Sigrid and Herleikr.

Rollo simply nodded and then headed to the cliff where Alfrid went. He found her not far away from his and Gisla's favorite spot. She was throwing spears angrily at a rock and clearly, from her shaking and the sound she made, she was sobbing. Rollo stepped behind her and sat on a rock.

"If you think you are quiet, then you are highly mistaken. I have killed and found prey quieter than you are." Alfrid grunted.

"Then do you mind sitting beside me? I simply wish to talk with you." Rollo said.

"Of what?" Alfrid angrily asked turning to face him, a spear in her right hand.

"If you think you are menacing, then you are highly mistaken. I have befriended creatures far more dangerous and angry than you are." said Rollo with a grin.

Alfrid smirked and dropped her spear. She came to sit beside Rollo and both kept silence for a moment, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the cliff and the noises of the town below them.

"Your father is worried about you." Rollo said.

"I know. And I am sorry about that." she confessed.

"What is the matter? Why all the tears?" Rollo asked, intrigued.

"It is complicated." Alfrid sighed.

"Try me." Rollo said with a gentle smile.

"I just... I just can't stand it." she quickly said as to run away from her misery as fast as she could.

"What?"

"Them." she said looking at the village below. "I can't take it. I can't stand to see them together."

"Who?"

"What do you mean 'who'?" Alfrid said, infuriated. "Sigrid and Herleikr of course!"

"They are not engaged aren't they?" Rollo asked, frowning and confused.

"Not that I know of." she replied.

"Then what is the matter?"

"She spends all her time with him." Alfrid said crying. "I can feel her getting away from me. I feel like she is leaving to some place I cannot go. To some place I am not welcome."

"Because she loves him?" Rollo asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of losing her?" he asked again.

"Yes." Alfrid murmured, burying her head between her knees.

Rollo gave a gentle laugh. "Alfrid, love isn't death. It is not like she died and will never come back." he said thinking about his long lost sister. "You can always follow her. She loves you, you know."

"You don't understand." Alfrid said looking straight at Rollo's eyes. "We were born together, fought together, lived together, hunted together, survived together. I need her. I cannot survive without her. If she goes away, then I will be lost."

"As I said, you can always follow her. Herleikr loves and respect your sister. I know him; he will do anything to please her. If he is to be with Sigrid, he will accept the very special bond you have with Sigrid. Your sister is not dead nor dying. She is simply in love with a man. That is something you will one day understand."

"I am not so sure about the man part." Alfrid whispered. "And what do you know of this anyway?" she asked, anger filling her voice.

"I had a sister once. Her name was Rannveig." Rollo said with a gentle and melancholic smile. "I loved her. She was a light in the darkness. A true gift of the gods. I needed her. I needed her just like you need Sigrid. Surely we were not as close as you and your sister are, but still, we were close. She was a bridge between me and my brother." he explained. "And she died at a young age. She went to some place I could not follow."

Alfrid turned her head to him and shed a single tear. Rollo could see that she was shaken. He could see the pain and sorrow of his story in her eyes. He smiled. Eirik's daughters were fearsome huntresses and shield-maidens and yet, they were compassionate. They were Skadi's warmth.

"I am so sorry about this Rollo. This must have been so hard." she said, her bottom lip shuddering.

"I still carry her memory. And my niece too. She has the same temper." he said, his voice filled with affection. "You and Sigrid also reminds me of her." he said with a warm smile.

"What is her name? Your niece?"

"Gyda." Rollo said.

"She has a beautiful name. And a great uncle." Alfrid said.

"Thank you." Rollo said with a smile.

"Can I and Sigrid consider you as an uncle too?" Alfrid asked.

"Of course. I would be honored if you did."

"Good." she said.

"If you and Sigrid needs someone else than your father to talk to, remember that you have an uncle to turn to." Rollo said bumping his shoulder on hers.

Alfrid did not answer. She simply gave a small chuckle and a toothy smile which warmed Rollo's heart.

Had Gisla been human, he would have wished to have a daughter like his nieces. He could almost picture the spark in her eyes; the same as her mother's, strength so uncanny her fame would grow and outdo his. He also pictured her beside a brother or two, happily challenging them physically or intellectually. He had no doubt that with his and Gisla's own unique intelligence and strength, their children could challenge even the gods. Perhaps that was why the Norns tied his destiny to Gisla; to prevent them from unbalancing their power.

"You know, you should really talk with Gisla. It makes Sigrid distraught to see such a distance between you two. You should patch things up." Alfrid suddenly said.

Rollo frowned and his warm smile faded away.

"Why do you care about this? This is mine and Gisla's business. Not yours." he sharply said.

"I care because Sigrid and I care about you two. If you are not united, we, as an army cannot prevail. Do not undo what you wove."

"Is that Thorbjorn who told you this?" Rollo asked.

Alfrid scoffed. "Do you honestly think me so stupid not to think on my own?" she turned to him and shot him a dark look. "I thought this through ever since you came back from the sea shouting like a cow."

"Cows are noble creatures." Rollo murmured, not really knowing why.

"You and Gisla need to talk. clearly there is something off between you two. Even Sigrid and Herleikr noticed. Heck! I bet even Ragnhild noticed! Don't let her know we are divided. She would only seize the occasion to slaughter us all."

"Have you spoken to Gisla lately?" Rollo asked, surprised.

"I spent a lot of time with Rothrud and Gisla, yes. They provided me of some good advice regarding sisterhood." Alfrid said with a shrug.

"Ragnhild won't kill us. I already said so to your father. If she cares for her family – which she does – she will wait until we set her free to Norway, which will happen sooner rather than later."

"I hope you are right, Rollo. For all of our sake."

"If I talk to Gisla, can you promise me that you'll talk to Sigrid and Herleikr in return? If you two are divided, then our chances of victory in battle are less likely." Rollo said with a grin. "I do not wish any sign of dissension among my ranks."

Alfrid sighed and grunted. "If you insist, I will talk to them. But it will take time for me to accept their relationship."

"Well that makes one common feature with your father." Rollo laughed. "But Herleikr is so shy and nervous around her that you'll have accepted their relationship by the time they are betrothed. The boy has always been confident for as long as I can remember, but around her he is a different man. Maybe she has awoken his real self. Who can say?"

"I sure can't." Alfrid whispered. "I just wish everything went back to normal. I wish I was back in Norway, hunting giant moose in the cold, deep and dark forest. I wish to feel the cold air biting my skin and see the flames lick the game animals Sigrid and I hunted."

"Simpler times?" Rollo asked.

"Yes." Alfrid murmured.

"We all do, kid. That is part of growing up." Rollo comforted her with a warm yet melancholic smile.

He remembered all he had lost and for a moment was struck by misery. But then, his eyes wandered around the village below and the changing sea beneath the cliff and he remembered what he got in return. For a loss, he gained something in return; an equivalent exchange. A compensation. Even in their cruelest days, the gods remained merciful and generous. So was the way the world was made and so was life.

"You really should talk to her though." Alfrid said. "You'd feel better. And so would she."

"She told you about this?" Rollo asked, surprised.

"No. Rothrud did. Gisla is too shy to talk so openly about her emotions even to her sister. It is a chance Rothrud knows her sister."

"It is indeed." Rollo said.

"Well, I should go prepare the meal for midday." Alfrid said, getting up and grabbing her spears.

"What will you cook?" Rollo asked with an encouraging smile.

"I do not know yet. It will depend on our stocks. But there are some new recipes I want to try." she said, her eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement.

"I cannot wait to taste what you have in mind then. Just try not to poison Herleikr's food, please. He is too good of a warrior to lose." he joked.

"Ah, it will be hard, but I'll do my best." She replied with an amused smile.

Rollo chuckled and watched her walk back to the village and the common oven, her own fortress. She ruled when she was cooking and all the people who were working with her looked at her with admiration. Rollo was glad she was in the crew. She had a gift to manage the supplies and prepare just enough food to feed the crew without waste.

His gaze met Ragnhild, wandering around the village. Rollo felt a mix of annoyance and amusement when he noticed Wilfried following her. He had the feeling that his infatuation would only mean trouble for the settlement. And especially for Gisla. He would have to take care of this. He could not wait to get rid of his cousin. She was beginning to be a burden.

Then, he looked at the sea, as he always did. He sighed and thought about his mermaid, swimming in the abysses. He was suddenly struck by the realization that he missed her. He cursed himself for his attitude and cursed Ran for the tribute his soul was to her. Because of his own foolishness and hesitation, he had made himself miserable – not that he wanted his soul to belong with Ran, but still, he loved Gisla. He was beginning to grow tired of his self destructive behavior. Alfrid was right. He needed to talk to Gisla. The sooner the better.

* * *

Gisla swam slowly between the currents of the sea. She closed her eyes and let herself be taken and moved by the flow of a moving water, her long braided hair following the movements of her body. She almost purred with the gentle warmth the rays of sunshine produced on her skin. It was a delight truly to simply relax, away from the village and all the noise. Away from Rollo and his sudden aloofness. Away from her doubts and away from her mind. In this moment, she was perfectly free.

Rothrud watched her, her lips twitching to form the most tender of smiles. She savored the moment she was spending with her little sister, knowing that soon enough it would end and be followed by the reason she dragged her sister away from the island and the great house. Rothrud also wanted to grant her some time away from Rollo for she noticed how aloof he had been lately. She looked at Roland, behind them, still so serious about everything. She wondered if she would ever see him smile. She had succeeded when she was young, to form a slight grin on his face, but ever since her beloved mother died, he seemed to have lost the ability to be anything else but grim and serious.

"Ah! It is such a beautiful day!" she mischievously exclaimed. "What a shame Roland ruins it with his sad face." she said looking and smiling at him.

"Rothrud." Gisla rebuked her sister. "Leave him be. Poor Roland is always the victim of your mockeries."

"Then why can't he just smile? He has such a beautiful face and such white teeth. What a shame he doesn't want to show it."

"I am sorry I am ruining your day, highness, but my smile is I believe more frightening than you might think." Roland politely replied.

"With your long face, you almost look like Rollo." Rothrud said.

"Do not compare me to the human! I feel insulted." Roland said.

Rothrud smirked and shrugged. "Not my fault you both don't want to smile. Although if I know why you don't smile, I do not know about Rollo..." she said looking at Gisla.

Gisla kept silence and sighed. Her sister was being too curious and it annoyed her. But at the same time, she wanted to talk to Rothrud and Roland about what happened. It was their concern as much as hers since they belonged to the sea and to Ran. And since one day Rollo's soul would also belong there, it would only be fair to share with them the oath she swore long ago.

"The reason for Rollo's sudden aloofness is me and a promise I have sworn to Ran." she said.

Roland lowered his eyes. He knew precisely the oath she took since he was with her when Ran summoned her to forgive her. He looked at Rothrud and was amused – although he did not show it – to see that, true to herself, Rothrud's eyes shone with curiosity.

"Tell, tell." Rothrud asked.

"I have sworn to bring Rollo's soul to Ran the day I met him. I have sworn it and yet I saved his life and soul multiple times over the last year. I have broken my oath so many times it was only natural for Ran to be angry." Gisla said. "And Rollo discovered it. That is why he is angry. He feels like I betrayed him; like I stole something from him. He said, and he is right, that his soul belongs to him and him only. I may have his heart but his soul will never be mine."

"So what will you do?" Rothrud asked. "Will you still stay with him in spite of his attitude? Or will you come back home with me?"

"If I will come back home? If I will leave him all alone on this island?" Gisla asked, shocked that her sister even dared to bring those eventualities. "Of course I will stay with him! I fought hard enough to keep my feelings. There will be no turning back and I won't get rid of them. It would only destroy me and our endeavor. I will stay to make sure our legacy lives on! I will make sure to drown many more humans thanks to him."

"I know you love him Gisla." Rothrud admitted. "But he is a human. His lifespan is shorter than ours. One day he will die. And he will die before you ever do. You will be destroyed anyway. You will turn into spume before your time." she said with concern. "I do not want to lose my wise little sister."

"I thank you for your concern, Rothrud, but you should mind your own business." Gisla advised. "This is my life and my decisions. Not yours."

"Perhaps." Rothrud admitted. "I do not want you to be hurt again, do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Gisla said. "But Rollo and I's relationship is different from what his brother made me endure. I choose to live without regrets. I will stay and I have decided to be happy. I chose to leave him some space. I owe him at least that."

"If that is your choice, then I am happy. As long as you know what you are doing, that is fine." Rothrud said, still leading Gisla to the place Ran asked her to be taken to.

"I want you to be happy too Rothrud." Gisla said. "I believe Thorbjorn can give you that kind of happiness. I have seen your smile when you are with him."

Rothrud lowered her eyes and her smile faded. Thorbjorn. The handsome Thorbjorn. It was true she felt a great attraction to him. She may even be infatuated with him. She loved his voice, his arms, his hands, his scars and his hazel eyes. His appearance was so raw and feral she could not help being attracted to him. He was so similar yet different than Rollo. Less brutal and changing, perhaps. Rollo was a massive and powerful wave while Thorbjorn was the calm mountain wind and water tried to destroy but could only scar. Thorbjorn was old also; wise and joyful. He was skilled in many ways and Rothrud wanted to feel his powerful arms around her waist every time she saw them; she wanted him to take her head in his hands and she wanted to feel all his strength against hers. She wanted to fulfill her lust with him; a lust she only, now, discovered.

She was attracted to him. But the kind of happiness Gisla was talking about could only be achieved with love. And Rothrud did not love Thorbjorn. She would have known; she would have been attracted to the shore and a single gaze at him would have made her feel like her entire body was on fire. After all, a mermaid felt things more intensely than humans.

"Perhaps." Rothrud said. "It is true I enjoy his company greatly and that I feel some sort of attraction toward him. But it is not the same kind of attraction as yours and Rollo's. I do not love him. And to be honest, I doubt I would ever fall in love."

"That is more than enough for me." Roland said with relief. "If you had been in love I would have thought something is off with your family."

"Roland is making humor." Rothrud giggled. "How rare of a sight! Will it snow?"

Roland sighed with annoyance. The way Rothrud mocked him irritated him so much he decided to keep silence for the rest of the journey to the place Rothrud wanted to take them to.

After one more hour of swimming between the strong currents and waves of the sea, Gisla, who started to wonder where they were going, turned to her sister.

"Where are you guiding us?" she asked.

"To a place she told me to take you." Rothrud replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Who?" Roland asked.

"Ran, of course! Who else?" Rothrud calmly said.

"Why does Ran wants to see me?" Gisla asked, suddenly afraid and anxious. "Does she wants to punish me? Does she want to ask for Rollo's soul? Of course that is what she wants! Why would she want to see me otherwise?"

"Relax Gisla." Rothrud said in between giggles. "She merely wants to talk to you. I believe she has a surprise for you."

Roland sighed with relief and tension left his muscles and jaw. Gisla, on the contrary, could not get rid of her anxiety.

"What does she..." she began.

"Ah, we are there." Rothrud said, noticing a large canyon underwater from which steam escaped.

Gisla suddenly felt struck by the power of the sea. She could feel the massive breaker waves above her head rushing to crush and sink any ship; she could feel the ground move beneath her blue tail. It was all so grandiose she fully understood Ran's power. It was no wonder the goddess asked to meet her there: she was fully in her element.

Gisla screwed her eyes up. She looked at the canyon beneath her and saw a small golden light inside it. She swam forward and was surprised to notice that the water around her became warmer. She turned to Rothrud as to ask her what it meant.

"Go." Rothrud said. "Where you will go, we cannot come with you. She told me that."

"Where is she going?" Roland asked. "I prefer to warn you, if any harm befalls her..."

"Do you really believe that I could allow anything bad to happen to my little sister?" Rothrud asked harshly and angrily. "My father and sisters would kill me before you do. Now shut up and trust me. Trust Ran."

Roland concealed his anger and shut his mouth. Rothrud turned back to Gisla and gave her an encouraging nod. Gisla sighed and began to swim to the light. The more she swam forward the more she felt Ran's presence. She looked around, hoping to see her, but she saw no one.

'Come. Come my daughter.' a cold harsh voice said. 'Come to the light.'

Gisla started but kept swimming. Soon, curiosity prevailed on her fear; she wanted to know what the light was, and why Ran wanted to see her. These questions had the effect of strengthening the attraction the glowing light had on her. She kept swimming, deeper and deeper to the abyss only lit by the strange glowing light that came from what seemed like a mountain. Gisla let out a gasp of awe. It was a submarine volcano. She had never seen any. She had been told of this by other and more experience mermaids, but she had never seen one with her own eyes. She was marveled.

But when she tried to look again at the glowing liquid coming out of the mountain, she gasped with surprise and shock. That wasn't lava coming out of the mountain. It was gold. The most shiny and pure of gold. And around the mountain was a serpent – a lindworm -, guarding the treasure this mountain was, its tail, stuck in its mouth.

When it saw her, the serpent crawled and dropped its tail. The head of the serpent rose up and Gisla could have sworn he was smiling to her.

With defiance, she swam up to the top of the mountain. Her eyes wandered around and she could not help marveling at the sheer and expensive beauty of the gold. Finally, she arrived on top of the treasure and found a woman between two ages, wearing a net as a gown on which coins and jewels were tied to. The woman had long black hair and a skin, white as snow. Her eyes were made of an ever-changing cold shade of blue which made her face all the more violent and cruel. From her, emanated such a feeling of strength, power and divinity a human could not have bore it and would have exploded simply being in her presence.

"Ran." Gisla whispered.

"Hello, Gisla." the goddess said. "I am pleased to see that my Rothrud kept her word."

"She said you wanted to see me, Oh mighty goddess. She said you wanted to tell me something." Gisla said, bowing to Ran.

"She was right." Ran coldly stated. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, showing the mountain and the canyon with her arms.

"No. I do not." Gisla confessed.

"Of course. This place has been a secret of mine ever since Odin ascended to power. Not even my husband knows it exists." Ran said with a melancholic smile. "This mountain which spits gold is my sacred treasure. It is often guarded by my kraken, but lately I'd rather have it in my halls to distract my guests." she said with a cruel smile. "Rare are the the mermaids who knows this place. Your mother as well as two other mermaids knows its existence."

"My mother?" Gisla asked with surprise.

"Yes. Your mother, dear child." Ran said, still smiling.

Gisla frowned. She suddenly began to know what Ran wanted with her. It seemed almost too good to be true. "Mighty Ran, why did you want to see me?" she inquired.

"I believe you know that answer already my child." the goddess said mischievously.

"I need to hear it. I need to hear it to know if it is true."

"I have decided to reward you, my thousand-soul mermaid, for everything you have ever done in your life. You harvested more than a thousand souls in your life being the youngest mermaid to have ever achieved it; you avenged your mother as well as the honor of your kingdom and family; you survived something so despicable you should have vanished in the sea and your magic is strong enough to sink fleets. But more than anything, you proved me that a mermaid and a human loving each other and working together was something possible. You found another way and I could not be prouder of your bravery. Not to mention your stalwart loyalty." Ran said.

Gisla felt herself blush with all the compliments the goddess, usually so cold and severe, was giving her. It felt so good for her to see that her hard work had been noticed.

"As such, I have decided to grant you the rare gift of a golden tail." Ran said. "Do you, Gisla Ransdottir accept my gift? Are you prepared to become a golden-tailed mermaid, one of the most powerful creatures under the sea?"

"I am." Gisla solemnly answered. "I am prepared for the responsibilities and the power the tail will grant me."

"Then so be it." Ran said.

She motioned her arms up and suddenly an eruption of gold sprang out of the mountain to cover Gisla's blue fishtail. Gisla was expecting it to be hot and burn her; she was expecting it to be painful, but she just flinched. The gold was hot but not enough to tear screams of pain out of her. It was merely like the sun caressing her skin.

The gold came to cover her up until her head. Then, when all her body was covered with gold, the rest of the strange liquid fell back into the crater and a great light came out of the gold. It was so intense Gisla had to close her eyes not to become blind. It was like this for a second and then all the gold disappeared from Gisla's body and tail.

When she looked at it, Gisla noted that her tail wasn't blue anymore. It was golden. Gisla gasped with awe and admired her new scales for a moment. She realized they were also different; they were of a different shape which seemed to have been designed for a mermaid to swim faster. A golden-tailed mermaid truly seemed more powerful that a regular mermaid.

"You almost look like your mother, Gisla." Ran said. "She would have been proud of you."

"I... this is... this is an incredible gift, oh mighty goddess. This is more than I deserve. I am more than honored by your words and this tail!" Gisla exclaimed with utter happiness.

"Then bear it proudly and honor it everyday by doing what my mermaids do; sink ships and drown men. Give me their souls. You are a golden-tailed mermaid, now. You have more magic than ever."

"I will." Gisla said.

"Now go, my child. Your sister and Roland await you." said Ran with her seething and cold voice.

With a last bow to the goddess, Gisla swam up to leave the canyon, toward her sister, her golden tail glittering with sunlight and shining like the brightest of sun. She noted with great satisfaction that she was right regarding the speed she gained thanks to her new scales and their peculiar shape; she arrived in front of her sister and Roland faster than when she had gone to Ran's sacred mountain.

When Rothrud saw her sister, her eyes widened and she gave a nostalgic smile. Gisla knew what she was thinking about. She knew there could have been only one thing to think about.

"You look so much like her." Rothrud said, her voice shaking with emotion and pride. "I am so happy. She would have been so proud of you. And father... oh, father! He will be so proud! I cannot wait for him to know. Another golden-tailed mermaid in the family! Oh, how you make our kingdom proud my dearest Gisla."

"I am so happy Rothrud! I cannot wait to show it to Rollo! I am sure he will love it!" Gisla exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Roland looked at Gisla's tail with a nostalgic and sad smile. With such tail, Gisla reminded him of her mother, the gentle and strong Frederun. He suddenly recalled all the moments they spent together; the moments she trained him as well as when she taught him good manners and duty. He was a child again. A child looking at a golden-tailed mermaid with admiration, respect and pride. He had never felt so young. And he had never felt so happy. He knew, as well as Rothrud, that had Frederun been there, she would have been the proudest of mothers.

"Roland?" Gisla asked, noticing his aloft gaze. "Are you well?"

Roland suddenly gasped and gave her a smile; a rare gift only golden-tailed mermaids had ever seen. "I am... I am, your highness." he said. "Forgive me. You just... you just look like her so much." he said, trying to hid his shock.

Gisla gave a gentle smile and nodded. How happy and proud she was her family and closest guard saw Frederun in her. How happy she was to see that her mother lived in her. She was happy, not because of the fact she had on others, but because that way, maybe, she would be closer to her mother than she ever was; and that way, maybe, she would get to know her. She was at the peak of happiness and pride. She was a golden-tailed mermaid; a true daughter of Ran. What greater honor than her gift?

"Father will be so proud." Rothrud said. "I cannot wait to come home and tell him!"

"What?" Gisla asked, puzzled. "You are going to leave?"

"Yes." Rothrud said with a smile. "It has been a long time since I last saw him and I have other sisters to visit. I wish to check on Hildegard, Adelaide and Freron. I want to know if they are happy being married and if their husbands take care of them."

"You want to leave despite your fondness of Thorbjorn?" Gisla asked.

"It is your thing to love a human. Not mine." Rothrud said with a gentle smile. "Do not worry, little sister. If you need me, then I will come back. Now that you have a golden tail and your hair grew back, you do not need me anymore. You are healed. That is all that matters to me. I only came to you to watch over you, my little sister; my dearest and proudest Gisla."

"Then take Roland with you. He will protect you during your journey home." Gisla said. "Can you take care of her?" she, then, asked Roland.

"I will do as you command, your highness." Roland said with a bow.

"Perfect. It will give me some occupation." Rothrud mischievously said.

"Rothrud," Gisla sighed. "leave him alone, please."

"Very well. But I do this for you Gisla."

Roland gave a small smile. He appreciated Gisla's concern for his well being.

"We will leave tomorrow. I wish to reach father as soon as possible." Rothrud said with an imperious voice.

"As you command." Roland replied with a quick nod.

Gisla gave a smile and then the three mer-folk swam away from the canyon back to the island. Gisla could not help admiring the light her golden tail produced underwater. The reflection of the sun almost brought back memories of when her mother and her went swimming, hoping to sink a ship. Gisla whirled and danced underwater, testing all the new possibilities her tail gave her. She knew she was faster than her sister and Roland now, but she restrained herself to go too fast. She would be home in less than an hour, but she did not wish to leave Roland alone with her sister.

Gisla laughed with a delirious satisfaction. Her new scales were to sharp and well shaped she could make tightest twists and turns. She was also faster and stronger. She could feel the muscles of her tail function with strength; the same strength as Rollo's arms. She could feel power run in her veins and her mouth. She couldn't wait to test the extent of her new strength and magic. She couldn't wait to sink ships again, drown men again, hear their squalls again, with Rollo by her side.

* * *

 ** _So I know I updated yesterday, but I mean... The story has to move forward, right? Even if it is so damn slow! So I'd like to than you, yes, you, my faithful readers for your patience with this hellish fanfic. I'll tell you when shit'll be about to go down, but so far let's cruise on calm waters! Again, thanks for reading, and enjoy ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12: The rise of a king

It was decided that they would marry a week before Winter came; the same day they had been discovered by the pool of salt water in Norway. The night of the day he proposed, he announced it in front of all his people gathered in the hall for that occasion. They cheered and feasted, drank and sang. They were happy. The marriage was a celebration of life after the deaths they suffered.

Eirik was back on his feet as well as his daughter and Thora hardly let got of Ida's hand. Valtar was happy too. He breathed relief and joy. All was well again. The hall was no longer grey and dark. It was filled with light which turned the wood golden. Grief was in the air, but at the time, everyone needed to let go of it. They needed joy like they needed air; it was vital to survive a hard world.

Rollo drank, mead filling his mind with tender words he wished to deliver to the mermaid who would be his wife. But he was congratulated every minutes and he could do nothing but accept the congratulations warmly.

"So you finally did it!" Thorbjorn said, smacking Rollo's shoulder. "Took you long enough!"

Rollo smiled. "I was kept busy with Ragnhild and the plague. I was tired of waiting and bargained the end of chaos for my soul to belong to her. The gods answered. And now I will finally marry."

"I am glad then. I was getting impatient too." Thorbjorn laughed.

"A mermaid and a human. Married. That is something one has to see in his life to believe it." Thora said, approaching.

"Do mermaids have traditions to wed?" Ida asked Gisla.

Gisla raised her eyes to the ceiling, thinking intensely. "Somehow." she said. "It is not like yours. Our traditions requires the bride and groom to be left alone in a submarine cave for a night and the morning, they exchange words and sing together. That is how they are united. Their voices joins and claims each other's soul. They become one for a moment and then it is done. We mermaids enjoy words. We care for sounds."

"So that is why you are so attracted to Rollo then!" Thorbjorn said with a wide smile.

"Perhaps." Gisla said, taking Rollo's hand in hers. "And that is why you caught the eye of a mermaid once. You have a good voice."

Thorbjorn chuckled and looked down. He missed Rothrud, his mischievous wave. He wanted to see her again. A look from her would mean to him more than the purest of gold or all the battlefield. Rothrud brought something back within him he thought he had lost long ago.

"My sisters will want to hear the news. Maybe some of them will want to attend." Gisla said with tenderness. "I cannot wait to see them all again. I have missed them so much."

"Spread the news across the sea, then, that a mermaid is to marry a human." Thorbjorn said. "They surely will come. If not all of them, some of them."

"Some of them." Rollo whispered, half laughing.

"So which traditions will you follow? The human one or the mermaid one?" Ida asked.

"I am not a human and Rollo is no merman." Gisla said. "So I doubt we can marry in each other's tradition. Since this marriage is unprecedented we need an unprecedented ceremony to face it. We need to find something meaningful that will unite us both in the eyes of the gods."

"We need to build our own ceremony like we built our legend." Rollo added. "Maybe the sorceresses can think about it."

"We will, Rollo." Thora said with a smile. "I will gather my fellow sorceresses and we will build the ceremony. The gods will help, I am sure of it."

"I trust you." Gisla said, smiling.

Thora nodded then left with Ida to see Valtar who was talking with another shieldmaiden. Rollo looked around, searching for Eirik and found him near the hearth with his two daughters who he kept close to him. They laughed and drank and it warmed Rollo's heart. He wanted to speak with Eirik but he knew that they needed some time alone. They had to be left alone. They earned their peace.

"I am pleased," Rollo whispered in Gisla's ear. "to see that you appreciate humans more. I am happy you built friendship with some of them, such as Thorbjorn, Ida, Thora and the twins."

"It is partly thanks to Aslaug and Rothrud." Gisla said. "They helped me overcome that idea that all humans are bad. Your kind is as diverse as mine; some wants me dead and others not. As I told you, they are fine women. I am glad my heart softened for your kind. I would never have gotten any friends otherwise. I have always been alone and this would have probably be true until my death. My heart softened. I am happy."

"I am too." Rollo said kissing her hand. "It pleases my heart to see you having friends. They are fine women. No wonder you get along so well."

"Flatterer." Gisla tenderly replied.

Rollo laughed.

The hall was filled with laughter. Wood laughed, fire laughed, mead laughed. It was nothing but joy that night. The carvings themselves seemed to rejoice of the wedding, welcoming another part of the story that would make them memorable. Another part of a legend was to be written and carved on a golden wood, remembered for centuries.

But for it to survive, it had to avoid destruction, fire and wrath. War was inevitable. But Winter was almost there, a protection, a relief against darkness. Winter's fires were warm and gentle while Summer's were nothing but fury and death.

Winter was almost there, announced by a marriage of the most peculiar kind.

Rollo drank a lot that night, savoring his happiness with every drop of mead and wine he could find. He could hardly believe his fortune. He was a king, promised to a princess. All the dreams he had made when he was still a child were coming true. He was almost there; the man he had always wanted to be.

* * *

Late into the night, Gisla had asked to swim and Thorbjorn, less drunk that Rollo, complied to her request and put her in the pool of salt water where she went to the open sea to sing her happiness. She created waves and currents with her voice, of the most magnifiscent kind. Then, she began another song. A call for her sisters. She told them how happy she was; how fulfilled she was. She told them everything about the wedding and hoped her call would be carried by the currents to the North sea, the Skagerrak and Kattegat. She wanted her sisters to know how much she missed them and how happy she would be to see them all again. All her hopes and affections, kept in the warmth of the water.

Then she heard someone shout on the black beach. She hoisted herself on a rock nearby and watched the man she heard shout move under the moonlight. The voice was familiar. So was the stature. Gisla put her hands to her mouth concealing a shocked and amused gasp. It was Rollo.

Rollo was dancing, naked, bathing in the moonlight, shouting, waving his arms in every direction as well as his dick. Rollo was drunk.

"Praised be the waves, currents and sea!" he shouted. "Praised be the Norns and their tapestry! Praised be Freya and Ran! Praised be Frigg and Aegir! Praised be Fate and praised be her father! Praised be Gisla and her beauty! Gods thank you for her! Thank you for love! Thank you for life and thank you for death! I am the most lucky of men!"

He gave a long shout of content.

"Thank you for her beauty! Gisla! The fiercest mermaid! Daughter of Ran! The undrowned! Thousand souls mermaid! Golden-tailed mermaid! Gold which makes Freya jealous! Gods you made me happy! Praised be the tapestry!" he kept yelling, laughing deliriously between words.

Gisla gave a tender smile looking at him. Suddenly, her eyes became wet, but strangely it did not hurt like a sizzling knife. It was warm. Warm like the sea. It was then she understood; it was tears of joy. Joy of the most gentle kind.

It was so different than the state he was in about a year ago, when he was shouting his sorrow and sadness to the sea, drunk and desperate. This time, he was king and he was about to get what he longed for for such a long time. This time he wasn't screaming after Siggy for leaving him, but for Gisla who would be his wife.

Suddenly, Gisla thought about the woman who visited her in her dream. His soul would be hers forever. She felt a hint of guilt. Who was she to keep him from her? The woman was unhappy, sad and pained. She was to be forever alone until Ragnarok. Gisla felt sad suddenly. She felt a connection to that woman and wanted them to be friends. She wanted to ease her pain for she knew how it felt to be alone. If only she could do something.

Rollo kept dancing and shouting. He had a flash, suddenly, of him desperately wanting to drown about a year ago; despair caused by Siggy's death. He felt a hint of guilt pierce his heart. He should still be mourning. It was his duty. And yet, she was dead and he was alive. There was no need to linger over death. Death would come soon enough. Now he was alive and he owed to Siggy to live it to the fullest and be happy. Such was his decision. And he knew she would have agreed.

Soon he would marry. He was the man he wanted to be.

* * *

Over the next few days, Thora and her fellow sorceresses tried, with Gisla's advices to find a ceremony that would unite them both. They finally found a way to unite them and detailed it during the following days. Gisla enjoyed the time she was spending with them. They had such a different way to envision magic and divine it fascinated her. Who knew she became this curious?

The news of her wedding to a human traveled fast into the sea. The next days following her call to her sisters, many mermaids and mermen came, approaching the shore with caution to catch a glimpse of her and her humans. Some spat insults, some gave sighs of admiration. Among them was the little Frida Gisla had met some months ago. She was grown and Gisla could tell her magic became stronger. Perhaps, if Frida desired so, she would pledge alliegeance to Rollo and herself and be the first mermaid to settle in Jormungand's teeth. Perhaps mermaids and humans could live together.

Gisla asked her news of Geirlaug Wilhelmsdottir, the old mermaid and was saddened to hear from Frida's mouth that she was too old to travel. Geirlaug felt life fading away slowly each passing day and it was not surprising for a mermaid who was already three hundred years old. Gisla asked Frida to give her her best wishes and gave her a necklace of pearls and silver as a gift. It was so long ago the old mermaid had last seen a treasure. It would be a shame if she died forgetting what it looked like.

A week after Gisla's call, she was given the great joy of seeing Rothrud and another of her sister, Freron, joined by Roland swim nearby the island's shore. Gisla suddenly felt her heart jump in her chest. They came.

"Rothrud!" she called with joy. "Oh I missed you! Freron I missed you too! How have you been? Are you married now?"

"I am." Freron said with a smile. "And my husband agreed I came to attend to your own wedding. I gave strong arguments."

"Your breasts?" Rothrud joked.

"Something like that." Freron said mischievously.

"Roland! Are you well?" Gisla asked with enthusiasm.

"I am." he replied. "Although I am relieved to be rid of Rothrud for now." he added, joking.

"Your joy came back Roland. It warms my heart." Freron said.

"So what did I miss?" Rothrud asked.

"Ragnhild escaped. Killed Wilfried in the process." Gisla gloomily said.

"That bitch." Rothrud muttered. "We should have drowned her when we still had the chance."

"That is what I told Rollo, Thora, Alfrid, Sigrid and Ida." Gisla said.

"Is Eirik well again?" Rothrud asked.

"Yes. Although he was recovering and then fell ill again because of Alfrid being sick. She almost died. I believe it hurt him on a much deeper level than mental."

"What happened?" Rothrud asked.

"A plague. It struck right after Ragnhild's escape. But we overcame it. We lost many men and women, but now it is over. Now is time for life and joy."

"A plague." Rothrud said, suddenly horrified. "Is Thorbjorn..."

She suddenly stopped as Thorbjorn walked to them, into the water, a wide toothy grin on his face. He looked so radiant, so happy, Rothrud felt she was looking at Baldr. He was so tall and strong, his arms so massive and his face so sweet Rothrud felt her heart jump and beat faster. Thorbjorn. He was alive. He was handsome. More than in her memories.

"Hello." Thorbjorn whispered, gently smiling to her.

"Hello." Rothrud murmured, smiling confidently, ignoring her red cheeks.

"I thought I recognized your voice." he said, looking reverently at her.

"I recognize yours." Rothrud answered. Then, her usual self came back; the one that liked to tease. "So are you going to carry me in the hall like before or do I have to crawl there?" she teased.

Thorbjorn laughed. Oh! How she loved his laugh! So sepulchral and comforting; like thunder over the surface.

"I recognize your temper now. I missed it." he confessed. "Then, princess, maybe you ought to see Sigrid and Alfrid. They are in the hall. They missed you."

Rothrud gave a laugh and raised her hands to him for him to lift her and carry her. She still did not love him. But she loved his voice and warmth.

Gisla watched them – or rather Thorbjorn – walk away to the great hall where Eirik and his daughters were with an amused smile filled with tenderness. Her sister was unchanged. And yet, something was going on between those two. Something unfinished.

Freron looked at them eyes wide opened while Roland sighed with acceptance. "Please tell me you two are the only one to fell for humans." she said. "Father would have a stroke if all his daughters married on shore."

Gisla laughed. It felt good. "You and Adelaid are already married. His stroke won't be that bad."

Freron laughed. "True."

"Why didn't the others come? And father?" Gisla asked.

Freron's face fell. "Father is... busy. Without you, there isn't much he can do against our enemies in the Norwegian sea."

Gisla felt a hint of guilt pierce her heart. She should have stayed. Her vengeance and love hurt her father. "It is my fault." she said.

"No." Freron said. "It is his. He is the ruler. He should rule. It was irresponsible of him to put the weight of the crown on your shoulders so young. And it was ridiculous of you to accept it. Your duty almost lost you, Gisla."

Gisla nodded. "What about the others?"

"Adelaid is busy in the Skagerrak. And the others, well, they preferred to stay with father. He is already weak and they both want to defend our territory. You inspired them Gisla." Freron said.

"And you gave me strength. All of you." Gisla said. "I am so happy to see you again. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, my sweet Gisla." Freron said, embracing her sister. "Now, lead me to your Rollo. I want to see that wolf of the sea with my own eyes. I want to know how it feels to be among humans."

Gisla gave a smile and led her to the pool of salt water inside Rollo's house. Roland dove under the surface and went to the submaring cave he slept in when he was still on the island. Gisla did not mind. She knew how much he disliked being among humans. Besides if he swam near the shore, he could protect the island against intuders. Gisla knew Freron agreed.

They arrived in the small room and Gisla called Rollo who she heard behind the wall separating his private room from the rest of the house. Rollo came and gave a smile.

"Your sister is here." he said with warmth. "Thorbjorn is happy. And so are Sigrid and Alfrid. They almost cried with happiness. Your sister is loved by humans."

"I told you she had many gifts." Gisla said. "My sisters are all better than me."

"Shut up, Gisla. You know we are all amazing our own way. I am going to stick this to this thick head of yours even if I have to use my fists for that." Freron growled.

Rollo's eyes widened when he saw her in the pool. The mermaid had the same sharp jaw as Gisla, her hair were the same only darker and she had the same nose. Her face was hard and yet so graceful; a calm storm. She was beautiful in her own way.

"Another of your sisters?" he asked.

"This is Freron." Gisla said.

"The one married to a prince of Kattegat, right?" Rollo asked.

"Yes. I am surprised, wolf of the sea that you know so much about us." Freron said.

"Gisla told me everything about her sisters." Rollo said. "She loves you so much she feels compelled to share your amazingness." he finished tenderly smiling to his bride.

"Is that so." Freron said, gently stroking her sister's hair.

Gisla gave a laugh. "Is it not the time to eat?" she asked Rollo.

"It is." he said. "Eirik," he called. "come help me! I have two mermaids in the water and only two arms!"

Gisla heard Eirik laugh. Then, he entered the room and carried Freron to a chair in the great hall where Rothrud was already sitting. Rollo put Gisla on her white throne and all began to eat.

As Gisla had suspected, Freron was struck by how good human food tasted. She knew her sister would miss it after she came back in the water. Freron groaned with delight each bite of Alfrid's meals which made the latter deliriously happy. Alfrid loved cooking. She put all her love in the actions one could only sigh with content eating.

From time to time, Gisla glanced at Rothrud, flirting with a marveled Thorbjorn. Those two were close and hardly averted their sight from one another. Freron talked with Eirik and Rollo and Gisla could tell she approved of them. Freron was impressed by their knowledge and respect of her sister and mermaids in general. She was impressed by Thorbjorn's wisdom. She was impressed by Eirik's humor for she appreciated good jokes and was impressed by the extent of Rollo's adoration towards Gisla.

She noticed carvings on the pillars of the hall. Familiar carvings of waves, mermaids an ships, carvings similar to the strange markings she noticed on Gisla's body when she saw her; a story, deeds woven by the Norns. She looked at them and understood it told the story of Rollo and Gisla. She put her hand to her mouth with joy. Her sister had accomplished so much and she couldn't be prouder. She was free now, free from their father and the duty she felt compelled to fulfill even at the cost of her own life. She found love and was happy.

* * *

Herleikr came back the following day, his ships filled with goods and spoils; a fruitful raid. His ships were escorted to the shore by Gisla and her sisters while Roland was watching, away from the ship. As soon as the news of Herleikr's return reached his ears, Rollo walked from his hall to the shore and stopped, right in front of the pontoon, looking at Sigrid embracing and kissing Herleikr with all the love she felt for him. Rollo gave an amused smile.

"Young people in love." he whispered shaking his head. "Herleikr," he called as he walked to the main ship. "I am happy to see you again, alive and well as well as your crew."

"Thank you Rollo." Herleikr said.

Rollo embraced him for a brief moment before releasing him. "It seemed I was right to trust you. You did well not losing any men."

"To be honest, I have still difficulties believing my luck."

"This wasn't luck. You are a good warrior Herleikr. Perhaps a great leader even. I will try and give you more opportunities like this in the future. What did you bring?"

"Wood, mostly, since we lack of this on the island." he answered. "Cereals also, animals, wool, linen, cats. And money."

"Enough for Winter?" Rollo asked.

"I have had Magnhildr count, she said we have enough."

"Fine." Rollo said. "I'll have her see with Eirik regarding the supplies we have."

"Rothrud is back." Herleikr noted. "And another mermaid."

"Gisla's sister, Freron." Rollo answered.

"Any particular reason for that?" Herleikr asked.

Rollo gave a smile. It appeared Herleikr gained confidence during the raids. He couldn't be prouder. Herleikr was so different than the slave he was ten years ago. He had grown to be a good warrior and a competent leader, the proof being he did not lose any of his warriors. And it seemed he gained their trust also.

"My wedding." Rollo said, smiling. "My wedding with Gisla."

Herleikr's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Then he gave a smile and laughed.

"Is that true? Rollo when did you propose?" Herleikr asked.

"I... I promised to marry her if the plague ended. The gods listened."

"So Alfrid is..." he began, turning to Sigrid, slient, beside him.

"She is well." Sigrid said. "And says that you are a bad cook. She said we are both aweful at this and feels compelled to live with us when we will be married."

"Married? Al gave... Al agreed?" Herleikr asked, a wide smile on his face.

"She did. She lives. Father too." Sigrid said.

"Oh Sig!" Herleikr said embracing Sigrid again. "I am so happy! You must be so relieved now! Oh Sigrid, my beautiful Sigrid! I am so happy! I am so happy for you."

"Thank you." Sigrid said, kissing him on the cheek which had the effect to make him blush and his freckles disappear. "I have to go now. I am weaving a sail and I want Alfrid to learn."

With a last squeeze on Herleikr's hand, she walked away and headed to the great hall where her sister was. Herleikr gave a sigh of content and muttered something for himself. He breathed bliss.

"So when will you marry?" Herleikr asked.

"In a few days. I have been waiting for your return. I want you to be there."

"Finally fulfilling a dream huh?"

"Yes."

"You'll be more famous now. The viking who married a mermaid!"

"Thorbjorn said the same when I told him I wanted to marry her." Rollo noted with amusement.

"He is a man of wit." Herleikr answered.

"It is good to see you again. Rest. We will all see you tonight." Rollo said. "A feast shall be given to honor your successful raids."

"Thank you." Herleikr said.

Rollo nodded and watched this boy he saw grow up head to his house. He deserved to rest. From the sound of his voice, Rollo could tell he was exhausted.

Then, he walked to his longhouse where Gisla and her sisters were probably waiting after having guided Herleikr's ships enter the bay. He stopped at the entreance, behind a pillar as he heard Gisla and Freron talking. He did nothear Rothrud and deduced she must have gone with Thorbjorn somewhere, or was with the twins.

"And the arm ring?" he heard Freron ask.

"He gave it to me after we left Norway, when my hair was gone and my bones breaking. He gave it to me as well as his loyalty." Gisla said with a calm happiness.

"The markings on your skin?" Freron asked again.

"A wolf. That way he is with me everywhere I go. And this ring," she said as she showed the silver ring around her finger. "is the one he gave me to ask my hand in marriage."

"That is many gifts." Feron said. "Many great gifts." she added. "And you seem to carry him whenever you go. You seem to have grown fond of him."

"I do. He gave me everything he owns and I dream of returning the favor. He promised I was to be his equal in every ways. I can only believe him. I love him. More than I thought I could." Gisla said.

Rollo gave a silent laugh and sighed, looking to the sky, his back against the pillar. He was about to dance naked again. Rollo felt his heart grow suddenly; about to explode with joy. She loved him. Not that he doubted it, but she said she loved him. More than she thought she could. Those mere words suddenly meant for him more than everything. She loved him and she was going to be his wife. What greater happiness than this?

* * *

The next few days, Rollo grew accustomed to Gisla's two sister's presence. He often went swimming with them and met Roland, who he did not realize until now that he had missed him. Freron once asked him why he did not ask their father and Rollo laughed, saying that reaching a mer king was no easy thing for a human and that it was Gisla's decision and not her father's. But Gisla understood the political implication of her wedding to Rollo. Her father lost an asset to form any new alliances; her hand.

But she was done with duty. She had been dutiful enough for the rest of her life hence her golden tail. Now was the time for her to do what she wanted and not what she felt she must do.

The air slowly became colder and the grass of the island, redder; a sign that blood had been spread and of the end of the season of war and raids. The waves became bigger and the wind more violent. Fall was almost here, the great tides with it and it was time for Rollo and Gisla to marry.

On the morning of their wedding, Rollo kissed Gisla gently before he went to take a bath. He wanted her to come and join him but she was tired from a night of feat with her sisters. He carefully washed himself and combed his long brown hair which he braided afterwards. He trimmed his beard and removed any hair that wasn't welcome on his face. He dressed up and chose a blue shirt embroidered with gold, a golden belt on which he tied the sword Gisla gave him, put his trousers on and around his head, put a golden circlet, his crown. He did not own any mirror to admire his reflection, but he could feel he looked regal. The crown and the sword were here to testify of his high status.

He turned away and caught Gisla staring, desire and pride in her eyes. Rollo grinned and began to comb her hair and braid it. She shivered at the contact and moaned with delight when his fingers grazed her skin. To tell this man was to be her husband that day. When he was done, Rollo kept roaming her shoulders with his hands and caressed her arms. Then, he grabbed her breasts from behind her and began to massage them while kissing her neck with arousal. Gisla moaned, contrasting with his feral groans of pleasure.

"I must go." she managed to say.

"I cannot release you." Rollo growled.

"You must if you want me to stay by your side forever." Gisla said.

"My queen of the sea. My wife." he said between kisses on her neck and gentle bites on her ear.

"Not yet." Gisla said. "Today. If you release me."

"How can I release the most precious treasure on Midgard?" he groaned.

"By keeping your hands for yourself." Gisla said.

Rollo laughed and released her with regrets. He gently put her in the pool of salt water and watched her dive into the abyss; to her sisters. Today she would be his wife. At least, this was a consolation.

He was lost in his thoughts and dreams about her when he was suddenly interrupted by Herleikr storming into the room.

"Rollo." he said, panting. "People. For you. Three ships in the harbor."

Rollo gave an annoyed groan. Whoever came to disturb his wedding day, he will show him who was truly the Wolf of the West.

"I am coming." he grumbled.

With heavy angry steps he walked to the beach. He gave a gasp of surprise when he noticed that those were three snekkas in the harbor. Whoever came here, he was a rich and important man. Perhaps it would be wiser to calm his growing anger.

He finally arrived in the pontoon. Most men he saw were warriors; trained soldiers, and only one woman was among them, a maiden not fair, but fair enough not to be ugly, blonde with big hazel eyes; lost and coy. Beside her was a man with blonde hair and a ginger beard separated into two parts he braided; a peculiar beard. From the way he was dressed and the way the warriors looked at him, Rollo deduced he was their leader.

"I hope you have good reasons for disturbing my wedding day." Rollo said to the man.

"Wedding day?" the man said.

"Well, you have good sense of occuring at the right time. You came right to witness it and feast." Rollo said, half amused.

"My apologies, king Rollo. We did not know." the man said.

"Indeed." Rollo said. "Who are you and why did you come here?"

"My name is Borg. I am a jarl from Gotaland and this is my second wife," he said, showing the woman with his hand. "Torvi. My first wife stayed in Gotaland, watching over my children."

"Pleased to meet you Torvi." Rollo said.

Torvi lowered her head and whispered a 'thank you'.

"So why did you come?" Rollo asked.

"I want to pledge alliegeance to you, Wolf of the West and king of the sea." Borg said.

"Why?" Rollo defiantly asked. "You are a Jarl and a rich man. What could you gain being by my side? Why not choose a richer king with more lands?"

"Being by your side, I would have the protection of the sea." Borg said. "That is good enough. Besides, there is no shame by being on the side of winners. And a king with lands would only want more and take mines."

"I will have to talk about this with my men and my bride." Rollo said. "Your land have many advantages; it can be farmed and I bet there are trees. You can benefit us as much as we can benefit you. Our alliance must be placed in the hands of equality, but you will obey me since you decided to pledge loyalty and obedience."

"I will. I swear to be loyal to you." Borg said.

"Now," Rollo began. "this day is a happy day and since you just arrived I'll let you attend my wedding and feast with us. I merely hope you brought enough ale and mead for all of you. Your men can rest on the shore. You will see with Thorbjorn and Eirik afterwards of where to put your weapons."

"Good." Borg said. "May I ask who you are marrying?"

"Isn't this obvious?" Rollo said suppressing a laugh. "For a king of the sea, only a queen of the sea is fit. I will marry Gisla, the golden-tailed mermaid."

"A mermaid?" Torvi suddenly said. "So the legends are true?"

"They are." Rollo said. "You will see her soon enough. For now, unload the mead and ale. The ceremony is about to happen shortly."

Borg nodded. Rollo called Eirik and Thorbjorn and both helped unload the ships. Herleikr guided Borg's men to an empty house due to the plague, for them to rest and he, then, guided Torvi to a chair for it was obvious that she was pregnant.

Once this done and the beach cleared, Thorbjorn, helped by Eirik placed between the sea and the shore two black rocks where Rollo and Gisla were to sit. Slowly, the men and women of the island started gathering on the black sand. The sorceresses began to sing, begging Frigg and Ran to bless the union.

Gisla, her sisters and Roland approached the shore and Rollo helped her on the rock. Torvi let a gasp of awe out and watched, fascinated by her tail, the mermaid sit. Thorbjorn helped Rothrud sit on another rock while Freron and Roland stayed in the water. Alfrid and Sigrid gave tears of happiness and smiled widely to Gisla.

Rollo sat on his rock and nodded to Thora who then took a goat to sacrifice it to the gods. She placed it in front of the couple and with a long curved knife, slit the goat's throat, declaiming spells, calling the gods and spirits of the sea, her voice echoing time, reaching the tapestry of Fate and the carvings on the pillars of the great hall. This union was not to be forgotten; remembered for centuries; carved in wind and sand.

"Hail Frigg. Hail Freya. Hail Ran. Hail Tyr. Hail Aegir. Hail Thor. Hail Njord and hail Odin. Gods and spirits gathered here to witness love and alliance, all hail." Thora declaimed.

The wind suddenly blew harder as she pronounced her sentence and the waves became wilder and stronger, howling and crashing on the shore as to manifest their joy and presence among humans. Rollo closed his eyes and savored the ocean's spray on his skin and Gisla listened to the waves and their song. It was the first time she heard it; the first time her song was answered. The sea was alive, breathing, calm but fierce.

Thora gave a smile and came to stand between Rollo and Gisla. She took a lock of hair from both's mane and began to braid them altogether.

"Frigg, link their lives and fate; threads tangled, woven for eternity on the great tapestry. Fates, bless them with long life. May their souls belong to one another, forever joined. Souls and heart, united." Thora said as she braided their hair. "Fate woven, souls linked, heart connected."

Just as she finished braiding their hair together, thunder struck in the distance. Gisla closed her eyes and smiled; Ran was approving as well as Thor. Rollo closed his eyes too, welcoming wind and spray. The gods were approving; sea, thunder, wind, it all howled to sing approval. Just as Thora finished braiding Rollo and Gisla's hair, both felt filled with an unusual warmth, gentle, comforting and kind; a warmth such the sun could never give. They both were filled with the feeling of belonging somewhere, of never be alone anymore.

Then, as Thora and her sorceresses sung with the elements, women came to grace Gisla's wrists with bracelets made of silver, bronze and gold, matching with her golden tail shining under the timid sun of Fall. Once this done, Rollo took a golden ring which two ends were shaped like wolves from Thorbjorn's hands and placed it around Gisla's finger. Gisla took a ring, made of the same gold, from Rothruds hands and placed it around Rollo's finger.

Thunder roared his joy and waves splashed Gisla and Rollo's back. They were almost married. Thora presented them a sword on which was put sand, salt and dirt. The groom and the bride kissed the sword three times, one for each element. Then, thora gave the sword to another woman and took a cup of salt water from the hands of another. Rollo drank from it, then, Gisla.

"Human belong to land and mermaid to waves. By kissing sald sand and dirt you accept belonging to both. By drinking the sea, you accept being swayed. By excanging rings, you accept one another as man and wife." Thora declaimed, her voice, sacred. "Rollo, do you take Gisla, golden-tailed mermaid and thousand soul mermaid as your wife, in the eyes of the law and the gods?"

"My waves and my sea, Gisla, my mermaid," Rollo began, looking at Gisla with devotion. "I gave you my heart and loyalty long ago. Today, I decide that you shall receive my soul. Not Ran, not Odin nor Freya, but you. Queen of the sea you shall be and I don't want to be parted from you. Never. I belong to you, fully, so long as you keep me free. I take you as my wife."

Gisla felt the now familiar burn filling her eyes. Tears were coming, tears of joy. Ran was screaming her rage in the distance, that Rollo's soul was escaping her, but her muffled screams did not reach the shore and soon enough, it was nothing but a dull sound in the distance; a sound with little importance comparing to the ceremony that was taking place on the black sand beach. Ran would soon be calm, reasoned.

"Good." Thora said. "Gisla, do you take Rollo, king of the sea and Wolf of the West as your husband in the eyes of the law and the gods?"

"My king of wrath and destruction, my tender human." Gisla said looking at Rollo with such a love he felt struck by lightning. "I love you. I gave you my voice, my waves and my fury. I gave you my heart and tears I thought I could not give. I gave you all I had and you accepted it, offering a far better compensation. You proved that duty was compatible with love. You once said that every man you kill at sea is mine. You kept it. I am grateful. Now you offer me your soul and a life by your side. For this, there is no gratitude, only a love infinite as the sea. I will be yours, so long as you keep me free. I take you as my husband."

Thunder roared again with joy and the waves began to kiss the sand with more intensity. The sea was celebrating.

"Then, with the blessing of the gods, I declare you man and wife, bound for eternity." Thora said. "May water and earth give you many blessings."

Then, followed a feast of wind in the sky, a great light, as if the sky turned into thousand of threads, blue, green and pink, lightning blots and thunder in the distance, waves dancing and kissing the shore with passion. The elements were so joyful and so beautiful it only meant one thing; the gods approved.

A crow flew above and a cat came to look at the ceremony. Freya and Odin approved.

Rollo looked at the scene with an intense gratitude. He closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky, murmuring a thankful word for all his blessing. Then, to seal the oath and ceremony, he leant to Gisla's lips and placed a tender kiss on them, savoring their taste and the strength of his wife's mouth.

The crowd cheered among them, Borg and his men who witnessed the scene with reverence and fear. Rothrud and Freron gave loud shouts of happiness and Rollo was soon surrounded by Eirik and Thorbjorn. Herleikr cheerfully clapped as well as Sigrid Alfrid and Valtar. Ida simply held Thora's hand with a proud face. On the black beach, there was nothing but happiness.

Rollo gave a long groan of content. Finally he was married. Married to a woman he loved. If he had told it to his younger self, he would certainly not have believed him. For how could a man, so despised and distrusted know such a great thing as love? How could he befriend and love a mermaid? How could he achieve everything he had achieved? Rollo was better than the man he formerly was. The only missing thing on the picture was his birth family, happily cheering for him. He missed Ragnar and Lagertha, but his present happiness outdid it in such a way he could not be anything but happy.


	13. Chapter 13: A promise for bloodshed

Within a few days, Rollo grew accustomed with his new responsibilities as a king of the sea and Gisla had been a great help with that. She knew how to rule and make people respect their leaders and had the natural authority the title required. She knew how to use one's talent and skill at its best for the whole community. Her doubts about Rollo's love for her dwindled and although she still had insecurities – insecurities caused by what Ragnar put her through – she worked on them and grew stronger. Everyday was a battle against herself she desperately wanted to win.

During the time he was learning, Rollo launched a few attacks on merchant ship and war-ships. He even joined the raiding parties which left for the South of Norway. Those were quick-and- go raids but it brought the settlement many supplies they could not find on the island such as wood. Each time, Rollo returned victorious and each time, Gisla joined him and drowned many humans she harvested the souls of. Her magic was stronger and yet, she felt as if she had not reach the limits of her power. She swam faster and her Galdr held more power although she did not control it fully yet.

Day by day the island and Rollo grew richer and stronger. The Wolf of the West's fame grew in such a way even the Rus knew about him. The scalds sang and villages, kings and warriors feared the man who succeeded in taming the sea. With every ally, Rollo gained an enemy. But the most dangerous of all was Ragnhild.

Ragnhild bode her time. She quietly prepared a revenge and everyday she cursed her captors, not matter how gentle they had been to her. They killed her favorite uncle and by her blood and her kin, they would one day pay the outrage. Contrary to the enemies Rollo made abroad, Ragnhild lived with them, knew them, knew their weaknesses and found a breech in the person of Wilfried. He loved her, she knew it. But although she did not wish to succumb to a fondness she could grow for him, she wanted to use it and her feelings. Ragnhild was proud. Between love and vengeance she would always choose the latter.

Rollo's cousin was all the more dangerous since she hid it well; and no one ever suspected her intentions although they knew she despised them. Rollo wanted to make his cousin somewhat content. He did not want to keep her hatred; if she hated him, then he had no doubt her grandfather would come to wage war against him. But alas, one's hope could not match reality and he faced it, at last. Ragnhild was not like them. Despite the fact that they shared the same blood, they were not family. Ragnhild was the bastard daughter of a lying wanderer and a noble and fair princess who was raised in her mother's family, in an other kingdom while Rollo was the unwanted first children of Sigvar, the mermaid slayer and the shield-maiden Runfridr, raised in hardship and suffering in a small village without glory. The cousins were so similar and yet, so different.

Rollo often wanted to talk with her. He often dreamed to talk about their family with her. He wanted to tell her about his mother and his sister. He wanted to tell her about his father and brother, nephews and nieces. But he was afraid she might use those informations to fulfill a vengeance of some sort; he was afraid she might go and find his brother to defeat the man she deemed responsible for all her misery. Rollo did not want to give her such an opening. And he couldn't kill her, no matter how much the situation required her death later paid by a weregild.

He often talked about this with Gisla but always ended up with her telling him to stay wary of his cousin. Gisla only knew too well the backstabbing at court. She had learned from experience that staying wary of someone could save one's life and she knew all too well how revenge worked. If one wanted to succeed in that task, one had to hide it until the very end of it.

Gisla missed her sister less than when she bid her farewell. She grew used to her sudden absence and soon enough, it felt as if Rothrud's departure never happened. Being alone with Rollo reminded her of the time she had spent with him in Norway. She could almost recall Hramr, sleeping beside her, the warmth of is body and his smell warming up her skin and his soft fur under her fingers.

But unlike that time, Rollo now had responsibilities. He was needed by his people as well as war. So unlike that time, they spent less time alone with one another and the fact that Rollo was spending more and more days with Thorbjorn at the forge did not help. Whenever she asked him what he was doing, he did not answer and simply gave her a loving smile and a kiss on the cheek, his hand lingering in her hair.

Every night they fell asleep in the same bed and every morning, Rollo was amazed to find her beside him. He knew she felt alone and he knew how difficult it was for her to find an occupation, but he was grateful to the twins for coming to talk to her about her life and about the sea. Sigrid and Alfrid loved Gisla. It was clear that Gisla also respected them and enjoyed their company. Gisla also spent a lot of her time with Thora and the other sorceresses, teaching them the language of the waves and the way of the sea. She greatly enjoyed learning more about human magic and she could talk for hours with Thora about the gods and the meaning of the stars.

Sometimes, Ida joined them and often, Gisla noticed how close they were. Gisla envied their closeness. Without talking, the two women fully understood each other and never had Gisla seen such dedication to another person in her life if not for her father with her mother. Gisla was happy to see such fondness between two women. It only meant that there would be less division among her and Rollo's ranks.

Despite the fact that they did not spend much time together, Rollo and Gisla had never been so close and united. They had come to realize that when they were ridden of their doubts, all was better. It was better not to doubt thing and move forward than doubting and moving in circle, doomed to repeat the same pattern again and again.

A week after Rollo's coronation as king of the sea, the weather became warmer and more gentle. The sea itself seemed more colorful as well as the island and flowers bloomed in the green grass of the hills. Summer was coming. The goats had calves as well as the cows and it seemed the flocks and herds grew twice their original size. It was time to harvest wheat and barley and the whole village was celebrating their hard work with mead. Rollo's settlement became so prosperous they could export what they were producing and gain incomes in another way than raiding and stealing. Gisla as well as Eirik were the most pleased with it. And yet, she was the one whose harvests were the most important.

The sun was barely rising, that morning when she woke up, beside Rollo, in his bed. She watched him twist and turn, frowning and grunting, apparently having a bad dream. She hesitated to wake him up, but it seemed she did not need to since he brutally opened his eyes and sat down on the thick fur beneath him. Gisla watched as his naked, scarred and powerful chest moved while he panted, sweating abundantly.

He kept panting until he seemed to have recovered and then, laid back on the bed, eyes wide open. Gisla gently stroked his hair, a habit she took from him.

"Bad dream?" she asked, with a half-voice.

"Yes. Always the same." he replied with a husky voice.

"The dream with the wolf striking the land by the West?" Gisla asked, more like a statement rather than a query.

Rollo gulped and then nodded. "Why am I always dreaming about this? Why not other dreams?" he asked.

"I do not know." Gisla admitted. "Those are dreams. They are sent to us by the gods."

"I know." Rollo whispered.

"You could ask a Volva what it means." Gisla suggested.

"Yes... Perhaps..."

Gisla frowned. A wolf hitting the land from the West. She had heard it before but when? Suddenly it hit her. Aslaug's vision.

"Rollo..." she hesitated. "Rollo do you remember? A wolf striking by the West... Rollo.. this is Aslaug's vision!" she exclaimed.

"The vision of the Volva. The vision of the woman the most close to the gods." Rollo whispered. "A vision of a fate woven by the Norns. A wolf striking Ragnar by the West. It makes sense. So much sense..." he said mostly for himself.

"Rollo," Gisla said. "what if that dream is your future?"

"Then," Rollo said, leaning on Gisla and caressing her golden tail. "I will have no other choice but to obey the fate the Norns wove me, just as I fell with you, my fierce destiny."

Then, he placed a kiss on her lips and trailed kisses along her neck, her ears and her throat to her breasts. Gisla moaned and shivered at his contact. The feeling was delirious. It was an ecstasy of pleasure. Yet, she managed not to lose herself in the hunger she felt for Rollo's body. Instead, she was thinking. She was thinking about the dream. If it meant that Ragnar would be hit by a wolf, then, she hoped he would be crushed by her king of the sea, the Wolf of the West, her Rollo. Maybe then, she would get her revenge.

"Isn't Eirik coming back from raiding today?" she asked.

"Hmmm..." Rollo grunted, still kissing her breasts. "Leave Eirik where he is, my sweet mermaid. You will see him soon enough if the sea is kind to him. I sure know she is kind to me."

Gisla smirked and let him place kisses all over her naked body and then on her tail. She felt his weight over her and his powerful arms and hands roaming her body with the power of a breaker wave. She moaned and shivered with delight at his contact and touches. She felt his arousal and devotion; and she did not move. She let him enjoy the power he briefly had over her for she knew that in the sea, she was his queen and that he owed her respect. She knew that one day, his soul would be hers to harvest and she silently savored the power she had over him while she enjoyed his caresses. At the moment, she wanted to savor it.

When the sun was high enough in the sky to drown the great hall in a golden light, Rollo decided it was time to take care of the queries of the day. His people quarreled less lately so it only took him a short hour to fix the problems. He also welcomed newcomers and supervised the building of a new long-house as well as the new common oven. While he was gone, Gisla was sitting on her throne of white wood and helped with Thora and Ida, she counted the supplies and the stocks. When it was done, Thora went back to her sail-weaving and Ida went to train with Sigrid and Alfrid.

After this morning full of duties to fulfill, Rollo and Gisla ate in the great hall, joined by Thorbjorn, Herleikr and the twins. Rollo appreciated to have people to fill his house. He had asked Thorbjorn, Eirik, Herleikr and the twins to come and live in the great hall, but they had refused, saying that they were not his family. Statement to which Rollo had answered with an annoyed grunt.

All of sudden, when Rollo was about to give the rest of his plate to the cats of the village, Eirik entered the room, soaked and tired.

"Dad!" Alfrid exclaimed, standing up and rushing to embrace her father. "We missed you!"

"Yes, yes, Alfrid," Eirik said with a tired voice. "I missed you too. Now, let me seat and eat. I am exhausted."

Rollo went to fetch a plate and gave his friend a chair and some mead. Eirik gave a groan of content as he drank the mead and he gave a shiver of pleasure when the fire in the hearth warmed him up.

"So, how was the raid?" Rollo asked as he put the plate in front of his friend.

Eirik ate and drank. "We prevailed upon our enemies and we took a good share of their wealth." he said. "We found several merchant ships on our way back from Norway and we attacked."

"Any loss?" Thorbjorn asked.

"Many, on their side." Eirik said. "It is a shame you did not come with us, Gisla. You would have harvested many souls and the sea goddess would have been pleased with you and with us."

"I was needed here." Gisla replied. "But perhaps another mermaid harvested those poor sailors' souls. Or maybe it was Ran herself."

"Perhaps..." Eirik said.

"So why the long face?" Rollo asked, pointing at Eirik.

Eirik gulped the remaining of his ale and sighed. "A war... a war has been declared to us."

"Ragnhild's family?" Rollo asked.

"No." Eirik said, pouring more ale in his cup. "Someone else."

"Who? And how did he declare war to us?" Gisla asked.

"We found a small ship, not far from the Norwegian coast. A single man was standing on it. He was rowing against the waves and the sea, his eyes circled with black and a banner in his hand. He looked at us and recognized our banner. He grinned and showed us the banner he was holding; a raven banner. Then, he shouted to us 'this is the raven banner of Ragnar Sigvarsson, mermaid slayer! For all the destructions you inflicted on his people, he has sworn to be yours!'" Eirik said. "The man, then, rowed away and disappeared. But his strange little giggle followed us all the way back to here."

His declaration was welcomed by a thick and deafening silence. Rollo looked down and one could almost hear him growl. Gisla, on her side, was trying to contain the fear and anxiety she started to feel within her. Her fear was so consuming she was paralyzed. She felt her heart race in her chest; race so fast she could see the bumps it made on her chest. Her ears tingled, her breath was cut and it took her all her energy and strength not to scream. She was back again in Norway, hurt, wounded, bleeding and hollowed. That single news had been enough to erase the months she had been recovering and rebuilding her self confidence.

"Floki..." Rollo whispered.

"Your brother declared war to us, to you; our king. He declared war to all of us." Eirik said.

"I know." Rollo sighed. "The merchant ships and the villages we raided. That is his official reason."

"You are our king." Thorbjorn said. "Whatever is your decision, we will respect it and follow it."

Rollo sighed again. He did not wish to fight his brother, no matter of how much he would love to prevail upon him. He wanted revenge for what he did to Gisla and to him, but he did not want to fight his brother and if it was a lie, then there was a thin layer of truth underneath.

He still loved him. He still hoped, in his heart that his brother might see that peace was possible. He still hoped that Ragnar would, for once in his life, share fame and glory with him. But he also knew that his brother would never do that. His brother was too selfish to allow such a thing – or maybe it was Rollo who was being selfish. Which left Rollo with no choice but battle against him and win to avoid the destruction of what he had built on the teeth of Jormungand. He had to fight him to protect his people and his mermaid.

He could not help but appreciate the fact that he was king. If he had not been king of the sea, his people would never have followed him and he would have been cast aside when the war would have been declared. After all, he was a threat for the safety of his own people. They had all the reasons to want him out.

"Then I hope our ships and our warriors are ready for the inevitable war that is to come." Rollo announced.

Gisla turned her head to him. She did not know how he could be so confident. She had seen his brother; she had experienced all the cruelty he was capable of. She knew how dangerous Ragnar was. She also knew how much Rollo loved his brother. She knew he still wished to be at peace with him. She knew how much he loved his niece and nephews. She knew the extent of the love he had for her family no matter what she suffered because of them. And yet, Rollo still wished to wage war against him. Rollo decided to answer to his declaration.

"Why?" she asked. "Rollo, we will not win. We cannot win against such a man. I cannot win."

Rollo gently sheltered her hand in his and stroked her hair with the other. "Gisla, I have to do this. I have to protect what we built here and I have to protect our people. I am their king. It is my duty to protect them. If there is something you understand, that is duty." he kindly said.

"But I do not want... this... to happen again. Rollo, what if he captures me again? What if he..." Gisla said with panic.

"He won't." Rollo said. "You are a golden-tailed mermaid now. You are faster and more powerful than you were at the time. And I am a king of the sea. I have men and women to fight with. Nothing will happen to you and by the sea, I swear, we will win."

Gisla nodded. Her heartbeat slowed down and she relaxed. Alfrid and Sigrid came to sit beside her and offered her some ale to calm her down. Gisla gave a small smile and drank what they gave her. Rollo was right. It was different; she was different. In spite of Ragnar's wit, maybe this time, helped by Ran and by Tyr, they would win. As she pictured Rollo winning against his brother, Gisla was suddenly filled with a strange feeling of satisfaction. She sighed and gave a cruel smirk; with that war, she would have her vengeance. She would avenge her long hair and her pride. She would drown them to the last and she would give their souls to Ran. With her new magic, there was no destruction she couldn't do. They would pay for what they did to her. They would pay and she would enjoy it.

"I want to fight beside you." said Alfrid to Rollo.

"Eirik?" Rollo asked his friend. "Will you allow it?"

"My daughters are no little girls anymore. They are grown women. The decision is yours." said Eirik to his daughters.

"Whatever Alfrid decides to do, I will follow. I haven't trained for nothing. And besides, I want to see Herleikr fighting up close." Sigrid said.

"Then it is decided." said Rollo. "You two will battle with us."

"You will gain more experience in fighting than you already have." Thorbjorn said. "Perhaps you should train this afternoon. Ask Ida and Gunnar to teach you. Valtar and I need to inspect the weapons."

"Yes." Alfrid said with enthusiasm.

"Rollo, what are your orders for the day?" Herleikr asked. "You know, since you are a king and a battle is coming."

"I have to inspect the ships and I desires to train with Thorbjorn when he will be done. You can join us, Herleikr. It has been a while since I last taught you how to properly wield a Dane ax." Rollo said affectionately. "And then, I will announce the war tonight. I will ask for all the people to gather in the great hall and I will tell them my reasons and decision. Sigrid, Alfrid, can you relay the message?"

"Yes." the twins both said in unison.

"Perfect. Then, when all will be ready, we will leave and we will fight. With the strength of our arms, the steel of our swords and the waves of Gisla, we will prevail." Rollo announced.

Gisla gave Rollo a tender and loving smile. She could not wait for her vengeance to happen. She could not wait for the screams of Ragnar, drowning. She could not wait for her fury.

"So, Eirik," Rollo said. "It bothers me ever since you arrived. Why are you soaked like this?"

Eirik laughed and drank. "We encountered an angry whale."

The twins giggled and Thorbjorn, Rollo and Gisla burst out in laughter. Herleikr gave a small grin, not bold enough to upset the man he hoped would one day become his father-in-law.

After they ate, they all went to fulfill their tasks. Rollo and Wilfried inspected the boats to see if they needed more tar on the keel of if they need to be fixed. Rollo chose his fastest and strongest ships; his snekkas, and when he was done, as he promised, he went to the train-yard, rejoined later by Thorbjorn and Herleikr, as they promised.

Herleikr was good. Rollo was impressed by his progresses. But he was no match for Thorbjorn, more experienced and stronger. Many times Rollo was afraid Herleikr might lose his head or an arm. The blows were strong and powerful, the sound produced by the blades crashing against the other, thunderous. Rollo was amazed with Thorbjorn's strength. When they fought together, he had the feeling of wrestling a mountain. Herleikr watched Rollo and Thorbjorn training, taking notes, learning. One day, he wished to be as strong as them. He wished to make Eirik proud and he wished to make Sigrid proud.

After an hour of intense and hard fighting, the three warriors fell on the ground, laughing, panting and sweating abundantly. They drank and rested, silent, for a while on the green grass and the sand, swept by the wind. They listened. They listened the seagulls, the waves and the village. Peace, after a fight was a warrior's greatest reward.

Thorbjorn left soon afterwards. He had business to take care of at the forge and he wished to make some jewels. But in reality, Rollo suspected he missed Rothrud and wrote odes to her alluring beauty by the sea, far away from the village for only the waves to hear.

Rollo stood up, poured himself some water, then sat back beside Herleikr. The boy's red hair was loose and messy, but his blue eyes sparkled with satisfaction and happiness. Rollo gave a smile.

"Was it such a good training session?" he asked.

"It was." Herleikr said. "It has been a while since I last trained with you. I am glad you and Thorbjorn were my opponents. Thanks to you I will be the greatest warrior there is."

"You are very confident, young Herleikr." Rollo chuckled. "It is refreshing to see you being confident. I am under the impression that you are back to your real self."

"Why? Am I not confident usually?"

"Not when you are with Sigrid, at least. You seem more shy." Rollo said, grinning. "Are you scared of her?"

"Not her." Herleikr replied. "Her father."

"Eirik?" Rollo asked, puzzled. "Eirik?" he asked again, just to be sure.

"Yes. I know he is nice and easy-going, but the fact that he is Sigrid's father makes me scared."

"Why is that? You can talk to me, Herleikr, I won't judge nor will I tell Eirik." Rollo said, his hand on his pupil's shoulder.

"Thank you." Herleikr said. "I simply... I guess I want Eirik to be proud of me. I want him to see me in a different way than I was." he admitted.

"Why?"

"Because!" Herleikr exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Because," he said again, calmer. "I want him to love me. I want him to see me as his son. Because I wish to marry Sigrid, one day, when she will be ready. I want Eirik to be proud of me like a father proud of his son."

"I see..." Rollo said. "Then perhaps, you should overcome that fear. I cannot talk on behalf of Eirik, but I can tell you that it is not by showing you fear him that you will achieve what you wish to achieve."

"I know... but I want to prove him that I am good enough for Sigrid. If I prove myself to him, then perhaps Alfrid will be more welcoming." Herleikr stated. "I do not want Sigrid to be unhappy. And I know it makes her unhappy that Alfrid and I do not get along. I want to make friend with Al."

Rollo sighed and smiled. "You are already so wise. Where is the reckless and disobedient boy I have always known?"

"I guess I left him back in Norway."

"Voyages changes men." Rollo said. "You make me proud. You will make Eirik proud."

Herleikr gave a small laugh and blushed.

"As for Alfrid, do not worry about that. She loves her sister as much as you love her. I know that if you two talk, you will find a way past your grievances."

"If she ever wishes to talk to me."

"She will. Trust me. I know you three will find a way. I trust you."

Herleikr gulped, then nodded. Rollo stood up, wiped the sweat off of his body and gave his hand to Herleikr to help him stand up. Herleikr smiled and accepted the hand. Rollo was proud of the man he became; the boy was gentle and kind. He was wiser and more mature. He gained in strength and in muscles. He was almost like Rollo at his age.

Once done with training and joking with his pupil, Rollo headed to the forge where he was supposed to be taught how to make a ring. After many attempts, Rollo had finally succeeded in making a setting with silver and today, he had decided to choose the gem.

When he entered, Thorbjorn was by the fire, humming a song while his calloused fingers mechanically made an elaborate bracelet made of bronze. He noticed Rollo and gave a smile. He handed him a cup and poured him some ale. Rollo sat down on a chair in front of him. He drank his cup and gave an affectionate smile.

"Your ring is great so far." Thorbjorn noted.

"I learned from the best." Rollo replied with a warm grin.

Thorbjorn gave a laugh and went back to his bracelet. "So," he said after a few minutes of cozy silence. "when will you propose to Gisla?"

"I do not know yet." Rollo said, taking a bag on the table next to him. "Are those the gems?" he asked, pointing at the bag.

"Yes." Thorbjorn replied. "The shade you asked." he said, his eyes still focused on his work. "Do you have an idea of when to propose?"

"Ah," Rollo said, looking at the gems. "I may have an idea, yes."

"When?"

"It may sound stupid, but I thought of asking her hand in marriage after the battle against Ragnar. If we win, I will propose. If we don't, then it would be useless since the both of us would be either dead or prisoners."

"It is not stupid." Thorbjorn said. "I would have done the same... I did the same, long ago." he finished with melancholy.

Rollo gave a sad grin. He took one of the gems in his hands and examined it by the fire. The golden light reflected on the stone and Rollo could almost feel the fire inside it. It was so warm and yet so violent; it was wild and possessed such an otherworldly beauty. It was everything Gisla was.

"That's the one." he announced.

"Let me see." Thorbjorn said while he took the gem from Rollo's hands. "Yes. Excellent choice. It will fit her eyes indeed. A gem we took in Gotaland if I am correct."

"Yes."

"Do you wish to cut it? It is rather big." Thorbjorn advised.

"I want it to fit the ring. Of course I wish to cut it." Rollo said.

"Do you want to cut it now, or later? I can teach you if you want."

"No. I will do it later. Right now, I have to prepare a war, not a wedding." Rollo said.

"It is wiser, indeed, to prepare for the most urgent than the less." Thorbjorn said, focusing again on his craft.

Rollo chuckled and stood up. On his way out of the forge, he gently pat his friend's shoulder and mumbled a 'thank you'. As he closed the door, Rollo could almost hear him sing a song about a mermaid.

On his way to the great hall which he wished to prepare for his announcement, he encountered Ragnhild, followed by Wilfried who desperately tried to offer her some jewels but she constantly refused. When she saw Rollo, Ragnhild gave a cruel smile full of hatred.

"I heard your brother declared war to you." she said.

Rollo groaned in annoyance and gave her a look filled with ire. "He did."

"Good." said Ragnhild. "Then I hope he will kill you and your mermaid. That will only be justice." she spat.

Suddenly, Rollo snapped. He became that beast of wrath and ire he was on the battlefield. It was hard enough to hear that even his cousin who never met Ragnar favored the latter over him, but she also insulted Gisla. What she had said implied Gisla's suffering. And that, Rollo did not want.

With a raging growl, he pushed Ragnhild on a wall and put his forearm on her throat strong enough for her not to escape his grasp but not to strangle her. She tried to retaliate with her arms, but Rollo blocked them too. He heard Wilfried, beside him, coming to her rescue but he stopped him with a single stare.

"Move, and you will pay it dearly." he grunted to the man.

Wilfried stopped, but still kept his muscles ready to attack just in case.

"Gunnar and Heimir need you." Rollo said, calmer. "They have to test the weapons with Eirik. I also wish for you to train the shield-maidens. Now go."

Wilfried did not move. His eyes went from Ragnhild who was complaining, groaning and trying to escape, spitting, biting and kicking, to Rollo, steadily standing in front of her, not shaken by Ragnhild's poor attempts to resist his strength.

"Go. I won't hurt her. I promise on my crown." Rollo said.

Wilfried looked again at Ragnhild and then, nodded to Rollo. He walked away, not without checking at Ragnhild from time to time. He had to obey his king in spite of his infatuation with the princess. It was a matter of duty.

When he was out of sight, Rollo gave his most feral growl. At the moment, he looked like a wolf, ready to slaughter his prey. His green eyes were filled with a burning rage and his strong arms were like massive breaker waves; one could not escape them. He wanted to kill her at the moment, he wanted to ravage her throat with his teeth like a wolf; like Hramr did a long time ago to Lagertha's shield-maidens. He wanted to spread her blood on the grass and he wanted to crush her body with his own hands. He had never been so terrifying and dangerous. One could believe he was going to crush the woman's throat at any moment.

"Back to us now, little princess." he scowled, more menacing than ever.

Ragnhild shot him her most hateful look.

"Justice, my dear cousin, would have been that I killed you when we found you on that ship. I should have thrown you to the sea, as an offering to the goddess." Rollo said with a cold controlled anger. "But the gods to not forgive easily murders of our own kin. You can deem yourself lucky for being my cousin. Had it not been the case, I would not have been this merciful with you." Rollo growled. "Now, if you want me to change my mind, keep acting the way you do. Then, I will drown you personally and Gisla will harvest your soul. Or perhaps you do wish to see your family again, and in such a case, you will shut up until you are released."

Ragnhild bore his raging sight with pride. Of course she wanted to see her family again. But it did not mean she had to be kind to her captor, was he king, or her cousin.

"I hate you!" she managed to say with a husky voice.

"Good! Now, hate me in silence! I have had enough of your childish attitude!"

"One day, I will avenge myself, be certain of this!"

"Fill the queue! I have a war to win first! You are not my first enemy, nor my last." Rollo said, releasing her from his grasp.

Ragnhild panted and massaged her painful throat. Her skin became red where Rollo had put his arm. She was glad to be free from Rollo's feral and bloodthirsty eyes; glad to be free from the fear this man just inflicted her. Her cousin was a beast, the most dangerous kind of all, she now realized it. He said he would have killed her had she not been his cousin and she was now convinced of the truth in his words. But of course, it had to take a beast to tame the monster that was a mermaid. Ragnhild contained a cruel laugh. If he was a beast, then she would have less qualms of conscience avenging herself. She knew the gods did not like the killing of one's own kin. But if one was wanting to avenge an uncle and a grandfather from a man who waged war against his brother, surely, they would forgive her.

"I have business to take care of, now." Rollo calmly yet coldly said. "Have a nice evening, princess."

He, then, walked to the great hall where he had to light the fire for his announcement. Once it was done, he sat on his black throne and closed his eyes. His heartbeat, which had quickened with his ire, slowed down. He took a deep breath to calm himself better and savored to crackling sound of the logs, licked by the flames and the sound of the village, outside the great hall. He opened his eyes and watched as the sun settled behind the horizon, bathing the great hall in a pinkish light.

He went to take Gisla who was calling him from the pool of water and put her on her white chair. Then, he fetched his crown and put it on his head before he sat back beside his fierce mermaid. As he stared at her, he finished to relax. He had, now, recovered his calm and enjoyed the peace Gisla was giving him. He reached for her hand and gently rubbed his thumb on her skin. Gisla looked at him and smiled.

The more the sun settled, the more people gathered in the great hall and soon enough, it was filled with laughters, chatting and singing. Those sounds warmed Rollo's heart. Those people were his people. He wanted to protect them. He wanted to protect their joy and songs. He wanted to protect those men and the women they married; those future mothers and those future generations. For the first time, he felt he truly built something greater than himself. For the first time, he was proud of what he accomplished. It was not to see all his efforts taken away from him by Ragnar.

He looked at the crowd and decided it was time to make his announcement to his people. He stood up and Eirik, Herleikr and Thorbjorn asked for silence to be made. As soon as the order was given, silence fell and nothing could be heard but the fire, crackling in the hearth.

Rollo looked around and sighed. Gisla held his hand, smiled to him, then looked to the crowd with a serious expression.

"I have summoned you," Rollo announced with a loud and clear voice. "to make an announcement of great importance for our settlement."

The silence thickened.

"I have been declared war. We have been declared war. And in order to protect you all, I have decided to answer to the declaration. In order to protect you, I am ready to fight my brother and win." he continued with confidence. "I now ask you if you are ready to join me in that endeavor and fight by my side. All those in favor say 'aye'."

His announcement was followed by a loud 'aye' pronounced in unison by the crowd but Rollo could feel their apprehension. He knew he was putting their lives at risk. He knew he did not have the right to ask them to risk their lives. But he was their king and as a king, his duty was to protect them. And in order to do that, he knew he had to make sacrifices, no matter how hard it was.

"I know this battle will be hard." he said. "I know that victory is not certain. And I know I cannot ask you to risk your lives so easily. But we have a golden-tailed mermaid by our side. With her power, nothing is impossible."

Gisla gave a tender smile filled with gratitude. She was happy he recognized her strength. In spite of her own fear of Ragnar, she knew how strong she was. She knew that the power given to her by Ran outdid a man and his fleet's. She also knew that Rollo's victory would heal her. She wanted that war to happen. She wanted it to avenge herself and be whole again.

"You made me king." Rollo continued. "Was it not to protect you?"

The crowd gave a grunt of assertion.

"Was it not," he said again. "to cover you with glory and fame?"

The crowd agreed louder.

"We will prevail! For I know you are strong and fierce! For I know your hearts and your guts! I know you can overcome anything! We will protect this land, and all the future generations! We will protect the wives, mothers, children, daughters and son of our island! We will win and by Tyr, I swear, we will cover ourselves with glory!"

Following this confident assertion, the crowd roared with enthusiasm. They chanted his name; welcomed the news of their own safety and protection; praised his courage and dedication. Scalds sang, men danced and drank, women organized themselves to count supplies and told their wishes for a victory; the village itself seemed fiercer, harder to take and destroy.

Rollo was proud. Not just of himself, but of his people. His people were as fierce as him and as brave as him. His people were connected to him. He fully understood his grandfather now. He fully understood why he was a great leader. His grandfather understood his people and their needs. He knew that ruling was different from conquering. He knew that if one wanted peace and stability, one had to be one with his people. His grandfather knew that. And now, Rollo knew that too.

* * *

 ** _Told you shit was about to get real._**


	14. Chapter 14: A season for war

It was decided that Rollo and his fleet would leave to battle three days after the announcement. The preparations were hastened but many ships and supplies had already been prepared for upcoming raids and parties. He decided to take his best warriors with him and leave on the island shield-maidens and berserkers to protect it in case of a surprise attack. Rollo knew his brother. He knew he was a smart man; and he knew how dangerous he was because of this. He decided to act to prevent any harm to come to everything he had built on Jormungand's teeth. The men he decided to take with him were his best warriors but he also knew that the shield-maidens he put in charge to protect the village were more than capable of this.

Ever since the announcement, the days grew more intense for everyone. Women who did not fight finished to weave the sails, some other harvested the crops and prepared supplies for a week or two at best, others were inspecting weapons and others trained to prepare for the hard battles to come. Some of Rollo's men also trained and when they were not, they were farming, preparing the ships, sharpening their weapons, gathered spears and bows and organized for the journey to Norway.

Rollo had decided to take with him seven ships. He appointed their captains among his most trusted lieutenants and warriors. He was commanding one, Eirik, Thorbjorn, Valtar, Ida, Gunnar and Siegfried, a man with bright red hair, were commanding the others. He ordered the warriors to go and see Thorbjorn to be healed of any diseases or wounds and for those who were injured, he asked them to stay at the village.

The sorceresses prepared threads to weave victory and the rare seeresses among Rollo's people were trying to reach the gods and ask for the outcome of the battle. But the gods kept silent, preferring to watch the humans run into petty fights and entertain themselves with one's victory and the loss of another. In spite of their influences on the course of destiny, the gods did not care much. Those were only puny battles compared to the great war that awaited them.

Rollo was pleased to notice that following his anger strike, Ragnhild avoided him and stayed away from the villagers and the warriors. That was good. Rollo did not want to have to worry about her. But the danger she was was not underestimated, it increased with time, as well as her hatred and anger despite Wilfried's efforts to court her. But the princess would be freed soon enough; with the war, Wilfried would be away, fighting like the berserker he was and she would no longer have to endure his moving fondness.

After those three intense days of preparation, Rollo could finally enjoy a calm and peaceful night, alone with Gisla. But his nights were filled with dreams and he woke up suddenly, gasping and sweating before the sun started rising.

His eyes were wide opened and he gave a delirious chuckle; almost resounding. He ran his fingers in his hair and stopped his hand in the middle of his movement. Then, he laughed again. Gisla woke up and frowned. She gently put her hand on his chest, trying to feel his heart under the flesh. It was thumping and Rollo kept laughing like a madman.

"Rollo?" she asked, worried.

Rollo snapped at the sound of her voice and turned to her. He stopped laughing and regained his calm. He smiled to her; a warm smile he hoped would be reassuring.

"Yes." he whispered with a voice so low it was as if the sea breathed it.

"Did you sleep well?" she murmured.

"Yes." he answered. "Very well."

"Good."

Rollo gave a happy grin and kissed the top of her head. He laid back on the bed, next to her and began to caress her golden tail mechanically with one hand. With the other, he stroked her hair, running his fingers between her locks, playing with them, drawing shivers and moans from her. Gisla followed the lines of the waves on his chest, feeling his breath and the beginning of a lustful groan. Rollo leaned to her and placed on her lips the most delicate of kisses. She gave a low moan of delight, savoring the unique sensation of a kiss given to her by a human.

Her lips quivered as he moved his head back, begging for more of his touch and the enthralling sensation of his skin on hers. She moved closer to his body, craving for his warmth and the strength of his arms, never breaking the movement of her fingers on his chest. Rollo trailed kisses around her eyes, devoutly, sensually. Her roamed her cheeks with his warm lips, pressing them against her skin from times to times; arousal growing and lust unquenched. A human could not have sex with a mermaid, but it made the said mermaid more desirable.

They were on the verge of a war and Rollo intended to enjoy every last moments he could spend with Gisla. It seemed that the idea of his death made his lust increase. He knew that a man had to die sooner or later; and he also knew that one had to savor the time one spent on Midgard. Life was a precious thing. He wanted life and he wanted to enjoy it with his mermaid, who, he hoped, would one day become his wife.

"Mornings like this are why the sun rises." Rollo declaimed, whispering those words as he pulled back.

Gisla gave a tender smile, enjoying the silent morning and the gentle caresses of Rollo's hand on her tail.

"I love you." Rollo whispered to her ear, grazing it with his lips.

Gisla moaned and a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine.

"I know." she said, smiling. "Now tell me, was it a good dream?"

"The same." said Rollo. "The wold striking the lands. Striking Ragnar. I believe this is a message from the gods. I think victory will be ours."

"Good." Gisla said. "Does it explains your sudden joy?"

"Partly." Rollo said. "I also dreamed of something else; something of a different nature."

"What was it?"

"A dream." Rollo said. "A dream of peace and of friendship with my brother. A dream of a world where he never hurt you, where he accepted you and where I was married to you. A dream where mermaids and humans could live together in peace and understanding. A dream of another world. I guess it was a dream of a different world, but it was so close to ours and I was good and Ragnar too." he finished, murmuring.

"Then you dreamed about this island." Gisla asserted.

"No." Rollo replied, shaking his head. "It was different. In that world I did not have the need to choose between the world I built and my family. In my dream, there was no war and no sacrifice."

"An utopian idea." Gisla stated. "The world wages war. That is the way is it, the business of kings. The sea wage war against the cliffs and mountains. Nature wage war against humans and humans wage war to mermaids. War is something inevitable. Peace cannot be built without bloodshed. The world you dreamed is not something that can be achieved. Not in this life."

"Perhaps..." Rollo sighed, lying back on his bed to face the ceiling. "But I still hope that one day, things will be different."

"You are an idealist. Of course you wish for things to be different." Gisla whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. "But I love you for that. You are refreshing."

Rollo's eyes sparkled with an intense love for a moment before they came back to normal. He was none of those things Gisla said, but he thoroughly enjoyed her faith in him. He gave a grin and took her hand to place onto it a devoted kiss.

"Is everything ready for the battle?" Gisla asked suddenly.

"Yes. All is settled. The men are trained, the shield-maidens prepared and the ships are ready to sail. With your help and if Ran is not angry, we will reach Ragnar's lands in a day, maybe less."

"Good." Gisla asserted. "But I ask you one thing and one thing only; do not die."

"Why are you saying that?" Rollo asked, puzzled.

"Your soul is mine to take. You hear me? Mine!" Gisla fiercely said. "If you die on the battlefield, then you will go to Valhalla, ravished by the Valkyries. And I would rather flood all the lands including this island rather than seeing this."

"I will not die." Rollo said, hiding an amused grin. "Although it is true all men desires and love those women, it is nothing compared to the cold beauty of a golden-tailed mermaid."

"If they even try to come near you, I will show them not to underestimate the sea. Your soul is mine. So I said." she asserted with a raging pride.

Rollo chuckled and looked back at the ceiling. The sun was rising. He could see the golden light coming from the quiet great hall from where he was. He could hear the weak crackling of the last log in the hearth, the distant sound of seagulls, the gentle breathing of the sea, the people – his people – waking up and the wind, sweeping across the hills. He could smell the scent of fire, of fresh air and of flowers, blooming. A battle was coming and this peaceful morning was a gift from the gods. A gift to remind him what he had and what peace looked like. A gift to remind him to enjoy all of this and come back alive. A divine gift.

Then, he looked at Gisla, smiling, her face an inch to his. Rollo could not help but be amused by her assertions. She said he was hers; that his soul was hers. In spite of his reluctances to accept such a fate, he knew that she was right to some extent. After all, if he married her; if she accepted his proposal, then, his soul would truly belong to her; the fiercest daughter of the sea. But if he died, then he would never propose; he would never have this occasion. His soul now rested in the hands of destiny; his fierce destiny.

"What is your plan of attack?" Gisla asked, still drawing the lines of his tattoos with her fingers.

Rollo sighed and smiled. He knew that Gisla was eager to know his plan. He had felt this eagerness during the previous days. He knew how obsessed she was with vengeance. He knew how much she wanted to harvest and to fight. He admired this. He admired her thirst for revenge and hard work. In spite of the love he felt towards his brother, he admired that.

But he was also torn. He loved his brother and he loved Gisla. He wanted to believe that him and Ragnar could come to a truce and make peace, but he wasn't naive; Ragnar cared about fame as much as him and revenge as much as Gisla. Ragnar was a calculated man, intelligent, with leading abilities greater than Rollo's. He knew Ragnar. And the love his brother felt for him was not strong enough for a positive and peaceful outcome. But it was there. Rollo was convinced that it was there. Had Ragnar not loved Rollo, he would never have let him come back in the village, let alone talk to him again. Ragnar, and Rollo was certain of this, still held him dear in his heart.

And he loved Gisla. Gisla was his destiny. He fell for her, perhaps deeper than he fell for Siggy and perhaps, even Lagertha. He fell for her; built with her. He discovered he had a future with her. He wanted to marry her. And despite his affection towards Ragnar, he knew there was some things one had not to let unpunished. For all the destruction and suffering attempted on Gisla, Ragnar had to suffer. A defeat. That was all Rollo asked. A single victory for him to pay the debt.

"I have decided to fight him, not on the land, but at sea." Rollo said. "The land would disadvantage us. I may know how the field looks like, but my warriors do not. I do not want to fight him on his territory. I want to fight him on ours. It is at sea we will be the most powerful."

"That is a good strategy." Gisla stated. "But how will you get him to set sail to you?"

"We will wait right in front of the village. You will be the bait. A golden-tailed mermaid... surely he will want to catch you."

"Catch me?" Gisla coldly said.

"You have nothing to worry about. I won't even let him touch a hair of your head." Rollo said with a menacing voice. "We will provoke his anger. I know that heated up, Ragnar loses all his means. I have tested it myself when we were kids. We have to pretend to be stupider than him. Being underestimated is an incredible gift." Rollo said with a grin. "He knows me. He will think we will attack him directly. And we will give him satisfaction."

"Meaning?"

"We will attack him. Four of my ships. The largest. My best warriors will go ashore and start to fight. We have to pretend to be powerful for the bait to work. Then, at my signal, we will all leave the fjord, after you show yourself and destroy his fleet, like you did what was a year ago. He will be angry, but he will be confident. He will follow us and we will sink him in the open sea." Rollo said.

"But what if we fail?" Gisla asked. "Have you thought of this eventuality?"

"I have." said Rollo. "The plan will remain the same. We absolutely have to fight him at sea. You know how I am. I will not let the possibility of a victory slip between my hands."

"And if he wins?" Gisla asked, making efforts not to sound afraid.

"Then, you will have to stay alive and harvest my soul, as you promised Ran." Rollo said.

"And if he offers you peace?" Gisla asked, this time, making efforts not to sound hateful.

"I will not bargain the lives of my people with my brother. I cannot. No matter how much I love him, I will fight him. In spite of the... hope I feel that one day we will get along, I will fight him. I am ready to make this sacrifice. For our people." Rollo said. "There will be no truce. No peace between us if we fail. There will be nothing but victory or death."

Gisla nodded in agreement. She knew that the bond uniting siblings was strong, but she also wanted her war. She knew what Rollo was sacrificing and she respected him for that.

"What bothers me is the possibility that he could find the island and destroy it. I do not want this." Rollo said.

"Your brother doesn't know where the island is. All will be well." Gisla comforted him. "And in such a case, there will be warriors and shield-maidens to defend and protect what we built."

"You are right." Rollo said, kissing the palm of her hand once again.

Gisla gave a small hum from the exhilarating contact of his lips on her skin. Rollo gave a feral growl, filled with a violent lust and began to kiss her again, slowly, sensually, trying his best to draw more moans from her. He cupped her breasts with his free hand, gripping them, then moved that hand down to her waist which he also gripped, as to assert the fact that she was hers.

He desired her. He wanted her. No man had ever possessed a mermaid. No man had ever laid in bed with one. Mermaids were dangerous. Mermaids could sink fleets and flood lands. Mermaids could tear one's soul from his body in an agony of suffering. And yet, here he was, kissing one, claiming one. The danger she represented only made her more attractive and tempting. The mere thought of laying next to a golden-tailed mermaid increased his arousal.

"Rollo?" Gisla hesitantly asked.

"Hmm?" Rollo hummed, his lips still roaming her throat with lust.

"Your plan might work, but this will not be enough." she noted.

"What do you mean?" Rollo asked, confused, stopping his path of kisses much to her displeasure.

"If you want a real victory and prevent any chances your brother might recover from it, then you have to inflict on him greater damages than a sunken fleet." she advised.

"Which are?" Rollo asked again, his voice, raw and feral.

"Cut the supplies." said Gisla fiercely. "Destroy the trees, the oven and drown their field and stocks in salt water. Repairing those kind of damages is long and tiresome. It will anger him more and slow him down. This will give us time."

"Will you drown it for me, then?" Rollo asked.

"I would drown all of Norway for you." Gisla said. "But if I succeed in drowning your brother, it will be for me. Me and my mother. I will have my vengeance, be certain of that. I will have my vengeance with your brother just as I had mine with your father. I will drown him. And I will harvest his soul."

Rollo sighed and stopped kissing her. He had to accept Gisla's decision. He had to respect her fierce and vengeful spirit. But Ragnar was his brother. And as such, Rollo wished for him to go to Valhalla or Folkvangr. So he kept silent. He could not agree with Gisla's vengeance and give his allowance, but he also knew that her vengeance was justified, so he could not disagree either. He had to content himself being a watcher.

"Any news of Rothrud?" Rollo asked as to change subject.

Gisla's face softened and she smiled. "Yes." she said. "Why? Did Thorbjorn ask about her?"

"No." Rollo said with an amused smile. "But he hummed about her. Apparently, her absence reinforced his infatuation with your sister."

"Ah, well that is Rothrud's power. She can make anyone love her." Gisla said with affection. "My sister is kind, joyful, strong and alluring. My sister is everything I cannot be. Rothrud is the light in the darkness, like yours was. All my sisters are better than me. I may have been given a golden tail, but I will never be what they are; grace beauty and confidence."

"You are good enough." Rollo said. "I would love to meet your other sisters."

"Maybe one day you will." Gisla said with a smile. "Maybe you will even meet my father." she said with a mastered enthusiasm.

"Perhaps..." Rollo said. "If we survive the battle, then surely, I will meet him."

"We will survive." Gisla declared. "After all, didn't you dream about that wolf striking the land again? Didn't you had that prophetic dream; this message from the gods again? What better way to know we will prevail?"

Rollo gave a gentle smile then kissed her hand again. "I trust you. I trust my destiny." he said.

With the sun rising, Rollo started to feel the same, yet, unique feeling he always felt before a battle; the thirst for life, realization he had something to live for. Realization that he had more to lose than to gain. It was the first time he felt it as a king; as a man responsible of the lives of more than a hundred people. But on contrary to all those times he raided alongside his brother, he fully wished to live, if not for Gisla, for his own people, their safety and happiness. He had to live. If he died, Gisla would die. If he died, he would let his people without protection. Living was no longer a wish – if he ever had any wish to live - , but a duty and an obligation.

Gisla savored the last moments of peace she shared with Rollo, her king Rollo; her Wolf of the West. She wished she could spare them, live them, remember them for centuries. It was when she thought of those brief moments of complete peace and content she fully realized how the eternity felt. It was neither here nor there; not in the future nor the past, but in the present. She lived each seconds to its fullest. She could not go back to that past which hurt her, nor go to a future she could not imagine yet. She was caught in the present and she savored this feeling of an eternal content, until the horns would be blown and departure announced.

Alas for peace and content, as soon as the sun was full in the sky, horns were blown and it was time for Rollo and Gisla to get out of their lair and wage war against a man one loved and the other loathed. A man who did them many harm and put them through so much suffering. A man who now, threatened to annihilate everything they had ever built. There was no other choice than war and no other choice than leaving the great house – their great house – to the ships and a most uncertain future.

Once Gisla was in the sea, Rollo went to the ships and was greeted, when he came out by cheers, songs and asks to the gods for victory. People were clapping, other were patting his back and some others were declaiming odes to his strength. Rollo was rejoined at the docks by Thorbjorn, Eirik and Herleikr as well as the twins. The three oldest men put their foreheads against one another to show solidarity; a gesture of friendship they often did before a decisive battle. A gesture they started using when they all were mercenaries. Rollo gave them encouragements. The two other men roared something to bring themselves courage and then walked to the ships they were supposed to command.

Then, as Thorbjorn and Eirik were giving their orders and the men were tying their shields to the keel of the ships, Rollo turned to Herleikr and gave a proud smile. He put his hand on his shoulder. The boy was tall. He was a man and no longer a child.

"You will make me proud." he stated, almost as a menace. "I know you will. Be brave in the eyes of the gods. Cover yourself with fame and glory. You are not my pupil for nothing. I taught you well."

Herleikr gulped nervously and nodded.

"You can relax Herleikr." Rollo laughed. "The battle is not yet ahead of us."

He smacked Herleikr's shoulder which led him to cough. Rollo laughed and then became serious again. War was not a joke. It was a serious affair which required one's attention and focus.

Herleikr nodded, then walked away. He began to help men and women carry supplies and load them in the ships while Alfrid and Sigrid were standing next to the main ship, sharing intimate thoughts, holding each other's hands and closing their eyes. Rollo noticed they were wearing the exact same outfit which made it impossible to tell who was who. He could not help but admire their persistence to dress the same way. They had been given a unique gift by being twins; a gift which drove enemies confused; a gift which could grant them victory over their enemies. The two huntresses turned shield-maiden had linked strength and wit. And Rollo could only admire that.

He walked to them, overhearing a piece of their conversation.

"We're going to survive this. I promise. I'll watch over you. Always." Alfrid said, bumping her forehead on her sister's.

"I know." Sigrid whispered. "I won't let anyone touch a hair of you. We will survive."

"It is a promise then." Alfrid said with a gentle smile. "We will kill them before they have as much as a chance to separate us. Valhalla will wait."

"As long as you are focused on the fight," Rollo said. "you will not die. But you may be wounded, so be careful with that. This battle will not be like the raids we did a few weeks ago. This will be harder. The enemies you will encounter are skilled and trained warriors designed for great wars. Not men trained to defend a puny village. Focus is essential, and I am certain your father agrees with me on that."

"We will be careful, Rollo." Alfrid said, turning to him.

"Yes." Sigrid added.

"Good." Rollo asserted. "Then help Herleikr load all the supplies in the ships, tie your shields on the ship and we will leave."

"And Gisla?" Sigrid asked.

"She is in the water. She is waiting." Rollo said with a gentle smile.

Sigrid nodded and smiled. Then, with a last embrace, the twins obeyed Rollo and helped Herleikr which led him to blush when Sigrid came close to him.

When everything was loaded in the ships, Rollo blew the horns and all the warriors hopped on, bidding farewell to their wives, pregnant or not, with long kisses, touches on bellies and tender embraces. Rollo watched those farewells, hoping that one day, he would have the privilege to do the same with Gisla as his wife, although he knew she would more likely join him in battle, fierce as she was.

A sorceress sacrificed a goat to the gods to ask them victory as well as to ask for the sea to be gentle. Rollo and his men, on the ships watched respectfully, silent, listening to the songs of scalds and sorceresses. Farewells given, sacrifices made and gods pleased, the main ship of the fleet left the shore and moved to the open sea, followed by the rest of the snekkas, to a land Rollo once called home and where they would fight.

Gisla was following them, swimming alongside the main ship, enjoying the currents of a sea she knew was gentle. She could feel it. She could feel Ran's approval and the respect she deserved as a golden-tailed mermaid. Despite the crushing anxiety filling her being like a heavy stone she couldn't lift, Gisla jubilated she jubilated, ecstatic, knowing that soon, she would get to drown Ragnar; the very man who brought her so much suffering and pain. She jubilated, knowing that soon, she would get her revenge.

And yet, the fear was still there. Fear that she might suffer again. Fear to live the nightmare again. Alas, the trip to Norway was calmer than she expected and she could not be distracted enough not to think about Ragnar and the pain she still felt at the place her bones were broken, when she thought about Rollo's brother.

The sun was high in the cloudless sky. Its light reflected on the armors of the warriors, on their arm rings, on Rollo's crown and on Gisla's tail. They seemed to be an army of gold, sailing on a deep blue sea. It was a wonder Ran did not sink the fleet to take that alluring treasure that was sailing in her territory.

After less than two days, Rollo's fleet arrived within sight of the fjord. Rollo sighed. It had been so long since he last saw the fjord; that so familiar fjord; the place where he grew up. That place had brought him so many joys and pain and yet, it became somewhat foreign to him. His place was no longer there. His home was no longer there. But his family was there. It was a strange feeling, truly to feel at home in two different places far away from the other. It was as if a giant had a foot on a ship and the other on another. They couldn't be united, but there still was a link.

Rollo gave his orders. Three of his ships stayed on the other side of the hill, where his burned house was; where Hramr died, and the rest of them sailed to the village. Ragnar did not expect ships. He did not expect his brother's decision to wage war against him. Rollo had a tremendous advantage, but still, he was wary. He knew how smart his brother was. He knew of the extent of his resourcefulness. If Rollo wanted victory, he had to be cautious.

Rollo watched as Gisla swam beside the main ship. Her tail sparkled with the sun and he could feel her raging determination to make Ragnar pay for everything he ever did to her. He could also feel his warrior's apprehension. They were silent and in the ship reigned a thick tension.

The more they sailed, the bigger the village became. Rollo noticed a large fleet of ships in the harbor. He heard horns being blown in the distance. They had been spotted and the harbor slowly became crowded. Warriors got out of their houses, wearing armors, holding spears, arrows, shields and swords for the ones wealthy enough to own one. Rollo looked at them and was surprised - and pleased - to see that he had not kill all of the village's shield-maidens when he saved Gisla. Apparently, his brother found a way to increase his army. There seemed to be even more warriors than when he left.

Rollo suddenly gasped. There was a man in front of all the warriors; a man and a woman wearing an armor.

"Ragnar." he whispered as he recognized his brother's so familiar silhouette.

Happiness, satisfaction, sadness, anger and regret; those emotions all rushed at the same time in Rollo's heart. No matter his determination to defeat him, he could not escape the joy of seeing his brother again. But he had to defeat him. He must to.

Gisla glanced quickly at Rollo. She could see his joy. She knew he was happy to see his brother again. She also suspected he was happy to see Lagertha again. Gisla looked at them and suddenly, a rage she had never felt before filled her like a breaker wave. Seeing them all again reminded her of the pain she felt. She remembered everything, from her broken bones to her cut hair. She saw red. She wanted to drown them all.

Ragnar gave a cold smile. He did not move. His men did not move. He tilted his head, watching Rollo's ship like a predator would look at his prey. Rollo frowned. He did not know what was in his brother's mind and it made him all the more dangerous. Lagertha, her eyes circled with black, shot the fleet her darkest and cruelest stare. Rollo's heart hardened. There would have been a day when he would have stopped fighting Ragnar for her, but it was long ago. Now, he was king; he had a people to protect and a duty to fulfill. And despite his fondness for the shield-maiden he could not forgive her for the pain she inflicted on Gisla. He could not stop. He had to win.

Rollo knew his brother expected him to attack. He knew Ragnar underestimated him. He knew how to use his intelligence. Whatever Ragnar was planning, Rollo would adapt.

Gisla put her head out of the water and shot Ragnar and Lagertha her cruelest stare. Then, she turned to Rollo and nodded. He closed his eyes and turned to his men.

"Burn their supplies." he ordered. "Then run through to forest to the other side of the hill. Once you get there, jump on the remaining ships."

The men who were not rowing nodded and jumped out of the ship, unnoticed. They swam underwater, helped by Gisla and ran through to forest, trying as much as they could not to get caught by the crowd at the village. Those men were berserkers; they had cut and burned, fought and slaughtered armies and countless well defended villages. Some had lived in the forest for more than ten years. They knew how to hide their presence.

Once his men ashore, hidden from all eyes, Rollo looked back at Ragnar and Lagertha. He saw Floki, giggling like a madman beside Ragnar and Torstein coming out of the crowd, bow and arrows in his hand. Ragnar raised his sword and suddenly, a line of archers drew their arrows. Then, Ragnar brought down his sword and they all loosed.

"SHIELDS!" Rollo roared.

His men raised their shields to their heads to protect themselves from the arrows. After that first volley, they opened their shieldwall.

"Sigrid!" Rollo yelled. "Now!"

The huntress and a few other archers replicated to that volley with a rain of arrows. Sigrid was the best of them. She aimed directly at the heads of the archers ashore, killing or wounded some. They were her prey and the huntress never missed. Rollo gave a satisfied smile and Ragnar, a nod of curiosity.

"Shield wall!" Rollo heard Lagertha say.

Ragnar's warriors raised their shields in one motion. While the archers who survived shot arrows. Rollo looked at the village behind Ragnar and was satisfied to see that their stock was starting to burn. His men had succeeded. Now, all Rollo had to do was to give them time. They had to run through the forest to the ships and he desperately wanted to see them alive. He would not tolerate any losses. He could not take it.

Men and women started to scream in the village. Ragnar turned and saw the stocks burn. He gave a roar of rage and turned to Rollo, shooting him his darkest look. Rollo gave a cruel smile. The ships kept moving forward. The men rowed and the archers kept shooting arrows, their aim becoming more and more precise.

Rollo, then turned to Gisla in the water. "Now." he simply said.

She gave a cruel laugh. Her eyes turned black, her skin, white and she gave her war-cry of waves and fury; she sang the primeval language of the sea. A long wave came to flood the lands. Gisla pushed it to the fields, amazed of her own power and of how easy it was.

The villagers and warriors screamed and squealed, the first from fear, the other, from surprise. Gisla focused to make the water penetrate the soil and when it was done, she withdrew her wave. Ragnar seemed to have realized what was the goal of this, for he gave a roar of fury.

Gisla gave an ecstatic laugh and then sang something else. She wanted to sink the fleet. She wanted to inflict on Ragnar and Lagertha more serious damages. She wanted them dead. She began to sing another song to drag the ships under water, the same she sang the day she killed Sigvar, but there was something odd. In spite of all the magic she now possessed, she could not sink the fleet. She sang harder and then let out a scream of pain. She felt an itching sensation on the corner of her lips. It was as if someone punched her on the lips and then had burned them. Then, she felt something hard and cold spread from the corner of her lips to her cheek, creating rivers of fire behind it. Gisla touched it and gave a groan of pain. It was painful, but not as much as what she already suffered from Ragnar.

"Rollo." she said, putting her head out of the water.

"I saw." Rollo said, without looking at her. "I have felt the wave of magic. How can the ships res..." he stopped when he saw her mouth.

On the corner of her lips, red veins had appeared, like a scar, spreading like a river. Rollo's heart starting to race in his chest and he suddenly felt torn between anger and sadness. Gisla was wounded. She had been wounded by magic. A magic much more powerful than a golden-tailed mermaid's Galdr.

"Gisla..." Rollo said, breathing heavily. "Your mouth..."

"It is not important at the moment." she said. "The ships are protected with a strong magic. I recognized Aslaug's. I suspect the sails have been woven with a spell of protection. I cannot sink them. No matter how hard I try."

"Very well then. If magic do not work, then we will sink them with the strength of our arms and blades." Rollo declared. "To the open sea!" he yelled to his men. "Gisla, can you.."

"Yes. Let us hope this works." she said, not as much bothered by her wound than Rollo.

Then, she dove back in the water and swam to Ragnar while Rollo's ships sailed away, the archers, still shooting arrows. She sang her song of waves and fury once again. A breaker wave rose and rushed to the village, avoiding the beach and the warriors. It destroyed houses, crops, fields and common places. All was lost now. And it would take them months to build it back. Now, Gisla thought, Ragnar will realize the value of hard work.

She put her head out of the water to face Ragnar from a safe distance. She shot him a dark and cruel look, then smiled. Ragnar clenched his teeth, Lagertha stepped forward, ready to kill. Floki spat in the sea and Torstein snarled.

"He will always be the better man." Gisla said. "And you and your village will be annihilated today."

"Not if I kill you first, mermaid!" Lagertha fiercely said.

"Try, and I will drown you, human." Gisla replied. "My hair grew back. My bones healed. But I haven't forgotten anything and I never will. I will drown you all until nothing remains."

"We took you down once. We can do it again." Lagertha said with a haughty look.

"Things are different now." Gisla said. "I am changed. I am stronger. My magic is stronger." she turned to Ragnar. "Perhaps I will drown your sons first."

"Then you will die." Ragnar calmly said. "And this time, I will make you suffer more for what you did to my home."

Gisla gave a cruel smile. "Why don't you try?" she said. "I am certain that your despicable father would be happy his most beloved son killed a golden-tailed mermaid and followed his example."

"Golden-tai..." Ragnar began.

But Gisla dove back underwater before he had time to finish, clearly exhibiting her new tail which shone in the sun. She knew Ragnar couldn't resist. She knew he felt confident. She had seen in his eyes a cold anger which led him to want revenge. She knew he thought himself smarter than Rollo. She knew Ragnar would come after her, desiring to slay her and win against his brother to get his revenge. Now, it became personal. She was certain he would react as Rollo expected him to react.

And she was right. As she swam to reach Rollo's ship, she felt behind her, the movement of a fleet sailing away from the shore. She stopped and gave a look behind her. Ragnar roared his orders and now, more than five large warships were following her. Ragnar stood proudly in front of the main ship, confidence written on his face. His fleet was larger than Rollo's. He knew he would win. Lagertha was leading one other ship and Gisla heard Floki's ecstatic giggling.

She smiled. It was working. She would get her revenge. They were heading to the open sea. They had fallen in the trap Rollo had set. What a wonderful feeling it was!

She hurried to Rollo's ship. Once she reached it, she put her head out of the water and smiled to him. Rollo understood with that smile that they succeeded in luring his brother into the trap. He smiled back and, helped by Gisla's waves and currents, lead his four boats to the other side of the fjord and the open sea, where Eirik, Thorbjorn, Ida and their ships were awaiting them. Rollo knew how he wished to attack and he was certain that it would be spectacular.

Ragnar was still following them. But Rollo's ships were faster on the water and they reached the other ships just in time for them to put the next part of their plan to action. Rollo gave his orders to Eirik and Thorbjorn. He asked Valtar and his ship to wait for the rest of his warriors, next to his old burned house. He did not wish any losses. Each of his men were crucial for their victory.

Once this done, he placed his large ship at the center of the five other. He ordered two of them to set the sail down and they all tied the ships together with large ropes. Ragnar was getting closer. Tying the ships had to be made quickly. Fortunately, Eirik and Thorbjorn knew how to do this and they all managed to get it done on time. The men removed the oars except for the two sides of the ships which were not tied to another.

Then, Rollo saw them; Ragnar's fleet, coming out of the fjord. Rollo had the good idea to remain hidden from their sight, behind the hill. He knew that with Gisla's magic, his men rowing and the wind in the sails, they could go fast enough to board Ragnar. He put his hand behind him to ask his men to be quiet and ready to attack. He heard some of the berserkers behind him growl. He could feel the shield-maidens' blood-thirst. He looked at his friends, Eirik and Thorbjorn; to Wilfried and to Gunnar. He knew the look on their face. He remembered it too well. He could feel Thorbjorn's will to kill and inflict carnage and he could feel Eirik's will to spatter his face with blood. They were not anxious. They were excited. It was the thrill of the fight. The thrill of the fight against enemies as powerful as them. A real battle. Finally.

Rollo counted the ships. One, two three, four, five... Five. They had the advantage of the numbers. They had been underestimated. Rollo grinned. Perfect. There it was; his opening.

He nodded to Gisla who immediately dove under the surface to push the ship straight to the fleet. Rollo motioned his sword forward and the men, still silent, began to row and set the sails. The wind suddenly puffed up the sails. The six ships, tied to one another, suddenly moved forward at a speed no ship had ever reached. It was as if they were running. Rollo jubilated, excited by this new performance. The speed seemed to have given him wings. He looked behind him to make sure his warriors were alright. They were all grinning, ecstatic, intoxicated by the ships' speed in spite of worrying whimpers made my the wooden keel. Sigrid and Alfrid suppressed a laugh and Herleikr gave a wide smile.

Rollo looked at the distance between them and Ragnar's ships. Three yard. Two yard. One yard.

"IMPACT!" he roared.

Ragnar barely had the time to turn his head to him and open his eyes wide before the prow of Rollo's ships, reinforced with metal crashed on them with a loud sound. Pushed by the wind and the men rowing, Rollo's ships pushed Ragnar's to the open sea, where Rollo knew Gisla would be in her territory. He could win. He felt it.

Ragnar's ships were, for the major part of them, ripped open. Rollo's warriors, who had been standing behind him during the operation suddenly ran forward and began to strike the wood with dane axes and hatchets. The archers shot arrows, their aim, deadly. The berserkers and shield-maidens rushed into battle and all of sudden, chaos reigned on the turmoiled sea.

Axes swung, swords cut, sliced and ravaged bodies. Men fell into the sea where Gisla was dancing, her skin white and eyes black, harvesting souls, testing the limits of her speed and magic. Men and women screamed as they drowned, their souls ripped from their bodies. Nothing could be heard on the ship but swords crashing to one another, growls and grunts of blood-thirst, flesh being cut, throats ravaged, shouts of rage and anger. The whole world ceased to exist only to leave place to violence. One of Ragnar's ship sank. Several of Rollo's men fell under arrows and spears. It would have been hard even for the Fates to determine the outcome of the battle.

Suddenly, the seventh of Rollo's ships came to crash against one of Ragnar's. Valtar had arrived, coming from the other side of Ragnar's fleet. Rollo's forces were surrounding them, like a pack of wolf would surround their prey. Now, all they had to do was to finish them; to eat them. It was a necessity.

Rollo looked around him, trying to see Ragnar. He saw Eirik, laughing while breaking a man's neck with two axes, Thorbjorn, slicing another with his dane axe, Herleikr, making him proud, fighting like Rollo when he was young. He saw Alfrid and Sigrid sowing confusion among Ragnar's warriors, killing as much as they could, Alfrid, sometimes throwing spears at the enemy. The battle was intense. Perhaps more intense than any of the one Rollo had ever lived. There was action everywhere and it became harder to focus.

Rollo saw the twins take down another enemy. Erik was proud. He glanced at them from time to time, trying to conceal as much as he could his worry for them. Then, a familiar figure came to face the two huntresses turned shield-maidens. Lagertha was there, her shield in one hand, covered with blood, and a sword in the other, red with it. She looked at them, haughtily and snarled. She roared and attacked. She was fast, but so were the twins. They danced around her, fighting dodging deadly blows. Ida tried to come to their aid, but a man with an axe prevented her from doing so. The sisters were alone, facing the strongest shield-maiden of Norway.

Despite their young age and their lack of experience in fighting, the twins fought well. They managed to confuse Lagertha enough to seize openings. But that wasn't enough to defeat Lagertha. She suddenly made a move with her sword and hit Sigrid's face. Sigrid screamed with pain and held her face in her hands. Between her fingers, Rollo noticed blood pouring. She was wounded. Alfrid suddenly gave a roar of rage while her sister was lying on the floor, still howling her pain.

"NO!" Eirik screamed, horrified.

"YOU BITCH!" Herleikr roared.

The three of them ran towards Lagertha. Herleikr destabilized her, then took Sigrid in his arms to put her away from the chaotic and raging fight Alfrid and her father were having with the shield-maiden to avenge their kin. Eirik was strong. Perhaps as strong as Rollo. He used his sword with such a deftness it became the most deadly object ever made. Alfrid threw herself completely against Lagertha. With her sword, she desperately tried to destroy her shield and slaughter her. Alfrid growled and roared with such a rage it was as if she became a beast. Eirik's growl of fury joined his daughter's. They sounded like two wolves on a hunt.

The fight was intense. Blood spattered the deck of the ships, warriors fell and the sea became a chaos of flesh and blood, turning it red. Gisla still danced beneath the ships, singing and drowning. She was in her element. She was raging and she was fierce. Vengeance was there. She could feel it.

Rollo pierced and cut a man's throat. Warriors fell under his sword. He was about to kill another man when his eyes caught a movement beside him. He dodged a deadly blow and grinned when he noticed who attempted to take him down.

"Brother." he said, dodging another blow with his sword. "How glad I am you followed us." he growled. "It will make it so much easier."

Ragnar snarled and showed Rollo's head with his sword. "Where did you steal that crown?" he coldly asked, almost mocking.

"I did not steal anything. Well, not this crown at least." Rollo firmly stated. "I gained it for what I built with my own two hands. Funny how loving a mermaid made me king of the sea." he growled.

"She will be dead by morning and you with her, brother. This time you won't save her. This time I will get what I want." Ragnar said, his voice betraying his regrets and sorrow.

Rollo scoffed and then looked at his brother with serious and determined eyes. "You won't." he muttered.

Then, he attacked. Ragnar stopped all his blows with his shield and with his sword, tried as much as he could to make his brother drop his. But Rollo's grasp on his handle was firm. Furthermore, he did not have a shield to slow him down. Rollo was quick and decisive. He aimed directly at Ragnar's arm, but his blow was stopped by Ragnar's shield, hitting his side. Rollo stepped back under the shock, but quickly regained his senses. He roared and hit his brother's nose with his elbow. Blood poured from it and Rollo heard a cracking noise.

He, then, took this as an advantage to make Ragnar drop his shield; he swept it aside with all the length of his blade. Ragnar stepped back as his shield was thrown in the sea. Ragnar looked at Rollo and roared his rage, fighting harder, with more determination. Rollo blocked his blade with his and, with his free arm, gripped Ragnar's wrist which held the handle. Then, when he had immobilized Ragnar's arm, he drew him forward and stepped away from his path. He hit his jaw with the pommel of the sword, then turned Ragnar away, pushed him on the deck of the ship and once his brother was lying on the floor, Rollo took his sword from his hand and with a growl of feral savagery, teeth, clenched, he broke his arm.

Ragnar screamed his pain, raging and swearing. Floki, who was fighting Thorbjorn with Torstein turned to Ragnar and suddenly cursed. Thorbjorn used this occasion to get rid of both opponents by throwing Floki in the sea and punching Torstein in the jaw. At the moment he was going to cut Torstein's head, he was suddenly attacked by three other opponents. Torstein jumped in the sea to rescue his friend, trying to avoid the danger of a golden-tailed mermaid underwater.

Ragnar's scream had another consequence. Lagertha heard. To get rid of her opponents, she yelled and two shield-maidens came to attack them. Once this done, she ran to Ragnar, while Eirik was slaughtering the warriors she sent to fight him and Alfrid ran after her, vengeance being her main goal, fighting whoever dared to defend the woman who wounded her sister.

Lagertha ran to further battle, her aim being Rollo. She wanted to kill him. She had to avenge the father of her children. On her way, she fought many warriors, killing them all, but being wounded and exhausted by their blades. She reached Rollo. Finally.

"TRAITOR!" she yelled.

Rollo gave a sad look, but immediately stood up. He raised his sword, ready to kill her too if it was needed. His blood-thirst was inexhaustible. He was a beast. The most feral of all. There was nothing more in his eyes but cruelty and savagery. He wanted to kill. Only to kill. All his mindset was focused on that. Pain, broken bones and blood. That was all he thought about.

Ragnar raised his eyes to Lagertha. Panic filled him as well as realization. They could not win. They were defeated. He had to save the rest of his warriors if he wanted revenge. He had to save Lagertha, Torstein and Floki. They were his most crucial pawns and his best warriors.

"No!" he shouted. "Get everyone on the ships! Get us all underway!"

Lagertha gave him a questioning stare.

"NOW!" Ragnar roared.

Lagertha obeyed. She shouted Ragnar's orders and his men organized their retreat. Rollo's men tried to follow them, but many died under a rain of arrows. The warriors who survived the chaos raised shields, forced to let their enemies escape. Rollo and Ragnar looked at one another. Ragnar shot his brother a hateful look while Rollo could only give him sadness, almost pity. His blood-lust was fading away with his brother's ships. He had won. For the first time in his life, he won against his brother. Sadness was replaced with joy and an infinite content. He won.

He felt his heart racing. He felt a joy such as he never felt fill his heart. He wanted to dance, to laugh, to sing and to fly. He achieved his goal. He succeeded. Oh, how proud his grandfather would be. How proud he was of himself. How happy he was with his life.

But he would be a fool if he thought his own kin would approve of the war he had waged against his own. The gods did not approve of it either, but to Rollo, content and glory could not be achieved otherwise.

Gisla put her head out of the water and looked at him. She gave an ecstatic smile. She knew they had won. She knew it by the way Rollo cried his happiness. She knew it by the way his face was brightened with a wide and delirious smile, despite all the blood covering it, and by the way he laughed. She had rarely seen him this joyful. She had rarely felt his joy and shared it. They had won. United, there was nothing they could not accomplish.

Rollo's warriors all chanted his name and there was a loud roar of happiness and joy. They had won. They had protected their island. Yes, of course there still was a possibility of retaliation from Ragnar and his kingdom, but so far, only the present mattered. For a moment of eternity, they were the victors and they were invincible. This was all that mattered. For a moment of eternity, there was nothing on the sea; nothing but joy and happiness.

* * *

After an intense battle, when all of Ragnar's ship had disappeared in the fjord, Rollo ordered his ships to be ready to come back to Jormungand's teeth. The ships were untied, sails set and wounded taken care of in several ships. Many men had died during the battle and their bodies were now sinking in the abysses of a sea, red with blood. Gisla was harvesting the souls of the remaining warriors and when it was done, she helped Rollo's fleet to sail away from Norway.

Sigrid was being taken care of at the end of the main ship. Thorbjorn was healing his wounds and Rollo was sitting beside him. Herleikr was carefully watching over her, while Alfrid was weeping for her sister and Eirik laid on the deck of the ship, his arms all covered with blood, cuts and pierced with several arrows, waiting for his daughter to get healed before himself being tended to, drifting to unconsciousness. Alfrid's gaze went from her father to Sigrid, painfully recalling how her father was wounded in the heat of the fight trying to protect her and how Sigrid had been wounded in the same way.

"It's my fault." she kept saying. "I should have focused more."

"What is done is done. You cannot undo the past. Sigrid will live, do not worry, but she will be scarred." Thorbjorn said.

"It's my fault." Alfrid whispered between tears.

"That was her fate." Rollo said. "What matters is that she is alive."

Eirik glanced at him and gave a weak smile. At least, his daughter lived. At least a part of Bikka lived. But he could not help thinking he failed as a father.

"I should have never let them fight." he weakly said to Rollo.

"They are adults. Many of our men died in battle. Strong warriors. Your daughters were ready. Had they not been ready, they would have been dead by now." Rollo said. "But I am saddened about your state my friend. I hope you heal."

"You know me, I have had worse" said the man with half a smile. "In a week or two I will be back to what I am. So long as Sigrid lives I am glad."

"Dad?" said Sigrid with a weak voice.

"I am here, Sig. I am here." Eirik said, reaching to his daughter, almost crying.

"It is not your fault." Sigrid said. "Nor yours." she said to her sister. "Do not worry."

Eirik let out a sob and breathed heavily. He panted and started weeping, his face becoming wet with tears. Alfrid gave a howl of sadness and hugged her sister despite Thorbjorn's insistence she did not.

Sigrid turned her face to Herleikr while Alfrid let go of her neck. "Poor Herleikr." she said with sorrow. "You won't marry a scarred shield-maiden, a failed shield-maiden, now, won't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Herleikr hissed with a sudden anger. "Of course I will marry you! Your scar proves nothing but your strength! You are beautiful and this scar only gives me one more reason to marry you!"

All turned to him following that declaration, eyes widened and jaw dropped. When he noticed everyone's gaze on him, Herleikr suddenly blushed and babbled some incomprehensible sounds. Thorbjorn laughed as well as Rollo. Eirik only gave a smile and Alfrid rolled her eyes. Sigrid was crying with happiness. Her smile was so wide and her face so radiant it was hard to believe she bore a scar from her mouth to her ear.

"Well at least some things never change!" Rollo joyfully said, smacking Herleikr's back. "What do you say, Eirik, ready to call him your son-in-law?"

"Only if his king agrees." Eirik said, wincing with pain. "I'd rather have her married to Herleikr than dead, that is for sure."

Herleikr's face suddenly brightened with hope and happiness. He gave a wide and goofy smile, then looked at Sigrid with devoted eyes. She smiled back and held his hand for a second, trying to memorize the warmth of his skin. She may have been wounded, but she was happy. As long as Herleikr was beside her, she was happy.

"And, Alfrid?" Sigrid said, looking at her sister.

"Do not ask my permission!" Alfrid brutally said. "You cannot ask this from me! Not now!"

Sigrid nodded. She knew Alfrid would come to accept her relationship with Herleikr. She only needed time. With her free hand, she took Alfrid's in hers. "I am happy you are well." she simply said.

"I am relieved too." Alfrid replied.

Rollo and Thorbjorn smiled to each other, then left them to enjoy some peace. They were a family. They deserved at least peace after what they had been through.

Rollo came to stand in front of the ship, at the prow. They had lost many men in battle; good men it would be hard to replace. Many warriors had been wounded and a lot of them were howling their pain and agony. The ships were covered with blood as well as the men and their weapons. They were alive, but at what cost? It seemed a war cost more than profited. Of course, Rollo was happy of his victory, but he was also sad for the men he lost. They were fathers and husbands. He dreaded the moment he would have to announce their wives they died.

"I feel like I lost myself during the battle." Rollo confessed to Thorbjorn. "I feel like I am not the same man as I once was. I won. I won! I cannot believe it! This sounds impossible, but I won against my brother!" he repeated as to convince himself of it. "I feel like I am not the same man. I feel lost. I feel I lost myself on the battlefield."

"Life is a game of loss and gain. You are born full and loses part of yourself along the way. But despite those loss of parts of yourself, you fill the void with other things; love, friendship, experience, new lives, new purposes." Thorbjorn replied with wisdom. "Perhaps one of those things will be marriage, who knows?" he winked.

Rollo grinned. Now that he had won against his brother, he could fulfill the promise he made himself and marry his fierce mermaid, swimming beneath the ship, probably exhausted by her harvest.

"You are still yourself, my friend." Thorbjorn added. "You only matured. That is all."

Rollo nodded. Thorbjorn patted his shoulder, then walked away to row with the men who survived intact.

Rollo gave his friends – his family – a last look, then turned away to the sea. The prize he had to pay for his victory was heavy. Heavier than he expected to pay. His men were wounded, many died, among them, men he had known for a long time; Heimir was dead, Eirik was dreadfully injured and in the heat of victory he barely noticed. Were men this expendable, were they this insignificant? Was being a king not caring about others but one's personal gain? Was it losing humanity?

Was this what war was like for a king? How many times did he slaughtered kings' men and warriors without even thinking about the impact of these on the said king. Was this what Ketill felt once? Was this what Gramr felt once? Being a king was hard. A king had to be ready to see his people die. A king had to be ready and prepared to the sacrifices of the crown.

Gisla had been prepared. Not Rollo. Rollo was never born to rule. Rollo was born by accident. Rollo was a king, but an unprepared king. He had never fought against his brother like this. He knew he would lose his brother's affection, but he had never expected so many losses, such suffering. He knew he should not mourn the fallen who had gone to Valhalla. He knew he should envy them for feasting with the gods, but as their king, and as their friend, he could not help regretting them.

Heavy was the crown on the head of the unready.

* * *

 ** _Okay so starting from now, we are entering a new part of this fanfic and it is called, the action part. Many things will happen and I hope you'll enjoy it thoroughly! This chapter was long, huh?_**

 ** _I am not gonna lie to you, I have more and more trouble updating this fanfic and I think I may hate it with all my heart. I wanna burn this fic because, well, I am feeling very insecure letely about everything I do and I feel like this fic is shit and all and maybe it isn't but since I never get any words about this hellfic, well... I cannot help thinking it's shit. So, well, I'll keep updating, just so this fic is over for good. I just hope the rare readers I have left will keep on enjoying this fic. Know that I see you and every single word I receive about Crashing Waves makes me happier than I could ever be. So yeah... I hope you'll enjoy what will come next. (It has something to do with Ragnhild)_**


	15. Chapter 15: To a most promising future

Rollo woke up suddenly, sweating and panting. Again. Again he dreamed about the wolf striking the sea; he dreamed about Aslaug's prophecy. The dream had been vivid. He had seen the wolf's fangs crushing the land and ships. He had felt its rage. The feelings the dream gave him were all so familiar; as if he had lived them before, as if they were his. But it was also so much different; wilder, out of control, feral. The wolf of the dream was a beast. But so was Rollo.

"Sweet dreams?" Gisla asked, a smile on her face.

Rollo turned to her and gave a silent chuckle. Ever since they won against his brother, Gisla seemed to regain her former strength and confidence. Vengeance suited her well and the satisfied face she bore was for Rollo a delight. Ragnar had been humiliated. The debt had been paid.

"The same as always." he said.

"The wolf?"

Rollo nodded. He thought that winning against his brother would get himself rid of the dream, but he was wrong. A simple night back in his bed; in his house had been enough for the prophetic dream to come back. And although he had troubles to sleep due to the loss of many of his own and Eirik's situation, it was enough for the wolf to come back haunt him.

"What does this mean?" Rollo asked. "Why am I still dreaming about the wolf?"

"Maybe it means that Ragnar is not yet defeated. Perhaps you did not fully fulfill the prophecy. Perhaps you should have killed him." Gisla said.

Rollo gave a groan of annoyance. "I will not kill my brother." he said. "Not if it isn't necessary. It will take him more than a year to build back what we destroyed; more to recover from the humiliation. Our job there is done. I will not kill my brother. Enough harm had been made and enough conflict and wars waged. It is time for this to end."

"You want peace." Gisla stated. "And that is admirable, but in order to have peace, one must be ready to wage war. You said that is was the way of the world. Our battle is over, not the war. We won and they lost. We have to win and prepare for what they will do next."

"There is no we. There is no them." Rollo said, playing with her hand. "There is only us. There is only suffering. That is what unite us in the end. Death and pain. That is what war is." he said. "And I chose to live through love long ago. I decided, when I fell for you, that I wanted peace and conciliation between our worlds. There has to be peace. One cannot suffer all his life."

"Do you talk of experience?" Gisla asked with a grin.

"You know I do." Rollo said. "Think about it. Would you wish to live the suffering you have been through all your life? Would you want this for anyone?"

"Only my enemies." Gisla said. "Not my friends. Only to Ragnar, not for your people, or mine."

"I am tired of constantly fighting, no matter of how much I love the thrill of a battle." Rollo objected. "I want peace now. Glory and might can be achieved through this. I knew a man who did it; a man who gained fame thanks to his wisdom and fairness." Rollo explained. "I do not want to see my people's sorry faces anymore. This had been terrible. Especially for Eirik and his family. And all those wives, widowed, and their children, still in the wombs, who lost a father or an uncle, it is hard to face it as a king."

"It has been a day." Gisla said. "A day since we came back. Wounds like this have to heal, and dead people must be buried and their exploits sung. Our dead cannot be forgotten. We owe it to their wives and children."

"Yes. We shall honor them." Rollo said. "But I am worried about Sigrid and Eirik."

"Eirik?" Gisla asked in confusion.

"Yes. We found out yesterday that he might have been more gravely injured in battle. Thorbjorn suspects that he has been infected with poison and he has healed his wounds most thoroughly, removed the arrows repaired flesh, but he noticed something off with his fever. He is very sick and even his daughters are not allowed by his side." Rollo said with concern and worry.

"I am sorry to hear that." Gisla said with softness and kindness. "How do you feel about this?"

"I am afraid he might leave me like my sister. I am afraid for his life. Eirik is a good man. I do not wish for the gods to take him from me. And I certainly do not want him to die in such a way. A warrior such as Eirik must be rewarded with Valhalla. He is my friend." Rollo said.

"He will be well. Thora will make a sacrifice to the gods for his good health as well as for the recovery of all our warriors. Sigrid included." Gisla tried to comfort him, caressing his chest with her hands, drawing the lines of Hati and Skoll on his skin. "Speaking of which, how is she?"

"She is healing. Alfrid did not left her bedside since we got back and I had to give Herleikr countless chores to keep his mind away from worry and sorrow." Rollo explained. "She was wounded but she will live and she will bear the scar with pride. She is Eirik's daughter. I have faith in her."

"I do too." Gisla stated. "But a woman is always different from another. Perhaps she will not react as you expect her to react. Neither will Alfrid. They both were wounded during this battle. Their wounds are different, but they both will suffer from it."

Rollo sighed and looked at the ceiling, carved with glory and divine. He looked at the warm sun of Summer lighting the whole room. He savored the sensation of sun on his skin, the fresh air coming from the windows, the sounds of his now safe island. He savored the feeling of being unbeaten on the sea. He savored his victory, still with that bitter taste in his mouth that he caused, again, many sorrows. His fight was justified and yet, it ended up badly for the people he cared about; it was justified and yet, it still brought suffering.

"The way of the world is painful." Rollo muttered.

"No one said the world was easy." Gisla said. "Courage is to keep going no matter how painful it is. One has to be brave to life at the fullest."

"Mermaid wisdom, huh?" Rollo tenderly said, kissing the top of her head.

"I learned from the best." she said, looking devotedly, lovingly, at him. "And I also learned from experience."

"Your mother?" Rollo asked, concern carved on his face.

"Not only." she replied, her face, darkened. "I learned from pain also. Remember."

Rollo sighed. "How could I?" he said, recalling that dreadful night she lost everything. "But you had your revenge, didn't you?"

"I did." Gisla said with satisfaction. "As did you. You won against your brother. You proved him you were stronger. You can be proud of that." she stroked his hair and caressed his chest.

"There will be retaliation though. It will be as you said." Rollo said, his fingers between Gisla's locks. "We are not safe as long as he is breathing and it aches to say it, for I still love my brother. He will retaliate as soon as he will have new ships, new supplies and more warriors. We only slowed him down. He will come back. In a year, a month or a week. We must be ready to fight at any moments. We must be ready to protect our people and our island. We must be united."

"You are right." said Gisla. "But now is the time to bury our dead, birth new sons and train more warriors. We must prepare but we also must rest."

"Yes. Burials will take place today. We will feast and then, I will congratulate my warriors. And when it will be done, it will be queries time."

"This will be a busy day."

"Yes." Rollo sighed. "And I also have to go visit Eirik as well as Sigrid. Ah, I wish it did not happen! I wish they were well and they have never been wounded. I resent myself."

"That isn't new when it comes to you." Gisla noted.

"What?"

"Resentment. I noticed that you often blame yourself about things you cannot do anything against. If the moon fell, I am certain you would find a way to blame yourself of it. This needs to stop. Your self-loathing leads you nowhere."

Rollo's eyes widened and for a brief moment he saw Siggy at Gisla's place, telling him the truth and desperately trying to help him stand back. He almost could hear her voice when Gisla was talking. He could feel her annoyance and her determination. For a brief moment, it was as if Siggy spoke through Gisla's voice. She spoke through water and Ran's hall; through Ran's daughter's mouth. Siggy was dead and yet she was here. Rollo was glad. He was glad two of the most important women of his life spoke in unity.

"You are right." Rollo said, kissing Gisla's cheek. "I cannot blame myself on the moon's fall. It is far less important than Ragnarök; that, I will gladly blame myself of."

"Stupid." Gisla snorted, slapping his arm.

Rollo laughed then placed his lips on hers. "It is too easy teasing your temper. Your fire never extinguishes; it only takes a drop of ale to revive it."

"You will consume in it one day."

"Good. I cannot wait."

Gisla gave a silent laugh and rested her head on Rollo's chest, savoring sunrise and his calm breathing.

So he still dreamed about the wolf. It only meant one thing; the war was not over. As long as the wolf would haunt Rollo's dreams, the island and everything they had built was under threat. The wolf had to be released and the only way to do it was to win battles over battles.

"We need more allies." Gisla whispered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Gisla hastily said. "You did well in battle." she changed subject. "You led your warriors with pride and in spite of the losses, you behaved like a true king."

"I wish less people died. They died because of me." Rollo said, concealing his bitterness and self-loathing. "They died because of a feud between me and my brother. I am not a good king. I was never born to be a good king. I was born to be a bastard. I am lucky my grandfather insisted my father and my mother kept me with them."

"How was he, your grandfather?" Gisla asked.

"My grandfather was..." Rollo began, searching for words to describe the late jarl Harald. "he was a fair man." he said with a wide and warm smile. "The wisest man I have ever known!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. "And he gained fame thanks to it. He gained glory thanks to the way he ruled. I have always admired him, perhaps not at every moment of my life, but my admiration for his fame and legacy is the only thing that never changed. He made me understand that fame and glory could be achieved through peace and justice. There are other ways than war to have your name sung by the scalds for centuries. Fame can be reached by many means, and you and I, my fierce mermaid, are an example of this." Rollo finished, kissing her hand.

Gisla gave a smile and Rollo continued. "I waged war in order to gain glory. I succeeded. But now... now, I desire to reach fame in another way; to know if I can truly conquer it. I wish to know if I can reach fame thanks to all the other sides of myself."

"I am certain you will. And I am certain your grandfather is proud of you in Valhalla." Gisla comforted.

"I hope so." Rollo sighed. "I hope he can see that I never forgot his lessons and the time I watched him rule. I hope he knows how much I loved him and admired him. I hope he can forgive my mistakes and I hope he watched me grow as much as he did when I was still a child."

"That..." Gisla said. "That you will only know if you ever reach Valhalla."

"I cannot!" Rollo hissed, colder. "Remember? There is nowhere else for me to go but Ran's hall! I will never see my grandfather again! Even less my mother and father! I will rot in the abysses until Ragnarök! As you sworn!"

"Your soul belongs to me and to Ran!" Gisla hissed back. "Who told you that you will go to Ran's hall specifically? What if you don't?! The future is uncertain Rollo. And death is more."

"Yes, but we are all fated to die, aren't we?"

"That is the only thing you can know for sure. Everyone dies at one point. Even the gods. Immortality is a curse only fools dream." Gisla stated. "Now," she changed subject. "tell me, you said you were a bastard and yet, your father and mother married; yet, your brother was a legitimate heir. Shouldn't it have been you to inherit the earldom and the title as the first born?"

"I should have!" Rollo bitterly seethed. "I should have had my grandfather's earldom after Haakon lost his only heir in the sea! But my father told my grandfather against it! And Harald agreed not to let me inherit anything not even the slightest piece of land, the tiniest lamb or even a tree. He gave me love and respect but never this. I guess that it is why I have always resented my brother. I guess that it is why I longed to get it for so long; because it was supposed to be mine."

"So why didn't you inherit?"

Rollo take a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Because my parents were not married when I was born." he said. "My father had sex with my mother in a barn when they were young and then, my mother discovered she was with child. It was for her a betrayal. Not from my father, but from her own body and myself. She felt betrayed by me, a being in her womb whom she felt compelled to love; betrayed by her womb which did not care about her ambition to become a great shieldmaiden; betrayed by the gods who gave her me instead of glory; betrayed by her nature as a woman. I reminded her of her failures as a warrior. I reminded her that she was a woman and she was raised to believe women were lesser beings than men. My mother hated it. She hated me."

Gisla's eyes hardened and she suppressed a growing anger. Now was not the time for ire. Rollo was speaking and his words flooded like a waterfall filling a fjord.

"My mother could not fight anymore and to preserve her honor, my father had to marry her. They tried as much as they could not to take care of me and fulfill their own personal ambitions to achieve fame and glory, but I was always there, asking for attention, food or love. Haakon did not care about me. Whatever my father said about his children, he believed it. He never even wished to doubt his brother's words. As for my other uncle, Rolleifr, he hated my mother; he despised the fact that she was a shieldmaiden. For him and his father, it was a dishonor. A woman who decided to wield a shield and got pregnant out of marriage? This was more than they could have borne. After my parent's marriage, my mother's family never asked about them or me. I have never met them, except for my uncle who came to us when he was in need of money and lied in order for us to have pity on him.

"That is why my parents hated me; why I am a bastard and why I should have lived in a hut into the woods for the rest of my life. But Harald protected me. He taught me and insisted I received the education I should have as his grandson. I cannot be grateful enough for this. Then, a few years later, my mother gave birth to Ragnar and then, to my sister, Rannveig, who died sixteen years later. Perhaps my greatest loss...

"I loved my sister and I loved my mother. I admired them both. They were so strong and brave. My mother was famous and my sister so kind. They were different and yet I remember I admired them. Rannveig loved me. We often sang together and we loved swimming in the fjord with Ragnar. I tried to teach her everything I could; show her everything I wanted her to see. And the gods decided she had seen all the beauty of the world and had nothing else to discover, for they took her from us during a plague. My mother went mad. Everyone mourned her. We all felt we died a little with her. It was terrible. I still recall the fire and the way she was buried. I remember her smile when she died; so peaceful.

"After that, my mother wanted another daughter to replace Rannveig. But perfection cannot be be achieved twice and my mother died in childbirth as well as the child she was carrying. My father mourned her for years as well as my sister. His shieldmaiden and his sun were gone. He only had Ragnar left; and me, not that he cared. So he focused on him and gave him everything. And when my grandfather died, Haakon became Jarl and Ragnar after him."

"So," Gisla said with caution. "Because you were born out of marriage, you were not a legitimate heir? That is the law isn't it? So your father and Harald respected that law?"

"Yes." Rollo sighed. "And because of it, I got nothing!" he seethed with bitterness. "The earldom should have been _my_ right! Mine! After my cousin's death I should have been the heir. Not Ragnar. That is why I am so bitter! That is why Siggy and I were so close! We understood this! It should have been mine had my father married my mother when he decided to impregnate her! That is why I resented him! They stripped me from a life I should have had!" Rollo raged.

"The law is the law, no matter how unfair it is to some people. But, Rollo, look around you. Is that not your hall? Is that not your crown I can see beside you? Is that not your throne that is standing in the great hall? Are those not your ships on the calm waters of the sea? Is that not your island? Are they not your people, the people I can hear? Aren't you a king? Their king?" Gisla said with ardor. "You see what you've lost, but look at what you have built. Rollo, here, this island, is your right and yours only. You did not inherit it. You built it. Is that not far more important?"

"You are right, my Gisla." Rollo agreed. "But it doesn't change the fact that I will forever resent myself for the way I made my mother suffer. I loved her and I am sorry about how I made her feel about herself. My mother was a great warrior. I am proud to be her son. As for my father... well... there was a time I wished I was like him, but with the years I discovered that I would rather wish to be like my grandfather, Harald the fair."

"Good." Gisla coldly said. "Because if you ever becomes like your father, I will have to drown you and I will die in the process.."

Rollo chuckled. "Oh I know that. And it would be a shame for the world and the sea to lose such a mermaid." he said kissing her forehead. "Although, for all the good my grandfather did, he also contributed to the murder of your mother. He was on the boat when my father killed her. Do not forget that as a human, he despised mermaids, like my kind does."

Gisla's face darkened. "Then I am glad he is already dead for I would have had to kill him and I would have hurt you more than when I killed your father. Had I done it, I too would have suffered."

Rollo gave a smile. Knowing that she knew all those things eased his mind in a way he felt lighter. The burden he was carrying since his childhood seemed less heavy on his shoulder. It was a strange feeling he was not used to.

"You should not wish to become exactly like your father and grandfather." advised Gisla.

"I know." Rollo said. "I have to become myself. The best version of myself I can be."

"That would not be very hard." Gisla said, suppressing a chuckle. "You are already so good, my king of the sea."

"Thank you." Rollo said placing a tender kiss on Gisla's cheek, savoring the scent of the sea on her skin. "I am grateful for you."

Gisla gave a peaceful smile and closed her eyes, listening to only his gentle breathing, savoring his fresh smell, the sun rising and its rays, warming her skin. She savored this moment of peace in the middle of an endless war she felt would one day end up with the death of many of her people. She savored it for now, knowing that sorrow would come soon enough with the tide.

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky and it was time for the island to sing the names of the dead and to carry their memory as well as to remind them that they were not forgotten. Funerals were to be held that afternoon and the wind howled sorrow while the sea silently paid a tribute to the men she kept in her net. Heimir was one of them. He had died on the battlefield. Heimir was dead, increasing Gunnar's grievances towards Rollo.

It seemed that all the island gathered on the shore, bit by the warm wind of Summer, to watch the peculiar funerals that would be held. Even Ragnhild was there, smiling, vengeful and hateful. To many, the funerals represented a loss, but for her, it was a victory. She knew Rollo was weakened with it and she now had a more precise idea of how to achieve her vengeance. Ragnhild was happy.

Rollo looked at her from where he was standing – in front of everyone, the closest to the sea and Gisla who was swimming in it – and could not help his wonder. His cousin was just as proud as Lagertha and just as proud as his mother. His cousin, in spite of her thirst for revenge and destruction, was a fine woman and he wished she would one day find peace. Then, he looked at Wilfried, gazing at her with marvel and astonishment.

He could not believe such a beautiful woman could exist; he could hardly realize that a woman that beautiful would be so vengeful and fearsome. Wilfried admired her. Wilfried loved her and this love blinded him to the obvious; Ragnhild was too proud to fall for a warrior loyal to her enemy. But in spite of that, Wilfried still held the hope to conquer her heart, just as he once conquered a town he was, afterwards, banished from.

Rollo knew it; Wilfried's infatuation was doomed from the start. But how could he blame him when his cousin was so beautiful, wearing a purple apron on a deep blue dress, her long blond hair braided in such a regal way it looked like it had been made by a hundred servants? How could he blame a man in love when he, himself, loved a mermaid?

Thorbjorn came to stand beside Rollo. He gave a smile and looked at the sea, probably thinking about Rothrud.

"How is Eirik?" Rollo asked, concern and fear filling his words.

Thorbjorn sighed and gave a grin. "He'll live. Thora and I worked hard to get him out of death's claws. His day has not yet come. It is not time for him to meet Bikka again."

"Good." Rollo said. "I would hate to lose such a warrior and such a friend."

"Really?" Alfrid said as she overheard Thorbjorn from where she was, eyes wet with relief. "So dad won't die? He will be fine? So Sig and I still have a family?"

"Your father will need a few more weeks to recover from the poison but he will be fine."

"Oh thank the gods!" Alfrid said, nearly crying, her voice shaking with emotion. "Dad will live. We won't be orphaned again! Oh gods!" she exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "Thank the gods for the good on our family! I have to tell Sig!"

"You will after the funerals. Speaking of which," Rollo said turning to Thorbjorn. "How is she?"

"Herleikr is watching over her, but I am afraid she will be more fearful of fighting in the future."

"Then I will take her fears and carry it with me. I will take her burden on my shoulders. I will protect her." Alfrid said with a fierce determination.

"I know you will, Alfrid, but unburden your shoulders first to welcome your sister's." Thorbjorn advised. "We do not want you weakened. Nor does Sigrid."

"I will share her burden no matter what you say. We have been together from the womb and I will forever protect her. Even from herself." Alfrid said.

"If that is what you want, then so be it. We cannot command you. Only give you advices." Rollo said.

"Good." Alfrid seethed. "Because I will never comply."

"Careful Alfrid, you are talking to your king, do not forget it." Thorbjorn said with mischief.

Alfrid showed Thorbjorn her tongue. "How will you bury the men if there are no bodies?" she asked as to change subject.

Rollo sighed. "Ah this is complicated. We know where they are; in Ran's hall. Gisla took care of harvesting their souls and now their bodies are drifting in the sea with the currents. So all we have to do is send them their belongings; axes, jewels, shields, wheat, mead horns... we will send it to them through the sea. It is something I spoke of with Thora yesterday."

"So how will it work?" Alfrid asked.

"That is simple." said Thora who came to stand beside Alfrid, holding Ida's hand. "We will use Gisla's magic. She will sing and carry the packages to the abysses where they will enter Ran's hall. She tried to teach us how to do it ourselves but I am afraid only a mermaid can speak it."

"The packages?" Ida asked. "Explain."

"We will put all the belongings inside baskets which will drift in the sea. But of course, we will have to sacrifice a goat to Ran for her to welcome the package in her realm." Thora explained. "And I trust our king will be the one to make the sacrifice." she said, smiling to Rollo.

"Gladly. Our men shall be remembered also. A feast is to be held tonight where their exploits will be sung by the scalds." Rollo said. "But for now, let us make sure our men know we did not forget them." the wolf of the West announced to the crowd as he walked forward, to the sea.

His declaration was followed by the crowd's agreement. The men's wives were crying, whispering words to their wombs which carried their already orphaned children, their friends fought tears, their comrades kept silence, remembering their deeds and exploits on the battlefield. Each of them mourned. Rollo did too. He had lost warriors and good men; men who elected him king. Men who still wore their arm-ring when they drowned. And now, they were in Ran's hall, probably watching as Ran was torturing his father. Now, they belonged to the sea just as Rollo's soul.

Rollo could feel their strength and their spirit fill the ocean's spray. Each drop filled him with hope to see them again. Each drops reminded him that their deaths was not final. They were here with the crowd, comforting their wives, whispering with the wind words of advice to their unborn children, filling the air to inspire the scalds. They were in the strength of the waves, the warmth of the air and the howl of the wind. They were dead and yet, they were here, alive in the memories and the sea.

The women began to fill the baskets with items; jewels, drinking horns, combs, and the men brought the shields and spears which once belonged to the dead. They sealed the basket and stood in front of the water, waiting for Rollo's sacrifice to release their offering.

Rollo asked the goat to be brought to him and Thora complied. When the goat was beside him, he took a long and sharp knife and slit the goat's throat as delicately as he could, trying to pass onto the action all his sorrow and the love he felt towards his men; his loyal warriors who died to allow him a victory over his brother. His friends. His brothers.

The goat's blood flooded into the water like Hramr's once did, while Thora and the other sorceresses were singing in honor to the gods; to Tyr, the Norns, Odin, Thor, Freya and Ran to grant the men and the offerings a safe passage to the afterlife. Then, while the women were still singing, the other women released the baskets in the water where they drifted for a few seconds before a wave took them into its claws, summoned by Gisla, swimming under the surface, remembering the men's face and the way they died, telling Ran the worth of the souls she harvested. The souls of Rollo's people. _Her_ people.

The baskets disappeared under the surface and it was done. The last melody finished and all stayed on the shore for a while, silent, some weeping, some not. All looked at the sea, calm and peaceful, as if she mourned the men as much as them. Everything turned silent for a moment. The seagulls stopped screaming, the wind stopped howling and the wave stopped singing. All was silent to honor the warriors and their bravery.

"Hail Freya! Hail Tyr! Hail Odin! Hail the gods and hail Ran!" proclaimed Thora. "May the names of our dead be remembered through time and may their deeds be sung for centuries! May we remember them!"

"Hail!" replied the crowd in unison.

"Farewell, my friends." whispered Rollo with sadness, hoping to reach the souls of his dead warriors in Ran's hall. "May we meet again. May your sons and daughters remember you." Rollo looked at Alfrid, murmuring words at such a speed Rollo did not understand them. He knew she was praying for her sister and her father. "Gods, please, watch over Eirik and Sigrid. Let them live for now. Heal their wounds. Hear me gods. Do not let them pass."

His words were carried by the wind and the waves, far away, in a realm he could not reach yet. It seemed the gods listened, for the sun seemed yo brighten with more intensity and the wind gently caressed his skin. At the moment, Rollo knew Sigrid and Eirik would be well. He was at peace knowing that.

Thorbjorn and him exchanged a look and Rollo could see in his eyes, without even speaking, that his friend was just as worried as he was for Eirik. They had known the man for a long time. They had lived together, hunted together, fought together; this created a bond stronger than any friendships. They were brothers of arms and as such, death threatened to send them apart to places they could not meet again. A warrior's life was uncertain and short; and it was only now that the two unbeaten warriors realized that. Death could strike at any moment in battle. How lucky they were to have survived all their wars!

The beach emptied with the crowd's hunger rising. The sun was beginning to end its eternal race in the sky and the waves became more violent as well as the wind. It was time for all the islanders to head to the warm great hall where Alfrid had put a boar to roast and where a feast was to be held for the dead who perished with bravery on the battlefield to protect Jormungand's teeth.

Rollo looked around him as he entered and realized with sadness that it was less filled than before. Of course! Many of the man and women who came here to feast were dead. It was no wonder the hall was so empty. He fought sorrow and sat on his throne, hesitating to remove his crown from his head. Gisla was already sitting on her white chair. Rollo supposed that it was Ida and Alfrid who helped her sit.

Rollo stood up once he thought the whole island was there. Silence fell suddenly and all eyes went on him; their leader, their king.

"Tonight, we are here to mourn our dead as well as to celebrate a victory." he proclaimed. "But our war is not over."

This assertion was followed by fearful whispers. Rollo sighed with sadness.

"I know what you've lost. I am not asking you to make the same sacrifices. So far, we only slowed my brother down. This war will only end with the death of either one of us. Another battle is coming but I trust we have still time ahead of us to prepare ourselves and for the next generation to be born."

Gisla looked at him, pride filling her eyes.

"Therefore, I will ask you to trust me. Are you still willing to have me as your king?"

"Aye!" the crowd roared.

"You will cover us with glory once again, Wolf of the West!" Valtar said.

"Thank you." Rollo said, pride rising in his chest. "Now, if you please, a Thing is to be held here. According to traditions we should do it outside, but the fury of nature will not allow it and I much prefer my voice to reach all of you."

The crowd nodded, understanding his reasons. Then, for about an hour, Rollo and his people talked and solved issues, quarrels, prepared the harvest, prepared the stocks, prepared the battles to come and when all was resolved, the scalds began to sing deeds and exploits of the brave warriors who died as well as the warriors, still alive who covered themselves with fame, glory and honor. As they ended their songs, everyone went back to drinking mead and the hall filled itself with laughters, songs and joyful chatting. The men and women ate and even Ragnhild seemed happier, although she kept herself away from the people she so despised.

And yet, Wilfried was always there, bringing mead, complimenting her, desperately falling into the pit that was love. But Ragnhild's green eyes were as cold as ice and not even love could pierce her armor. And yet, Wilfried kept coming back, giving her some space from time to time, as if his life depended on hers. Rollo knew it now; the Norns had woven the thread of his destiny to hers and it did not bode well for him. Perhaps releasing her in Summer was a mistake. Perhaps he should have killed her. But she was also his cousin; a reminder of his family. What man would he be if he killed her now, breaking an oath made to her? What kind of dishonorable man would he be?

"Rollo!" Valtar said, drawing the king out of his thoughts.

The great hall was silent once again as Valtar approached the king of the sea on his throne made of black stone. Gisla gave a curious look to Valtar who was followed by Ida and Thora, smiling widely with happiness and holding each other's hands.

"Rollo, my king, I wish to ask you something." Valtar added.

Ragnhild looked at them, curious about what was to happen, not hiding her disdain for everyone in the room and her cousin who dared to call himself a king.

"Speak, Valtar Eriksson." Rollo said.

"Our raids made all of us richer than we would have never imagine."

His assertion was followed by the crowd cheering.

Valtar waited for silence to fell again before he continued. "I am no exception. My wealth increased largely and f I came here in front of you today is to ask you your allowance."

"My allowance?" Rollo asked, puzzled. "My allowance for what?"

"I am rich and can afford many things such as marriage." Valtar said. "But my heart bleeds, for I love two women, as extraordinary as goddesses, who have a deep affection towards one another. I can no longer ignore the pain that torments me and I have decided to marry both women. I can pay two bride-prices. I can afford a feast and I can afford a house. I am rich and am no longer a bastard and an outcast. Thora and Ida agreed in spite of the pain they once felt from previous husbands who are long dead by now. All we need now is your allowance, my king."

Rollo gave a warm smile. "Amazing how life blossoms while death strikes." he said. "Your request is granted Valtar Eriksson. You will marry at the end of summer. This will allow you to gather money to pay the bride-price for both of those fine women you chose and for the three days of feast following your wedding."

"Thank you Rollo." Valtar said, bowing to him. "I promise to give my wives all the love I can and to breed many sons and daughters if they allow so."

"We do." Ida said, suppressing her laughter.

"We will give you many children Valtar." Thora said, kissing her betrothed on the cheek. "And we will raise them to be fine and brave men and women."

Rollo laughed. "I believe we have now yet another reason to rejoice. It would be a shame not to."

The crowd laughed and went back to drinking and laughing again, if possible, happier than when the feast started. Only, Gunnar and Ragnhild were not this happy. Gunnar spat as he looked at Rollo and Ragnhild gave his a look full of a cold and raging hatred. She turned away, leaving Wilfried where he was, to get some fresh air. Gunnar looked at her pass in front of him, then looked back at Rollo. He turned his head away, then, followed her, determined.

But alas for him, Rollo did not witness the scene, had he witnessed it, he could have done something to prevent the disastrous events the Norns were already weaving. Had he witnessed it, things would have been different and less blood wold have been spilled.

But for now, he was feasting, ignoring the tapestry of time and the destiny that had been woven before his birth. Now, he was in his hall, joyful, celebrating life after death. Now, nothing else mattered.

* * *

 ** _Hey you guys! I have just came back from London where I spent some very cultural vacations and where I have seen many interesting books you might be interested in such as Kin by Snorri Kristjansson, Circe by Madeline Miller, King of Ashes by Raymond Feist or The sealwoman's gift by Sally Magnusson (some of which I wanna read when I'll have enough to buy me the books)._**

 ** _First of all, I want to thank you for your kind words that soothed my bitterness. I amso very glad and happy you like the fanfic and I am so honored to have readers like you who don't hesitate correcting me on inaccuracy and give me feedback in case I need to modify things that does not make sense. So, thank you for being you._**

 ** _Next, I'd like to apologize for this calm chapter after the action that previously took place, but it might just be the calm before the storm, because Ragnhild's wrath is upon the sea and she is the unforgiving kind. That princess will do anything to get what she wants._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy this fanfic so far, I'll try to update soon. Thank you so much for reading this! You are a gift!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Clouds of ill omen

A day after the feast and the funerals, Rollo noticed that the hearts of the living had been eased from grief. Their wives and families still mourned them, but they all knew they were fine. They all knew they would meet them in the afterlife eventually, whether they go to Folkvangr, Valhalla, Helheim or in Ran's net, which was more likely considering that a mermaid was their queen and most valuable ally.

The feast lightened their burden, their dead not forgotten, remembered until the twilight of time and the first age. Rollo was satisfied knowing that. He was glad his men, his friends, were still loved. He was also glad that his resentment started to fade away. Talking with Gisla made him realize the burden of the crown and in spite of his dishonorable birth, Rollo longed to be a true king. Thanks to her and her advices, he started to become one. A king had to mourn his people but at the same time, he had to focus on the living and not the dead. He had to protect them. He had to be a leader. Not a coward who passes out of alcohol and weeps all day in his bed. Rollo wanted to be a good king. He wanted Harald to be proud of him in Folkvangr and he wanted the gods to recognize his worth. Rollo had to be brave. He was the wolf of the West, the king of the sea, and he had to be ready.

Rollo wandered by the beach, filled with the satisfaction of tasks fulfilled for the day. He ate with his chieftains, he solved quarrels, gave money to his men's widows and made sure they would benefit from the Hreppr just as he once did; he asked for the money to be counted by Asa, one of the wise women, and her friend Sigrunn, to make sure he would have enough to sustain his people's needs as well as to repair his ships and buy supplies. Piracy was no longer needed for him and the island to sustain their needs. They had enough sheep to sell wool, to eat and make sacrifices to the gods. And the flocks and herds kept increasing. They no longer needed to raid on such a regular basis and when they did, it was only to steal wheat and other grains since the island could not provide it yet for the entire population of men living there. Besides, Rollo wanted his stocks to be important in case all the sheep and cows were to die and the fields destroyed. It was a part of protecting his people and his settlement.

He smiled, noticing Gisla sitting on a black rock, her tail shining under the sun and its golden shade gloriously contrasting with the black sand of the beach, speaking to Alfrid, Ida and Thora. He was happy she was so accepted among his people. He was happy, for he knew she would soon be his queen and that his people would be hers. He was happy for he knew how important she was for the settlement. He waved at her, but engrossed by the conversation she was having with the women, she did not see him. Rollo sighed but gave a tender smile.

He kept walking, savoring the warm wind on his skin and the soothing sound of the waves kissing the sand. He suddenly overheard a song somewhere above him and instantly recognized the voice. Rollo grinned and climbed the cliff from where the voice came.

He sat on the cliff, next to the singer, facing the sea, and gave an amused grin. Thorbjorn turned to him and replied with a smile.

"So it is there you were hiding." Rollo stated with affection.

"It was. But I have been found and my peace is now compromised. It was not the best place to be alone I see." Thorbjorn said without any hint of resentment in his voice.

"If you wanted to be alone, my friend, you should have swam to another island." Rollo joked.

Thorbjorn gave an amused laugh and looked at Rollo, his hazel eyes sparkling with joy, yet melancholic. Then silence fell between them as they looked at the sea below.

"You spoke well at the feast, yesterday. You spoke as a true king." Thorbjorn said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you. I saw you disappeared early. Did you miss the sea?" Rollo said, insinuating.

Thorbjorn gave an amused laugh. "Perhaps... or perhaps I missed someone else. Perhaps I missed a wave..."

"I know what you mean my friend." Rollo said. "Perhaps she is thinking about you too."

"Did Gisla say anything?"

"She said she is well."

"If she is well, then I am glad." Thorbjorn said.

"Are you infatuated?"

"Perhaps... It is hard to tell. I haven't felt love for such a long time I guess I forgot how to love and how it feels." Thorbjorn sighed with melancholy.

"It will come back my friend. Trust me. We are all born to love and hate. You know the latter and you know the first. It will come back; your true nature will come back." Rollo declaimed.

"You have the soul of a poet Rollo." Thorbjorn said, chuckling.

"I had a great teacher." Rollo replied looking at his friend. "He taught me to see beauty everywhere and to seek poetry even in battle and blood. It is him who taught me my favorite poem."

Thorbjorn sighed and smiled. "Up onto the overturned keel..." he started declaiming.

"Clamber with a heart of steel..." Rollo added. "Cold is the ocean's spray..."

"And your death is on your way." Thorbjorn finished. "That is a good poem. Beautiful but so violent. Like war and glorious battles."

"It is." Rollo acknowledged. "How is Eirik today?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"He is better. But it will take him a few more days to fully recover." Thorbjorn said with the same worry. "He will survive this. But I am more afraid of the damages on his mind than on his body."

"What do you mean?" Rollo asked, confused.

"I mean that a warrior, as great might he be, can be scarred for life with a single wound. Physical scars may fade but not the one that are invisible; they weaken good warriors and they may never be as great as before. Battles are more damaging than you know. You and I are just lucky not to destroy ourselves with what we saw and suffered. I trust Eirik will have the same luck, but you never know."

"Yes." Rollo sighed. "I hope so too."

Silence fell again. Melancholy filled the air. Bot men were worried about their friend and both longed for daughters of the peaceful sea breathing below. They did not feel the need to talk anymore. The air and atmosphere alone made them understand one another. They did not need to talk anymore and genuinely knew what the other one was thinking. Like wolves in the same pack, they were one. Brothers.

* * *

Gisla was happy with her day. She went swimming, joined and helped Rollo's people sail, helped them with fishing, helped the sorceresses with their spells and helped other women who came to her with queries of a different sort; widows who wanted to know if their husbands were well fed in Ran's hall and who asked her to tell them they were fine and their children too.

Gisla had been helpful to many and that was what made her happy. Gisla loved helping people she considered as her own. She loved being listened. She loved giving advices. She was, when she was doing this, more in her element than in the sea. She belonged there. She belonged on the island among the people. She belonged on that strange white chair people called a throne. She was born for this; to rule.

"Heimir's wife came to speak to me at the feast yesterday." Thora's voice drew Gisla out of her thoughts.

"What did she want?" Ida asked, holding Thora's hand.

"She wanted to know if her former husband was well." Thora said.

"She asked me the very same question this morning." Gisla noted.

"What did you say?" Alfrid asked.

"That I did not know of his current state of mind. I never went to her hall." Gisla answered.

"Poor woman." Ida said. "She doesn't even carry his child to remember him."

"She will remember him for as long as she lives. He is not entirely lost. Besides, she can still marry Gunnar or Wilfried. Weren't they his friends?" Thora said.

"I doubt Gunnar ever wants to marry." Alfrid noted, playing with one of her dark lock. "Sig and I have known him for years. He is not the kind to submit to a wife and even less to spend money on the bride-price."

"As for Wilfried, clearly he is too infatuated with Ragnhild to marry another woman." Gisla added. "Much to my displeasure."

"Does Rollo mind?" Ida asked.

"He dislikes it as much as I do. I advised him to kill her, but he won't. He said it would be dishonorable to kill his own kin. I suggested that I could drown her, but he said that then he would have to avenge her by killing me and that he would not want that for all the glory in the world." Gisla said. "But I rest my case; she is dangerous and should have been killed the moment we took the boat. I do not trust her."

"Neither do I." Thora said. "I have seen her eyes yesterday at the feast and it turned my blood cold as ice. There was nothing in the green of her eyes but vengeance and violence. I saw the determination and I saw the wit. She is the most dangerous enemy, hidden to all, quiet and yet clever. She knows how to destroy us and I can feel that she will do anything to kill Rollo and sink the island."

"Not to mention that she could use Wilfried to weaken us." Ida added. "Indeed, she is dangerous. We should kill her, but how?"

"Didn't Rollo spoke of her being released in Summer?" Alfrid asked, brows furrowed with confusion.

"He did." Gisla confirmed. "But I do not feel like this is a good decision. Free, she remains dangerous. She is a princess. Her father is a famous and rich king. Who says she won't marry a man richer and more powerful to strike us dead? A woman, even married can be dangerous, her thirst for revenge infinite. Rollo was a fool not to wound her and drown her in the sea when he still had the chance. Now, she knows our island and our weaknesses. Now it is too late." said the mermaid who was getting used to the humans' customs and ways. "And forget about any weregild. Gram is famous for greed."

"So what do we do?" Ida asked. "If Rollo does nothing, how can we prevent her from destroying what has been built?"

"Rollo is our king, your king." said Gisla. "You are bound to obey him. Therefore, you will do nothing."

"But you?" Thora asked.

"I am a mermaid. I obey to no one but to the sea and the gods. Rollo is my equal. If anyone has to act, I has to be me." Gisla announced with a fierce determination.

"What are you so passionately talking about?" A voice asked behind them. A voice which rang with such a joy it was obvious her owner was smiling.

The four women started and turned around to look at the source of the words and Alfrid instantly gasped with joy and excitement. She jumped from the rock she was sitting it and rushed to embrace her twin sister, glowing with joy and relief, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Sigrid!" she shouted her excitement, her arms wrapped tightly around her sister's neck. "I have missed you!"

Sigrid laughed. Alfrid released her then looked at her with a smile so warm it could have brought Summer in the coldest of Winter; so warm it could have filled the great hall with heat. Alfrid took her sister's hand in hers and helped her sit on a rock.

"How are you?" Gisla asked.

"Better." Sigrid answered. "Thank you."

"Your wound healed well." Ida noted. "That is good. Your scar will only be lighter."

"I do not fear a scar." Sigrid said with a gentle smile. "I merely do not want to be wounded again and look at my sister's wet and worried eyes. I will be better for her not to suffer again." she said smiling to Alfrid.

Alfrid smiled and took her sister's hand in hers, her eyes still sparkling with affection. "That is a promise then." she breathed.

Gisla gave a tender smile. The twins were so supportive, so gentle to one another. They reminded her of Rothrud, Adelaid and her other sisters. She ached from their absence in her life, but she also knew she would see them soon. She knew that one day, she would introduce Rollo to them as her one love; her consort. And perhaps her father would be there. Perhaps he would talk to Rollo and say he was happy his daughter found peace and satisfaction with him, for he missed her and wished her vengeance to end and her to return to him and his kingdom. But perhaps he would be cold also; she was his daughter, the disobedient one; the one that fled and covered the kingdom with shame by saving and loving a human. But she was also a golden-tailed mermaid, now. Wouldn't that be enough to ease her father's mind?

"Where is Herleikr?" Alfrid asked, drawing Gisla out of her deep interrogations.

"He is away. Training. He watched over me for too long. Now is the time for him to take some of his precious time for himself. I do not want him to be wounded on the battlefield because of me." Sigrid answered, warmth and affection filling each of her words.

"Herleikr will be fine on the battlefield." Ida stated with a laugh, brushing the air away with her hand. "After all, he has been trained by Rollo and Thorbjorn! They are the strongest among our ranks."

"Yes." Gisla breathed, suddenly recalling the beast Rollo was on the battlefield with a tender smile. "The strongest."

"So what did I miss at the feast yesterday?" Sigrid asked, still having trouble formulating the words without suffering from her wound.

"Nothing much," said Ida with a crooky smirk. "Valtar, Thora and I will get married."

"What?!" Sigrid exclaimed, eyes widened as well as her mouth. "Ouch..." she groaned, touching her cheek. "Did he ask you?"

"Yes." said Thora. "And both Ida and I agreed. Then, he asked Rollo who granted his request."

"But won't you two be jealous of one another?" Gisla asked. "Competing for a man..."

"We do not view things like this." Thora explained. "We both love Valtar our own way. He is kind and respectful. We respect him. And we also respect each other. I love Ida and it would be stupid for me to be jealous of her own happiness since it is also mine."

"I also love Thora. Sharing a man is not an issue when we have each other." Ida added with a smile. "Our hearts are big enough for two persons. Besides I will be certain my children are safe with her. She will be a second mother."

"You love each other?" Alfrid said in disbelief. "Is it possible? Is it... _normal_?"

"It is possible. And although it is badly seen by others, we will be married to the same man and live in the same house. That is normal and what we do in the shadows is the concern of no one but us." Thora declaimed while Ida smiled and held her hand.

"I did not know humans could be so strange." Gisla noted.

"At least we are from the same specie." Ida replied.

Gisla gave a smile. "It is true. You can have children, at least." her smile turned sad.

"Yes." Thora whispered, pity filling her voice at the thought that, maybe, Gisla wanted children; that is was impossible for a mermaid to have such a thing. "We can, indeed."

"I am happy for you both." Gisla said holding their hands. "It will be a great wedding; an occasion to fill the island and the great hall with joy and laughter. And I am happy to know you so united. We need unity to prevail. You will grant our settlement many sons and daughters we will be proud of. That is what matters the most to me. I wish the sea to bless your wombs."

"I am grateful for it, Gisla." Thora said. "Your magic is strong, now. With luck, our children will have bones made of a never-rusting iron."

"You both are strong." Sigrid added. "With Thora's teaching of magic and Ida and Valtar's training, your children will be famous across the known world."

"But a golden-tailed mermaid's magic is more powerful; it holds the fury of the endless sea in each words and each melody. That is what I try to reach." Thora said. "But I am merely human and if I can be as good as Aslaug the wise, well, that would be enough for me. Perfection cannot be achieved and it would be foolish of anyone to seek this quest."

"You are kind, Thora, but my magic is not as strong as it seems." Gisla gloomily said. "I am afraid I lost it when we fought in Norway. I have been wounded by a magic stronger than I." she finished, touching the red veins on the corner of her mouth.

"Your scar is not as impressive as Sigrid's." Alfrid shrugged.

"The magic you fought was strong. It doesn't have to mean that yours aren't." Thora added. "I saw you harvest so many souls and flood the lands with salt water. A human could not do this." she finished with a gentle smile.

"It is true. That is why I am happy of the magic which wounded me." Gisla said, a grin crossing her face. "I recognized Aslaug's magic when I sang. It was strong. I recognized it through the fabric of the sails. The will of a mother to protect her children is something no one can fight against. I am proud of her for this. But next time, I will sink the fleet and drown Ragnar." she finished with determination.

"Your will for protection, whether it is to protect Rollo or the island, will strengthen. I trust you. He trusts you too." Sigrid said, her hand on Gisla's shoulder.

"Have faith in your own power. We do." Ida added. "With us by your side, you will be stronger."

"My magic is strengthening, Sig is becoming better at healing and fighting, Alfrid is one of our toughest warrior and Ida can wield a shield like the most skilled warrior I know. Trust us with protection and trust yourself. You had your revenge. You are full again." Thora declaimed.

"It is true." Gisla said. "I can rely on so many people here. But I am afraid that the real danger do not come from outside but within."

Silence fell among the women. They all knew who they were talking about; the fierce and vengeful Ragnhild, the beautiful Ragnhild who seduced a man who never loved. Ragnhild and her cold beauty; cold as ice and vengeance. Ragnhild and her ability to get on the nerves of everyone. The dangerous Ragnhild.

Gisla hated her, Thora and Alfrid despised her, Sigrid pitied her and Ida was indifferent to her, but one thing they all agreed on was that she could not stay. They could not afford to wait until her release in summer. Ragnhild had to disappear one way or the other and if Rollo forbade it, it was up to them to take action before it was too late.

But it was too late.

* * *

Over the course of a few days Ragnhild had planned her vengeance bit by bit, second by second. She had been careful in her plan and selected her allies with great care that they would not betray her. She knew what she had to do to annihilate her cousin and everything he held dear. Screw compensation! She would take everything from him. Such was the prize for the killing of her uncle and her kidnapping. She wasn't seeking justice, only wrath.

And months spent stranded on this cold and foreign island, stripped from her home and family; alone surrounded by wolves had fed her anger and fueled her veins to the point she was constantly about to break the barriers of her mind and unleash her ire. Her mind was not set for war and battle, but for vengeance; of the most destructive kind. Some nights, she thought she was about to go berserk, but eventually, she concealed it, her anger colder and much crueler.

It was not enough killing Rollo. No. she wanted to see everything he had ever built destroyed; all his people to die, those treacherous men and women who constantly fought and betrayed the men and women they pledged loyalty to before they left like cowards and thieves; she wanted them all gone to quench her thirst for wrath. She needed a spy among his ranks, someone to give her informations, precise informations, about the situation on the island and every breeches among his ranks; every men displeased with him and every loss. She needed to be well informed and not to underestimate Rollo's ability to gain new allies. She wanted to defeat him and she found the perfect spy to achieve this part of her plan. She chose him carefully by being attentive to what was going on around her and the last thing that helped her take the decision was his hateful glare towards Rollo at the feast.

Gunnar. He was perfect for this purpose. The loss of Heimir drove him into such a rage she knew he hated Rollo know. Besides, she had seen from the day they first landed on the island that Gunnar was interested in the glory of a leader and that he was not obedient. He tended to be wary of everything, and especially Rollo. He did not trust Rollo, Ragnhild knew that. He hated him and only stayed for the money and glory. He more than anything desired to be a leader. He was selfish and she knew he would do anything to rise to a god. Surely Gunnar would betray. Surely he would be more than happy to spy and plot revenge with her.

But Gunnar was not one to obey freely. He was not the kind not to expect compensation. Ragnhild had to act to make him do whatever she wanted. She knew herself beautiful enough to seduce him; to sway him like she swayed the tender Wilfried she so despised. Once bewitched and ready to obey her every command, Ragnhild had no doubt he would be of a great use.

Then, she had to come back to Norway. She had to send a message to her beloved grandfather, king Gram, for him to be ready to rescue her on board a ship from which he would kill Gisla, for Ragnhild knew that without her, her cousin would lose the blessing of the sea and a great source of power. Then, Rollo would be heartbroken; weakened. And once back in Gram's great hall, Ragnhild would marry the prince she was supposed to marry, sow the seed of revenge and wrath in his mind as well as in her grandfather's – her grandfather was easy, he loved her. But the prince... if he cared for her honor and the honor of his family, he would comply to her request. She could even ask this as a wedding gift. And then, she would reach to Rollo's brother, Ragnar; and once this done, they would assemble a fleet and destroy everything he had ever touched; his name, forgotten.

Such was her plan.

But in order to do that, she needed a messenger. She needed time until she released herself from the cousin who would never grant this tender wish of hers. She needed someone also; someone to sail with her to the Norwegian sea. She needed someone she already knew loyal to her. She needed Wilfried.

That was why, that day, she tolerated his presence near her; even giving a smile from time to time. She agreed to let him walk beside her as if he was her equal. She let him offer his presence and everything he wished to offer. She let him being swayed and for the first time, truly discovered the power her beauty held. For the first time she wanted to seduce; cruelly and arousingly. She wanted to make Wilfried her slave. Then, she would do the same to Gunnar in Wilfried's absence. They would obey her. Not that they had any choice. And when Wilfried would be gone, she would take an indescribable pleasure sowing chaos and distrust to keep them all busy from killing her; if they tore one another apart, then surely they would not even think about throwing her to the waves.

Vengeance was here; she could feel it. Although, she was not the kind to personally stain her hand with the task; she was one to order. And whatever she commanded, it ought to be obeyed.

"Here." Wilfried said as he covered her shoulder with a fur cloak, thinking to protect her from the cold winds of Sólmánuður, not realizing that she had no use of his cloak since the winds were not that strong and that it was hot enough for her only to wear a simple apron on a short sleeved overdress.

At first, Ragnhild felt like biting. She wanted him to get his stinky cloak off her not to be marked with his treacherous smell – no matter how entrancing it was – and show him the extent of her hatred towards his people. But she concealed her feral instinct. It was not the attitude of someone her rank; she was not a beast like those men she so hated, but she was a princess. She was better than them for all their mercy. And she would take a great pleasure showing it to them.

So she let Wilfried wrap his fur cloak around her, playing a coy fake smile on her face and nodded as to welcome the attention.

"Have you eaten well? I have seen that you lost considerable amount of weight these days." Wilfried noted. "Not that it is ugly," he quickly added not to upset her. "on the contrary, your beauty shines more than the brightest of stars. But I am worried about your well being."

Ragnhild scoffed. He cared? Then perhaps he should have left her on the shore when they took the ship from her grandfather and the life of her beloved uncle. If he truly cared, he would release her. Ragnhild gave a sly smile and turned to him, her green eyes piercing his like a sharp blade.

"Do you care for me, Wilfried?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I would not bring you flowers and mead everyday was it not the case." he said, as if he had been insulted.

"Then if you do care for me, prove it!" Ragnhild said, turning to him.

"What?" Wilfried asked, suspicious.

"This will not please Rollo and will probably cost you a banishment but..." she began, cold and faking concern.

"What?" Wilfried firmly insisted.

Ragnhild gasped. For a brief moment, he was so feral she had been under the impression he had become a beast; a wolf. For a moment she realized how great a warrior he was and how strong he was; for a moment she recognized the berserker in him.

She tried to regain her composure; erase the fact that she was for a brief moment, afraid of him. "Your loyalty will not be misplaced." she said. "I will see that you are rewarded, from my grandfather... and from me."

"What?" Wilfried said, beginning to be out of patience.

Ragnhild gave a grin. So eager to serve her already. Was there no limits to his love and devotion to her? It seemed not.

"Rollo will never release me." she bitterly said. "I know it and you know it. I will forever be a stranger here; an outcast. I will forever be chained, like Fenrir. But I will not be a chained wolf. I am a wild cat of the most noble kind and I will not suffer being thrown, lost, to wolves. I need to see my grandfather and my family again. I need to go back to Norway. And I need you to help me, Wilfried. That is my proof. If you truly care for me, then help me." she pleaded. "Please." she added.

Wilfried gave a long sigh, took her hand, then looked at her. "What am I to do, princess?" he asked.

Ragnhild suppressed a delirious laugh of satisfaction. "Wilfried." she whispered. "Oh Wilfried thank you."

"What am I to do? Answer me, lady." he insisted.

"Go to my grandfather and entrust him with this message: meet me in the open sea, near the shore of Norway, of our kingdom. Tell him to wait for me there. Tell him I will explain everything. Tell him I am coming. Please. Then come back to me. And we will go find him, both of us. And then, perhaps, he will give me to you. Wilfried, will you do it?" Ragnhild said, hiding the worst.

"What of my loyalty to Rollo, my king; my _friend_? Am I to betray him and be banished from this island that is now my home?" Wilfried calmly asked, yet fearfully.

"You can live in my hall. You will pledge allegiance to me and my grandfather and I promise that you will have a better home. Besides, Rollo himself is a traitor from what I have heard. If you do what I say, you will have my heart, Wilfried. You will have my gratitude and my love. Is that not enough? You will be crowned with honor. Honor for retrieving Gram's long lost cherished grand-daughter." Ragnhild explained. "You will be mine Wilfried. And I will be yours."

And just as she said those words, she realized how sweet this vision felt. Married to a man who cherished her, living in peace with him and learning to love him; it was kind and warm as the heat of a thousand hearth and the golden wood of a great hall. She wanted this. She wanted what she spoke about. She desired that warmth.

But vengeance was all. How would the gods react if she did not seek to avenge her kin and her honor? She had to. Her blood commanded it.

"So, will you do it?" she asked, her cold anger back fueling her veins.

"I will." Wilfried said as he kissed her hand with tenderness. "Although I will miss my friends while being with you."

"Am I not worth it?" Ragnhild seethed with pride.

"You are worth everything, princess. You are worth a hundred souls; a hall filled with mead; Freya's most beautiful necklaces." Wilfrid said with devotion.

"Then, will you comply to my request?" Ragnhild said, removing her hand after the dreaded kiss.

"I will." Wilfried said.

"Good. Leave tonight. Pretend to go fishing. Rollo will only be more glad that you are away from me. My cousin does not like me being close to you." Ragnhild said. "Yet another reason why Norway is best for us both."

Wilfried lowered his eyes and gave the most tender of smiles. He already pictured his life with her in their hall, children beside them, running around, fighting with sword. A calm and peaceful life. What more to ask?

"May I have a kiss before I am parted from you? A kiss to seal my oath." he begged.

Ragnhild gasped, but resisted the urgent need to flee far away from the man's tender heart and soft lips; to escape this flower she felt blossoming at the core of her heart. Vengeance was all. It was all. What kept her alive during Winter and Spring; what fueled her veins, replacing her blood drop by drop; what helped her not to go insane.

But a simple kiss as a pledge of loyalty; to make sure her orders were followed was necessary to her plan. She would accept the sacrifice. She would take the risk of losing her wish for wrath. She would take the risk to love.

So she gave a small nod, waiting for him to lean on and kiss her. The contact started her. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine and she wondered if she had ever felt so warm. He was so gentle and kind his kiss alone could have killed Winter and melt all ice. Wilfried was gentle; he was kind and he was peaceful in spite of his appetite for war. Ragnhild shed a tear, aware of what appeared in her heart, and what she would do to him. A sacrifice. Was this not enough for the gods not to bless her?

Then, Wilfried removed his fingers which held her chin, tenderly, softly, as if he was holding the neck of a swan.

"I will be back as soon as I can, princess. But I will need something from you; something to inform Gramr of my good faith." he said.

Ragnhild thought for a while. "Then give him this." she said as she removed a piece of jewelry from her brooches holding her aprons. " He offered them to me when I was young. He'll recognize this."

"I will be back soon." he said, cupping her head in his hands, putting his forehead on hers, gently, savoring her warmth and breath.

"I will wait." Ragnhild whispered, trying to discard her sadness regarding the love he so obviously felt for her and what might have been if she was not what she was.

Then, he broke his touch on her which left her craving for more of his warmth, this Summer her Winter so desired. She looked at him, walking away, hollowed and full of regrets. But as soon as he disappeared from her sight, probably gone to the sea, her loss went away and vengeance took its place again; its rightful place on the throne of her mind.

With Wilfried gone, she could fulfill the next part of her plan. Gunnar and his service to her. She needed to ensure he was her servant before Wilfried came back. It was necessary if she wanted to succeed. She needed her spy.

She wandered in the village, searching for a way to enslave him. She was beautiful enough and he was a man, surely sex would do. She would have to seduce him. A man at a woman's cunt would do anything to satisfy her. Ragnhild knew it from her uncles and her father; men all succumbed to sex.

With a cruel grin, she headed towards Gunnar's house and gave a satisfied smile when she saw no one in the house but the man he was looking for; all the others gone fishing or swimming with the mermaid. She walked up to his bed, where he was lying, looking at the ceiling above. He turned his head to her and gave a joyless smile.

"So Wilfried is not with you?" he harshly spat.

"Wilfried is gone fishing. Do not worry about him for now." She said as she unfastened her belt and her shifts, eyes locked on his.

"He is my friend. I always worry about my friends." Gunnar said.

"Which makes you an honorable man, Gunnar." said Ragnhild as she climbed into the bed, over his body, starting to undress.

Gunnar growled the took her wrists in his. "What are you trying to do, woman? Pitting me against my friend? Won't work."

"But I saw how you looked at me at the feast yesterday. I saw your lust in your eyes and your desire for me. I have come to satisfy you, that is all." she lied, her mouth filled with seductive sounds.

"It wasn't that that I desired. You are mistaken." he seethed.

"So what do you want, then, Gunnar?" she asked, her eyes cold and cruel, yet teasing.

"I want fame and I want wealth. I want freedom from this fraud Rollo is and we made the mistake naming king. I want to be a mercenary again; to be rich. I want to be a warlord with my own army. I want to rise and I want to be the most famous man on Midgard." Gunnar growled, still grasping Ragnhild's wrists. "And you will grant me that. You will make me a rich man." he stated, determined, cold and angered.

"Then your wish will be granted." Ragnhild seethed, her mouth, an inch to his. "If you are capable of serving me well."

"I am not a slave! I will not be a thrall! I do not serve anybody!" he growled. "Not Rollo! And certainly not you!"

"You will." Ragnhild stated. "If you care for fame and wealth, you _will_ serve me. _I_ give the orders here. Not you."

Gunnar growled again, his grasp tightening. "I will not be chained, woman."

"You will be chained if you care for what you believe is freedom. You will be chained because you have no choice. Only I can make you the man you seek to be. Only I can make you a rich man, perhaps a noble man." Ragnhild coldly whispered her mouth grazing his seductively. "You will obey me. Then, you can kill Rollo for all I care. It will make his death only more dishonorable."

"Then I will be dishonorable." seethed the man with anger. "I will be a traitor." he added, releasing her wrists and wrapping his hand around her neck.

"A traitor to a traitor. You will be loyal to me and it will not be misplaced." Ragnhild calmly said, a cruel smile on her face. "The gods will approve." she leaned on him, her face closer to his.

Gunnar moved away, trying to escape the seductive allure of vengeance she bore and her bewitching influence over his mind.

"You will serve me." she fiercely stated again, as if he had no choice.

Gunnar moved forward as he regained his senses. He started to strangle her again, lightly, inflicting on her pain and yet keeping her alive for he knew what she had to offer outdone his wildest dreams. "And what will I do? Mistress?" he added with a condescending tone.

Ragnhild gave a cruel satisfied smile, not caring for his hand on her neck. Power was hers. "You will be my spy on the island." she said. "You will keep me informed of everything that happens here. You will tell me their weaknesses. And when I will tell you, you will drive Rollo exactly where I want and then, you will kill him while the island is laid waste." she seethed with such a hatred Fenrir appeared to be nice.

"And Wilfried?" Gunnar asked. "What will happen to him? Will you kill him too?"

"Wilfried is none of your concern." Ragnhild spat.

"He is my friend." Gunnar argued.

Ragnhild gave a small laugh which finished into a delighted moan. "And yet," she purred, cruel as death. "here you are, with me, in your bed, knowing that he desires me. What a good friend, indeed."

"Wilfried loves you." Gunnar said. "And I can see why..." he groaned as he roamed her body with his hands, lingering on her breasts, almost removing her dress and apron. "I am loyal to Wilfried." he said, his eyes locked on Ragnhild's breasts, entranced by her alluring beauty. "I am loyal to him but not Rollo. Too many men dead because of him and his monster, too many dreams shattered, too many promises he did not fulfill... to much jealousy... If I can kill him, then Wilfried will excuse me for having you in my bed. He will share you with me. And you shall not kill him."

"Good." Ragnhild said, her face an inch to his, savoring his hand on her neck, knowing she was the one to control everything; her green eyes piercing his and his mind, controlling his every senses. "Good." she said again.

With a feral groan, Gunnar kissed her, still strangling her. He turned her around, trailed violent kisses along her neck, then, removed her aprons as she moaned with delight knowing that those actions sealed his service and his oath. He was hers now. She was the master. This only added to the exquisite sensation of victory she just experienced. All of this aroused her more than anyone on Midgard could ever do and Gunnar's violence to match her unquenchable ire only managed to finish the job.

He began to lick, suck and kiss her nipples, then bit them, like a wolf devouring his prey. Her back arched and she moaned loudly at the contact. She let him strangle her, grasp her nipples, laughing with satisfaction. She stroked his hair, pulled them and pushed his head towards her sex, commanding his every moves. Gunnar thought he was the dominant one; the one above her, but truly power came from below. Ragnhild laughed and laughed at the thought this man was to be her servant and that he was betraying his friend with every bite on her naked body and every kiss on her skin; she laughed at the extent of his dishonor and how it benefited her. She deliriously moaned and giggled, vengeful seeking wrath even in sex. She controlled everything; how fulfilling!

Gunnar growled with lust as his lips came to touch her entrance. He began to suckle at her clit, his fingers roughly penetrating her. She gasped for air with a long lustful moan, her back arching, savoring her victory.

"You are mine now." Gunnar growled.

Ragnhild gave another laugh. "You wish."

"You are mine." Gunnar repeated as he tightened his grasp on her neck.

"Hmm..." Ragnhild hummed, then cruelly laughed with delight.

Gunnar kept playing with her clit while she gasped and moaned, her breasts bouncing with every move she made, wildly, brutally as he always knew how to love a woman; or rather how to possess her. Ragnhild gripped his hair while he was strangling her, pulling his locks, showing to him who was the true master; that a woman as weak she might appear held the power of a goddess and the power to make a man believe she was coy and obedient when in truth it was her who held the threads of fate in her own hand. Ragnhild savored each of his touches as victories and it was all the more dazzling and fulfilling.

But Ragnhild needed to preserve her virginity in oder to marry and fulfill another part of her plan. She suddenly stopped moaning and got out of Gunnar's grasp with grace, commanding respect and adoration. She let him put a thumb in her mouth which she sucked seductively.

"Expect more, if you serve me well." she said as she stood up, looking at her obedient servant, licking her fingers, her tongue deliciously lingering on her thumb with lust.

Then, she left the room, adjusting her dress and apron, giving a long sigh of satisfaction. Victory was hers. There was no limits to her power. Even chained and stranded, she was Ragnhild, daughter of Svanhild and grand-daughter of Gram killer of giants; a princess from the most prestigious and glorious line. And now had come the time for revenge.

* * *

 ** _She is quite the bitch, huh? But I love her! I love my vengeful Ragnhild and I hope you enjoy reading her plot as it unfolds. Obviously it will lead to bad things and I cannot wait for you to read it because... well... Ragnhild's doing won't stop there and she is not the forgiving kind. I can also tell you that Gunnar will have importance in the following events and that Valtar and Herleikr will have quite a life (that's right! I planned what will happen next and trust me, it sounds Game-of-thronesque)_**

 ** _Anyway, thank you all, faithful and enduring readers for your feedbacks and your constant support, your thoughts and remarks. It helps me edit the story afterwards and improve in general and I am so grateful for you. Keep being awesome! (and tell me what you thought about this chapter)_**


	17. Chapter 17: Ragnhild's revenge

The pieces were placed on the tafl; destiny was on its way. Ragnhild waited for Wilfried to come back with news of her grandfather and his fleet; for the release she so desired for such a long time. But it did not mean she had to be kept with no occupation. Chaos must ensue so that Rollo would chase her alone with the mermaid. That was why, following the few days separating her from her release, she would steal from everyone and spread rumors with the help of Gunnar, her loyal servant.

Distrust and havoc reigned over Rollo's men and as their king, he now spent almost every day resolving petty quarrels coming from nowhere; wives accusing other women of stealing their husbands; stocks stolen; men pretending the sorceresses cursed them; warriors accusing other warriors of stealing their weapons. Rollo barely had time to kiss Gisla and swim with her and it seemed the alliance he spent so much time building had come on the brink to collapse.

Rollo ignored the cause of it. Perhaps it was fate, or the gods testing his ability to lead – or maybe he wanted to be blind to the problems. But he had never backed away from a challenge and now was not the day he would not overcome difficult times. Rollo had worse and he trusted his destiny. As long as he was dreaming of the wolf striking Ragnar, all would be safe; him, Gisla, and his settlement. He was a king of the sea. He would act as such.

Chaos did not stop him from planning his proposal to Gisla and finishing the ring for all that. Every night, in the forge, with Thorbjorn, he carved and hewed metal and gem to craft the most beautiful ring Ran and Freya had ever seen. He wanted it to be made for a goddess. He wanted the gods to be jealous; such was his pride. He wanted to expose how noble his love for Gisla was to the sky, the sea and the land. She was to be his queen. He wanted the world to know that. But amidst quarrels, he did not find time to finish the ring and ask Gisla for her hand in marriage.

About week after chaos began, Wilfried came back from whence he went. Finally. All the time he was gone, Rollo had been worried. In spite of his demeanor with Ragnhild, Rollo loved the man, he was his friend and one of the men who managed to relief him from his bitter heart. Wilfried was a wonderful warrior and a formidable opponent. Had he not came back, Rollo certainly would have grieved, just as he had grieved for Heimir and the warriors who were the closer to him.

Rollo walked to the small boat Wilfried left with, suppressing a happy laugh of relief seeing him.

"Wilfried!" he called. "Thank Njord and Ran! I was worried sick! So was Gunnar!"

As soon as Wilfried landed on the shore, Rollo embraced him and smacked his back, making him cough.

"I was just gone fishing, Rollo." said Wilfried.

"For a week?" Rollo exclaimed with disbelief. "I hope you were chasing a whale then!"

"I did." Wilfried lied. "But a man alone against a whale is not a fair fight. At first I was hoping to fish salmons but the whale fascinated me. Ah I guess I should have come back then."

"You'll tell everyone of this tonight. We will raise a fishing party and we will chase the whales. It will be fun!" Rollo said with enthusiasm. "I am sure the whale will feed the whole island for more than a week. Ah Wilfried this is such a good idea! Thank you my friend!"

Wilfried tried to give a smile, his lies and treachery consuming his heart and hurting him with such a pain his soul being taken by Gisla would feel good. "Gisla will help?"

Rollo's face darkened. "She won't. She cares about the sea deeply and will never help killing one of its creatures if it does not benefit her or her kin. But I believe she won't interfere with this. She knows how important this is for the island, and I know her, she will want what is best for our people." he said. "But we will discuss it tonight. For now, I want to train with you and Thorbjorn. It has been a while and I miss your fists."

"Later perhaps." Wilfried said. "First, I would like to rest. My journey home was exhausting."

"Sure!" said Rollo, his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Wilfried!" he called, as his friend was walking away.

"Yes?" he said, turning back.

"Listen." Rollo hesitated. "It may not seem like it, but I am glad you are here. It is true I do not appreciate you being so close to Ragnhild, but it is only because I am worried for you and your well being. I do not want you to be hurt by her."

"How could she hurt me?" Wilfried asked, offended. "I am a warrior!"

"I know." Rollo voiced. "You are a great warrior. I care about my friends, that is all."

"I care about those I love too Rollo." Wilfried replied. "I am thankful for your words."

Rollo smacked his shoulder affectionately again. "Rest well, Wilfried. I will need you later."

Wilfried nodded, then walked to the long-house he lived with Gunnar and Ragnhild when she was under his guard. He entered and found Gunnar nowhere, but Ragnhild was there, in his bed, sleeping. Wilfried smiled when he saw her. He carefully approached her and gently stroke her long blond hair, watching her beautiful face at rest.

"Ragnhild." he murmured. "Love. I am back."

She stirred in her sleep. Wilfried gave a smile reverently, not believing the divine vision blessing his eyes. He gently caressed her cheek and gave it a kiss.

All of a sudden, she woke up, ready to bite. "Who?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"It is only I, Ragnhild." whispered Wilfried. "I am back."

"Did you succeed?" she immediately inquired.

"Yes, although, your grandfather did not believe me at first. He thought I was a liar like your father. But a look at the brooches you gave me, and perhaps my tone and choice of words, finished to convince him of my good intentions."

"So? Did he agree?" she asked harshly.

"Yes." said Wilfried with a gentle smile. "He said he misses you dearly and wants to make Rollo pay for his anguish. He said he wants revenge." Wilfried paused for a moment. "Do you intend to avenge yourself on him too?"

Ragnhild played a gentle smile. "No. Being released matters more to me than revenge." she lied – so easily.

"Good." Wilfried said. "Because I care about the people here. And in spite of our grievances, I care for Rollo. He is a good friend."

Ragnhild concealed the wave of disdain that just took her. So he still cared about them? She hated it; she hated them all. And Rollo? A great friend? A friend who forbade him from loving her? A man who kept her hostage? Ragnhild snorted. Apparently, his love for her did not erase the love he felt for the islanders. She felt insulted.

"But you will help me escape, no?" she coldly asked.

Wilfried gave a long sigh. "He is king." he pleaded – for the last time.

"Not by right; not by blood. Through treachery and disloyalty." Ragnhild seethed. "So will you help me? A princess from royal blood and right?"

"Of course." Wilfried said, sheltering her hand in his. "When do you wish to go?"

"Can you sail?"

"Yes."

"Can you make arrangements to leave as soon as we can?"

"I can."

"Then we leave tonight." she ordered.

"As you wish." he said, kissing her cheek. "I will grab my stuff, yours and my weapons and we're leaving. It is fortunate my boat is still on the water." he chuckled.

"Yes." Ragnhild said. "Fortunate indeed."

Wilfried gave a final laugh then left the room, emptying it from his presence. He was glad to flee with her; so glad she trusted him; so glad she would come to respect him and perhaps love him. He knew he did not deserve such a formidable woman and yet, he loved her to his core. He loved her and to honor this love, he would move mountains for her; brave waves, tides, giants and even Fenrir himself. He loved her and he thanked the spirits of the sea, the Norns and the gods for putting her on his path. Soon, she would be free and they would have their hall and children, married and happy. Wilfried breathed bliss.

As soon as he left the house, Ragnhild burst out of laughter, tears rolling down her cheek; tears of joy and relief. Finally! At last she was to be released! Happiness filled her with such an intensity she was shaking. She would finally get to see her grandfather's old face again, to hug him and being scolded by him; to talk with him and nap by his side. She would get to see her friends and cousins again; play with the younger ones and joke with the older. She would get to see and argue with her uncles again; and to make peace afterward. She would be free and her heart filled with rightful love again. She would get to sleep in her own bed, in her grandfather's hall. She would get to bath in that lake on the mountain again. She would get to feast again. She would get back her life. She would get to be herself again. She would be home, where everything was good and comforting; where she was at peace. Like a sailor lost at sea, she would find home and family again. She lived and Winter slowly left her heart.

She had never felt happier, and it would soon be increased by the prospect of Rollo's loss.

She was fulfilled.

* * *

Ragnhild gave her orders to Gunnar that evening; asked him to let her know everything going on the island. She did not care about the means he would use but she trusted he would serve her just as he swore. She did not tell him she was leaving with Wilfried; he took care of it himself. The extent of Gunnar's knowledge of her plan was small and she knew how to play her pawn for them to keep serving her. She would lie and hide. That would be how she would win.

Then, with her last orders given, she went to the shore and boarded with Wilfried on his boat, hidden by the dark veil of night, unnoticed. She looked a last time to Rollo's hall, lit and filled with joy and happiness in spite of the havoc which still reigned among Rollo's people; a hall she so hated, symbol of Rollo's success. She hated his success. It was built on theft and murder.

And yet, that hall reminded her of her grandfather's; so high and large; of the feasts it held, the servants bringing food and ale, warriors whose tale were sung by the scalds, women being courted by the aristocracy. Soon she would see its light again and she would feast with Gram to celebrate her return. Soon she would be home.

She gave a last hateful glare at the hall then turned her head back in front of her to look at the sea covered with darkness to never look back again. Gram awaited and so did death and destiny woven for men long before their birth. She gave her orders to Wilfried and, at last, the boat left the island; freed her from this place that was her prison for so long; too long.

* * *

Rollo looked around his crowded hall, his butt stuck onto his black throne, Gisla beside him, her tail shining with the fire in the several hearths, looking for Wilfried. He hesitated to go and ask Gunnar about Wilfried's disappearance, but decided to leave him some space. He lost a friend; a brother in battle and almost lost Wilfried on a hunt. If Rollo was in his place, he would want to be left alone.

"Where is Wilfried?" he asked Thorbjorn, sitting beside him.

"I do not know." he replied. "Last time I saw him he was taking a sword and a shield. Maybe he went to practice."

"Perhaps." Rollo said. "Ah I do not like it. I have a bad feeling about his absence tonight. He was supposed to tell us about a whale he chased. A whale that could feed the island for over a week."

"Really?" said Gisla coldly.

Rollo kissed her hand and gave a smile. "Do not worry. As I recall, last time I went hunting you hunted me down and my axe fell on my chest. I learned my lesson; never hunt when you are around. You can stay here. I will not make you partake in that or even watch. Besides, if it is to feed our people, can't you agree?"

Gisla gave a sigh. "I cannot fight you on this, Rollo." she surrendered. "You know me. Duty comes first and if killing the whale is duty to you and our people, then so be it."

Rollo gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"And Ragnhild?" Thorbjorn inquired.

"What of her?" Gisla asked not caring about hiding her disdain.

"Where is she?" Thorbjorn wondered.

"You are right." Rollo voiced. "I cannot feel her eyes full of hatred tonight. She usually stays in the hall to hiss at everyone and complain about her fate. She usually stays to cover me with embarrassment. And I feel neither annoyed or embarrassed."

"Maybe she went for a walk with Wilfried." Herleikr supposed as he came beside Rollo, a cup of ale in his hand, the other holding Sigrid's.

"Ragnhild warmed to him? How odd." Sigrid said. "Say Rollo," she began avoiding Gisla's knowing eyes. "when will you release her? You said Summer. It is Summer."

"I am reconsidering my promise." Rollo confessed. "The more I think about it, the more dangerous it feels to me to release her at all. Perhaps... perhaps she will remain on the island. I am thinking about marrying her to one of my warriors."

"I say I drown her." said Gisla.

"Gisla no." Rollo voiced. "As much as I love your spirit and watching you harvest souls, she is my cousin. She is my kin."

"So? Did your loyalty to your kin ever stop you from betraying them? Can't I drown your brother as well? Can't you keep the promise you gave to me that you will allow me revenge upon your brother and his first wife?" Gisla hissed.

"That was different." Rollo growled.

"How?" Gisla replied on the same tone.

"Because I wanted revenge too! Because I wanted to beat him once! I wanted one victory for a lifetime of humiliations! I wanted to avenge your hair and broken bones!" Rollo exclaimed.

"A single victory is a poor compensation for a lifetime of humiliations!" Gisla replied. "Your love for your family blinds you Rollo!"

"And yet I betrayed him for you! Because I love you, my sweet Gisla! You are sitting on the throne of my heart and this love could have made me betray my dear grandfather!" Rollo yelled. "This is different because Ragnhild never did anything to hurt me or you. She is not Ragnar. She was not favored by my mother and father, nor by the gods. I did not grew up with her and always resented her. Ragnhild, no matter how hateful she is, never cut your hair and harmed you. Ragnhild is my cousin, not my brother." he said, calmer.

Gisla gave him a fierce look. "And yet, she is still a menace. She knows the island and our weaknesses. The fact that she is not here tonight is alarming."

"Maybe I should ask Gunnar where she is as well as Wilfried." Herleikr suggested. "He lives with them both so I suppose he knows where they are."

Rollo nodded. "Very well."

Herleikr released Sigrid's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek that bore her scar then disappear among the crowd. He came back a few minutes later and immediately took Sigrid's hand back in his.

"Well?" Thorbjorn asked.

"Wilfried and Ragnhild are walking by the shore. Gunnar said Wilfried wanted to take her to that rock that looks like a man." Herleikr said.

"And the weapons? What are they for?" asked Gisla haughtily.

"He said Wilfried took them in case he needed to fight against some enemy." said Herleikr. "I guess you'll see him tomorrow."

"Good." Rollo said. "I will talk to Wilfried then about the whale. Such a fish would bring us all together in a same purpose. The island needs that whale, I am certain of it."

Herleikr grinned. Sigrid led him to Alfrid, Ida and Thora who were talking which left Rollo alone with Thorbjorn and Gisla.

"Are you sure we can trust Gunnar?" Thorbjorn asked.

"No." Rollo admitted. "I know he is wary of me ever since we came here and it only worsened with Heimir's death. But I believe he says that truth about Wilfried. He would not lie about him. And I know he despises Ragnhild as much as I do." Rollo looked at Gunnar, in the back of the hall, sipping mead. "In any case, I will go see Wilfried tomorrow. For now, I will let him rest."

"Then I will respect your decision." said Gisla. "Although I do not approve. I am wary of this situation. Something is happening. I can feel it. Change is coming."

"I trust the fates." said Rollo. "The wolf struck the land again this night. Fate will happen and it is long ago that I learned to embrace it."

Gisla smiled at his words, recalling how he once dreamed about her and how they were told by Aslaug of the tapestry woven for them before their birth.

"For now," Rollo continued. "let us feast. We deserved it after such a week."

"Not to mention that Eirik is almost cured. This alone deserves a feast." Thorbjorn added.

"Skol!" Rollo roared with joy, raising his cup as well as Thorbjorn.

Thorbjorn roared and cheered. Men and women chatted, joked and sang but clearly, from the atmosphere in the hall, the chaos Ragnhild sowed wasn't gone. There was distrust now among the people and it seemed that nothing – not even a whale – could bring them all together again. A month he was king and Rollo's people were divided. What a poor excuse of a king he made!

Rollo's doubts roamed his being, poisonous and paralyzing. He was now afraid of any decisions he would make. He was now doubting everything he decided. But it wasn't new when it came to him. He was used to doubt everything ever since he came back from his banishment. This wasn't new but he had never felt doubt this intense in his life.

The hall was different that night; not fully lit, less joyful, smaller and less golden. A storm was rising outside and after the feast, Rollo fell asleep, a bad feeling growing heavier in his chest. Something was wrong. And somehow, he knew it had to do with Ragnhild and Wilfried.

* * *

He went to Wilfried's house as soon as he woke up the next day, when the sun was barely rising. Before he left his house, he had put Gisla in the pool of water, allowing her to fulfill her daily duties in the sea. He knocked on the door but found no one to answer it. He opened it and entered the house.

"Wilfried, it is I. I need to talk to you about that wha..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence and found no one but Gunnar, lying in his bed. "Gunnar?" he asked.

The man stirred and woke up. "What?" he groaned with annoyance.

"Where is Wilfried?" Rollo asked.

"Does it looks like I know?" said Gunnar. "Last night he went walking with Ragnhild by the shore. I did not see him after this. He must have taken her fishing."

Rollo instantly felt his ears becoming cold and a shiver ran down his spine. That feeling. Again that feeling. That feeling that destiny was on its way. That feeling that something dreadful was about to happen. That feeling that haunted him all night long. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

This feeling took him back to when Torstein found him and Gisla in the pool of water. Rollo doubted he could ever forget that terrible sensation of anguish and paralyzing panic which had consumed him for about an hour. Now was the same. And he knew all too well what happened next.

Rollo began to breath heavily, trying to calm his panic. She left. Ragnhild left and used Wilfried's infatuation towards herself to escape. Ragnhild was gone and with her the island's secrets would be exposed as a mermaid's body to all eyes to see and all ears to hear. It was happening again. Rollo gave a last look to Gunnar, mumbled an apology from drawing him out of sleep, then left the house in a hurry.

He quickly walked to the shore and looked around to find a small boat. No time to prepare an organized journey. No time to gather men and prepare a longship. Wilfried and Ragnhild had a night of time ahead of them and soon they would reach Norway; and Gram. Rollo had a golden-tailed mermaid by his side but he doubted it would be enough to stop Ragnhild before she reached her grandfather.

No time.

He hastily went to his hall, grabbed his shield, his sword and axe and other weapons. If he had to fight and kill, he was prepared. Once this done and food taken, he ran to the small boat he had chosen for an increased speed to put all of this inside. He called for Gisla then went to Thorbjorn's house to fetch him and Herleikr. Once returned to the shore, he was satisfied to see that Gisla arrived.

"What is it Rollo?" Thorbjorn asked. "Why such a hurry?"

"Ragnhild escaped." Rollo announced.

Thorbjorn spat a curse and Herleikr growled. Gisla said nothing but inside she wanted to drown the princess, harvest her soul and her name to fade away from History.

"How do you know?" asked Thorbjorn.

"A feeling in my chest, dreams, but more importantly, I know my royal cousin. And I know those petty fights were not ordinary. She set it up. She set it all up so that she could use Wilfried and escape." Rollo angrily said while working the ropes of the boat around the prow. "You were right." Rollo confessed to Gisla. "You should have drowned her. It would have spared us this mess and she wouldn't be such a threat at the moment."

"Do not worry." Gisla said. "If I catch her, you'll have this granted. She will drown and her soul will go to Ran's hall."

Rollo nodded to Gisla in agreement. "I am sorry, my Gisla. I am sorry I did not listen to you."

"And I am sorry I respected your decision. She was your kin so I did nothing." Gisla admitted.

"And now she is a traitor we need to stop or kill. Drown her Gisla. If you are the one to kill her, then the gods won't see it as dishonorable." Thorbjorn advised. "How did she escape?" he asked Rollo.

"Wilfried would have taken her on a boat. Apparently I underestimated his infatuation with her. They would have left last night, so we have to move fast to prevent her from reaching Norway and her allies." said Rollo.

"Allies?" Herleikr asked.

"Yes. I doubt she did not plan this. To be completely honest I suspect she may have gathered an army vowed to her cause in spite of her situation. I am certain she managed to reach her grandfather. I am certain he is waiting for her and that he will kill us as soon as he can."

"Then what are we waiting?" Gisla asked. "Let us go underway and catch her. Let us intercept their ship."

"And Wilfried?" asked Herleikr.

"We bring him home. He will be tried for what he did." Rollo said. "As a king, it is my duty do ask for compensation."

"It is." Thorbjorn agreed.

"Thorbjorn, Herleikr," said Rollo. "You will take care of things while I am gone. I trust you. And Herleikr, please learn as much as you can with Thorbjorn. I want you to understand power and kingship."

"I will." said Herleikr.

Rollo nodded to both men and after a quick embrace, he boarded his ship, Gisla by his side, sailing to Ragnhild, desperate to stop her before all the efforts he had put in his endeavor were lost.

The sea was heavy, the wind against them, Gisla had to sing twice harder as usual to get the boat to move faster than usual. A golden-tailed mermaid's magic was powerful but so was fate and when events had been woven, not even the most powerful sorceress; not even Freya could fight it.

The waves grew taller; monsters of dark water in spite of Summer; waves ready to destroy every last chance they had to stop what would happen; waves as high as cliffs. Waves ready to take them both to the abyss of the sea; to Ran's realm and the dead. The sea itself breathed with fury, howling and cursing the two souls trying to bend it to their will.

It was then Rollo realized his will to bend the water was doomed to fail, for which waves could resist the magic of Ran's favorite daughter? What wave would not bend under her voice? What wave wouldn't obey her commands?

Gisla panted, her voice weakened. The magic of the world was too powerful. She couldn't resist it no matter how powerful she was now. The sea was raging and fierce and it was ready to steal any life on its waters. Aegir was asleep and Ran commanded the elements, pouring every drop of her poisonous ire in her waves, not caring about her daughters. The goddess was the servant of the Norns and she could not bend the tapestry. Ran was furious and nothing could be done against it.

The further Gisla pushed the boat, the heavier the sea was. Dark and menacing clouds formed, ready to crush the water. A primeval battle was about to begin which would trap Rollo and Gisla into chaos worse than the one they had ever experienced. The gods were testing them; fate was testing them; the sea was testing them. And under such attention, it was more likely that the two of them would die.

And yet, Gisla pushed and pushed the boat with her voice. Rollo desperately tried to master his sail and rowed to try and move forward, sliding on every wave, maneuvering his boat to every peak of the massive waves, listening to any sound and noticing with fright that the keel threatened to break at any moment because of the currents. The sea was about to eat him alive and wreck his ship.

"The goddess will swallow us both!" he yelled, fear in his voice.

For once, he did not seek death. He wanted to live. He had something to live up to. He wanted to marry Gisla. He wanted to see Valtar and Herleikr's weddings. He wanted to see Eirik again. He wanted to keep living on the island. He wanted to be king and one day name a successor. He wanted a legacy to live on. He wanted peace with his brother. He wanted to live and for the first time, he realized how terrifyingly final death was. He did not want to die. Not now.

And more than anything, he did not want to be parted from Gisla. He did not want her to be swallowed by that same sea that strengthened her and nurtured her. He wanted her to live. He wanted to live with her.

Gisla sang harder and after a few more hours of intense havoc, the storm ceased, leaving its place to a deafening silence and a sea still and dead. It stopped breathing, and the wind vanished. Another type of hell. A horrifying peace to replace a terrible war.

It could have been easy for Gisla to sing and push to boat to a high speed, but her voice was husky from singing and no melody could come out of her mouth anymore. So she contented to swim and push the boat with her hands, groaning with the effort while Rollo was rowing with all the strength he could.

Night fell and Rollo hoisted Gisla into the boat for her to rest and eat. He spent the night rowing, trying to overcome exhaustion, his muscles aching and his entire body begging for him to stop. But he would not. He pushed his body again and again against its resistance to the point that at dawn, he let out a loud scream of pain and fell on his back on the deck of the boat, unable to move his arms anymore. Gisla woke up at that time. She gave a concerned and pained look at him and dove under the surface to sing again and bend the sea to her wishes.

The steady sea obeyed. The boat reached the highest speed Rollo had ever experienced. Within a few hours they got out of Fate's gift and the sea was back again at being what it was usually; alive and willing to do what was best for a king of the sea and a golden-tailed mermaid.

One more day of sailing at an increased speed and they finally saw Wilfried's boat, not far from the Northern coat of Norway; not far from king Gram's kingdom.

But it was already too late. Rollo let out a raging scream when he saw several ships on the water. Gram's ships, he recognized it by their banners.

"Sink them." he said to Gisla, his eyes full of ire and wrath.

"I can't." said Gisla with a husky voice. "I have no voice for waves anymore, Rollo. It is too late!"

He gave a loud scream of rage, seemingly about to end the world with his bare fists.

"You were right." Rollo admitted bitterly. "I should have drowned her."

Rollo looked at the fleet again and growled, menacing. His ship kept moving forward, towards Gram's direction. He asked Gisla to stop pushing the ship and set the sail down, powerless against Ragnhild's release. Now he could clearly see the ships and the patterns painted on the shields tied to its keel. He could precisely see Ragnhild being helped by her grandfather and several other men onto the deck of the longship. Wilfried followed. Gramr, his old and gray face crowned with a circlet of gold, warmly embraced his grand-daughter, visibly moved and crying his relief and joy.

"The hall was empty without you, my sweet Ragnhild and my heart hollow." Rollo heard him say from whence he was. "We missed you so terribly and Winter seemed endless. My dear grand-daughter, only remain of my sweet Svanhild, I am so pleased to see you again, so strong and proud. My pride, I am delighted of your thirst for revenge. My sweet daughter how I missed you and your face. And now you are back, carrying with you vengeance towards the man who hurt us both so dreadfully. Now you came back to me, on your own, like the proud princess you are. You honor me."

Rollo heard and saw Ragnhild shed some tears of relief. She turned her head and looked at him her face proud and satisfied. Then, she turned back to her grandfather.

"I am happy of the honor I brought you. But more than anything I am happy to see you again." she said.

Rollo growled. He took his shield and grabbed his axe. He would kill them all. "Gisla." he said. "Bring me closer to them. I need to get on that boat!"

Gisla gave him a look of agony. She was exhausted and was about to cry her fatigue out. "Rollo I can't!" she pleaded.

Rollo looked at her ire filling his eyes but when he noticed her anguish he tamed the monster awakening in his chest. She was hurt and it was his fault. Resentment took ire's place and now his thirst to fight became more violent. It became a need.

But there was no time to linger over such feelings. Gram was in front of Rollo's small ship and his men were already drawing arrows. Ragnhild held her head high, hate filling her green cold eyes. Wilfried looked at Rollo, sorry and sad. Rollo could tell he felt bad. He could feel his regrets and how torn he was.

For a brief moment, Rollo thought he was looking at himself when he first betrayed Ragnar. So this was what his brother felt? So this was what Rollo had inflicted on him? Rollo pitied him. For the first time he realized all the implications of his past betrayal no matter how just he knew they were.

Rollo gave another feral growl. Wilfried had to come back to the island. Rollo had to take him back and have him tried.

"Come back with us Wilfried and no harm will be done to you! I swear on my crown! I swear as king of the sea!" he yelled.

"You are no king Rollo Sigvarsson!" Gram yelled back. "This man is now mine and his destiny lies in my hand!"

"I am king!" Rollo yelled with fury. "I am king of the sea with the blessing of the waves! I am the one who tamed a hurricane!"

"You are king through treachery and lies! You are like that worthless man Rolleifr, your uncle! He was as dishonorable as you! He took my daughter! You will never have hers." Gramr yelled

"Not that I care." Rollo scoffed. "What is a princess to a daughter of the sea? A simple maiden!"

"Rollo," Wilfried said. "I am so sorry Rollo, but you know my love for her is strong." he said, holding Ragnhild's hand. "I love her! I want to be with her. Rollo, if someone can understand it, then it is you!"

Rollo suddenly surrendered to the truth flowing through Wilfried's voice. He was right. He understood.

"You and I are more alike than it first seemed." Rollo whispered for himself.

Wilfried looked at him "All I want is your blessing, Rollo! I want to marry her with your allowance! Please! I ask you as a friend!"

Rollo looked at Gisla. Wilfried was right. He was right to favor his happiness above all things. His reasons were honorable and his intentions, pure. If he married Ragnhild, then maybe he would bring peace to her heart. Maybe it would be for the best. Rollo gave a smile. Wilfried and Ragnhild would have such beautiful children, all chubby and joyful. Perhaps such a vision was possible.

Rollo gave a smile. "Wilfried..." he began, raising his head to his friend.

But his smile fell as he saw Wilfried's eyes widen, his mouth filled with blood, growling a sound of pain and agony. Breathing became harder for Rollo, he began to pant heavily, trying to control his growing ire and sudden sorrow. It suddenly felt like ice cold water was poured down his spine and his ears began to tingle. Everything was spinning around him. He felt dizzy and about to pass out. He could not believe what he had just witnessed; he could not believe that this happened; so soon, so brutally. He was about to throw up.

Wilfried fell with a loud thud on the deck of Gram's ship and behind him was Ragnhild, holding a knife covered with thick blood that dropped to the deck. Wilfried was dead. Taken as suddenly as lighting touching the ground, his blood, flowing to the water.

No farm, no chubby children, no hall and no wife for Wilfried the gentle. Only death and Hellheim. Only sorrow and pain; only void and things that will never be.

"Did you ever think I would love you? Beast?" said Ragnhild her voice betraying her own emotion, her eyes wet with the tears she was suppressing.

Wilfried gave a weak laugh, coughing to let the blood out of his mouth. "It does not matter, Ragnhild the vengeful. I love you. And in Hellheim I will love you." he said. "Farewell, for now, love." he whispered.

Ragnhild gave a sob while Gramr ordered his archers to shoot Wilfried; to end him. A hundred arrows pierced his body, killing him for good and Ragnhild squealed from the vision. But right then, she took the sword Wilfried was always carrying and placed it hastily in his dead hands, forcing his grip on the handle as to force his way to Valhalla. Wilfried was a great warrior and a good man, he belonged to the golden hall. Ragnhild gently cupped his face in her hands, caressing his beard and many scars.

"Now I will love you, Wilfried. Now, there is peace." she murmured.

Then she stood back up and painted her face with his blood; the blood of a love she had wished might be had he not belonged to a pack she sought dead. She was mourning but also celebrating her release. She became Ragnhild the vengeful, pride of the killer of giants.

Wilfried had fallen.

Rollo let out a howl of agony. This was the second time in his life a dear companion of him had been shot without warning. First Hramr and now Wilfried. How many men would he sacrifice for his personal gains! How many more would die because of his choices? Rollo gave a feral scream; a scream of rage; the scream of a wolf ready to bite and devour another.

His sadness and ire collided like raging monsters of water bringing nothing but destruction. He would kill them all. He would avenge his friend.

"Gisla." he growled. "Be ready to harvest. Your net will be filled soon." he finished on the same tone, grabbing his dane axe.

But just as he was about to rush in battle recklessly, he felt his boat being struck by something and noticed with horror that his mast had been broken by a spear. Rollo gave a raging roar and threw back the spear with such a strength and violence it impaled a man and pierced the heart of another. But another spear struck the ship, this time at the rudder.

"Fuck!" Rollo roared before he threw the other spear which pierced a man's eye and came to stuck itself into Gram's mast.

"Archers!" Gram yelled. "Kill the mermaid!"

"GISLA!" Rollo yelled turning to her. "LEAVE! AS FAR AS YOU CAN LEAVE! DO NOT LET THEM KILL YOU!" he roared as his boat began to drift.

"KILL HIM!" Gram yelled.

Rollo rose his shield to his face and the arrows came to stuck themselves into the wood of the shield. Gisla dove under the surface and tried to sing for Rollo's boat to escape the archer's range. Attacking was foolish. They needed to escape. They needed to survive. Rollo wanted to fight. Gisla wanted to avenge themselves another day. It was wiser; safer. For their sake, they had to retreat.

The boat kept drifting, Gisla skilfully steering it to Jormungand's teeth while Gram's archer kept shooting arrows that came to shatter the wood of Rollo's shield and pierce his unprotected limbs and colored the deck with red. Within a few minutes they were out of Gram's range and the longship slowly disappeared in the horizon, Ragnhild's proud and vengeful face, becoming a vague memory of a nightmare which ended with blood. One of their enemies was free; more dangerous than Ragnar. Ragnhild knew the island. She knew everything about its inhabitants. Whatever she was up to, it did not bode well for Rollo, even if he kept dreaming about the wolf. Now more than ever, the future was uncertain.

* * *

 _ **So Wilfried's dead. And Gunnar's like... "Me first" and all... I can guarantee that he'll have mixed feelings about his mate's death but that's for next chapter so be patient. Anywhoo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the action and the death because more are coming and OMG YOU GUYS! I have a sequel planned with Alfrid as a main character (but as an old lady) and a young mermaid and mercenaries, heroes and mystic swords and prophecies and more sea kings and battles! This thing is shaping up my dudes!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Plague and bargain

For days they drifted, exhausted, voiceless, in spite of all of Gisla's efforts to make the boat move faster. They drifted to Jormungand's teeth thanks to Gisla's whispers and encountered no storms strong enough to sink them. The storm was passed, now was a moment of peace between two hurricanes. Ragnhild was free. It was only the beginning of a new war.

Rollo was weary. He was weary of war and revenge. It consumed his soul leaving nothing but ashes. Rollo wanted peace and happiness. He wanted to live on the island for the rest of his days, Gisla ruling by his side. He wanted peace among his kin. Enough battles; he had fought them all. He had lived them all; they all were the same; blood, suffering, death and sorrow. Rollo was tired of this. Now he wanted to rest.

But alas, his foolishness and hesitation had been as fatal to him and his legacy as it would have been on a battlefield. And now, all Rollo could do was to resent himself while he bitterly patched his wounds.

They washed ashore right on the beach of black sand they left a week ago. Rollo was tired, so tired. Gisla was out of strength and her breathing became uncertain. Rollo heard some fishermen and women who went to harvest shells and crabs call for help. He heard Thorbjorn's heavy footsteps towards him.

Rollo tried to get up. Gisla was agonizing beside him and he desperately needed to help her rest. With a howl of pain, he stood up and took her in his arms. The people gathered around him stepped away from his path respectfully, yet accusing, and Rollo walked to his hall staggering and panting, soaked with water and weakened by his knee wound. Every step hurt, and the sword that was tied to his belt as well as his axe slowed him down, but he needed to get to the hall. Gisla had to rest. If she died, Rollo would never forgive himself.

Twice! Twice she had been hurt because he did nothing! Twice she had been hurt because of his kin. There will not be a third time. Rollo swore it to the gods and spirits of the sea.

"Rollo." Thorbjorn said, relief filling his voice. "Thank the gods you are alive! What happened?"

"Gather all the men and women to the great hall." Rollo said with a ragged and husky voice. "I have something to tell."

Thorbjorn nodded and took Herleikr with him to obey Rollo's commands. Rollo entered his golden hall and went straight to his bed where he gently put Gisla. He asked for some food to be brought to her and poured water in a goblet and mead in another.

Then, he went to fetch Thora and Sigrid, weaving near the hearth. "Gisla is in my bed." he said. "Tend her."

They nodded and went in the private room to watch over the mermaid.

Rollo changed clothes and tied his hair into a knot. No time to comb it. What he had to tell was more urgent. He sat on his throne... his throne... he did not deserve this throne. He did not deserve what he built. He did not deserve this incredible... Rollo stopped the incoming wave of resentment that took him. Now was not the time for self-loathing. Now he had to do something and make sacrifices. Now he had to stop lamenting and go forward.

Rollo looked at all his people enter the hall, his eyes hard as stones and his face dark as night. He was the wolf of the west, a king of the sea. They will respect him as such.

Thorbjorn nodded to him as the last one of the men enter the hall. Rollo sighed and leaned on, like a wolf ready to bite.

"Herleikr." he said, not looking at the young warrior standing next to him. "Did any quarrels occurred this past week?"

"No." Herleikr said.

"That is what I thought." Rollo sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "We have been played! LIKE CHILDREN!" he roared, ire filling his voice. "Hear me out! All of you!"

Silence fell. Deafening.

"Those quarrels that consumed you with no ting to sort them out, all were Ragnhild's doing. And thanks to that, she escaped! Now she is free and ready to spread death and chaos upon this island! We have a new enemy! An enemy far more dangerous than the others. She knows the island. She knows our weaknesses. She knows every single one of you and I can guarantee that she would go any length to see us all dead."

Whispers started running among the crowd, people gasped with shock and women who gave birth recently held their children tight in their arms. It all seemed so untrue. A terrible nightmare no one would wake up from.

"But time is on our side." Rollo announced. "Winter will be there soon. Ragnhild won't have time to gather men, form alliances and prepare a war before the end of Summer. Which means we have to prepare a war and win it."

"And Wilfried?" asked Gunnar. "Last time I checked, he was with her. Why isn't he with us tonight?"

The crowd looked at Gunnar, then to Rollo, whispers increasing. Rollo looked down and gave a sigh of shame. Wilfried. He almost forgot. He almost forgot that look he had when he died, so full of hope and love. And now he had to announce them all he died. Wilfried who was so loved among the men. Rollo's sorrow increased.

"Wilfried," he began, his voice broken by sorrow and pain. "Wilfried is dead. Killed by Ragnhild."

A gasp filled the hall. Women started weeping and men sighed their sadness out. The warriors who were the closest to him, those who had known him almost all his life began to mourn and whisper some poetry about his exploits. All in the hall was now fear and an endless sadness. A sea of tears, infinite and heartbreaking.

"Is he..." Thorbjorn began. "Rollo, is he in Ran's hall? Did Gisla harvest his soul?"

"I do not now, Thorbjorn. I do not know where he went." Rollo answered as his lips quivered from a growing sob.

Rollo howled and took his head in his hands. He had failed. He was their king and he had failed bringing on of his men back. What king was he? What kind of man was he? Certainly not those they spoke in tales of great fame and great deeds; certainly not a king whose champions would gamble their life following him.

"You're weak!" Gunnar spat. "You don't deserve to weep him! You weren't even his friend!"

Rollo gave a roar of rage. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I FEEL? WHO ARE YOU TO ANSWER YOUR KING? SHUT YOUR MOUTH GUNNAR OR BY THE GODS I WILL STRIKE YOU WITH MY BLADE!"

"IT IS YOUR FAULT HE IS DEAD! Without your mermaid, none of this would have happened! Without you, Wilfried would be alive! If you had killed her, Wilfried would be there! It is all your fault!" Gunnar spat.

"Gunnar..." Thorbjorn warned.

But Gunnar left the hall angrily. So Ragnhild killed Wilfried. Gunnar couldn't believe it. No, he was certain she did not. She was a woman, a princess who did not know how to fight. She did not kill Wilfried. Rollo did. Wilfried had been a nuisance to him and he killed him. Rollo tried to manipulate the rest of the island, but Gunnar knew better. Now, Gunnar had one more reason to betray. Now, nothing kept him on the island. The chains holding him had been broken. Now he was released.

As Gunnar left the room, Rollo suddenly felt the hard truth exposed to him like a punch in the guts. Gunnar was right. It was his fault. And according to the many looks he was given by his audience, many shared Gunnar's advice. It was his fault.

"Gunnar is right, my friend." Thorbjorn said. "You have made a mistake. Do not do it again."

"I won't." Rollo growled.

"Good. Now let's mourn Wilfried as we should. Whether he be in Valhalla or Helheim, we will mourn and feast, sing about his exploits and drink for him." Thorbjorn said, his hand on Rollo's shoulder.

Rollo suppressed a sob and nodded. "Let it be known," he announced. "that two days of feast will follow tonight. Wilfried's belongings will be burned to reach his soul and we will honor his gentle soul and bravery with mead and songs about his deeds. Let it be known that a warrior have fallen; a good warrior, a friend. And let it be known, that his death will not be unpunished."

His declaration was followed by grunts and sobs. Wilfried was loved; a man with no problems, a gentle man and a good friend. He would be missed and the sorrow filling the hall that day as well as the respectful silence was here to prove that. It was like Baldr died again.

Slowly, the women went to fetch Wilfried's shield and weapons, shirts, combs, fruits, furs, bow and arrow. The men followed and once arrived on the beach, built a pyre on which they placed all the items. Thora began to sing, blessing the soul of the fallen and Gunnar was given the honor to lit the pyre. He was his friend; that was only natural. As the fire burned, everyone started singing, declaiming tales of his deeds, how he saved Herleikr from a wild bear, how he fought in the shieldwall, how he once drank all the mead at the table of a king, how gentle he was with cats, how loving he was and how peaceful his heart was. Wilfried the gentle they decided to call him. Wilfried the heartless man who discovered the sweetness of love; his greatest deed.

Rollo could feel his people's anguish and devastation. He hoped Wilfried reached the golden hall. He hoped he was where he would fight again.

A crow flew above the pyre and screamed; a scream contrasting with the seagulls'. Rollo's heart jumped in his chest and he gave a warm smile. A sign. A sign from the All-father that Wilfried reached Valhalla. Rollo gave a silent laugh. He was glad. He was happy of it. For all the sorrow Ragnhild's release brought, it gave a good compensation. Justice had been served by the gods.

They feasted that night. But Rollo was in no mood for such things. Gisla was in a bad state and he desperately needed to see her. He needed to know if she was recovering; he needed to know she was in no danger. Gisla's health suddenly more important that the air he was breathing. He had lost Siggy once, he would not bear to lose Gisla too. And he knew Siggy would have agreed.

He headed to his hall and his room and was relieved when he saw her laying on the furs, visibly recovering, Sigrid by her side, tending her. As she saw Rollo enter the room, Sigrid gave a smile and stood up.

"She must eat and drink. I also advise she takes a spoon of honey everyday to ease her throat and that she stops speaking as much as usual for about a weak. She needs to rest. She will be well, her magic, stronger." Sigrid said.

"Thank you." Rollo said, his hand on Sigrid's shoulder.

"Take care of her." Sigrid said looking at Gisla. "She needs it."

"I will." Rollo said. "Eirik is almost healed, maybe you and Alfrid can visit him."

"Is it true? Oh Rollo thank you! I missed him so much these last few weeks! I will visit him! I will bring him food! Oh I am so glad!" Sigrid exclaimed with a wide and warm smile, glowing with joy.

Then, she left the room in a hurry to see her father again. Rollo looked at her go with a smile on his face. He was happy Eirik was loved by his daughters. He was happy of the genuine love and affection Eirik and his daughters had towards one another.

Rollo then turned to Gisla and laid beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a smile while she yawned.

"I knew I heard your voice." she murmured.

"Shhhh..." Rollo said. "Don't speak Gisla. Your voice must rest."

"No time to rest." Gisla voiced. "We have a new enemy now. Ragnhild is free. But you were right back in the hall, she won't attack before the start of next summer since she needs new alliances and ships, and ice needs to melt for such a party to set sail. In the meantime we have to plan the defense of our settlement. And we have to plant crops and to secure our trading activities with the Rus. What you've built... it needs to survive. I need it to survive."

"Shhhh..." Rollo said, his lips grazing hers, hesitating to place a kiss on her lips to make her stop talking.

"Every time one does something unexpected and unprecedented, one gains an ally and an enemy. I learned that at my father's court." Gisla kept talking. "But we survived... we survived..." she whispered.

"We will survive. But Winter is the time for the warrior to put his axe away and hunt to feed his family. Summer is the time for war. We have months to strengthen ourselves and solve those petty quarrels Ragnhild created. We need peace and prosperity to win. We will expand our trading routes and sell wool and fabrics to the Rus and the Danes before Winter. With money, we will buy wood and weapons. We no longer need to be Viking to survive."

"Rollo you are Viking... You are a man of the sea in spite of your craving for the forest. You all will always be Vikings. You will always sail and raid. I know this because that is what you were born to do. You were born to be a king of the sea."

"A king who failed his men. Wilfried is dead because of me." Rollo bitterly said.

"I should have drowned her when I could. You should have let me. You should have listened to your reason and not your heart. You should have shown no mercy. Now she is free and next time she crosses the sea, I swear I will drown her." she murmured. "I will fix your mistakes."

"I can fix it on my own." Rollo growled in her hear. "I swear to you you will get the occasion to drown her."

Gisla sighed and closed her eyes. Rollo placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Sweet dreams Gisla." he whispered before he left the room to let her rest.

* * *

A woman came to her in her sleep; a beautiful woman, brown of hair, fair of eyes. A beautiful woman dead and soaked. A drowned woman. Gisla was fascinated. She had never seen a drowned one, only living she had killed.

The woman raised her arms, as if she was welcoming her in them. Gisla tried to swim to her but couldn't. Then, she realized her tail had become a tree which roots went deep into the earth. Gisla tried to sing to free herself from the trunk but she couldn't. Her voice was weak, gone with the last howl of the wind.

"He is coming." the woman said for herself. "He is coming to me, across the cold ice, across the net to the table filled with water. He is coming, promised to the abyss. He is coming."

Gisla tried to scream and the woman turned to her. Instantly, the spark that lit her eyes vanished and she was dead again.

"No." she said, an infinite sadness in her voice. "He won't. The wolf is chained. The wolf belongs elsewhere. He won't come. Alone I will be. Forever, until Ragnarök."

Gisla tried to reach her hands. She wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything would be alright. She wanted to say that he would come, but she did not know who she was referring to and her words lost themselves in her throat. Gisla was about to shed some tears, the pain horrible as a sizzling knife on flesh. But it was nothing compared to the anguish she was feeling in her heart.

The woman then gave a smile. Gisla could feel the melancholy and wisdom in that smile. She did not even knew the woman but she knew she admired her.

"But he is happy. Lone wolf leader of wolves... pride of the sea... he is happy. The thread are woven. Then so be it. May the waves and the sea bless him." she said, approaching Gisla. "So be it, until Ragnarök."

A touch, a glimpse of blue eyes, a flash of a smile, then the dream faded and Gisla woke up, sweating so abundantly she felt like she had been swimming. She looked at the room around her. Night. She turned her head to Rollo, snoring beside her, brows furrowed with worry. Gisla closed her eyes and caressed the so familiar scars on his cheeks. Even in the dark she recognized his breathing, his warmth and his skin. She knew him. And he knew her. It was then she realized how intimate they had progressively become. Gisla couldn't help but marvel at such a thing. To tell she would have killed him at sight once.

And yet, melancholy filled her heart. She could not stop thinking about that woman she saw in her dream; this message of the gods. How her eyes suddenly sparkled and how she suddenly was alive when she thought someone was coming to her: and how miserable she was when all her hopes were crushed so suddenly. Gisla gave a silent, tearless sob. She could not help thinking that she was the reason for such sadness. She hated herself knowing that. She loved that woman. She admired her. She wanted her happy, so deliriously happy. And because of her selfishness, she couldn't have this. Gisla hated it. She hated herself.

But her heart suddenly felt filled with warmth at the memory of her hand on her cheek. The woman forgave her. The woman sacrificed something so precious to her. Gisla wanted to keep that silent promise they made themselves. She wanted to make Rollo happy, for she knew he was the lone wolf Siggy was talking about.

* * *

Within a few days, Gisla's voice came back to normal. She rested and everyday, in her bed, she thought about the woman she saw in her dream; the drowned one. She haunted her with her blue eyes and her dead beauty. And in spite of her cold appearance, the woman had brought warmth and strength back into Gisla. It was thanks to her Gisla felt strong again. A mere touch had been enough to remind her what she was fighting for.

She was fighting for her people. Always. Whether they be merfolk or humans. She was their guardian at sea; a protector of the fiercest kind.

Her people; their grief lightened with days and a week later, it seemed the whole island was living again. Eirik was still recovering and Thorbjorn did not dare to let him go out fearing for his health to worsen. He was still weak and more than anything the whole island wanted to avoid any more death. They could not take it.

Gunnar was still there, glaring, hateful; a wolf showing its fangs at any occasion. He was still on the island, watching, remembering, telling Ragnhild all she needed to know to destroy Rollo, convinced that he could – and would – destroy her in the process. There would be vengeance for the death of Wilfried and Heimir. He swore it to the gods.

And it seemed the gods listened to Gunnar and Ragnhild's pleas against Rollo and the island. It seemed the gods and fate wanted to test the islanders as well as Rollo's ability to lose men; for a plague struck the island, just a few days after Gisla recovered, with the arrival of newcomers. It had begun with animals and many had to be killed and sacrificed. The other were kept away from the infected ones, in order to avoid many more losses, but it was not enough and before they all could do anything against the plague, a few islanders were already sick.

The plague spread among men and women and soon it was half of the population of Jormungand's teeth that was infected, Alfrid and Ida among them. For their sake, and the sake of the rest of his people, Rollo had decided, with Thorbjorn's agreement, to put them all in his hall. The ones that were healing were later put in another house where they would rest.

Often, with Sigrid and Thorbjorn they went to see Alfrid. Her being infected had been sudden, a lightning bolt over their heads. She was in a bad state, coughing blood, sleeping most of the time, screaming her pain and sweating. She was agonizing, waiting for inevitable death to come to her.

Eirik had been informed of her bad condition. He had wept, begged for it not to be true, howled to the stars; to Bikka, apologizing for what their daughter was going through. He had been struck with news with such a violence he had to stay in bed for days. He had been so mad with grief Thorbjorn was afraid his condition worsened. Eirik was in a terrible state and it only increased Rollo's resentment.

Rollo was afraid for Alfrid. He was afraid for his people. He resented himself and often asked to the gods why they chose to inflict so much suffering upon him. But Thorbjorn, wise as he was always answered for the gods; it was what life was. No one could expect it to be peaceful and good every seconds that passed. Life was full of trials and suffering, but it was also good and one had to enjoy those moments.

But the many deaths following the first case of infections annihilated all hopes Rollo had. Many people died in terrible pain and agony. Women wept, men wept, children wept. All on the island was now distrust and grief. It was as if they were caught in the middle of a blizzard and that Summer would never come. It was as if the sun had fallen and an eternal night was now spreading over Midgard; a night full of tears and pain.

There were funerals every day. Songs sung, bodies burned on pyres, tears. Rollo had never lost so many of his people, not even in battle. He was convinced he did something wrong. The gods would not punish him so harshly otherwise.

And for all that, he was glad for Gisla. He was glad she had not been infected and he was glad she blessed the island with fresh food from the sea, decreasing the risks of infection for the other islanders, for eating meat had been forbidden regarding the fact that it had been at the origin of the plague. Rollo often looked at the ring he had made to ask her hand in marriage. Every night, he looked at it and then at the sea.

"Gods and spirits of the sea, I am tired of waiting. If the plague ever ends, I swear, I will propose." he whispered to the water.

He did not know if the gods listened, but he spoke the words anyway, carried by the wind to wherever the gods and spirits were.

Alfrid's condition worsened suddenly which drew Eirik out of his bed. He needed to see his daughter. It was vital for him not to drown in madness. Thorbjorn and Rollo joined him to see her, allowing Eirik only a few moments with his daughter before he went back to his bed, not to be infected. All wore a white cloth of linen on heir mouths, something Sigrid and Thora thought of.

Alfrid was shaking on her bed, sweating, her face white and eyes closed; she was raving in her sleep about a boar that wanted to kill her and about her mother.

"Mom! Mom! Not that way! Not that way! Mom no! Not that way! Do not leave! Please! Mom! No!" she yelled. "I can't mom! I can't follow!" she whimpered

Sigrid wept by her size, powerless, gently washing her burning forehead with a fresh cloth, desperately trying to bring her sister back to reality, coaxing her from Hel's hall.

"Do not go. Please do not go Al. I need you." she sobbed. "Stay with me. Dad, tell her to stay!" Sigrid begged, her face wet with tears, Herleikr by her side.

Eirik took Alfrid's cold hand in his and squeezed it, weeping. "Bikka, send her back. I beg you, send her back. We need her. My sweet daughter I am so sorry." he begged, shivering from his own condition. "Take everything but not my daughters gods. Not now please. Alfrid, my precious Alfrid, do not leave me. Children should not go before their parents. Do not leave. You have so much to live for; a future, battles and hunts."

Alfrid's pleas went silent. she was begging but she was voiceless. Sigrid could feel her terror and anguish and began to scream and cry loudly. "Stay! Stay!" she begged.

"Sigrid..." Herleikr began, his hand on her shoulder. "It is too la..."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Sigrid suddenly roared which made Herleikr step back in fear. "I will not rest until my sister is back to me! I need her! I will bring her back from Hel's hall if I can! No one will stop me and not even you! Alfrid MUST survive!" she yelled, her scar distorted, uglier. "It is a promise we made ourselves long ago." she finished, looking at her sister's face with warmth and devotion. "Do not go where I cannot follow, Al. Survive for me."

"Sig... I hear your voice." Alfrid murmured.

Sigrid gave a sob and took her sister in her arms in spite of the risk of infection that made so many around her flinch, uneasy. "I am here. I am here. You will be back soon, you'll see. I will sacrifice a lamb for you. I will bring you back, my sweet sister."

"I will make the sacrifice with you, if Rollo agrees." Thora said behind them.

"Thora..." Sigrid said, turning to her, eyes still filled with tears. "Ida..."

"She will be well." Sigrid could tell the relief in her calm voice; she could feel her distress at the thought she might have lost her beloved Ida. "Valtar will be glad." she finished, supressing a sob. "Oh I was so afraid. Rollo, a sacrifice has to be made to appease the gods. I cannot lose Ida. Sigrid cannot lose Alfrid."

"Then it shall be." Rollo said. "Three sacrifices. I will officiate; I am your king."

"Three? " Thorbjorn asked, puzzled. "Why?"

"For the Norns." Rollo said. "If this plague is fate, then we must appease them."

Thorbjorn nodded. "Come Eirik." he said, his hand on Eirik's shoulder as he was still weeping for his daughter. "Now is the time for you to rest. Sigrid needs you and so do I."

"I cannot leave her." Eirik begged.

"I know, but you must." Rollo said. "For Alfrid, and for us, go to sleep. You will see Alfrid again tomorrow."

"Not if she dies." Eirik said, his voice broken with sorrow. "I cannot leave her. If she dies... My daughter, I need to stay and protect her. I need my daughter."

"And her sister needs you." Thorbjorn said. "You cannot leave them both by staying here. You must rest. Do not make me punch you."

Eirik gave a weak laugh and complied to his friends' request. "If she dies, then a part of me will be gone." he confessed to Rollo as he was going to leave the great hall. "Bikka will never forgive me, nor will I. If she dies, then I am lost even with a daughter left. My daughters are the most precious and valuable things I have. If they leave, I am nothing."

"I understand." Rollo said with a nod.

"Good." said Eirik as he left with Thorbjorn.

Rollo looked at Sigrid, still cradling her sister's weak body, weeping, soaking her clothes with tears. She could have filled the sea with them. Rollo sighed. He refused to let Alfrid die. He cared about the girl too much for that. And Thora who was afraid to lose Ida... what would Valtar say?

Rollo couldn't let his people die. Who would farm the land? Who would raise children? Who would fight beside him? Not dead people.

A sacrifice shall be made at dusk. In the meantime, Rollo had orders to deliver. "Herleikr," he called. "with me."

Herleikr gave Sigrid a last look filled with worry and followed Rollo outside, to the cliff Rollo once spoke of him with Alfrid.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Herleikr asked.

"We lost half our herds and flocks, we lost men and women who could have farmed the land. Our incomes will be decreased. Trade will be decreased. Once again we need to be vikings to survive. We have to organize a few raids before the beginning of Winter. You will lead a ship and Valtar another. With your forces combined, it will be more than enough. I could send Thorbjorn but I need him here to heal the people." Rollo said.

"But what if people die under my command? Rollo, we cannot lose more men." Herleikr said with worry.

"If you lead them well, they won't die. Be smart. Just a few quick raids, that is all we need to survive Winter."

"I cannot leave Sigrid." Herleikr said showing the village below with his hand. "She needs me! What if Alfrid die? What will she feel if I die too?"

"You won't die, Herleikr. I taught you well. You are a good warrior. Come back alive, that is all you can do for Sigrid. I will perform a sacrifice tonight for Alfrid, but in the meantime, we have to think about the future. There will always be a future. Do as I say Herleikr. Two ships, that will be enough. Leave tomorrow, whenever you are ready to leave. Don't hesitate to ask for additional help and gather some healthy warriors. I have faith in you."

"I will tell Sigrid tonight." Herleikr said.

"She has faith in you. She knows you will survive. She will worry but she will trust your strength and skills." Rollo advised.

"At least I can take a few archers to cope for my lack of aim." Herleikr joked.

Rollo chuckled. "You can."

Herleikr answered with a sincere laugh and then left Rollo where he was to ready his two ships and to gather men for his quick raids. He would make Rollo proud.

He informed Sigrid of Rollo's decision as soon as she left Alfrid's bedside. She wept a little, worried about his life, but she accepted his departure. If he died too, then she would have no one but her father. If he died she would die of grief. Her father would not survive this. All had to be well. All will be well. She chose to believe it.

The rest of the islanders – the one that weren't sick – attended the sacrifice performed on the beach. A calf, a lamb and a horse had been sacrificed, their blood running into the sea and into the ground. Thora and the other sorceresses sang spell, their voices rising from the blood-soaked sand to the gods and the fates. This was a peaceful night, full of grief and silence. Men and women drank mead but it wasn't a feast. They all had gone through so much in such a short time; they needed peace, even for a night, before chaos came again to strike them with its filthy blade.

The next day, Herleikr went, with two ships and the finest men he chose to raid Jutland, Viken, Gotaland and Denmark. His farewell to Sigrid was moving; he kissed her and promised to come back alive. Rollo grinned when he realized that this was how a man and wife parted before a war. Eirik also grinned, but Rollo could feel his worry that Herleikr might never return and make his daughter happy.

Gisla blessed the ships and the waves; eased the sea for their departure and soon enough, the ships disappeared in the horizon.

In the meantime Gunnar took great care of informing Ragnhild of the losses to the island. He informed her of the direction of those raids, of the cutting of flocks and herds. The island was weak. But Winter was almost there, the time for warriors to rest and children to grow.

After Herleikr's departure, men and women began to heal from their infections. Among them, Ida and Alfrid. As soon as the news was known and the people recovering placed in the longhouse for the ones that were healing, Sigrid ran to her sister, her father with her and they placed a hundred kisses on Alfrid's face.

"Oh Al! You scared me. Al I thought I was going to lose you." Sigrid said, tears of joy wetting her face.

"You didn't. I will always stay with you, remember? Tis a promise. Together, always." Alfrid said.

"My sweet daughter." Eirik said, his forehead on Alfrid's. "My Alfrid. I am so happily glad."

"I am happy too dad. I am happy you are well again. I missed you." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"It's alright now. Now we are all back together. Herleikr will soon come back and we will all be together." Eirik said with emotion.

Alfrid gave a warm smile. It felt good being surrounded by her family.

"Ah!" Sigrid said as she took a bowl from behind her. "I brought you food. Stew."

"I'll leave you there." Eirik suddenly said, hurrying to the exit, afraid Sigrid might want him to taste it.

Alfrid groaned as she saw her father go out and then glared at the bowl Sigrid was handing her, defiant of its taste.

"Come on." Sigrid said, knowing what crossed her sister's mind. "I tried. Taste it for me please."

"Fine!" Alfrid whined, rolling her eyes.

She took a spoon of the mixture and put it in her mouth. The instantly spat it out and gave a shiver of disgust.

"What on Midgard did you do? This is not a stew this is tar! I swear I could paint the keel of a ship with it and it would never sink!"

"I am sorry... I..."

"NO! Don't touch it! You want to create lava or what?! I swear! When you and Herleikr will be married I will have to stay with you to cook! You both are awful at this!"

"When we will marry?" Sigrid suddenly asked. "Al, you mean..."

"What? He makes you happy no? And you'll need help to cook, so I will not lose you to him. Not always at least. You two better marry. We have only one life. It would be stupid not to live it to the fullest and enjoy it." Alfrid declared with a shrug.

"Oh Al!" Sigrid said, putting her hands to her mouth, trying to control her joy. "Al, I love you! So much! Thank you. Thank you a thousand times."

"You know he will have to ask to dad, right? You have my permission, but it is more important to have dad's."

"If you agrees, then I see no reason why he wouldn't." she shrugged back. "I'll bring you something else to eat. Something I did not cook." she finished with a crooky grin.

Alfrid gave a laugh and Sigrid stood up.

"You made me twice happy today, Al. I hope the happiness you gave me will be returned to you in its own time. You deserve it." she said before she left the room.

Alfrid gave a smile. She was already happy.

* * *

Another week passed, punctuated by more funerals, but fewer than the past week and many more people healed. And soon enough, the plague was only a bad memory; a memory which had brought grief and sorrow on the island. Alfrid was well, Ida was well and Eirik was well. Herleikr and Valtar would come back soon from his raids and in the meantime, Sigrid wove and sewed thinking of him while Alfrid trained with her father and Ida.

Relief filled Rollo's heart. The ones he cared about were out of danger. Joy was back on the island, joined by Fall and its warm colors. Rollo held a ting to discuss matters of war, ships to be kept, warriors to be trained and weapons to be bought and forged. He spoke of trade and of quarrels, settling them with fair compensation. Gisla was proud of him. He learned from his mistakes and she could tell he wanted to be a good king. And he was a good king.

The islanders started to respect him again as they all believed it was thanks to his sacrifice the people healed. They saw how pained he was to see so many of his own die and they realized how much they meant to him. They realized they were a pack and that a divided pack was doomed to fail. They did not want to fail. Failure would only take them all back to where and what they were before they joined Rollo's ranks; outcasts, slaves and poor wretched souls.

The night after the ting, Rollo went to sit on that cliff he so much enjoyed and looked at the sea where he knew Gisla was, training her voice. He could almost see the waves her song produced. He gave a smile. She was below him and the mere idea of her presence not far warmed his heart.

"Gods and spirits of the sea," he whispered. "thank you for your blessing. Thank you for her and thank you for the island."

Tomorrow he will ask her. He promised to the gods and to himself. The ring was ready, enough to pay the bride-price and the recent events proved him that life was short. He wanted to marry her before his death; that way, his soul would be hers. And that way, she would be by his side until Ragnarök.

And so he did.

He found her the next day, sitting on the black rock on the beach, surrounded by Thora, Sigrid and Alfrid, talking about magic and love. He stepped behind her and cleared his throat.

The women turned to him and he gave a toothy grin. "Do you mind if I borrow Gisla for a few moments?"

They all looked at one another.

"It is her decision, not ours." Thora said.

Rollo chuckled. "Gisla, do you want to come with me? We have things to discuss." he said.

"Yes." Gisla said.

Rollo then took her in his arms and carried her to the cliff they often went to look at the sea below. He sat next to her and gave a smile.

"You were happy with them. I saw it. It made me happy." Rollo said after an awkward silence.

"They are good women." said Gisla.

"The people likes you. You are their queen."

"I am not." Gisla voiced. "I cannot be their queen, but their protector I can be. I am not a ruler equal to you, Rollo. You are the king not me. I am not a queen."

"Queen of the sea, this sounds good." Rollo murmured for himself. "Do you not want to be?"

"Be what?"

"Their queen. To be a ruler by my side. You are a mermaid; a golden-tailed mermaid. Who better fit to be queen of the sea?"

Rollo then took from his purse a ring made of pure silver and a beautiful amber gem. Gisla gasped and her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Rollo..." she whispered in shock.

"This is an amber gem. When the sun hit it, it becomes red. As red as the most violent fire. This gem reminds me of your eyes." Rollo said. "This is enough to pay the bride price and I should have asked your hand to your father, but he is far in the abyss of the North sea and it is not him I wanted to ask. It was you."

Gisla's heart began to beat so fast it almost stopped beating.

"Gisla, my heart, my destiny. You have taken me like the most furious of waves. You said you promised my soul to the sea, well I want you to be that sea. My soul is yours. It has always been yours. Gisla, my sea, my waves and currents; my fierce mermaid, do you agree to marry me, a poor fisherman made king of the sea? Will you be my queen?"

Gisla tried to find words to express her happiness but found none, only a wave of joy and content she had never felt filling her heart. She breathed happiness and it seemed her tail shone like the brightest suns. Rollo asked to marry her; he asked her to be his equal, to rule by his side, to do what she loved to do. He gave her his soul, his loyalty and his life. He gave her all he had and Gisla wanted to return the favor. She wanted to give her her heart and loyalty. She wanted to be his wife. A queen of the sea. It sounded about right.

"Wolf of the West, king of the sea Rollo." Gisla began. "Your eyes reminds me of my home, of the North sea. And whenever I am by your side, I feel complete and full. You are my home Rollo. You are my sea. I will be your wife, for my heart is yours and my soul clings to yours."

"So," Rollo began, his face glowing with utter joy. "you will marry me then?"

"Yes." Gisla said.

Rollo then burst in laughter and placed a thousand kisses on her face. He was so content with life. He was finally getting what he longed for for so long. Finally he was going to have a wife. Finally he felt he was at the right place. Finally he felt he was part of the world. Finally all was well.

Rollo was happy, so happy it could have made the gods jealous. He will marry. He was fulfilled.

* * *

 ** _Okay so pieces of dialogue are coming to me for Alfrid's sequel. Just know that it's very important that Valtar and Herleikr are both in command of ships because it'll forge what will come next for the sea kings of the Norvegian sea. Also, I am currently writing the third chapter of an original fiction, so if y'all wanna read it, it's on Ao3 under the title of "Destruction and Salvation". I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for a WEDDING!_**


	19. Chapter 19: A marriage of salt and sand

It was decided that they would marry a week before Winter came; the same day they had been discovered by the pool of salt water in Norway. The night of the day he proposed, he announced it in front of all his people gathered in the hall for that occasion. They cheered and feasted, drank and sang. They were happy. The marriage was a celebration of life after the deaths they suffered.

Eirik was back on his feet as well as his daughter and Thora hardly let got of Ida's hand. Valtar was happy too. He breathed relief and joy. All was well again. The hall was no longer gray and dark. It was filled with light which turned the wood golden. Grief was in the air, but at the time, everyone needed to let go of it. They needed joy like they needed air; it was vital to survive a hard world.

Rollo drank, mead filling his mind with tender words he wished to deliver to the mermaid who would be his wife. But he was congratulated every minutes and he could do nothing but accept the congratulations warmly.

"So you finally did it!" Thorbjorn said, smacking Rollo's shoulder. "Took you long enough!"

Rollo smiled. "I was kept busy with Ragnhild and the plague. I was tired of waiting and bargained the end of chaos for my soul to belong to her. The gods answered. And now I will finally marry."

"I am glad then. I was getting impatient too." Thorbjorn laughed.

"A mermaid and a human. Married. That is something one has to see in his life to believe it." Thora said, approaching.

"Do mermaids have traditions to wed?" Ida asked Gisla.

Gisla rose her eyes to the ceiling, thinking intensely. "Somehow." she said. "It is not like yours. Our traditions requires the bride and groom to be left alone in a submarine cave for a night and the morning, they exchange words and sing together. That is how they are united. Their voices joins and claims each other's soul. They become one for a moment and then it is done. We mermaids enjoy words. We care for sounds."

"So that is why you are so attracted to Rollo then!" Thorbjorn said with a wide smile.

"Perhaps." Gisla said, taking Rollo's hand in hers. "And that is why you caught the eye of a mermaid once. You have a good voice."

Thorbjorn chuckled and looked down. He missed Rothrud, his mischievous wave. He wanted to see her again. A look from her would mean to him more than the purest of gold or all the battlefield. Rothrud brought something back within him he thought he had lost long ago.

"My sisters will want to hear the news. Maybe some of them will want to attend." Gisla said with tenderness. "I cannot wait to see them all again. I have missed them so much."

"Spread the news across the sea, then, that a mermaid is to marry a human." Thorbjorn said. "They surely will come. If not all of them, some of them."

"Some of them." Rollo whispered, half laughing.

"So which traditions will you follow? The human one or the mermaid one?" Ida asked.

"I am not a human and Rollo is no merman." Gisla said. "So I doubt we can marry in each other's tradition. Since this marriage is unprecedented we need an unprecedented ceremony to face it. We need to find something meaningful that will unite us both in the eyes of the gods."

"We need to build our own ceremony like we built our legend." Rollo added. "Maybe the sorceresses can think about it."

"We will, Rollo." Thora said with a smile. "I will gather my fellow sorceresses and we will build the ceremony. The gods will help, I am sure of it."

"I trust you." Gisla said, smiling.

Thora nodded then left with Ida to see Valtar who was talking with another shieldmaiden. Rollo looked around, searching for Eirik and found him near the hearth with his two daughters whom he kept close to him. They laughed and drank and it warmed Rollo's heart. He wanted to speak with Eirik but he knew that they needed some time alone. They had to be left alone. They earned their peace.

"I am pleased," Rollo whispered in Gisla's ear. "to see that you appreciate humans more. I am happy you built friendship with some of them, such as Thorbjorn, Ida, Thora and the twins."

"It is partly thanks to Aslaug and Rothrud." Gisla said. "They helped me overcome that idea that all humans are bad. Your kind is as diverse as mine; some wants me dead and others not. As I told you, they are fine women. I am glad my heart softened for your kind. I would never have gotten any friends otherwise. I have always been alone and this would have probably be true until my death. My heart softened. I am happy."

"I am too." Rollo said kissing her hand. "It pleases my heart to see you having friends. They are fine women. No wonder you get along so well."

"Flatterer." Gisla tenderly replied.

Rollo laughed.

The hall was filled with laughter. Wood laughed, fire laughed, mead laughed. It was nothing but joy that night. The carvings themselves seemed to rejoice of the wedding, welcoming another part of the story that would make them memorable. Another part of a legend was to be written and carved on a golden wood, remembered for centuries.

But for it to survive, it had to avoid destruction, fire and wrath. War was inevitable. But Winter was almost there, a protection, a relief against darkness. Winter's fires were warm and gentle while Summer's were nothing but fury and death.

Winter was almost there, announced by a marriage of the most peculiar kind.

Rollo drank a lot that night, savoring his happiness with every drop of mead and wine he could find. He could hardly believe his fortune. He was a king, promised to a princess. All the dreams he had made when he was still a child were coming true. He was almost there; the man he had always wanted to be.

Late into the night, Gisla had asked to swim and Thorbjorn, far less drunk that Rollo, complied to her request and put her in the pool of salt water where she went to the open sea to sing her happiness. She created waves and currents with her voice, of the most magnificent kind. Then, she began another song. A call for her sisters. She told them how happy she was; how fulfilled she was. She told them everything about the wedding and hoped her call would be carried by the currents to the North sea, the Skagerrak and Kattegat. She wanted her sisters to know how much she missed them and how happy she would be to see them all again. All her hopes and affections, kept in the warmth of the water.

Then she heard someone shout on the black beach. She hoisted herself on a rock nearby and watched the man she heard shout move under the moonlight. The voice was familiar. So was the stature. Gisla put her hands to her mouth concealing a shocked and amused gasp. It was Rollo.

Rollo was dancing, naked, bathing in the moonlight, shouting, waving his arms in every direction as well as his dick, obviously very drunk.

"Praised be the waves, currents and sea!" he shouted. "Praised be the Norns and their tapestry! Praised be Freya and Ran! Praised be Frigg and Aegir! Praised be Fate and praised be her father! Praised be Gisla and her beauty! Gods thank you for her! Thank you for love! Thank you for life and thank you for death! I am the most lucky of men!"

He gave a long shout of content.

"Thank you for her beauty! Gisla! The fiercest mermaid! Daughter of Ran! The undrowned! Thousand souls mermaid! Golden-tailed mermaid! Gold which makes Freya jealous! Gods you made me happy! Praised be the tapestry!" he kept yelling, laughing deliriously between words.

Gisla gave a tender smile looking at him. Suddenly, her eyes became wet, but strangely it did not hurt like a sizzling knife. It was warm. Warm like the sea. It was then she understood; it was tears of joy. Joy of the most gentle kind.

It was so different than the state he was in about a year ago, when he was shouting his sorrow and sadness to the sea, drunk and desperate. This time, he was king and he was about to get what he longed for for such a long time. This time he wasn't screaming after Siggy for leaving him, but for Gisla who would be his wife.

Suddenly, Gisla thought about the woman who visited her in her dream. His soul would be hers forever. She felt a hint of guilt. Who was she to keep him from her? The woman was unhappy, sad and pained. She was to be forever alone until Ragnarök. Gisla felt sad suddenly. She felt a connection to that woman and wanted them to be friends. She wanted to ease her pain for she knew how it felt to be alone. If only she could do something.

Rollo kept dancing and shouting. He had a flash, suddenly, of him desperately wanting to drown about a year ago; despair caused by Siggy's death. He felt a hint of guilt pierce his heart. He should still be mourning. It was his duty. And yet, she was dead and he was alive. There was no need to linger over death. Death would come soon enough. Now he was alive and he owed to Siggy to live it to the fullest and be happy. Such was his decision. And he knew she would have agreed.

Soon he would marry. He had every reason to be joyful and to breathe bliss.

* * *

Over the next few days, Thora and her fellow sorceresses tried, with Gisla's advices to find a ceremony that would unite them both. They finally found a way to unite them and detailed it during the following days. Gisla enjoyed the time she was spending with them. They had such a different way to envision magic and divine and it fascinated her. Who knew she became this curious?

The news of her wedding to a human traveled fast into the sea. The next days following her call to her sisters, many mermaids and mermen came, approaching the shore with caution to catch a glimpse of her and her humans. Some spat insults, some gave sighs of admiration. Among them was the little Frida Gisla had met some months ago. She was grown and Gisla could tell her magic became stronger. Perhaps, if Frida desired so, she would pledge allegiance to Rollo and herself and be the first mermaid to settle in Jormungand's teeth. Perhaps mermaids and humans could live together.

Gisla asked her news of Geirlaug Wilhelmsdottir, the old mermaid and was saddened to hear from Frida's mouth that she was too old to travel. Geirlaug felt life fading away slowly each passing day and it was not surprising for a mermaid who was already three hundred years old. Gisla asked Frida to give her her best wishes and gave her a necklace of pearls and silver as a gift. It was so long ago the old mermaid had last seen a treasure. It would be a shame if she died forgetting what it looked like.

A week after Gisla's call, she was given the great joy of seeing Rothrud and another of her sister, Freron, joined by Roland swimming near the island's shore. Gisla suddenly felt her heart jump in her chest. They came.

"Rothrud!" she called with joy. "Oh I missed you! Freron I missed you too! How have you been? Are you married now?"

"I am." Freron said with a smile. "And my husband agreed I came to attend to your own wedding. I gave strong arguments."

"Your breasts?" Rothrud joked.

"Something like that." Freron said mischievously.

"Roland! Are you well?" Gisla asked with enthusiasm.

"I am." he replied. "Although I am relieved to be rid of Rothrud for now." he added, joking.

"Your joy came back Roland. It warms my heart." Freron said.

"So what did I miss?" Rothrud asked.

"Ragnhild escaped. Killed Wilfried in the process." Gisla gloomily said.

"That bitch." Rothrud muttered. "We should have drowned her when we still had the chance."

"That is what I told Rollo, Thora, Alfrid, Sigrid and Ida." Gisla said.

"Is Eirik well again?" Rothrud asked.

"Yes. Although he was recovering and then fell ill again because of Alfrid being sick. She almost died. I believe it hurt him on a much deeper level than physical."

"What happened?" Rothrud asked.

"A plague. It struck right after Ragnhild's escape. But we overcame it. We lost many men and women, but now it is over. Now is time for life and joy."

"A plague." Rothrud said, suddenly horrified. "Is Thorbjorn..."

She suddenly stopped as Thorbjorn walked to them, into the water, a wide toothy grin on his face. He looked so radiant, so happy, Rothrud felt she was looking at Baldr. He was so tall and strong, his arms so massive and his face so sweet Rothrud felt her heart jump and beat faster. Thorbjorn. He was alive. He was handsome. More than in her memories.

"Hello." Thorbjorn whispered, gently smiling to her.

"Hello." Rothrud murmured, smiling confidently, ignoring her red cheeks.

"I thought I recognized your voice." he said, looking reverently at her.

"I recognize yours." Rothrud answered. Then, her usual self came back; the one that liked to tease. "So are you going to carry me in the hall like before or do I have to crawl there?" she teased.

Thorbjorn laughed. Oh! How she loved his laugh! So sepulchral and comforting; like thunder over the surface.

"I recognize your temper now. I missed it." he confessed. "Then, princess, maybe you ought to see Sigrid and Alfrid. They are in the hall. They missed you."

Rothrud gave a laugh and raised her hands to him for him to lift her and carry her. She still did not love him. But she loved his voice and warmth.

Gisla watched them – or rather Thorbjorn – walk away to the great hall where Eirik and his daughters were with an amused smile filled with tenderness. Her sister was unchanged. And yet, something was going on between those two. Something unfinished.

Freron looked at them eyes wide opened while Roland sighed with acceptance. "Please tell me you two are the only one who fell for humans." she said. "Father would have a stroke if all his daughters married on shore."

Gisla laughed. It felt good. "You and Adelaid are already married. His stroke won't be that bad."

Freron laughed. "True."

"Why didn't the others come? And father?" Gisla asked.

Freron's face fell. "Father is... busy. Without you, there isn't much he can do against our enemies in the Norwegian sea."

Gisla felt a hint of guilt pierce her heart. She should have stayed. Her vengeance and love hurt her father. "It is my fault." she said.

"No." Freron said. "It is his. He is the ruler. He should rule. It was irresponsible of him to put the weight of the crown on your shoulders so young. And it was ridiculous of you to accept it. Your duty almost lost you, Gisla."

Gisla nodded. "What about the others?"

"Adelaid is busy in the Kattegat. And the others, well, they preferred to stay with father. He is already weak and they both want to defend our territory. You inspired them Gisla." Freron said.

"And you gave me strength. All of you." Gisla said. "I am so happy to see you again. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, my sweet Gisla." Freron said, embracing her sister. "Now, lead me to your Rollo. I want to see that wolf of the sea with my own eyes. I want to know how it feels to be among humans."

Gisla gave a smile and led her to the pool of salt water inside Rollo's house. Roland dove under the surface and went to the submarine cave he slept in when he was still on the island. Gisla did not mind. She knew how much he disliked being among humans. Besides if he swam near the shore, he could protect the island against intruders. Gisla knew Freron agreed.

They arrived in the small room and Gisla called Rollo who she heard behind the wall separating his private room from the rest of the house. Rollo came and gave a smile.

"Your sister is here." he said with warmth. "Thorbjorn is happy. And so are Sigrid and Alfrid. They almost cried with happiness. Your sister is loved by humans."

"I told you she had many gifts." Gisla said. "My sisters are all better than me."

"Shut up, Gisla. You know we are all amazing our own way. I am going to stick this to this thick head of yours even if I have to use my fists for that." Freron growled.

Rollo's eyes widened when he saw her in the pool. The mermaid had the same sharp jaw as Gisla, her hair was the same only darker and she had the same nose. Her face was hard and yet so graceful; a calm storm. She was beautiful in her own way.

"Another of your sisters?" he asked.

"This is Freron." Gisla said.

"The one married to a prince of Skagerrak, right?" Rollo asked.

"Yes. I am surprised, wolf of the sea that you know so much about us." Freron said.

"Gisla told me everything about her sisters." Rollo said. "She loves you so much she feels compelled to share your greatness." he finished tenderly smiling to his bride-to-be.

"Is that so." Freron said, gently stroking her sister's hair.

Gisla gave a laugh. "Is it not the time to eat?" she asked Rollo.

"It is." he said. "Eirik," he called. "come help me! I have two mermaids in the water and only two arms!"

Gisla heard Eirik laugh. Then, he entered the room and carried Freron to a chair in the great hall where Rothrud was already sitting. Rollo put Gisla on her white throne and all began to eat.

As Gisla had suspected, Freron was struck by how good human food tasted. She knew her sister would miss it after she came back in the water. Freron groaned with delight each bite of Alfrid's meals which made the latter deliriously happy. Alfrid loved cooking. She put all her love in the actions one could only sigh with content eating.

From time to time, Gisla glanced at Rothrud, flirting with a marveled Thorbjorn. Those two were close and hardly averted their sight from one another. Freron talked with Eirik and Rollo and Gisla could tell she approved of them. Freron was impressed by their knowledge and respect of her sister and mermaids in general. She was impressed by Thorbjorn's wisdom. She was impressed by Eirik's humor for she appreciated good jokes and was impressed by the extent of Rollo's adoration towards Gisla.

She noticed carvings on the pillars of the hall. Familiar carvings of waves, mermaids an ships, carvings similar to the strange markings she noticed on Gisla's body when she saw her; a story, deeds woven by the Norns. She looked at them and understood it told the story of Rollo and Gisla. She put her hand to her mouth with joy. Her sister had accomplished so much and she couldn't be prouder. She was free now, free from their father and the duty she felt compelled to fulfill even at the cost of her own life. She found love, her own path, her place and was happy.

* * *

Herleikr and Valtar came back the following day, their ships filled with goods and spoils; a fruitful raid. The ships were escorted to the shore by Gisla and her sisters while Roland was watching, away from them. As soon as the news of Herleikr's return reached his ears, Rollo walked from his hall to the shore and stopped, right in front of the pontoon, looking at Sigrid embracing and kissing Herleikr with all the love she felt for him while Thora welcomed Valtar, Ida by her side. Rollo gave an amused smile.

"Young people in love." he whispered shaking his head. "Herleikr," he called as he walked to the main ship. "I am happy to see you again, alive and well as well as your crew."

"Thank you Rollo." Herleikr said.

Rollo embraced him for a brief moment before releasing him. "It seemed I was right to trust you. You did well not losing any men."

"To be honest, I have still difficulties believing my luck."

"This wasn't luck. You are a good warrior Herleikr. Perhaps a great leader even. I will try and give you more opportunities like this in the future. What did you bring?"

"Wood, mostly, since we lack of this on the island." he answered. "Cereals also, animals, wool, linen, cats. And money."

"Enough for Winter?" Rollo asked.

"I have had Magnhildr count, she said we have enough."

"Fine." Rollo said. "I'll have her see with Eirik regarding the supplies we have."

"Rothrud is back." Herleikr noted. "And another mermaid."

"Gisla's sister, Freron." Rollo answered.

"Any particular reason for that?" Herleikr asked.

Rollo gave a smile. It appeared Herleikr gained confidence during the raids. He couldn't be prouder. Herleikr was so different than the slave he was ten years ago. He had grown to be a good warrior and a competent leader, the proof being he did not lose any of his warriors. And it seemed he gained their trust also.

"My wedding." Rollo said, smiling. "My wedding with Gisla."

Herleikr's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Then he gave a smile and laughed.

"Is that true? Rollo when did you propose?" Herleikr asked.

"I... I promised to marry her if the plague ended. The gods listened."

"So Alfrid is..." he began, turning to Sigrid, silent, beside him.

"She is well." Sigrid said. "And says that you are a bad cook. She said we are both awful at this and feels compelled to live with us when we will be married."

"Married? Al gave... Al agreed?" Herleikr asked, a wide smile on his face.

"She did. She lives. Father too." Sigrid said.

"Oh Sig!" Herleikr said embracing Sigrid again. "I am so happy! You must be so relieved now! Oh Sigrid, my beautiful Sigrid! I am so happy! I am so happy for you."

"Thank you." Sigrid said, kissing him on the cheek which had the effect to make him blush and his freckles disappear. "I have to go now. I am weaving a sail and I want Alfrid to learn."

With a last squeeze on Herleikr's hand, she walked away and headed to the great hall where her sister was. Herleikr gave a sigh of content and muttered something for himself. He breathed bliss.

"So when will you marry?" Herleikr asked.

"In a few days. I have been waiting for your return. I want you to be there."

"Finally fulfilling a dream huh?" asked Herleikr while playfully bumping his shoulder against Rollo's.

"Yes." Rollo breathed with a calm confidence.

"You'll be more famous now. The viking who married a mermaid!"

"Thorbjorn said the same when I told him I wanted to marry her." Rollo noted with amusement.

"He is a man of wit." Herleikr answered.

"It is good to see you again. Rest. We will all see you tonight." Rollo said. "A feast shall be given to honor your successful raids."

"Thank you." Herleikr said.

Rollo nodded and watched this boy he saw grow up head to his house. He deserved to rest. From the sound of his voice, Rollo could tell he was exhausted.

Then, he walked to his longhouse where Gisla and her sisters were probably waiting after having guided Herleikr's ships enter the bay. He stopped at the entrance, behind a pillar as he heard Gisla and Freron talking. He did not hear Rothrud and deduced she must have gone with Thorbjorn somewhere, or was with the twins.

"And the arm ring?" he heard Freron ask.

"He gave it to me after we left Norway, when my hair was gone and my bones breaking. He gave it to me as well as his loyalty." Gisla said with a calm happiness.

"The markings on your skin?" Freron asked again.

"A wolf. That way he is with me everywhere I go. And this ring," she said as she showed the silver ring around her finger. "is the one he gave me to ask my hand in marriage."

"That is many gifts." Feron said. "Many great gifts." she added. "And you seem to carry him whenever you go. You seem to have grown fond of him."

"I do. He gave me everything he owns and I dream of returning the favor. He promised I was to be his equal in every ways. I can only believe him. I love him. More than I thought I could." Gisla said.

Rollo gave a silent laugh and sighed, looking to the sky, his back against the pillar. He was about to dance naked again. Rollo felt his heart grow suddenly; about to explode with joy. She loved him. Not that he doubted it, but she said she loved him. More than she thought she could. Those mere words suddenly meant for him more than everything. She loved him and she was going to be his wife. If only his grandfather had been there!

* * *

The next few days, Rollo grew accustomed to Gisla's two sister's presence. He often went swimming with them and met Roland, who he did not realize until now that he had missed. Freron once asked him why he did not ask their father and Rollo laughed, saying that reaching a mer king was no easy thing for a human and that it was Gisla's decision and not her father's. But Gisla understood the political implication of her wedding to Rollo. Her father lost an asset to form any new alliances; her hand.

But she was done with duty. She had been dutiful enough for the rest of her life hence her golden tail. Now was the time for her to do what she wanted and not what she felt she must do.

The air slowly became colder and the grass of the island, redder; a sign that blood had been spread and of the end of the season of war and raids. The waves became bigger and the wind more violent. Fall was almost here, the great tides with it and it was time for Rollo and Gisla to marry.

On the morning of their wedding, Rollo kissed Gisla gently before he went to take a bath. He wanted her to come and join him but she was tired from a night of feast with her sisters. He carefully washed himself and combed his long brown hair which he braided afterwards. He trimmed his beard and removed any hair that wasn't welcome on his face. He dressed up and chose a blue shirt embroidered with gold, a golden belt on which he tied the sword Gisla gave him, put his trousers on and around his head, put a golden circlet, his crown. He did not own any mirror to admire his reflection, but he could feel he looked regal. The crown and the sword were here to testify of his high status.

He turned away and caught Gisla staring, desire and pride in her eyes. Rollo grinned and began to comb her hair and braid it. She shivered at the contact and moaned with delight when his fingers grazed her skin. To tell this man was to be her husband that day. When he was done, Rollo kept roaming her shoulders with his hands and caressed her arms. Then, he grabbed her breasts from behind her and began to massage them while kissing her neck with arousal. Gisla moaned, contrasting with his feral groans of pleasure.

"I must go." she managed to say.

"I cannot release you." Rollo growled.

"You must if you want me to stay by your side forever." Gisla said.

"My queen of the sea. My wife." he said between kisses on her neck and gentle bites on her ear.

"Not yet." Gisla said. "Today. If you release me."

"How can I release the most precious treasure on Midgard?" he groaned.

"By keeping your hands for yourself." Gisla said.

Rollo laughed and released her with regrets. He gently put her in the pool of salt water and watched her dive into the abyss; to her sisters. Today she would be his wife. At least, this was a consolation.

He was lost in his thoughts and dreams about her when he was suddenly interrupted by Herleikr storming into the room.

"Rollo." he said, panting. "People. For you. Three ships in the harbor."

Rollo gave an annoyed groan. Whoever came to disturb his wedding day, he will show him who was truly the Wolf of the West.

"I am coming." he grumbled.

With heavy angry steps he walked to the beach. He gave a gasp of surprise when he noticed that those were three war-ships in the harbor. Whoever came here, he was a rich and important man. Perhaps it would be wiser to calm his growing anger.

He finally arrived in the pontoon. Most men he saw were warriors; trained soldiers, and only one woman was among them, a maiden not fair, but fair enough not to be ugly, blond with big hazel eyes; lost and coy. Beside her was a man with blond hair and a ginger beard separated into two parts he braided; a peculiar beard. From the way he was dressed and the way the warriors looked at him, Rollo deduced he was their leader.

"I hope you have good reasons for disturbing my wedding day." Rollo said to the man.

"Wedding day?" the man said.

"Well, you have good sense of occurring at the right time. You came right to witness it and feast." Rollo said, half amused.

"My apologies, king Rollo. We did not know." the man said.

"Indeed." Rollo said. "Who are you and why did you come here?"

"My name is Borg. I am a jarl from Gotaland and this is my second wife," he said, showing the woman with his hand. "Torvi. My first wife stayed home, watching over my children."

"Pleased to meet you Torvi." Rollo said.

Torvi lowered her head and whispered a 'thank you'.

"So why did you come?" Rollo asked.

"I want to pledge allegiance to you, Wolf of the West and king of the sea." Borg said.

"Why?" Rollo defiantly asked. "You are a Jarl and a rich man. What could you gain being by my side? Why not choose a richer king with more lands?"

"Being by your side, I would have the protection of the sea." Borg said. "That is good enough. Besides, there is no shame by being on the side of winners. And a king with lands would only want more and take mines."

"I will have to talk about this with my men and my bride." Rollo said. "Your land have many advantages; it can be farmed and I bet there are trees. You can benefit us as much as we can benefit you. Our alliance must be placed in the hands of equality, but you will obey me since you decided to pledge loyalty and obedience."

"I will. I swear to be loyal to you." Borg said.

"Now," Rollo began. "this day is a happy day and since you just arrived I'll let you attend my wedding and feast with us. I merely hope you brought enough ale and mead for all of you. Your men can rest on the shore. You will see with Thorbjorn and Eirik afterwards of where to put your weapons."

"Good." Borg said. "May I ask who you are marrying?"

"Isn't this obvious?" Rollo said suppressing a laugh. "For a king of the sea, only a queen of the sea is fit. I will marry Gisla, the golden-tailed mermaid."

"A mermaid?" Torvi suddenly said. "So the legends are true?"

"They are." Rollo said. "You will see her soon enough. For now, unload the mead and ale. The ceremony is about to happen shortly."

Borg nodded. Rollo called Eirik and Thorbjorn and both helped unload the ships. Herleikr guided Borg's men to an empty house due to the plague, for them to rest and he, then, guided Torvi to a chair for it was obvious that she was pregnant.

Once this done and the beach cleared, Thorbjorn, helped by Eirik placed between the sea and the shore two black rocks where Rollo and Gisla were to sit. Slowly, the men and women of the island started gathering on the black sand. The sorceresses began to sing, begging Frigg and Ran to bless the union.

Gisla, her sisters and Roland approached the shore and Rollo helped her on the rock. Torvi let a gasp of awe out and watched, fascinated by her rich tail, the mermaid sit. Thorbjorn helped Rothrud sit on another rock while Freron and Roland stayed in the water. Alfrid and Sigrid gave tears of happiness and smiled widely to Gisla.

Rollo sat on his rock and nodded to Thora who then took a goat to sacrifice it to the gods. She placed it in front of the couple and with a long curved knife, slit the goat's throat, declaiming spells, calling the gods and spirits of the sea, her voice echoing time, reaching the tapestry of Fate and the carvings on the pillars of the great hall. This union was not to be forgotten; remembered for centuries; carved in wind and sand.

"Hail Frigg. Hail Freya. Hail Ran. Hail Tyr. Hail Aegir. Hail Thor. Hail Njord and hail Odin. Gods and spirits gathered here to witness love and alliance, all hail." Thora declaimed.

The wind suddenly blew harder as she pronounced her sentence and the waves became wilder and stronger, howling and crashing on the shore as to manifest their joy and presence among humans. Rollo closed his eyes and savored the ocean's spray on his skin and Gisla listened to the waves and their song. It was the first time she heard it; the first time her song was answered. The sea was alive, breathing, calm but fierce.

Thora gave a smile and came to stand between Rollo and Gisla. She took a lock of hair from both of their mane and began to braid them altogether.

"Frigg, link their lives and fate; threads tangled, woven for eternity on the great tapestry. Fates, bless them with long life. May their souls belong to one another, forever joined. Souls and heart, united." Thora said as she braided their hair. "Fate woven, souls linked, heart connected."

Just as she finished braiding their hair together, thunder struck in the distance. Gisla closed her eyes and smiled; Ran was approving as well as Thor. Rollo closed his eyes too, welcoming wind and spray. The gods were approving; sea, thunder, wind, it all howled to sing approval. Just as Thora finished braiding Rollo and Gisla's hair, both felt filled with an unusual warmth, gentle, comforting and kind; a warmth such the sun could never give. They both were filled with the feeling of belonging somewhere, of never be alone anymore.

Then, as Thora and her sorceresses sung with the elements, women came to grace Gisla's wrists with bracelets made of silver, copper and gold, matching with her golden tail shining under the timid sun of Fall. Once this done, Rollo took a golden ring which two ends were shaped like wolves from Thorbjorn's hands and placed it around Gisla's finger. Gisla took a ring, made of the same gold, from Rothruds hands and placed it around Rollo's finger.

Thunder roared his joy and waves splashed Gisla and Rollo's back. They were almost married. Thora presented them a sword on which was put sand, salt and dirt. The groom and the bride kissed the sword three times, one for each element. Then, Thora gave the sword to another woman and took a cup of salt water from the hands of another. Rollo drank from it, then, Gisla.

"Human belong to land and mermaid to waves. By kissing salt, sand and dirt you accept belonging to both. By drinking the sea, you accept being swayed. By exchanging rings, you accept one another as man and wife." Thora declaimed, her voice, sacred. "Rollo, do you take Gisla, golden-tailed mermaid and thousand soul mermaid as your wife, in the eyes of the law and the gods?"

"My waves and my sea, Gisla, my mermaid," Rollo began, looking at Gisla with devotion. "I gave you my heart and loyalty long ago. Today, I decide that you shall receive my soul. Not Ran, not Odin nor Freya, but you. Queen of the sea you shall be and I don't want to be parted from you. Never. I belong to you, fully, so long as you keep me free. I take you as my wife."

Gisla felt the now familiar burn filling her eyes. Tears were coming, tears of joy. Ran was screaming her rage in the distance, that Rollo's soul was escaping her, but her muffled screams did not reach the shore and soon enough, it was nothing but a dull sound in the distance; a sound with little importance comparing to the ceremony that was taking place on the black sand beach. Ran would soon be calm, reasoned.

"Good." Thora said. "Gisla, do you take Rollo, king of the sea and Wolf of the West as your husband in the eyes of the law and the gods?"

"My king of wrath and destruction, my tender human." Gisla said looking at Rollo with such a love he felt struck by lightning. "I love you. I gave you my voice, my waves and my fury. I gave you my heart and tears I thought I could not give. I gave you all I had and you accepted it, offering a far better compensation. You proved that duty was compatible with love. You once said that every man you kill at sea is mine. You kept it. I am grateful. Now you offer me your soul and a life by your side. For this, there is no gratitude, only a love infinite as the sea. I will be yours, so long as you keep me free. I take you as my husband."

Thunder roared again with joy and the waves began to kiss the sand with more intensity. The sea was celebrating.

"Then, with the blessing of the gods, I declare you man and wife, bound for eternity." Thora said. "May water and earth give you many blessings."

Then, followed a feast of wind in the sky, a great light, as if the sky turned into thousand of threads, blue, green and pink, lightning blots and thunder in the distance, waves dancing and kissing the shore with passion. The elements were so joyful and so beautiful it only meant one thing; the gods approved.

A crow flew above and a cat came to look at the ceremony. Freya and Odin approved.

Rollo looked at the scene with an intense gratitude. He closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky, murmuring a thankful word for all his blessing. Then, to seal the oath and ceremony, he leaned to Gisla's lips and placed a tender kiss on them, savoring their taste and the strength of his wife's mouth.

The crowd cheered among them, Borg and his men who witnessed the scene with reverence and fear. Rothrud and Freron gave loud shouts of happiness and Rollo was soon surrounded by Eirik and Thorbjorn. Herleikr cheerfully clapped as well as Sigrid Alfrid and Valtar. Ida simply held Thora's hand with a proud face. On the black beach, there was nothing but happiness.

Rollo gave a long groan of content. Finally he was married. Married to a woman he loved. If he had told it to his younger self, he would certainly not have believed him. For how could a man, so despised and distrusted know such a great thing as love? How could he befriend and love a mermaid? How could he achieve everything he had achieved? Rollo was better than the man he formerly was. The only missing thing on the picture was his birth family, happily cheering for him. He missed Ragnar and Lagertha, but his present happiness outdid it in such a way he could not be anything but happy.

* * *

 ** _Boy was it a fluffy chapter! They're married now yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. And you met another of Gisla's sisters! Boy, they sure love one another. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the introduction of the Iconic Jarl Borg and Torvi. You'll see next why they are important hehe. Next update soon!_**


	20. Chapter 20: The judgment of the mermaid

Rollo was a king of the sea with many riches and spoils. His stocks were enough to feed the island with feasts and with the ale and cattle Borg brought from Gotaland, the islanders could eat for weeks. The wedding was such a happy occasion; such a unique event it deserved at least five days of feasts, more than the usual three days. And Rollo wanted to give his people those five days of feast, for he had suffered with them of the many deaths and sorrow Jormungand's teeth had known.

Rollo decided to forget the bedding ceremony. He was human and Gisla was a mermaid, by nature they could not conceive an heir. He announced it in front of the crowd gathered in the great hall, decorated with shells and flowers, and although they wanted to attend to the bedding ceremony, the crowd agreed to the king's request.

Rollo was sitting on his black throne and Gisla on her white chair. He care-freely held her hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb on the gem he chose for Gisla. Gisla smiled; the widest and brightest of all. By her side, her sister laughed at Eirik's jokes while Thorbjorn, who was with Sigrid and Herleikr glanced from time to time to Rothrud, beautiful and beaming.

Gisla breathed content. She was a married mermaid. No strings held her back to her father now, not that there had been any strong enough for her not to break them. Now, she fully felt she was a part of Jormungand's teeth. She was their legitimate queen and she was happy Rollo formalized her status and power with a wedding. Now, she had love and power. She had everything she had ever wanted and Rollo's presence, so happy and beaming with joy, by her side only confirmed her bliss. She felt like singing but concealed it, afraid of the powerful horrible screech that might come out. So instead, she laughed; something she rarely did. She laughed care-freely, happily; so happily the hall felt twice warmer than usual.

"I did not think humans could feast like that." Freron said. "I feel like I am in Ran's hall, enjoying one of the feasts she gives the other gods with Aegir."

"Humans like to feast. They drink and laugh and sometimes they dance." Gisla said. "Dancing is enough to make me wonder how this must feel having legs."

"But you can dance in a way." Rothrud said. "A human can carry you and turn with you in his strong arms."

"Are you talking about that man I saw staring at you?" Freron mischievously asked. "He is a fine man."

"Thorbjorn can lift Rothrud with only one hand." Rollo added. "The man is so strong he can cut a man in half with only a finger."

"Or his dick." Eirik added, raising his pint of ale.

Rollo gave a laugh, followed by Eirik.

"No. That is for the women!" Rollo laughed.

Rothrud shot them a dark look, yet amused.

"But it seems," Rollo began. "That he lost interest in them. Often he is looking at the sea, mesmerized by its gentle breathing and the waves. And often, he is at the forge watching burning embers."

Gisla gave a knowing look to Rothrud who gave a bright smile full of affection. Often, Rothrud had looked at the trees of forests when she was gone, thinking of Thorbjorn's hazel eyes which reminded her of a world she did not belong in. Often, she had wondered what would her life be if she had been human and could fall in love, not sacrificing her only shot at this, for mermaids only loved one person all their life. She concealed those wishes, not daring enough to risk her heart on the matter. She was not her sister; she could not live the same life as hers, no matter how much she was fond of a human.

"Why does he have all those markings?" Freron asked. "And those scars?"

"Thorbjorn lived all his life on the battlefield." Eirik explained. "He gained his tattoos thanks to many victories and the scars because of losses. Those battles forged him. Battles forges all of us and our spirits turns from rocks to steel; sharp and strong."

"Sounds like something Thorbjorn could have said." Rollo chuckled.

"The man is a great influence." Eirik laughed. "He taught us much."

"So is Sigrid almost as good as he is to heal?" Rollo asked.

"He taught her well. There are some improvements she can do, but in a few years, she will have mastered this art." Eirik said.

Rollo nodded. Gisla bent to his ear, a concerned look on her face, looking at Borg, drinking, his hand on Torvi's back.

"Rollo, who are they?" she asked, pointing at them.

"Ah, I have been wanting to tell you that, but I did not have time with the wedding. The man is a jarl, from Gotaland, jarl Borg and the woman is his second wife, Torvi." Rollo answered.

"And in her womb is their soon-to-be-born child." Herleikr snarled.

"I bet she'll give birth on the island." Eirik added.

"What are they doing here?" Gisla asked, ignoring what the two men said.

"They came this morning to join our ranks. Borg came with three war-ships, but I doubt that it is all the ships he has. I suspect he has more in Gotaland. The man seems to be a rich man from his outfit and his wife's jewelry; see her brooches? Who has so much gold and pearls. And just look at her hair; the woman comes from a wealthy family. They both scream high status and since I know he has another wife, the man cannot be anything but rich. What ordinary man can sustain the needs of two women and still give them good jewelry? And although his first wife is ruling his lands back in Gotaland, I know for certain that he loves her more than... what was her name again... Torvi." Rollo explained

"Or it may be because Torvi is younger than his first wife. An older and wiser woman is better fit to rule." Herleikr suggested.

Gisla cleared her throat. "Older and wiser? I ruled by my father's side since I was a child." she coldly said.

"And she was competent." Freron added on the same tone. "She should have been mourning but she worked and ruled."

"This doesn't compare." Rothrud said, shaking her head. "Even when she was born, Gisla was wiser and older than all of us. Gisla is a gifted mermaid, not a human. Gisla was born a thousand years old already."

"Which did not prevent her from falling in love with a human and be the most stubborn mermaid that ever lived." Rollo added, kissing Gisla's hand. "Tell me, Gisla, how many times did you deny using my name when we met?"

"A thousand times at least." Gisla laughed. "So, you tell me," she changed subject. "that this rich and influent man pledged allegiance to you, a king of the sea with no prosperous land? A king with more water than ground to farm? Why you? Why not a wealthier king? Why not a king with more to offer?"

"Are you saying that I am not worth it?" Rollo mischievously asked.

"That is not what I said." Gisla said, half blushing.

"I know." Rollo gently said. "I gave the same worries as you. He says he wanted to be on the side of victors., to have the protection of the sea. And he says that a wealthier king would want to seize his lands."

"So it is an alliance, not allegiance." Gisla said. "What tells us he won't do like Ragnhild? What tells us he will not betray? He wants the voice of mermaids, nothing else. He did not come in hope of a better future like half of the islanders. He wants power and wealth and he wants to protect his lands from invaders. A gentle and complacent sea, that is all he wants with this allegiance. I know he does not think about our interests. Only his."

"He has wood. And lands to farm. He has resources to put to our disposal." Eirik said. "This can benefit us. If we have to be mercenaries again to return the favor, then so be it."

"He has no interest in mercenaries, but in mermaids." Gisla said. "He wants our voice and power. That is the only reason why he came."

"I am tired of fighting." Rollo sighed. "I fought my brother. I fought the sea. I lived with distrust in my own house. I am tired of this. I long for peace."

Eirik lowered his eyes, understanding the feeling of a warrior exhausted and wounded by so many fights. He wanted to rest too; to honor Bikka and care for his daughters and grand-children. He wanted a farm near the sea and when his time would come, he wanted to see Bikka again; apologize to her, kiss her, love her.

"For now, let us rest and feast." Rollo said. "We will see in time Borg's true intentions. So long as the wolf comes at night to haunt my dreams, we will be well." he said as to convince himself of it. "Or at least, not as bad as it can be."

"The wolf?" Herleikr asked.

"A prediction Aslaug made long ago to my brother. A wolf will one day hit him by the west. I dreamed it many times and I decided that it was a sign of my victories against my brother." Rollo explained.

"You cannot decide for what the Norns have woven. It just is and you can do nothing but embrace the tapestry." Freron said.

"Just as I embraced my destiny: Gisla." Rollo replied. "Our fates have been woven together. I cannot do anything about this but be glad for your sister is fiercer than a wolf or the sea."

Gisla gave a laugh as Rollo kissed her neck with hunger. Rothrud laughed while Freron nodded. Gisla's sister's approval of Rollo was clear. And they were glad Gisla was not used as a pawn by their father like they had been, their hands sold to a potential ally. They were glad that at least one of them had been daring enough to give her heart and to wander above to surface. It had opened their eyes and minds for their greatest pleasure and now, like Gisla, they almost felt they could belong on land.

They enjoyed the feast, enjoyed food and Freron moaned with delight as she took bites of everything Alfrid cooked. Human life was as charming as mermaid life and sometimes, it felt good; less hard and painful; more joyful and filled with laughter and glee. But the darkness beneath those pretty carvings was still there, waiting patiently for its hour to come; ready to take on the world and shatter it into thousands of agonizing piece. And yet, the hall was warm. Fire crackled joyfully in the hearths, men sang with joy and women chattered pleasantly, joking and drinking to excess. People were happy in this moment. A feast to give them rest. A feast as a reminder of everything good life had.

Rollo drank a lot, invigorated by his own bliss. He drank mead and ale and began to sing about Gisla's beauty and how she swayed him like the sea. He kept screaming, roaring and declaiming until Eirik started to wrestle him to make him stop his never ending ode. At one point, Thorbjorn joined them and they soon became a source of entertainment for the crowd gathered in the hall. All laughed, among them Rollo, who was reminded by Thorbjorn's fists of the many nights they drank and wrestled a long time ago.

Once his stomach aching from too much food eaten, Rollo was carried to his bed, as well as Gisla, by Rollo's closest friends, laughing and slamming the door behind them.

"Enjoy the honeymoon!" Eirik yelled, laughing hysterically.

Once in alone in their room, Rollo looked at Gisla, laying on their bed, her body sensually moving on the furs as she tried to be more comfortable. Rollo's arousal suddenly grew and he growled with desire as he saw how the moonlight reflected on her golden scales.

"My wife." he groaned with hunger. "My queen of waves."

He went on the large comfortable bed and roamed his large hand on her tail, grabbing her bottom. He drew her to him and kissed her neck, groaning with the feeling it was kissing his wife. Gisla moaned with delight and pulled herself closer to his body. She wanted to feel him; his skin, his warmth and his organ, so hard already. That man was her husband; so strong and handsome. His hands, capable of killing mercilessly were now giving her shivers of pleasure. Rollo groaned in her neck as he trailed kissed from her ear to her throat, biting her ear lobes doing so. Then, he began to kiss her breasts, playing with her nipples with his tongue. Gisla gasped, her heartbeat quickened. It had never felt so good; probably a consequence of the mead they drank or the consequence of their lives and souls now bound to eternity together.

Rollo loved her. He wanted to prove it. Her back arched and her breasts bounced with the move. She was begging for more. There was more. But alas, not for a mermaid. Instead, Rollo grabbed her breasts and began to massage them and she touched his hard crotch. She put her hand in his trousers and took his hard organ in her hand, stroking it, savoring the power she had over his mind in this instant, her lips, quivering, begging for his.

Rollo groaned with delight as she did so. He was about to scream his pleasure out.

"Gisla!" he managed to say between kisses and moans. "My wife, my love, my life!"

"My king of the sea!" Gisla moaned back. "My viking."

Rollo gave a long moan which ended in a scream of utter pleasure. Then, he fell back on his bed, his head facing the ceiling. His hand kept grabbing Gisla's bottom and he laughed.

"At least, now they'll know we had our honeymoon." he joked.

"A honeymoon lasts five days in our case." Gisla said, not picking up the hint. "We will be left alone most of the time."

"I cannot wait, then, to show you how I intend to love you every night." Rollo growled with arousal.

Gisla laughed and sipped some mead that was in a cup, placed near the bed; another human custom she agreed to.

"We are married." Rollo said. "Are you happy?"

"More than any mermaid had ever been." Gisla replied. "Such a happiness seems out of this world; almost divine. Are you?"

"I am happier than the most glorious of feasts. I am happier than light and day. I am happier than a thousand of hearth a multitude of warriors in Valhalla. Nothing can outdo this." he answered looking straight into her eyes.

"I am fulfilled and yet, my heart aches with concern." Gisla said, brows furrowed.

"What troubles you, wife?"

 _Wife_ , it almost sounded too good to be true. _Wife_ , he would now get to call her _wife_.

"Borg." Gisla said. "It troubles me that such a wealthy and powerful man now seeks your favors. He wants the mermaids' voices. He wants to tame the sea, I can see it in his eyes. But the sea cannot be tamed. Rollo, I am afraid he might be bad news for the island. After Ragnhild and the plague, I am afraid of everything that comes from outside the island. Jormungand's teeth is our home and haven. I do not want it to be destroyed and lost."

"I will never let anyone destroy our home." Rollo said. "For now, I trust him. But if he ever does something suspicious, then, you will show him how merciless the sea is."

"Thank you." Gisla said. "It is not much to promise, but it eases my heart."

Rollo took her hand in his and kissed it reverently, hesitating to lick her fingers sensually. But he did not. He knew she was still keeping something and he was too respectful to interrupt her with more caresses.

"Protecting mermaids shall also be your duty now; You are no longer only a king of the sea. By marrying me, you also became a mer king. For when you rule over my heart, you also rule over the sea." Gisla added

"I am not a mer-king; I am a human. I am a king of the sea; a human who conquered the waves and your fierce heart." Rollo said. "You are the mer queen. I am only your husband."

"At sea I rule. On land you do." Gisla said. "Then I am happy, Rollo, that you are my husband."

"My wife." Rollo whispered as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Rollo dreamed that night. But this time, it was not the wolf who came to visit him. It was Siggy, beautiful, dead and soaked. She was smiling, her happiness showing. Rollo tried to reach her. He wanted to touch her, make sure she was well. He was relieved to see her. Siggy was there. She did not vanish. Rollo shed tears of happiness. Siggy was as beautiful as in his memories. Her blue harsh eyes were sparkling with a rare joy.

"Siggy." Rollo tried to say, trying to run to her, each of his steps slower.

"It is almost time." she said. "The wolf is almost at the end of the forest. The sea awaits. A lost maiden now rests. Waves, foam and spray, woven long ago by the three weavers. It is almost time. A tapestry finished. Carvings on the wall. Eternity. Almost time."

"Siggy!" Rollo tried to say, his words shut.

"A wolf and a wave. The berserker is strong again. The wife and mother can rest now. A destiny fulfilled. Sons and daughters to see again. Ragnarök awaits for the drowned. A feast held in the net. Happiness all around." he managed to hear her say.

"Siggy. I am sorry." Rollo said.

"A crown lies on your head, but you might lose it. But do not fret for your life is not yet at its end."

Then, the dream disappeared and Rollo woke up, panting and sweating abundantly, next to Gisla on his bed of fur. He wept with regret and gratitude. Siggy was fine. He saw her again. He was glad of this vision. He did her so much wrong when she still was alive. At least, she was not erased. At least, there was still enough of her to wander around the world.

He heard her voice again; as distant and difficult to hear it was. Her words were spoken with her voice and crossed his mind with no real connection. And yet, he understood the last thing she said. She spoke it with a clear voice, as if she was still alive. She spoke with calm and divinity. She spoke as if a god was speaking through her voice. Rollo heard her.

And Rollo knew she was speaking the words of the gods

* * *

Over the course of the next five days, Rollo developed a routine when it came to organize them; the day, he trained with his warriors and acted as a king, fulfilling duty, and the nights, he joined Gisla in their bed and delightfully roamed her body with tender touches and kisses. The night was theirs; an intimate moment granted by a dark sky full of stars.

Their night usually began with Gisla sipping mead, talking about gods and prospects and then began their love-making. They usually fell back on the bed, exhausted but smiling with happiness; and fell asleep, their bodies curled and coiled around one another. Their nights were warm and full of tenderness in spite of the cold air of Fall.

Gisla, on her side, usually swam with her sisters, delighted to spend some rare moments with them. She had missed Freron. She wanted to spend every second with her when the sun ruled in the sky. Alas, on the third day of the feast, Freron announced that she had to return to her husband in the Kattegat.

"Why?" Gisla said. "Freron, why so soon? Can't you stay longer? I have missed you."

"I must. I have duties to my husband. I must rule by his side and I have events to attend to. Adelaid and I must also see again since her husband's territory is at war with mine. We must preserve peace." Freron said.

"I merely wished you stayed longer." Gisla said.

"I know. But I won't leave you so soon. I will only leave at the fifth day of your feast. I intend to enjoy those human things a little bit longer."

"And you, Rothrud? Will you leave too?" Gisla asked.

"Oh no." Rothrud said with a gentle smile. "I am drawn to this island and its black shore too often to leave. I cannot. Something is keeping me here; my love for you, perhaps. I will stay. I want to enjoy human things longer. Like you."

"I am happy, then." Gisla said. "I love you all. If I could, I would transfer the island to the North sea. If we could, I would spend the rest of my life with you all my my side and Rollo's. I want our worlds to be one, but I know I cannot."

"You cannot have everything, Gisla. You'll realize that once you've matured." Freron said. "On my way to my husband, I will tell father of your marriage. Roland will be my guard, so I will not be attacked."

"Father..." Gisla began. "He will be so displeased with me."

"He lost an asset. That is all. But he may have gained more fame. Having a daughter who married a human is not something common in the sea." Freron said.

"Father is old." Rothrud said. "An old king with no heir. He could give the power to one of us but you know how the rules are made; only a male can inherit for they are more rare than mermaids."

"I am bitter about this." Gisla said. "Father is blinded by the laws. We are just as fit to rule as he is."

"Perhaps if one of us married another merman than a prince, he could be the heir." Rothrud suggested.

"That sounds like a dream." Gisla laughed.

"In any case, we need to be careful for his kingdom not to be taken by my husband or Adelaid's. Or by mother's family in the Norwegian sea. I know Hildegard is there to take care of this, but I still worry." Freron advised. "I could not bear our home to be taken by other mer kings. The North sea is ours and ours only."

"The North sea will always be mine." Gisla suddenly said. "For it lies in my husband's eyes."

"When did you became so romantic?" Freron joked.

"When I saw his blood color the sea with red." Gisla said. "I love him."

"We know you do." Rothrud kindly said. "And we all know you could be the one to rule the North sea. You did it once. You can do it again, Rollo by your side."

"That sounds like a dream." Gisla repeated, her voice merely a whisper.

"Dreams can come true." Freron said. "If you have enough willpower."

Gisla gave a smile. Indeed, this sounded like a dream; her, ruling with Rollo to fight beside her. On the island he was a king and she fought beside him, but at sea, the roles would be inverted. She knew her people and their laws, she was the more fit to rule. And Rollo would send ships to the North sea; her people would see ships again and harvest again. They would be happy and so would be Rollo for he could fulfill his thirst of conquest. Gisla was convinced of it; she would make a good queen, a mer queen. For now, she was a queen of the sea. It satisfied her, but there was more she wanted. There was always more she wanted.

That same day, Rollo was with Herleikr, Thorbjorn and Eirik. After an intensive training session that left them exhausted, they were now playing Tafl. Rollo, after he won against Eirik and lost against Thorbjorn was now playing with Herleikr.

"You are a good opponent, Herleikr." Rollo said. "I can hardly think of any tactic to win, now."

"Well, I can't either." Herleikr said. "My mind is not good enough to think so well of a solution."

"It will come in time." Thorbjorn said. "You are still young. There is a lot you do not know yet."

"You will make mistakes. All men make mistakes. You have to remind yourself of it and that it does not define you, nor your intelligence or worth. Everyone is different; you are no exception. You are a good man already, standing up for what he believes is right. You are already compassionate and kind. Now you have to learn what it is to sacrifice things and be ruthless. A leader cannot keep everyone alive. A good leader cares about his men but he must also be ready to lose them." Rollo said as he placed a pawn on the Tafl. "You lose by the way."

"Ah shit! I thought I could..." Herleikr said.

"You thought. You did not act. Next time, think and act at the same time. Time and speed is the key to victory." Rollo said. "Trust my experience."

"Next time, I will." Herleikr said.

"Good." Rollo replied.

"So you know what you are going to do with Borg?" Eirik asked.

"For now, I choose to trust him. But if he ever tries to betray us, I will send him to drown in the sea. I am done being crossed." Rollo answered.

"If you ever kill him, will you kill his wife too?" Eirik asked.

"There is no glory killing a woman and a child. I'll release her and her child. Whether they starve or not, it is no concern of mine. And if they want revenge, they will be welcomed with waves and blood. There will be no mercy." Rollo said.

"Poor woman, though." Herleikr said. "She seems so fragile and lost. And yet, I can feel strength in her. I can see that Borg does not love her as much as he does his first wife; an arranged marriage perhaps... in any case I pity her. And I admire her at the same time. If she was allowed to train and wield weapons, she could be a decent shieldmaiden and channel her strength in war."

"Hm..." Thorbjorn voiced. "I don't know... she does not seem to have a spirit made for war and battles. I do not think she would handle the scene that is a bloodbath. She is more like a noblewoman who dresses well, have slaves to tend her house and children and sow revenge in men's mind; the most fearsome of all."

"Her hair is so long and pale. I bet she dyes it with lemons. And I bet that her personal wealth is important." Eirik said. "I would not be surprised if her slaves came here soon to tend to her every needs."

"Then I hope not." Herleikr said. "I could not bear slaves' presence on the island. I would have to leave."

"You would break my daughter's heart."

"Slaves would break mine. I was a slave once, don't you ever forget it." Herleikr said, angered suddenly. "I will never have slaves. Never."

"Then I hope she can survive with no servants for months." Rollo said. "We cannot afford losing a warrior such as you."

"Thank you." Herleikr muttered, blushing.

The three older men laughed at this sudden shyness. Herleikr was a dry storm; so quick to anger and so soon gone. His burst of anger were lightning bots on the sea, almost impossible to see.

Herleikr made them proud. With him, they felt they succeed in something. They were the one who saw him grow and mature with the years. They taught him everything he needed to know; whether it was fighting, reasoning or living. They had known him ever since he was barely a child; a child who they found, hiding in a farm they raided as mercenaries. In many ways, they saw Herleikr as a son.

* * *

The fifth day, at the end of the feast, it was once again time for one of Gisla's sister to leave Jormungand's teeth. Freron was leaving, but Rothrud was staying, much to Thorbjorn's happiness and gratitude. He did not think he could endure another separation as well as the first. Rothrud was back and with her, the infatuation he felt growing in his chest.

The three mermaids looked at one another in the water, sadness carved on their faces. Separation was hard for sisters that close. They knew it would be months or years before they all saw one another again. They knew how hard it was to be separated from someone of their families. They loved one another and a bond between mermaids was stronger than the Norns' threads.

"It is always hard saying good-bye to a sister." Gisla said with sadness.

"Farewells are not carved in stone, Gisla. You will see me again. I promise." Freron said, gently putting her forehead on Gisla's. "Who would I be if I abandoned my little sister."

"A bad big sister." Gisla nervously laughed. "Freron, please, take care of you. You need to be well. You are too good to lose."

"With Roland by my side, I will be well. He is competent. I trust him."

"I will miss you too, Freron." Rothrud said. "It has been good seeing you. It had been a while."

"Indeed." Freron said. "Take care of you. Both of you. I need to know my little sisters are well to ease my mind."

"We will." both promised.

"Good." Freron said. "You made me happy. I love you both. And such love cannot be broken. Farewell, my sisters. We shall meet again if the sea is kind. May the tides be ever in your favor."

She gently kissed her sister's forehead and with a last happy look at her sister, she dove under the surface, followed by Roland and swam away, back to her husband and her duties as a wife.

Gisla and Rothrud looked at her, swimming away, holding each other's hands to give themselves courage. It was hard bidding farewell to someone. Especially someone they cherished so much. Secretly, Gisla was glad only Freron came to her wedding. Had all her sisters been here, she would have wanted to keep them all near the island to fulfill her fantasy. And when they would have left, the world she cherished in her mind would have exploded, shattered in thousands of pieces. It would have been such a heartbreak, Gisla would have wept, the pain insufferable.

Freron was gone, but Rothrud's presence by her side as well as Rollo's on the shore eased her heart. She did not have to be separated from all her family. Some of them were still there and she knew her husband would forever be by her side. She closed her eyes and smiled. What a wonderful thought.

* * *

Patient and filled with hatred and wrath, Gunnar waited, observed. He informed Ragnhild of every move and event on the island. He told of the many deaths the plague took, he told of the arrival of three merfolk and departure of two, he told about Borg's arrival and his three war-ships filled with trained warriors, he told of Rollo's wedding and told about the birth of a few children.

He did not trust Ragnhild for all that. She killed Wilfried and for that, he would rip her cold unloving heart from her chest and watch her die before his eyes while grinning, just as he knew he smiled when she stabbed his friend. He wanted Ragnhild's heart in his hand. He wanted to crush it and paint his face with her blood. But for now, she was a necessary mean to get what he wanted. And once he would have what he wanted, and only then, he would kill her. He would only be satisfied when the whole land would be burning and the sea turned into fire, killing the gods and mermaids.

One day, he pretended to go fishing and went to Norway inform one of Ragnhild's men of this. He came back with fish and the satisfaction to know that Rollo would soon be killed and that Wilfried and Heimir's deaths would be avenged. He came back, thirsty for more wealth and glory.

He came back wanting more than being just a spy. He wanted to act in Rollo's downfall. With one mermaid by his side, he was fearsome enough, but with two, he was almost unstoppable. Gunnar hated it. He had to act. Such power could not be possessed by a human, and even less by a human as hateful as Rollo. If he cared for his projects, Gunnar had to kill a mermaid.

He knew it would be impossible to kill Gisla, for she was a golden-tailed mermaid, one of the strongest and most powerful being at sea. But her sister's tail was blue. She was less experienced and powerful. He could kill her. It was something achievable. He would kill her and wear her tail; that would grant him fame and perhaps wealth.

Two weeks after Rollo's wedding, as ice and snow started to cover the island with a cold white cloak, and as the air started to get colder and wilder; as the people more and more stayed in their houses, trying to find warmth near their hearths and cover their shoulders with heavy cloaks made of thick fur, Gunnar finally decided to act. He knew Rothrud's habits. He knew the hours she was not with her sister or Thorbjorn, too strong to overcome. He would attack her alone. If she was with company, he would be killed without even laying a finger on her head.

He caught her, swimming ashore. He took Thorbjorn's boat of when he went swimming and an axe and rowed to where she was. She was alone. Good. He waited for her to notice the ship and put her head out of the water, for he knew the extent of her fondness for the owner of the ship.

He was satisfied as she came up to the surface. He could see the joy and hope on her face fade away and disappointment and distrust replace them. She was expecting to see Thorbjorn, that he was sure of. Gunnar almost grinned with joy. She was already suffering.

"Gunnar?" Rothrud asked with caution. "What are you doing with Thorbjorn's belongings? Does he know you took it?"

"He knows." Gunnar said, taking his axe.

"Gunnar, what are you doing here?" Rothrud asked as her heartbeat quickened and her face colored with fear. "Why the axe?"

Gunnar said nothing. His face suddenly became pure wrath and hatred. He gave a grin which gave shivers of terror down Rothrud's spine. That man was going to kill her. She saw it in his eyes. He was not a human anymore, he was a beast of the most disgusting kind. He raised his axe and heard a man shout in the distance; Thorbjorn's voice. Rothrud could feel his fear and anguish and this alone had been enough to awake her sadness.

He brought his axe down on her and she hastily dove under the surface as a reflex. But the blade touched her face and her neck and she bled in the sea. Gunnar gave a loud scream of rage as he saw the mermaid, wounded yet still alive, beginning to sing, her own hatred consuming her voice.

A sudden monster of water came to strike the ship and the water, powerful and raging pushed Gunnar and the craft on the beach with violence. Gunnar panted and spat water. He was bleeding and the shift beside him was shattered in a hundred pieces. Rothrud was strong. He had underestimated her. A fatal mistake.

He heard footsteps next to him and rose his eyes to see Thorbjorn, standing next to him, consumed by such a fury he was about to enter the peculiar and terrifying state of a berserker. Thorbjorn was silent but his rage was so thick even his axe could not cut it.

He grabbed his shirt and raised Gunnar to his mad eyes. Berserker to berserker; Rollo's men were wolves and the life in a pack was not a tender one. If one member hurt one's mate, one had to suffer the consequences.

"You dog!" Thorbjorn growled, trying to control his voice.

Thorbjorn threw Gunnar on the beach. He was given the satisfaction of his screams of pain and bones cracking. Thorbjorn gave a cruel grin. At the moment, he was more terrifying that even the most violent of storms Ran set. At the moment, there was no mercy; no respect; only anger of the most violent kind.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Thorbjorn yelled. "HOW? TRAITOR!"

Gunnar groaned with pain and gave no answer. Rollo ran by Thorbjorn's side, trying to reason him and stop his friend from killing the other. Soon, all the village followed and all came to witness what scene produced the wave and such screams.

"Thorbjorn, what happened?" Rollo asked.

Thorbjorn fulminated. He panted with wrath and was obviously too mad to be in a state where he could explain what he had witnessed.

"Thorbjorn, speak." Rollo asked.

"I will tell you what happened." Rothrud said, her face covered with her own blood, as she approached the shore.

"What happened?" Gisla asked, shocked and anxious as she came by her sister's side.

"Gunnar took Thorbjorn's boat and tried to kill me." Rothrud said.

"Liar!" Gunnar spat. "How can a mermaid be trusted?!"

"My blood is not enough proof for you? Thorbjorn saw everything! He can confirm!" Rothrud yelled.

"I can." Thorbjorn growled.

"Then he must be tried." Eirik said. "Such an act is not to be unpunished."

"I agree." Gisla said. "Let us try him right here, on the beach. Rollo, do you give your agreement?"

"I do." Rollo said, looking with a cold anger at Gunnar at his feet. "Take two stones; one for each mermaid and let it be known that a man will be tried today."

Men complied to their king's request and gathered the stones, placed them on the beach and sat Gisla and her sister on it. Thorbjorn healed Rothrud's wound in the meantime, as gentle as he could knowing the extent of his rage. When Rothrud was sitting on the rock, Thorbjorn sat beside her and sheltered her in his massive arms to comfort her and prevent any more harm to befall her. She had suffered enough for the day.

Gisla sat, regal and proud, Rollo standing by her side. Thorbjorn gave a hateful look at Gunnar kneeling in the middle of a circle formed by the crowd. Around him were familiar faces, among them, Heimir's wife and all gave him curious looks filled with lack of understanding. In front of them was a man guilty of attempted murder and betrayal; a man who had risked the end of everything they had ever worked for.

"Gunnar." Rollo began. "You stand here before us to be tried. You are guilty of attempted murder on your queen's sister; on a mermaid. That, I cannot tolerate. Such an act is treachery. As if we did not have had enough deaths on this island."

"What I did was justified! You are the reason behind so many deaths! You and your monster! What a disgrace to have wed a mermaid! What a shame for a human to befriend one of them! What a shame for all of us, sons of the forest, to be stranded at sea! What an ordeal to have to coexist with those things!" Gunnar yelled.

"The gods make alliances. I decided to follow their example. If you don't like it, you can swim back to Norway and drown." Rollo replied, his voice without mercy.

"He does not have to swim to drown." Gisla cruelly said.

"What do you mean?" Rollo asked, puzzled.

"That my power lies beyond the waves. And that I know a fate fit for you, Gunnar. You will now understand the true power I possess. I sentence you to drowning and harvest." she coldly announced.

"You cannot! This is not compensation! This is not justice!" Gunnar begged.

"It is! For you tried to kill my sister who I love dearly. And you betrayed your king's wishes too many times to let it slip." Gisla said, her sentence, irrevocable.

"Banish me then!" Gunnar begged Rollo.

"Why? So you can betray again? no. there will be no escape to the insult; no escape from the sea. You will drown. My sentence is clear." Gisla replied.

"Rollo is the king! Only he is fit to judge!"

"I judge that this affair is to be judged by my wife, queen of the sea, who rules over water and waves. Rothrud is her sister and a mermaid. That is Gisla's right to sentence you to drown." Rollo calmly said.

"No! No! I cannot be killed by that monster! The gods will be angry! They will curse you!" Gunnar yelled.

"I have been cursed by the sea long ago. I can live with yours." Rollo shrugged.

"Curse you! All of you who did nothing against him! He is no king! Curse you all for having thought this man could give you what he promised! Curse you all, you bastards!" he spat.

His plea was welcomed by the crowd's cold hard faces. The man in front of them was guilty. Everyone knew it. And yet, the sentence of his death was so final and dreadful they couldn't help waiting with anxiety to what would happen next. Many lowered their eyes, avoiding Gunnar's hatred and resentment. They had nothing to feel guilty about. He had everything to be guilty about.

"Drown, dishonorable man." Gisla said.

Gunnar turned to her, his eyes filled with a burning hatred and wrath. He was about to say something, but Gisla began to sing. Her eyes turned black, her skin white as snow; her veins faded and suddenly her skin tone showed no imperfection, like a statue of marble; her hair danced in the air around her face and all colors which remained on her skin faded away. The only colorful part of her body was now her golden tail, shining with the sun. She started to sing with a sepulchral and raw voice as harsh as stone and as violent as a wave. She spoke the ancient tongue of Ran; the song of ripped souls and drowning. Her words were as deadly as a man's sword; her sounds were deep cuts into the thread that linked one to his soul. A wave came to kiss the shore with a furious passion as to take the soulless body to the abysses of the ocean for it to rot there until the end of days.

She kept singing, her voice hoarser and throatier each notes she sang. She had never drowned and harvested on land and for the first time, she fully knew the extent of a golden tail mermaid's powers. It was thrilling; invigorating and dazzling. She almost felt she could sink the island. The man at her tail screamed, his voice reaching Norway and telling the world to fear a mermaid's voice. He was shaking on the ground, wiggling, begging for mercy between wrenching screams of a pain a hundred time worse than being burned and skinned alive. He begged and begged, asking for death; for her song of waves and fury to end.

But he fell on the sand, his body hollowed from a soul, his soul, placed in Ran's net, fated to serve the goddess until Ragnarök. A deafening silence followed his death. Many did not dare to look at this empty shell Gunnar was, afraid of the hard punishment one might get if one was foolish enough to slay a mermaid, not that they wished to.

Rothrud looked at him with relief and sheltered into Thorbjorn's arms who gave Gunnar a last hard look, filled with disgust. His anger was cold and unfulfilled. Had he been to one to ask revenge, he would have taken his time with him, ripping every part of his body until he ripped off his heart. His hatred towards Gunnar was such that he spat on his hollowed body.

Gisla looked a last time at the body in front of her, then at the crowd facing her. She could see their fear. She could see their distrust. She did not want this, but at the same time, she did not have any choice; justice had to be done; justice through waves and ripped souls.

"I had to punish him for what he did. You don't understand, you don't approve. But I had to. That is the way I am and the way I rule." Gisla explained. "This man was guilty."

"We know he was." Thorbjorn said, his voice deep as thunder. "We all know the extent of his crimes. We won't question you. The decision was yours and you took it. For what he tried to do, what forgiveness?"

"None." Eirik said.

Then, the crowd's faces changed. After Thorbjorn's words, they understood the justification of Gunnar's punishment. There would be no questioning Gisla's judgment. They understood.

Slowly, the crowd separated and all went back to their daily occupations. Borg, who withstood the scene in silence now felt fear fill his being; fear and apprehension. He suddenly realized how powerful a mermaid was. Such a power could not be possessed by a human. He understood now Rollo's rise to power. He controlled the sea.

And the way Gisla killed Gunnar finished to build his doubts about their alliance and allegiance. What said Rollo would not use his power to end him and seize his lands? Rollo ruled over the sea, what said he did not seek to rule over land? His lands were rich, fertile, with many forests. Borg had everything Rollo lacked. What said Rollo would not realize that and take what was his, killed his wives and children like Gisla killed Gunnar?

No. Rollo was dangerous. Too dangerous for Borg to live in peace with his family. Something had to be done about this; new alliances forged. And from what he heard all across Norway, Rollo did not lack of enemies. With him and his army of monsters and wolves gone and destroyed, the sea would be free again; free to be used by humans again; to bend to their every wishes.

Borg had to act. And to act quickly. He had to contact those who wanted Rollo's end and strike with them on the right time. A great army striking the same target at the same moment. No king could overcome this.

Once again, the tapestry darkened. Winter was here and with it, rest. But as soon as Spring and Summer would be there, the familiar pattern of war would be woven again. Fate could not be escaped.

* * *

 ** _Those are truly dark omens those announced by Siggy and Borg's sudden change of attitude. But still, the wolf still haunts Rollo's dreams and he seems unstoppable even by Ran and Aegir. And OMG Ragnhild lost some pretty big asset now. Will her plans be changed now? What awaits Rollo and what does Borg plans on doing?_**

 ** _You'll know soon, when you'll read the next update! (Also, unrelated, but I got a job to pay for my university fees so YAY!)_**


	21. Chapter 21: A red sea

Another Winter passed on Jormungand's teeth, harsh and cold. The winds regularly whipped the land and some times, the islanders stayed several days locked into their house to escape the blizzard coming from the North. But those violent winds ended soon enough. Winter was still here, but the grass lost its cloak of snow and froze as well as the ground. Farming had become impossible.

Fortunately, the harvest had been fruitful. Rollo's stocks were filled with cereals and vegetables while herds and flocks were kept safe from Winter in barns. Alfrid and the other cooks stopped cooking and baking pies and bread and instead, they made fish stew flavored with various herbs, smoked fish and flat bread. Brewers began to make beer, ale and mead with the honey Borg regularly brought from his lands. It was Winter, yet life was there. Life could not disappear.

After Yule, Valtar, Ida and Thora married. All could remember the two women's happiness and Valtar's joy at the thought he married such fine women. The three of them were united; a family so close nothing could separate them. Their honeymoon lasted three days and they did not went out much then. Usually, Valtar stayed in bed with his two wives curled against him on each other. Valtar did not mind. He loved them and he knew they did too. Soon after their honeymoon, Thora was with child; another birth to grace the island with.

About that same week, Torvi gave birth to a son. A feast had been held to celebrate it and all could see Borg's happiness. But the water was too cold and the ice yet too thick for any ship to bring his wife and son to his hall in Gotaland where his other wife and son were living. Torvi had to stay and although she was polite, she did not hide her disdain and dislike of Jormungand's teeth, too small and calm for her liking.

In the meantime Borg gathered informations from the many spies he had sent in Norway and returned with the thawing of the ice in the fjords. Rollo did not lack of enemies. His brother, king Ragnar was already planning a revenge against him; and king Gram as well as an other king in Sweden who married his grand-daughter, Agnar, had decided to join his efforts in this endeavor. Gram was a king, famous and fierce who was said to have fought giants; he asked other petty kings and low jarls that ruled over small parcels of land to join him and was granted the satisfaction of their agreement. Agnar was a man of great wealth and could afford a large army and many mercenaries; which he put at the disposal of his third and most beloved wife, Ragnhild. Ragnar was only another addition in the picture. Borg's first wife, Alvig, was receiving the spies and envoys and following her husband's wishes, she built the alliance. Borg had found strong allies. With them, he doubted Rollo's island would not sink into the dark abyss of the sea.

War was already back on its way.

But Spring had not yet come. For now, men took care of the ships, repairing them, applying tar on their keels for them to go faster; women wove the sails and sorceresses carefully filled them with magic. As soon as ice and snow left the grass and ground, warriors started training again. Alfrid was becoming better, but Sigrid's thirst for battle was not as strong as her sister and when she could, she went to saw and weave and sheltered into Herleikr's arms. They were close and Eirik had no doubt he would ask her hand in marriage in Summer. He had already decided to accept to let Herleikr marry his daughter, for no man was as gentle and kind than Herleikr when he was with her. Sigrid was happy when Eirik told her this. She only waited one thing; for her father to accept and rejoice at her wedding.

Thorbjorn spent more and more time with Rothrud, the beautiful Rothrud. After what Gunnar tried to do to her, he became more protective of her and often watched for no harm to befall her. And Rothrud felt safe with him. She took shelter in his arms as often as she could. She was so fond of him and enjoyed his presence so much she seized every occasion to be near him. What Gunnar tried to do did not affect the way she saw humans for she knew he had been the only one on the island to try to slay her. The other humans were kind to her and grew to respect her as well as they respected her sister. But she was no fool; other humans wanted her end and to slay mermaids. To those humans, she would have no mercy; and she would drown them all.

It seemed love bloomed on Jormungand's teeth; love and dedication. Many children were given birth and their mothers survived; a gift from the gods. Many daughters and a few sons. More sorceresses than warriors or berserkers. But Rollo knew women were as fierce, if not more, as men; Aslaug, Lagertha, his mother and all the women he ever met were a proud example of this. He would not mind leading an army of shield-maidens.

But alas for Rollo and Gisla's wishes, they could not conceive a child, for a mermaid and a human were not of the same kind. And every time a woman gave birth, a part of them rejoiced and another mourned for what they could not have.

Rollo kept dreaming about the wolf. Each night, it came back, like a shadow forever following him. The wolf struck the land and ships more intensely each night. Sometimes, Siggy came to visit either Rollo or Gisla, still declaiming senseless sentences; sentences one would only understand when they would happen. Siggy and the wolf were part of a same dream and each night, they relayed each other to remind mortals of a tapestry that could not be unwoven.

Rollo and Gisla often talked about those dreams when they were playing tafl and if there was something they agreed on, it was that those dreams were messages of the gods that something had been left unfinished and that another battle was coming; hence why Rollo tried to train his warriors as much as he could and improved his ships. He must be prepared.

The nights of Winter were filled with light coloring the sky and the sea; a myriad of colors, vibrant and dancing. The nights of Winter were cold and warm. Rollo could not count those nights he went to look at the lights with Thorbjorn, imagining Baldr painting the sky, drank with Eirik and laughed, or simply laid on a fur cloak on the ground, looking at them and the stars with his beloved wife, on their cliff dominating the sea. The nights of Winter were cold and full of happiness.

And one day, air warmed, flowers bloomed on the roofs of the houses, grass lost its frozen coat and the sea was warm again. The sun began to shine with more intensity and the days became longer. They were no longer prisoner of an endless night but of endless days.

Sol was back to grace the sky with its presence and Baldr ruled; Freyr wandered around the lands, painting a thousand colors on the grass and the trees. The world was living again after a long night of sleep and silence.

Spring was here.

And with it, war.

That day of Spring, Rollo was in his hall, eating with Thorbjorn, Eirik, his daughters, Gisla and his sister; a habit they developed during Winter. Rollo enjoyed having them all with him as he ate or drank. They often told stories by the hearth, and some nights, their presence reminded Rollo of the days of Winer he spent with his parents and siblings back in Norway. He had a family again; a family who loved him and who he chose.

"The grounds are warming." Eirik said. "In a few days, we will sow new seed and farm again. Last year has been harsh enough and I hope our harvest will be excellent this year. Although we will need not to use as large fields as before since many of the farmers died."

"If the harvest is not good enough, we'll just have to trade." Rollo said. "Trade can allow us to sell smoked fish, jewelries and mead. We can send ships to the Rus and the Danes. I heard that Hedeby is becoming an important place to trade in spite of its small size and regularly burned hall; maybe it will be a good idea to send men there."

"And with our income and profit, we will buy wheat and everything we cannot find on the island, such as wood." Gisla finished.

Rollo smiled. It had become a habit between the two to finish what the other meant; as if they were one and the same person, sharing a same mind.

"My thoughts exactly." Rollo tenderly said while kissing Gisla's hand.

"So what about the fields that will be unused?" Sigrid asked.

"We can still use them as fallow fields and if the population of the island grows, we will sow grains. It can always be used." Rollo said.

"The farmers will have to work twice harder." Thorbjorn noted. "I hope that they will at least be well paid."

"It will depend of our profit, really." Rollo said.

"Will you use the terrain which is where Gunnar was buried since it is far from the village?" Alfrid asked.

Rothrud and Gisla's face darkened and a growl echoed in Thorbjorn's throat. Even dead, Gunnar was not forgiven for what he tried to do. His foolish and disgraceful actions brought many insults and hatred from almost everyone he knew. And his own selfishness cost him all his allies.

"No." Rollo said. "The place where he is buried is cursed. No wheat or grain shall be harvested and grown there. I do not want my people to be poisoned. Let him rot there until Ragnarök, alone and sad. I do not want anyone to go near it. I have been clear when we buried his body. It is because of his disgraceful nature that he lies outside the village, cursed until the end of time."

"Was it Thora who cursed the soils?" Eirik inquired.

"His mere presence is enough to curse it." Gisla said. "With Rothrud we begged Ran and Aegir to salt the ground; it can not be used anymore. And I believe Thora cursed it too."

"Ran and Aegir complied?" Sigrid asked.

"They did." Rothrud said. "And now, we are avenged."

"So if I understand correctly, we will still farm enough to sustain our needs and to build stocks for next Winter and at the same time we will keep trading with the Rus and the Danes of Hedeby?" Alfrid asked.

"Yes. That is the plan. If we have more outcome than we need, we will sell them. But for now, we can only trade wool, furs and fish." Rollo said.

"I hope the rabbits we hunted with Sig this Winter will bring money." Alfrid muttered.

"I know it will." Eirik kindly said.

"I wish we had more animals to hunt and eat." Alfrid sighed. "Remember, Sig, when we hunted that deer? And the bear?"

"They were huge. Without your spears we could have never won. We would have been dead." Sigrid said with a gentle smile while Herleikr held her hand.

"It fed the camp of berserkers for a week." Alfrid said with a wide smile. "I wish we were back in the forest. But there are no trees here, only grass and water." said she with melancholy.

"Enough to keep you safe." Eirik brutally said. "What father would I have been if I let you in the forest, alone, with no family to reach? What man would I have been to Bikka if I had let her daughters starved and sad? What man is a man who abandons his daughters?"

Sigrid and Alfrid lowered their eyes and looked at each other. Both exchanged a sorry look and looked back to their father, communicating without even words. They knew their father's sorrow and resentment. But they also knew he loved them and they loved him. In spite of the lack of time they had spent with him, he was a good father; an anchor in a turmoiled sea.

"I could not leave you behind. You are my daughters and although I gave you the choice to follow me, had you refused, I would have stayed or taken you with me. I cannot be separated from my daughters. I have spent enough time away from you and ever since you came to the camp I have sworn to look after you and spend the rest of my life with you." Eirik said, tears wetting his eyes. "So here you are now; on an island which shelters us; water and land as a protection. My oath to Bikka is clear; I will never leave you. I will always stay with you."

"What did she look like, your Bikka?" Rothrud asked.

"Bikka... Bikka was..." Eirik began.

Suddenly his face lightened and he gave the widest smile he had ever given; a smile so bright the sun would have been ashamed. His face suddenly was ten years younger, beautiful and joyful. For a brief moment, everything he had ever lived since he left Bikka disappeared; wolfed by time and love. Eirik was young again. Eirik was more handsome than Baldr himself.

"Bikka, my beautiful Bikka. She was kind and dedicated. But she was strong also. She endured everything her masters put her through. She was a slave and did not lack courage. She had enough bravery to take her life in her own hands when she discovered she was pregnant. She chased me for years. I wish she found me." he said, suddenly grim and sorry. "I often dream of a day she would have found me with Alfrid and Sigrid. I dream of her and her pale skin, her black hair, so dark it seemed made of night and her eyes, so peculiar, narrow and laughing. Bikka was fair and graceful. She was the best woman I have ever known."

"Bikka is not a name from Norway, no?" Rothrud asked, brows furrowed.

"She came from the North; a tribe which wandered around mountains covered with ice. When she told me that I thought she was descended from the giants. I wondered if she was a Jotunn. I remembered when I shared my thoughts. Her laugh, so sweet and heartwarming. And she gave me two fine daughters to honor her. She gave me another gift; she named them with names from my own tongue. Perhaps another way she found to show everyone that they are my daughters."

"Not that there are any doubts with their faces and hair. I feel like looking at you, but instead of a man I see two women." Rollo said with an amused smile.

Eirik laughed and punched Rollo in the arm. Rollo gave a groan of pain and laughed.

"I am saddened though, that they look more like me than Bikka. Bikka was beautiful. I am not as beautiful as she was." Eirik said with a sudden melancholy.

Alfrid and Sigrid frowned.

"Does that mean we are ugly?" Sigrid harshly asked.

Eirik gave an amused laugh. "Of course not. You are fine women. Even scarred you remain what I did the best; two beautiful women. I am simply sad I do not get to recall your mother as much as before. Every second that passes, I feel like I forget her face and her voice. It makes me sad, for I love your mother; I love her as if I had a hundred hearts. She is my life and joy. I could speak about her for hours."

"Not that you did not mind seven years ago." Rollo noted. "Remember, Thorbjorn, when we had to stand his drunken ass declaiming odes to his Bikka for an entire night?"

"How could I?" Thorbjorn laughed."I am still pissed off about this. You owe me a fight Eirik." he said pointing his finger at Eirik.

"If I fight you, you'll kill me. And I cannot do that to my daughters. I have an oath to keep." Eirik said, laughing in between words.

"Coward." Thorbjorn joked, standing up. "Come and fight me, you bastard."

Eirik laughed and stood up. Both men, began to wrestle in the great hall. Thorbjorn received Rothrud's encouragements and Eirik, his daughters'. Herleikr laughed and drank while watching. Gisla was given the impression of two wolves playing with one another; a tender scene. A fight with no violence nor hatred. She caught herself thinking that it must be good, fighting not to hurt, but only to play; no deaths, no bloodbath, only playfulness and joy. But she was dragged back to reality soon enough; war would begin again, whether Ragnar was the enemy or Ragnhild. All her dreams and pictures vanished, devoured by the hard truth of the world.

"Rollo," she said while the others were playing. "We are not out of danger. Winter left and Spring came. It is the season of War."

"I know." Rollo said, sipping his ale. "We must ready for this dreaded fight. Ragnar will attack soon and Ragnhild too. The only question left is when."

"I fear the day they will attack. I fear the unexpected." Gisla said, tenderly holding Rollo's hand.

"Humans and mermaids have this in common then." Rollo said, trying to cheer her up with a smile. "But fear not, for we are ready. Besides, we have an ally in the person of Borg. It has been a season he is here and so far, he did nothing. So perhaps he is a trustworthy ally."

"Perhaps." Gisla said. "But I hate waiting for the eventuality of an attack."

"I know. I feel like we are back in the pool of water Torstein discovered us in a year ago. Amazing how things have changed. For the best." he added.

"Either way we cannot do anything yet." Gisla sighed. "And we cannot afford staying forever on this island. We must keep going. We must move. We must start trading again. For our future and the future of our people."

"The first ship will leave in a week. Just the time for the water to warm up." Rollo said.

"To Hedeby?" Gisla asked.

"Yes. Will you and Rothrud go with the traders?" Rollo asked.

"I don't know. I do not want to leave you and I do not want Rothrud to risk being captured or killed by humans. It will be her choice, of course, but..."

"I know how much you love your sister, do not worry." Rollo said. "Rothrud." Rollo called.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to join the first ship of the season to go trade with Hedeby?" Rollo asked.

"No." Rothrud replied. "It is not against you, humans, but I would rather want to stay with my sister. I do not want to leave the island to be at the mercy of humans."

"Told you." Gisla whispered to Rollo. "I know her well."

"She is your sister. Of course you know her well." Rollo whispered back. "Fine then. The first trading ship will leave in about a week. I will ask Valtar to lead it."

"But war..." Alfrid began.

"I know we have enemies, but for now, we have to build our economy. That is a risk I am willing to take for this island to be prosperous." Rollo said. "A ship will sail. End of the debate."

* * *

And Rollo kept his word. About a week later, a ship filled with smoked fish, jewels Thorbjorn and the sorceresses made, wool and weapons left the island to Hedeby, led by Valtar who had left Thora to run his house and took Ida as a protection against attackers. The farewells between her and Thora had been filled with tears and anxiety. Thora was afraid for Ida and Ida was afraid for Thora's health. If anything happened to the other, they would never overcome this. And Valtar would resent himself until the end of times.

Weeks passed with no news of the ship. Fear and apprehension started growing on the island. The unknown was terrifying and the absence of news was even more. Thora tried everyday to catch a glimpse of their presence of Midgard. She stayed locked in her house so often people started to fear for her health. And when she was not inside, she was gazing in the distance, standing on the shore swept by the winds of Spring, her long hair flowing to where Ida was, like the threads the Norns wove.

The ship became a ghost; an idea doomed to fade from men's memory.

Then, about a month and a few weeks after Valtar's departure, the ship came back, soaked with blood, its prow, broken, the mast, damaged and the sail ripped off. It seemed almost impossible that this ship was even floating on water. Rollo's heart sank in his chest when he saw the scene. Thora gave a long terrible scream of agony and started weeping as soon as she saw the red keel of the boat.

Corpses. On the deck, a pile of corpses; among them, men Rollo knew and respected.

He suddenly felt the so familiar feeling of guilt and grief fill his heart. Again some people of his were dead. Again he was the king of a graveyard.

All of a sudden the pile of dead moved and two people, deeply injured got out. Valtar and Ida. Thora gave a loud sob of relief and ran to help Ida out of the boat. The shieldmaiden was the most wounded one. A deep cut gave out a lot of blood on her back and it seemed like she was covered with bruises. Valtar, on the other hand seemed to have been spared by the violence of the fight since he was the one who bled the less. Thora knew it was Ida who protected him.

With Thora, he helped Ida go on the pontoon, painting, his left arm twisted in a horrid way.

"Someone help Ida to her bed!" Rollo ordered. "Thorbjorn, Sigrid. Tend her wounds."

The latter nodded and complied.

"Ida, my sweet Ida. Rollo let me go with her. I cannot leave her side. If she... if she..." Thora said between sobs of despair.

"She won't die. She is strong. Go with her since it is your wish." Rollo kindly said.

Thora nodded and closed her eyes to suppress a sob. If she wept now, Ida would not be given the honor of the afterlife; she would wander on the surface of an endless sea for eternity, her soul wasted. Thora could not have this.

"Valtar," Rollo said turning to the warrior as Ida was escorted to her bed. "come with me. I want to know what happened."

They walked to the great hall and Valtar was helped on a chair and given food and water. A healer was summoned to tend his wounds while they spoke.

"Tell me everything." Rollo said when Valtar finished his water and food.

"On the first week all was well." he replied with efforts. "We traded first with the Rus, then to Hedeby. We stayed about a week on each town. But then, as we were about to leave and return here, we were attacked by several ships and drifted for a week long. A crow banner. Your brother."

Rollo sighed. So he attacked. So it began. He closed his eyes and gave another sigh.

"Go on." he said.

"They attacked us. But they seemed to have spared Ida. They wanted to kill me but she protected me with all her strength and rage. Ida was... she was brave. She was a true Valkyrie. Her fury would have made Freya jealous." Valtar said. "The men who slaughtered the crew, they said something after they destroyed our ships. I can't even fathom how we survived."

"What did they say?" Rollo asked with a super-human patience.

"They said that your brother declared war to us. They said they would kill us all and that this ship is an example of what they'll do to us. They said they will attack in a few weeks."

"How many weeks?" Rollo impatiently asked.

"Right after the Varthing." Valtar said. "ARGH!" he yelled as the healer twisted back his arm to repair it.

"That is three weeks from now." Rollo said, standing up. "This does not gives us much time." he said as he paced nervously. "We must train and ready the warships. I only hope the sorceresses finished their sails. We must also prepare in the eventuality of a loss. The people must survive."

Then, he stopped.

"Then, I suppose I must communicate this information to an assembly tonight." Rollo said. "Now, you can rest, Valtar. You earned some peace after what happened. Magnhildr, help him, please."

"Alright. Stand Valtar. Your wives awaits." Magnhildr said.

"I am sorry Rollo." Valtar said. "I could not protect them."

"We will bury them tonight. With any luck, they went to Folkvangr or Valhalla." Rollo said. "Now rest before Thora's worries increase."

Valtar gave a weak smile and helped by Magnhildr, went to his house where his wives were waiting for him. Rollo gave another sigh. He would go to war again; fight his brother again. He must protect his people and what he built but at the same time he did not want to fight Ragnar eternally. There had to be another way. In spite of their history, Rollo loved his brother. He had his victory, now they were even. But Ragnar chose to not to lose. Why did it have to be like that between them? Why were they always competing? Ever since they were children they fought? What drove brothers to this level of hatred and violence? Why couldn't they be at peace?

Rollo wanted to believe there could be peace, but deep in his heart, he knew their eternal fight would only end with the death of one of them. And although Rollo did not want Ragnar dead, he did not want to die either. There was nothing to prevent loss. Rollo could not die and he could not let his enemies seize the island. He would fight Ragnar and win so he could protect the island from Ragnhild. His legacy was too important.

* * *

People were summoned and all gathered in the great hall, aware of the importance of Valtar's return and the slaughter on the deck. The hall was nothing but whispers and apprehension. Rollo sat on his black throne and Gisla on her white chair. King and queen of the sea, the announcement they were going to make was of highest importance. Borg was standing in front and so was Thorbjorn, Eirik and Herleikr. Valtar was in his house, watching over Ida while Thora begged the gods to spare her beloved shieldmaiden.

Rollo stood up and looked at the crowd, his eyes filled with regrets and sorrow. As he stood up, whispers vanished and all eyes went on him.

"For the second time in our History, we have been declared war. And like before, it is my brother who declared war to us." Rollo announced. "Let it be known that in three weeks, all of our warriors and warships shall sail to Norway where we will fight. And let it be known that the remaining inhabitants of the island shall hide on that island in front of ours; the one one cannot go unless one has the protection of a mermaid."

The crowd nodded, stunned by the news; stunned to go to war again, dreading losses and deaths; dreading grief and sadness.

Gisla gave Rollo a sorry look, but deep inside she was satisfied she was given another occasion to avenge her old wounds Ragnar brought her. Nevertheless, she could feel Rollo's misery at the thought of fighting with his brother again. And for the first time in a year, her old conflict between the love she felt for Rollo and her thirst for revenge came back to consume her.

"Gisla, Rothrud," Rollo said turning to the two mermaids beside him. "Will you join us?"

"I will." Gisla said with determination. "My waves are yours."

"Rothrud?" Rollo asked.

Rothrud gave Thorbjorn a sorry look. If he died and she did not partake in that battle, she would be miserable. She had to fight. If not for her, at least for him.

"I am not as good as mermaid as my sister. But I believe my voice will be useful." Rothrud said. "I will join you."

Rollo nodded, then turned to Borg. "Now is the time to prove your loyalty and to fulfill your oath of allegiance. Will you join me and my army in battle?"

Borg looked at Torvi for a moment and gently held her hand, then kissed their babe. "For my wife and son who shall remain here, I will. My ships and blades are yours. Although, I will need to send word of this to my first wife. She will make arrangements for more ships and warriors to join us."

"Perhaps you should send Torvi and your son back in Gotaland, then." Thorbjorn said.

Torvi's face suddenly lightened. Home, she would sail back home. She would leave this island and see her home again; its trees, fields and peculiar houses. Her son would grow with his brothers. She wanted it.

"Please." Torvi said to Borg. "For our son, let me go back there."

Borg kindly cupped her face with his hands and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Then I agree. For our son."

Torvi gave a smile and kissed Borg's cheek. She was glad.

"Then it is decided." Rollo said. "You will send a ship to Gotaland and be back with all your men and ships by the end of those three weeks. Torvi will lead those ships as I suspect your wife is competent. You will stay here with me to prepare for war."

"It is agreed, Rollo." Borg said.

"Good. We shall bury the men on Valtar's ship tonight. We will feast. And then, we will begin training." Rollo announced. "I cannot lose any more of you." he finished with sadness.

A sincere sadness. The crowd almost felt his resentment and anguish. If anything, Rollo's mood proved he cared about his people. If anything, it proved they did the right thing by making him a king of the sea.

They buried the dead that night. The beach was sadness and grief; a tearless grief. The most heartbreaking of all. Crueler was this grief knowing that another might soon come. It felt almost impossible escaping the pit of despair that so many loss dug. No one could escape death. It always found a way.

* * *

Torvi left the island with her babe and the next three weeks were spent either by training, weaving or farming to build stocks in the eventuality the people had to flee to another island with no fields to farm. Everything was ready for an eventual loss.

Rothrud and Gisla trained their voices, summoned monsters of water and currents powerful enough to sink fleets. The sorceresses of the island finished weaving the sails and before the end of the third week, five large warships came ashore Jormungand's teeth, bringing more than two hundred warriors with them. It was then Rollo fully understood Borg's power. It was then he started doubting.

But he needed those ships and warriors to protect what he built. He needed to fight for them, if not for him. Everything was ready for the next battle; the first of Spring.

The day after the Varthing, Rollo's first since he became a king of the sea, as he was eating in his hall, savoring peace and quiet with his chosen family, Thora entered the room, visibly shocked and in a hurry. Rollo gave her a look filled with curiosity.

"Thora? Is something wrong?" he asked. "Is it Ida and Valtar?"

Thora shook her head. "No. Valtar is well and will be able to fight again. He only needs to rest. And Ida... she will live. She regained consciousness two days ago. The last few weeks has been... it has been..." she hesitated, tears coming to her eyes. "I was so afraid." she finished with a sob.

"Come and sit." Gisla said with compassion.

Thora nodded and sat on the chair next to Alfrid who gave her some of her food and offered her a cup of ale. Thora drank and wiped out her tears.

"They cannot go to war with you Rollo." Thora said. "They are not fully healed yet."

"I know." Rollo said. "I wasn't going to ask them anyway. Now, tell me, what happened? What made you come to see me?"

"A dream." Thora said. "Something that appeared to me tonight; a vision from the gods. I cannot help thinking it is related to the battle we are facing."

"What was this dream?" Sigrid asked with curiosity.

"A cat purring to a golden sword on a tall mountain covered with blood and gold. A giant cat which could eat the mountain and which tongue was the tongue of a serpent." Thora said.

"Do the gods ever speak clearly?" Rollo groaned.

"Perhaps." Thora said. "But the meaning of those visions will only reveal itself when they'll come true."

"What am I to do with this?" Rollo groaned, his head in her hand.

"I do not know." Thora said. "My only advice is to be careful. I just needed to tell you this; the danger is real and I believe that we face a bigger threats than we think."

"Your advices has been heard." Rollo said. "But this night again, the wolf came to haunt my dreams. I can only hope this means we will win."

"The serpents can vanquish the wolf. And it can be eaten by the cat. Be careful Rollo. For our island and our sake." Thora advised.

Rollo nodded. "Thank you for your advices."

Thora nodded back; a thanksgiving. Then, she stood up and left the hall. Rollo watched her walk out and gave a long sigh. In spite of all those visions the future was more uncertain than ever. Who could tell he would win? Who could predict the victor in a battle woven long ago? Not humans, nor mermaids. Only the Norns knew what they wove. And those three weavers took great care of hiding their work even in the eyes of the gods.

* * *

Rollo and Gisla did not talk that night. They barely slept. The air was so filled with tension neither of them wanted to break it and drown in this ineluctable atmosphere that always preceding a decisive battle. They did not make love either. They were paralyzed; incapable of savoring the last remain of peace they were given that clear and warm night.

Rollo tried to smile in the dark of the night, his eyes locked on his mermaid wife by his side. He gently took her hand and suddenly all felt right. The tension was still here, but holding hands was enough and as soon as her skin touched his, it became the most loving act ever done.

The sun, relief and traitor rose slowly in the sky. That day had finally arrived; that fated day when Rollo had to leave his island, his home, to wage war, fighting a brother he loved and hated at the same time. After he ate with Gisla in their bed, he put her underwater and headed towards the end of his house. His eyes lingered on the wood, carved with his deeds, his hearth, so large and warm in Winter, his table and chair, symbol of his new found family, his throne and Gisla's, on the same height symbolizing their equality.

He looked around and what he saw was himself and the man he had always wanted to be. He knew Harald would have been proud of his accomplishments as a man. He was proud of himself for achieving everything he had ever wanted to achieve. His house called him; it became his anchor, his rock in a raging sea.

Walking out of his house took all his willpower. He wanted to stay inside. He wanted never to leave his island, so peaceful and green. He did not want to leave. If he left, he felt he would never see the green grass and tender moss of Jormungand's teeth, its black beach and dark waters; its rocks and rabbits; its houses and herds of sheep. If he left, he would lose a part of himself.

With pain he arrived at the dock when the warriors were already loading with their weapons and tied their shields on the boats. He saw another ship, large enough to contain every remaining people left on the island to carry them to another island. Jormungand's teeth was to be deserted again; forgotten as well as its inhabitants. What a waste. Everything ever built on its ground, thrown to time and oblivion.

Then, he looked at the people gathering on the ship. Women, children, men. A legacy. It was them who were the soul of the island; them who carried his legacy and his stories; them who would told it to their children and remember a time where a human ruled over the sea with a mermaid. Rollo felt relief fill his heart with warmth. At this moment, he knew Jormungand's teeth was going to survive.

Once all the islanders on the ship, Gisla and Rothrud escorted it to another island; not the one Rollo wanted, but an island of their own choice which they communicated to Thora and the twins. They did not trust Borg and they decided to act to prevent anything to happen to those humans they grew to love. Fortunately for their plans, the lengskip disappeared in the horizon line and, invisible, they managed to deliver the humans on the island they chose, where the islanders immediately set the camp and pulled the boat ashore.

Once Gisla returned, it was time for the warriors to board the boat. Rollo was already on his ship and was giving Herleikr advices. Thorbjorn was by the water, talking with Rothrud, holding her hand gently and the twins were on the pontoon, forehead to forehead, whispering to give themselves courage.

"Together. Always." Gisla heard Alfrid say.

"Together, always." Sigrid answered.

Gisla suddenly heard someone approach in the water. She was expecting Rollo, but it was Eirik who faced her.

"Gisla?" he called. "Gisla I want to ask you a favor. If I ever die at sea, please, do not take my soul. Let me wander to other halls. Let me go to my Bikka. Do not keep me separated from her longer than I should. please. I am asking you as a friend."

"Why would you die in battle?" Gisla asked, confused.

"I almost died once. It opens a man's eyes. I am not eternal, I know that and I am aging; weakening." Eirik said. "So, will you let me wander to other halls?"

Gisla closed her eyes and sighed. "For love, I will." she eventually said. "I know that if it happened to Rollo and I, I would want him to go with me. Or go with him for all that matter. Ran will be displeased, but who will I be if I refuse?"

"Thank you." Eirik said, nodding with gratitude. "Hopefully, it will never come to this."

"Hopefully." Gisla replied, hiding her anxiety.

"On board!" Rollo roared, suppressing any sign of apprehension.

Eirik gave Gisla a smile full of gratitude. He became a friend; a man she respected for everything he tried with his daughters. Sometimes, Gisla wondered what it must be to be the daughter of such a father.

The warriors gathered on the ships and sailed away, helped by the currents Gisla summoned. Rollo had asked her not to use her voice and Galdr before the battle in order to preserve it, but Gisla couldn't help; she was born to help her people. And right now, her people were Rollo's.

Within a few minutes, the deserted island was no more than a vague memory, emptied from its life and inhabitants. And soon, its triangular shape, lost into the mist of the morning, was nothing more than a legend; a myth fated to survive through voices and tales.

The sea was calm and gentle that morning, sparing violence to the warriors for it knew its waters would soon be colored with blood. There was no need for it yet; it would come soon enough. The calm breathing of the sea was a gift; a last remain of peace and quiet for the men to remember how sweet life was and how peaceful death was. For them to remind them what they were fighting for.

A few days they sailed on that peaceful sea. Tension was thick and men did not speak that much. Even Eirik's jokes and Rollo's songs were not enough to lighten the mood. Under water, Gisla gathered her strengths and her voice, Rothrud by her side. They were almost there, she knew it; almost in sight of Norway's shores.

And finally, after days at sea, they saw the familiar shape of the entrance of a fjord. They were here. They arrived at war.

In front of Rollo's fleet, another. Dozens of warships placed at the entrance of the fjord. Rollo screwed his eyes up, trying to look better at what was in front of him. His brother was here, with ten ships bearing his crow banner. Rollo grinned and gave a scoff. So Floki managed to build ten ships back. And it seemed that Ragnar had managed to gather more men to fight with him. Nothing surprising with it; he was a king and a king with enough spoils and riches could afford such an army. Lagertha was here too and when he saw her familiar figure, Rollo's heart gave a weak leap of joy. He was content she was there; he was glad he could fight her again like they did when they were children.

Then, he looked around to the other ships and frowned when he saw the banner they bore.

"Whose ships are they?" he asked Thorbjorn, next to him.

"I recognize Gram's banner." he replied.

"Ragnhild." Rollo muttered angrily.

So she managed to build an alliance with his brother. So his blood family sought his destruction. How happy Ragnar must have been to welcome their cousin. How happy he must have been to be able to destroy him with her. How happy he must have been to spread his hatred of him with her.

And yet, when Rollo saw Ragnar's eyes, for a brief moment, he saw regrets and sorrow. Was it possible that, like him, Ragnar was tired of fighting? Was it possible that Gyda spread a longing for peace in his heart?

A first volley of arrows answered his questions. Instinctively, the warriors rose their shields to protect themselves from that rain of death, pouring over their heads. The battle began, not leaving any occasion to build peace and understanding, violent and mad; thirsty for blood. War was cruel and merciless.

Gisla and Rothrud began to sing, sinking one ship and damaging another with a great thunderous crash. Destabilized by the sound and the spray of water produced by the action, the archers stopped shooting arrow. A decisive moment.

"Archers in front!" Rollo roared. "Fire at will! The others, ready the ships to board our enemies."

Quickly, the archers shot their arrows, Sigrid's sticking straight into the heads of the warriors they were approaching, while the rest of the warriors removed the paddles, the mast and tied the ships together. Once prepared, the two structures composed of ships headed towards the two extremity of the line the fleet formed before them, preventing them from entering the fjord.

Once recovered from their surprise, the archers in front began to shoot again while Rollo's warriors created an armor made of shields above their heads. The mermaids kept singing, harvesting men's souls and trying to sink the ships protected by Aslaug's magic. But such magic was yet too strong and the mermaids only succeeded in damaging the keel. Nevertheless they kept singing. Those ships had to sink and they will sink!

"Gisla!" Rollo called. "Push!"

Gisla understood. She sang to give Rollo's ships speed while Rothrud did the same with Borg's and Eirik's. Rollo gave a laugh, invigorated with the speed the structure was taking and the spray refreshing his body. Rollo looked at the boats they were going to board, closer; always closer. With the speed they had taken, it would be a wonder the ships would still float.

Closer. Closer. Almost there.

"IMPACT!" Rollo roared.

And the next second, with a loud sound of wood breaking and a thunderous noise Rollo could swear had been heard back in Jormungand's teeth, the structure hit one of Gram's boat, splitting it in half and severely damaged another. Men drowned. Men screamed, their members being pierced with wood, arms and legs severed, drowning in their own blood mixing with salt water.

Then, Gisla began her dance of death again, eyes turned black and skin white, singing, harvesting; dutiful and unforgiving. Men screamed under water, wasting their last breaths while their souls were being ripped off and carried to Ran's hall.

The structure made of ships stopped halfway the second ship they hit. Rollo grinned. Carnage. He was back in the arms of his first love. Blood and sweat; screams and pain. Battle was home. He let go of all his boundaries. Now was the time to go berserk. With a few men, they ate mushrooms hastily and they ran into battle, jumping from the deck of their ships to the other.

Now he forgot about peace. Now was the time of war and death. His ire took him with the strength of one of Gisla's wave and with feral roars he struck a man with his axe and his blood spattered his face. As comfortable as the ocean's spray.

Rollo laughed and saw Thorbjorn cutting men in half with his Dane axe. Sigrid was still shooting arrows while Alfrid threw spears that pierced the chest of the men who came forward to attack.

Soon, all was red. Keels were red. Water was red. Metal was red. Redder was skin. It seemed like blood was soon going to replace water.

Rollo killed and killed. Gisla harvested. He did not know how many people he killed but soon enough, they were rid of another ship and headed to the other one, sparing no one.

Suddenly, Floki and Torstein appeared in front of Rollo, their faces carved with a look full of hatred. Rollo did not care. He did not see. All he knew was that he had to slaughter. With his sword, he struck Torstein's arm and ripped it off. Torstein gave a long scream of pain and rage. He tried to kill him, but Rollo dodged the blow and instead, threw his body to the sea; to the mermaids and their songs. Torstein was dead and resentment filled Rollo's heart for a second. But he suppressed it. He killed old comrades before. One more; what difference did it make?

Floki screamed with rage, insulting Rollo, cursing him for all eternity. But Rollo did not listen. He was entranced and his ears shut from reason. He was the mad wolf and he wanted to ravage the world. Floki began to fight him, but Rollo struck him with the pommel of his sword, straight in the jaw, which made a disgusting sound of bones breaking. He was about to slit his throat when he was dragged back to reality and the chaos the battle was by Eirik's loud screams and Herleikr's voice.

"TREASON!" they roared.

Rollo looked at what was going on on the other side of the line of boats and noticed with annoyance that Gisla had been right.

Borg was now attacking Rollo's warriors, reducing their numbers, sparing Ragnar's and Gram's. He yelled something and instantly, his men who were fighting alongside Rollo's warriors turned back on them and attacked them. But some of the berserkers were already to intoxicated with the violence of the battle and cut their heads with their axes.

But their victory was now compromised when a few seconds ago it was granted. And a few berserkers were not enough in spite of the alarming number of warriors they killed.

Sigrid and Alfrid dropped bow, arrows and spears and ran into battle, using their swords to knock off men, destroy their jaws and slit their throats. With their shields, they pushed away the warriors, offering them to the abyss of a cruel sea. They progressed fast and within a few minutes, they were already on the fourth boat of the line while Rollo and his warriors, in spite of Borg's, fewer by his side, were fighting for the fifth.

Lagertha and her shield-maidens were now facing them. Lagertha gave a grin noticing Sigrid's scars and her determination. That girl, despite the fact that she was an enemy, was strong and enduring for her age. And her sister seemed fiercer than even a storm. Lagertha was proud of this. She respected it. What a shame those fierce young women she faced had to die. What a shame to destroy something this beautiful.

With a raging roar, Lagertha pushed Sigrid with her shield while one of her shieldmaiden was fighting Alfrid. But Sigrid stood strong and diverted the shield to make Lagertha lose her balance. The older shieldmaiden gave a proud grin. Woman against woman; warrior against warrior. A battle to make Freya proud.

They fought intensely, Sigrid played with her handle and pommel, trying to get on Lagertha's head, but the more experienced warrior knew when to dodge and attack. Alfrid gave an irritated grunt when the woman she was facing made her drop her sword. She bent down, took an arrow while protecting her back with her shield and stuck it in the feet of her opponent. Then, with her axe, she opened her head, her blood, spattering her face.

On the fourth boat, it began a deadly dance between women. A chaos of blood, axe, screams and violence. Blood spattered the deck. Women fell. Bones broke. Members ripped off and souls harvested in the abyss. Death. All around.

Rollo killed. Eirik killed. Herleikr killed. Thorbjorn killed. All on the sea was now a fight for survival. And Borg's men kept slaughtering Rollo's. The alliance built by all of Rollo's enemies was strong. So strong that Rollo saw many of his old friends fall because of Borg's betrayal. Had he not betrayed, Rollo would have won for he had the advantage of the fight. But now, all he could see was familiar faces covered in blood. And then, he realized he was their king. A king who led them to slaughter. What a shame.

The chaos the battle was reaching the three middle ships. Gisla was still underwater, trying desperately to sink the ships while harvesting. But a mermaid, even helped by another could not divide her focus that long. A choice had to be made. And Gisla chose harvest.

On the deck of the ships, the battle became more intense. Eirik was still alive and rejoined Rollo and Thorbjorn's side. The three of them in battle; just like the good old days. Herleikr ran to Sigrid, to help her against Lagertha who gained advantage while Alfrid fought more shield-maidens with efforts, trying not to fall on her knees out of exhaustion.

It was then that a flash hit Eirik's eyes. He turned his head to its source and saw that it came from the blade of an axe, right behind Alfrid. She was about to be slaughtered, the axe, ravaging her head and body. The man behind gave a roar to give him strength.

"NO!" Eirik roared.

Invigorating by adrenaline and fear, he jumped to where Alfrid was and diverted the blow with a broken shield nearby. The warrior dropped his blade but took a long knife from his belt and before Eirik had any chance to retaliate, the warrior stabbed him, right in the heart before he slit his throat.

"NO!" Alfrid screamed, tears filling her eyes. "FATHER! FATHER STAND UP!" she kept screaming.

"EIRIK!" Rollo and Thorbjorn roared.

Thorbjorn slit the man in half with his axe with a raging roar and Rollo pierced his chest with his sword.

"FATHER!" Sigrid screamed.

The twins ran to where their father lied, dead while Herleikr, Thorbjorn and Rollo protected them from the fury of the battle, and while Lagertha was suddenly overwhelmed by some of Rollo's berserkers she slew one by one, receiving cuts here and there. Strangely, Ragnar did not seek to fight Rollo, staying behind, fighting other warriors.

"Father, oh father." Alfrid wept, her heart dead and mourning. "It is my fault. It is my fault, I am so sorry."

"Oh Al." Sigrid cried, embracing her sister.

"Don't touch me!" Alfrid cried. "See the good I did to him? Dad! Dad!" she cried, gripping her father's shirt as to bring him back on Midgard. "Please don't go. I need you."

"Al. He is dead." Sigrid sobbed. "He is dead. Do not die too. Remember our promise?"

"Together. Always." Alfrid sobbed back.

"Get up! The time to mourn has not yet come! Now we must retreat!" Rollo yelled. "Herleikr! The ship! Gather the men and lead it!"

"Will do!" Herleikr said. "ALL MEN WITH ME!" he screamed.

With a furious rage, Herleikr ran to the boat, killing any enemy on his way, opening a path for the men who had not been slaughtered yet. On his way, he took Sigrid by the hand, leading her away from her father's corpse. Sigrid, who took her sister's hand and used all her strength to tear her away from Eirik. Both cried. But Sigrid could not afford to lose a father and a sister. She would not survive this.

While Herleikr went to the ship they were supposed to take to retreat, Thorbjorn and Rollo defended their back against the army in front of them, outnumbered. Between the two, it was Thorbjorn who had the most opponents for all warriors immediately recognized his strength and violence. But in spite of all the men he slaughtered it seemed his opponents fell and rose back such as corpses left on the battlefield coming back for vengeance and death. It seemed all the men he slaughtered in his life were back to end him; unkillable. Unbeatable.

And then, outnumbered, Thorbjorn fell, his body pierced by a hundred arrows, cut by a dozen of blade, butchered by axes. Thorbjorn fell, covered with blood and flesh, overboard, in the sea, doomed to the abyss, coloring the water with his blood. Thorbjorn was dead.

Rollo looked at his friend's body fall and gave a raging scream filled with tears. The last friend he ever had, the last true friend he ever had, died and he had not been able to protect him. Thorbjorn and Eirik were dead, with them, a part of what Rollo was. Somehow, it hurt him more than a thousand of blades piercing his body. He would no longer laugh at Eirik's jokes. He would no longer see Thorbjorn's hands work metal and hear his deep voice declaim poetry and wisdom.

Dead.

Rollo heard a wrecking scream of pain in the abyss. He recognized Rothrud's voice. He recognized the anguish and sorrow; the infinite sadness it was to lose someone one loved. This scream almost broke his heart.

Rollo suppressed his tears and the wave of misery following his friends' deaths and jumped on board of the ship Herleikr was leading.

Sigrid wept. Alfrid wept. Herleikr wept. The ship was sadness and grief. Then, Rollo looked at Ragnar, in the middle of all those enemies he fought; in the middle of a red sea covered with dead bodies, emptied from their souls. He saw him and his blue eyes, harsh and yet so compassionate. Rollo closed his eyes and turned away.

He lost so much that day. He was not ready to lose any more thing. He was done losing men.

He had a plan.

* * *

 ** _I don't wanna say that you were warned, but... YOU WERE WARNED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE SO NOT READY FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT HAHA!_**


	22. Chapter 22: The price of war

"Lead the boat there." Rollo said to Herleikr pointing to a charred house near a pool of salt water; his old home.

"Why there?" Herleikr asked.

Rollo did not answer. His face was distorted with pain and grief and his whole body seemed to bend over the burden of the deaths his endeavor brought that day. Half of his warriors were dead. And the rest of them were either shocked or wounded. Rollo gave a bitter scoff. What a king he was! What a leader he was! The leader of corpses.

"Lead us there." Rollo repeated, fighting tears.

Herleikr gave him a sorry look and gave the orders. The boat came ashore and stopped.

"Herleikr," Rollo called again.

"Yes?"

"Take the wounded ashore. Sigrid will tend their wounds. She was Thorb..." he stopped, almost gagging at the sound of his dead friend's name. "She is a good healer. She will know what to do. Ask Alfrid to help her." Rollo said with pain.

"Rollo, their father died. Give them time." Herleikr pleaded.

"We cannot lose any more men. We have lost enough. Now heal the warriors still alive." Rollo said.

Herleikr gave a long sigh and transmitted the orders. He looked around and when he noticed the absence of Eirik and Thorbjorn, the truth hit him; like a thousand shields. They were dead. Among Rollo's inner circle, he was the only one who survived.

He shed a single tear, wetting the dried blood covering his face. Eirik and Thorbjorn, two men who raised him were dead. He suddenly recalled how his family was killed, so long ago; how his mother tried to keep him from harm and how his father bravely fought. He recalled the slaughter. He recalled the slavery and that fated day when three men fought against his slavers. He recalled their faces and figures, so impressive and brutal; his first days with them at the camp, his first training session, his first year, the brightest in years. He recalled the happiness and the love he felt for them.

Growing up was hard. Now, he was on his own, two of his anchors lost at sea. He lost fathers again. He would no longer laugh with Thorbjorn and hear his wisdom. And he could never prove his worth to Eirik. He could never see him feast and rejoice during his wedding with Sigrid. He would never ask him for her hand in marriage.

Herleikr began to weep with more intensity, sobbing, letting go of the grief and shock it had been to witness such a slaughter. Friends and family were dead now. And his sadness was infinite as the sea.

Rollo looked at him cry and he cried too. He cried looking at the ashes of his old house and the pool of salt water. So many of his friends had been killed here, near the place he had called home for such a long time; here, on the land of Harald the fair, the best man he had ever known. Was it possible that this place was cursed to him? Was it possible he was truly cursed by the sea? How came that a man of such quality as Harald ruled over a cursed ground?

"Why do they all die here?" Rollo whispered with a husky voice from chagrin.

"Rollo." Gisla said, gently, in the pool.

Rollo said nothing and simply held her hand in his. At the moment, he needed the support of his wife.

"Rollo, I want to tell you something."

"What?" Rollo asked, his voice breaking with misery.

"Before we left, Eirik... he... he asked me something." Gisla said, hesitant.

"Speak." Rollo said with curiosity.

"He asked for his soul not to be harvested. He wanted to meet Bikka again."

"So?"

"I respect my promises. Or at least, those I make to my... my friends." she finished with a tone of grief. "I did not harvest his soul. Eirik is free to wander in any hall. And I believe he will go to Valhalla for he is a brave man worthy of the table of the gods." Gisla said. "Rollo, I am sorry about what happened today."

Rollo nodded and swallowed back his sorrow. "What happened today was not your fault. Only mine. I am cursed by the sea after all. And this slaughter was fate. This magic in the sails and Borg's treason... It was fate."

"And yet, the wolf still haunts your dreams." Gisla said.

"Who gives a fuck about this damn prophecy?" Rollo suddenly yelled. "It isn't it which will give my friends and men back! The gods talk and talk! They speak but do they act? Do they do anything to make those words true? This fucking prophecy! A trick from Loki! A trick to kill us all! This fucking wolf can fuck off!" Rollo said, anger and ire growing, more violent.

"And Thorbjorn?" Rothrud asked.

Gisla looked at her sister and her heart sank when she noticed that the usual spark in her eyes was gone. Her eyes were dead and it seemed like Rothrud herself was dead. For the first time in her life, her sister was no longer beautiful.

"I harvested his soul." Gisla said. "I am sorry, my dear Rothrud. I am so sorry."

"I should have been the one to harvest him." Rothrud sobbed, tearless. "You took this away from me."

"Rothrud..." Gisla said with a broken voice.

"No." Rothrud said. "I need some time alone. I need some time to realize he is gone and with him, his voice."

"I understand." Gisla said.

Rothrud gave a weak smile with no joy and dove back in the water. Gisla looked at her disappear into the sea. Her heart ached with resentment and fear. She feared her sister might turn into foam out of heartbreak. She resented herself for she knew it was her fault her sister was so miserable. What had she done? What had Rollo and herself done? Why did she hurt those she loved the most?

She looked at Sigrid, healing the wounded, suppressing her tears and Alfrid, resting against a tree, holding her knees against her chest, burying her head in her arms. Sadness filled the forest; grief and misery.

"Our dead must be buried." Rollo whispered. "Their deeds must be sang for the gods to welcome them in the afterlife."

"We will."

"I will never see Eirik again." Rollo said with a voice hoarse with pain. "And Thorbjorn... It is my fault. All is my fault. Without me, they'll be alive and there would not be sorrow today."

"Rollo..." Gisla began.

"I must drink." Rollo grunted, standing up. "And give Herleikr instructions for the wounded."

"Rollo..." Gisla said again.

"I am sorry Gisla. It is my fault."

He left to fetch some ale; to drown his grief. And so he drank. He drank to forget sadness, he drank to forget his pain, drowning into alcohol which erased everything to memories. He drank to forget how he would never see his friends again. He drank to forget the dead and the living who had to deal with those losses. He drank to forget he was a king. He drank to forget everything up to his name.

It was simpler being a man without a name, without history and without mistakes. It was simpler being new. Being old was full of losses and gain, full of regrets and sorrows. At this moment, Rollo drank to forget his sadness was endless as the sea.

But he was soon out of ale. And then, away from men and sight, deep in the forest, he wept, drowning into his own tears. He wept an ocean of grief.

Night fell, slowly, agonizingly slowly. Silence reigned into the woods, contrasting with the fury the battle had been. It suddenly felt as if a multitude just lost their voices into a void. They were the void. They were gone. Their voices with them.

Rollo went back to the shore where Gisla was waiting in the sea, gently combing Rothrud's hair. The mermaids were sad, infinitely sorry, but unlike humans, they could not let go of their pain through tears. What they were enduring, Rollo could not even conceive it.

Rollo saw Herleikr on the beach, fixing logs on pyres. He walked towards him and stood in silence, looking at those impressive structure the remaining of his men had built. Herleikr turned to him and looked down.

"I know we do not have their bodies to burn, but I figured we could burn things that belonged to them. Maybe shields and weapons too. For the afterlife." Herleikr quietly said.

Rollo nodded and swallowed his misery. Thorbjorn was dead. Eirik was dead. And he was doomed to stay alive.

"Sigrid tended the wounded." Herleikr said. "Many of them will survive the journey back to the island. But I am afraid some will pass away tonight."

Rollo nodded again.

"You'll cross the sea back to the island tomorrow. I'll stay here with the wounded. I talked about this with Sigr..."

"No." Rollo whispered.

"What?" Herleikr asked.

"You will not do any of those things. I will give you my instructions later, but too much blood has already been spilled. It must end. And you all must survive. I will not be the king of a dead ad charred kingdom. It must end and I see only one solution for it." Rollo said, quietly, but with determination.

Herleikr gave him a look full of questions.

"I'll tell you later." Rollo said, turning his head to his young pupil. "But for now, we must honor our dead."

And so they did. People gathered by the pyres, even some of the wounded, who insisted to pay homage to those they lost that fated day. Sigrid was here, holding her sister's hands while they looked at the pyre in front of them. It was their father they honored that night. It was their childhood they buried with him. It was innocence they lost with his death. Sigrid was calmly grieving while Alfrid sobbed, her face in pain as if it was her who had been struck by a thousand arrows.

Alfrid was destroyed. And as he saw this, Rollo suddenly felt guilt come to poison his heart again. So many people died and so many wives sisters, and children would soon be sorry. All of this only strengthened his choice. His decision was made. But before that, he had to talk to Gisla.

They started singing; all of them, while Rollo lit the fire. They sang praises and glory, told their love for the one they lost, told their hopes and dreams and how good the dead were. They sang of war, glory and tenderness. They sang their dead, hoping they will find a seat at the table of whichever hall they went to. They sang for them and their sorrow; for the dead and the living, far away, on an island amidst a raging sea.

They sang and drank that night, in silence and watched as the fires slowly died out and as the waves came to kiss the shore and the wind howled in the trees, howls of misery and sadness. There was nothing on the beach but a revered and thick silence, drowning grief and pain.

Wind howled. Sea breathed. It seemed even the elements paid homage to the dead. Fire vanished and slowly with it, the souls of those they mourned and any remain of their lives. They were gone.

Alfrid shut a howl of misery and started to sob uncontrollably into her sister's arms. Herleikr saw, and with an infinite compassion and tenderness, put his hand on her shoulder and embraced both sisters. He wanted them happy. He wanted to see their smiles again. He wanted to be the one to give them back their lost smile even if it meant hiding his own pain of having lost two fathers in a day.

Herleikr was mourning, but he still loved. He still lived.

Gisla witnessed the scene with an intense sadness. She could feel the humans' anguish. Those were her people who died that day. She was their queen. And she could not protect them. They were dead and their souls harvested.

And more than this feeling of failing her duty, she felt like she failed her own kin. He failed saving Thorbjorn for Rothrud. And now, he was dead, in Ran's hall. Now, Rothrud was sad and now her heart ached from loss. Now, Gisla felt miserable. Not only she made her people suffer, but also her sister. How many more of those she loved will suffer because of her and her love for a human?

Gisla could not take it. The pain was too much and the resentment too violent. She could not lose any more people in her life. She must act. If not for her people, for herself, to relief her heart from its heavy burden.

She would act. She would fight with teeth and claws if needed, but she will act.

As embers smoldered quietly and men and women started to drink, Rollo walked into the water, to Gisla. She looked at him, so gently, so lovingly. Rollo gave a weak smile. She was still here, with him. His wife was still alive and well. She was still strong. If only he could have her strength. She was the pillar supporting the roof of his home.

With no words, her gently caressed her cheek and kissed the top of her head. Then, he lifted her in his arms and went to put her on a rock on which he sat afterwards. For a moment, he said nothing, his eyes lost in the sea in front of him, lit only by the remains of the fire nearby.

"I must talk to you." Rollo said.

"Of what?"

"Of what I will do tomorrow and the decision I will tell the people soon." Rollo answered, looking straight into Gisla's eyes.

"Tell me." Gisla said, dreading his answer.

"I am done losing people, Gisla. I do not want to be the king of a dead island." Rollo began. "I decided that I will not lose any more men in a quarrel between me and my brother. Tomorrow, I will fight. And I will fight alone."

Gisla's heart sank and she began to breath heavily. He couldn't do that. He couldn't leave her alone. Not after what they had lived.

"What about me, Rollo? What about your wife? What about duty?" Gisla said, almost begging.

"It is my duty to protect people. I thought you'd understand; you more than anyone."

"I do! Rollo, I understand your reasons to end this endless circle of suffering by offering your life, but... Rollo, if you fight alone you will die. Who will lead your men? Who will carry your duty? Who will protect those people?" Gisla said. "Who will be my husband?" she finished with sadness.

"I have thought about this." Rollo sighed. "We have to leave it to the kids at one point, shouldn't we? So Herleikr will lead. He learned much from me and Thorbj... He will be good. He is a good warrior and can provide many heirs. He will protect the people. He will sail tomorrow back to Jormungand's teeth and the people who survived, women, children and warriors will be there to carry my legacy. Our hall might burn and perish, but so long as one person survives, our legacy will be eternal." Rollo said.

"And me?" Gisla quietly asked.

"I love you." Rollo said, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you and I forever will. You are my wife and my soul is yours. When I die, fulfill your promise to Ran and take it. It is yours and has always been yours. Then, I will be in Ran's hall and perhaps I will see my men again, Thorbjorn, and the others. I will see Siggy again."

"If you die," Gisla began suddenly sorry. "then I will turn foam and vanish from this world. If you die, then, there is nothing left of me on Midgard."

"I have no choice." Rollo said. "I must be worthy of the man I have become."

"If you die... Rollo, if you die, then I shall die." Gisla begged.

"My soul is yours to take, Gisla." Rollo said.

"I can't." Gisla said, sobbing with no tears as evidence of her anguish.

"Gisla, my wife, my love, my destiny." Rollo began, gently caressing her cheek. "I must. It is my duty as a king. If you take my soul I won't die truly. I will be in Ran's hall and you will sit by my side."

"The soaked woman doesn't agree." Gisla whispered.

"Soaked woman?" Rollo asked, intrigued and suddenly holding his breath.

"A woman who drowned and appeared to me in a dream." Gisla said. "The wolf belongs elsewhere she said. You will not meet Siggy yet."

"Siggy?" Rollo said, his face suddenly melancholic and happy. "You met Siggy?"

"In a dream." Gisla said. "She was beautiful. You have good tastes in women." she nervously chuckled.

"I know." Rollo said, gently smiling. "Gisla, I do not know what the future holds for us. I do not know if we will meet again. I do not know the meaning of all those dreams. But what I do know is that tomorrow I will fight alone. That is my decision and there is no going back."

Gisla sighed. "I understand." she said. "I too refuse to be the queen of a sea of corpses and blood. I have had enough losing people I have grown to love. I am done with resentment. I decided to act, like you, so I will act _with_ you. No matter the cost, I will fight and I will keep you from dying."

"I love you." Rollo said. "My wife."

"I love you, husband." Gisla said.

"Don't die, Gisla. If I do, I don't mind, but I would hate for you to die. Stay alive for me." Rollo said.

"Then stay alive for me too."

"Tomorrow, we will fight alone against the world. You should talk to Rothrud about this. I will tell our people about our decision." Rollo said, standing up and putting Gisla back in the water.

"Will they accept?" Gisla asked.

"They don't have a choice. They will obey their king's last order." Rollo said.

Gisla gave a proud smile in the water. Rollo grew strong and his authority showed. When she looked at him, she saw her husband and a king. She saw that heir she knew her father would have desired. She saw a man and a soul Ran wanted. He was a diamond grown from mud and shit.

* * *

Rothrud was near the pool and Gisla easily found her. Her face was distorted with grief and pain. Gisla gave a sad smile and went beside her, silent and compassionate. She will not speak until her sister does. She will respect her grief for she knew how it felt losing a man she loved. Or at least, she will know the pain soon.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Rothrud suddenly asked, calm.

"I do not know." Gisla said.

"Why do we have to love that deeply? Why do we have to open our ribs and rip our hearts out of our chests? Why were we born that way? Why not like the humans?" Rothrud asked. "Why am I suffering?" she buried her head in her hands.

"You loved him." Gisla said.

Rothrud gave her a look of agony. "No. You are wrong. I did not."

"Your suffering is here to prove that wrong."

"No." Rothrud said again. "You don't understand. At first I only felt attraction to him and then, I left for a while. I had grown accustomed to his face, his hands, his scars, his eyes and his... his voice. Oh his voice! I miss it! I miss the sound it make! I miss that thunder over the surface!" Rothrud said, her eyes burning with tears. "And when I met him again, I was struck. I was shocked. I felt like I rediscovered the sun. I realized how dear to my heart he was. But I did not love him."

"Then why the pain?" Gisla asked.

"You don't understand? I did not love him; I _almost_ loved him. And this is a thousand times worse! I would have wished to love him! I wanted to know that feeling! I wanted to love! I wanted to feel that peculiar thing when you feel like your heart is being ripped off and warmed at the same time! I wanted those feelings and now, now I cannot. Now, he is dead, and my hopes to love with him." Rothrud suddenly said, her voice heart-wrecking. "Losing love is one thing, but losing an _almost_ love is entirely different. It is worse. Almosts are the greatest losses."

"I am sorry." Gisla whispered.

"Don't be." Rothrud said. "If someone has to be sorry it is I. I shouldn't have kept my heart away. I should have offered it when I still had the chance. It is my fault all I ever got was an almost."

"Now, he lies in Ran's hall." Gisla gloomily said.

"Yes..." Rothrud added.

Suddenly her face lit and she glowed with joy and hope again. "Yes." she said again. "He lies in Ran's hall."

"Rothrud... what..." Gisla began.

"He lies in the sea. His soul is still." Rothrud said. "Oh Gisla! Gisla, maybe I will not only get an almost after all!"

"What do you mean?" Gisla asked, puzzled.

"I must go to Ran's hall. I must see him." Rothrud said with determination. "I must tell him how I feel! I must see his eyes again and hear his voice again!"

"Ran doesn't let her mermaids into her hall." Gisla noted.

"She isn't there at night." Rothrud said with a terrifying joy. "At night, everything is possible."

"Rothrud please. I tasted her anger. I do not want you to be struck by it too." Gisla begged. "You are my sister. I cannot lose you."

"If anyone taught me that everything is possible, it is you, Gisla. I will be careful. Trust me." Rothrud said as she embraced her sister. "Now, I must seek certitude; and my certitude is that I can love Thorbjorn, even drowned and soaked."

"Rothrud..."

"I will fall in love, Gisla. That is what I have ever wanted. You will tell Freron and our sisters about this. And if Ran is angry with me, I will be brave and bear it." Rothrud said. "I am strong. I am a raging and fierce sea. I will fight for what I want and not even Ran or Aegir will stop me."

Gisla was about to say something, then lowered her eyes and gave a smile. Her sister had always been stubborn. Why would this change? A wave of affection and tenderness took her. Her sister was strong. She must be as strong as her; especially now, when Rollo was about to die.

"I love you Rothrud." Gisla said.

"I love you too." Rothrud said as she embraced Gisla.

"Before you go, you must know what will happen tomorrow." Gisla said.

"Tell me." Rothrud said, serious again.

"Tomorrow, Rollo will face the fleet alone. Tomorrow, he will shed his blood for his people to live. Tomorrow, he will drown and I will harvest his soul. I will fight with him." Gisla said. "And tomorrow, I might die."

"Do not do that to me!" Rothrud suddenly growled. "Do not die as I lost the man who meant the most to me! Do not dare to die, you hear me?! My heart will not bear another loss! Survive!"

"If he dies, I will turn into spume and vanish as foam on water. And if I die, then, my soul will be lost." Gisla said with determination. "But I vowed not to die. I must survive. And he must too."

"Good." Rothrud said. "If you dare to die, I will drown them all, those humans!"

"They will fear you." Gisla said with affection.

"I know." Rothrud smiled. "I must away now. I will be back soon to wherever you went with news of Thorbjorn. Do not die until I come back."

"I promise I won't." Gisla said.

"Farewell sister." Rothrud said with a kiss on Gisla's forehead.

"Farewell."

Gisla smiled as her sister dove under the surface to Ran's hall. Rothrud was strong. Rothrud was kind. Gisla loved her. She loved her sisters. Gisla wanted to meet them all again. She wanted to talk to Freron again, to see Adelaid again, to laugh with Hildegard again and to hug Ermentrud again. Her sisters were a part of her heart and Gisla knew that this love had brought her strength ever since she left the North sea some five years ago.

Love was strength. Gisla had loved until her heart bled. She will not die. Rollo will not die. She was strong enough to keep death away from him. She did not know how, but she was certain she will find a way.

Rollo will not die. That was a promise.

* * *

Rollo gathered the rest of his people near the pool of salt water where Hramr's blood once filled. As they all came to stand in front of him, he looked at their faces, memorizing them, their particular structure and all the colors of their eyes and skin. He wanted to remember them. He wanted them not to leave his thoughts as he was going to leave their lives.

Rollo looked at them and fully realized how much he loved them; a father loving his children. So this was what Harald the fair once felt. So this was how a king felt.

Their eyes were so full of questions, so full of hopes and so full of sorrow. They knew they lost. They also knew they will lose again. Rollo breathed in and gave a weak smile. They will not die. He will protect them.

"I summoned you here to tell you my last orders." Rollo said.

"Last?" Sigrid asked.

"What do you mean?" Alfrid added, her eyes wet with tears.

"I have talked with Gisla about this." Rollo continued. "And we both agree on one thing."

"Which is?" Herleikr asked.

"I cannot and will not lose any more men." Rollo said. "After... after everything that happened, I cannot lose any more of you. You have to survive no matter the cost. I will not be the king of bones and ashes."

At this sentence, some lowered their eyes and some wept, silently. But overall, it was admiration which reigned among Rollo's people; admiration and gratitude.

"This war must end." Rollo continued. "It must end and you all must survive. I want you to sail back to Jormungand's teeth, find the villagers if they are not all killed by Ragnhild's army and I want you all to settle elsewhere. I want you to survive, not the houses. You are all so precious. Who needs carvings and wood when one has voices and men to sing one's deed?"

The crowd suddenly was joyful again. 'Aye' they chanted. So life was possible. So they did not have to die and sacrifice brothers and sisters in a quarrel that did not concern them.

"The men and women we left behind are not on the island you wished, Rollo." Sigrid said.

"What do you mean?" Rollo asked, his eyes suddenly menacing.

"We talked about this between women," Sigrid said. "And with mermaids," she added. "and we decided to re-locate them on a different island. Our queen said she wanted to avoid Borg knowing their location. She wanted them to be safe."

Rollo sighed and his eyes softened. "Gisla made a smart decision. That is not surprising. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes." Sigrid said.

"So you will guide Herleikr there." Rollo ordered.

"Wait..." Herleikr said. "What do you mean she will guide me there? Aren't you coming? Aren't you leading?"

Rollo gave a smile and sighed. "No." he said. "This war must end through blood. Mine. I have too many enemies and once me done, they will probably leave you alone. I am their enemy, not you. But I want my legacy to be carried by a man whom I trust; a man I taught everything I know; a man I've seen becoming a man. A son."

Herleikr suddenly blushed and his blue eyes became wet with tears. "Rollo..." he muttered with emotion.

"You will lead them, Herleikr. I know you will be a great leader." Rollo continued. "You are a great warrior and it is long ago that I have decided to name you as my heir. So you will be. You will be king of the sea. All in favor?"

"Aye!" chanted the crowd.

"Then so be it." Rollo said as he removed his crown from his head. "Herleikr, you are king." he said as he put the crown on Herleikr's head. "Marry Sigrid and give her many children to be proud of. Marry her, love her, listen to her, respect her. She is your queen now." he said as he embraced his heir.

"Alfrid," Rollo said, turning to her. "It was not your fault. Only mine. Your father was a great warrior and a good friend. Honor him. Take care of his legacy. Fight everyday like I know you can and live your life as you want. We only have one, it would be foolish not to live it fully."

Alfrid sniffled and fought her tears back. "You cannot die." she begged. "Please, do not die! Rollo if you die, then I will lose my father again."

"If I don't, I will lose much more. I will lose people I care about." Rollo answered. "I know you loved your father, but he is dead and it is up to you to carry him and his legacy within you. I must die for this war to end. And you must survive for peace, to build back what we lost. Your father is dead but his spirit lives within you."

"You can't die. Please." Alfrid asked.

"I must." Rollo said. "That is my decision. Tomorrow, I will fight. And I will fight alone. Once I am dead, Herleikr will be your king."

"Rollo..." Alfrid begged.

"No Rollo, please." Sigrid added.

"Rollo, I..." Herleikr began in the middle of all the objections the crowd had to say.

"Enough!" Rollo yelled.

Silence fell. Sorrow came. Now they were listening to their king and not begging for a friend to stay alive anymore. Now they had to accept the death of a man who gave them so much and promised to make them more than what they would have been had they stayed back in the place they left; outcasts, mercenaries, poor people and slaves.

"I am still a king until my blood is shed tomorrow! You will obey my orders! You will survive. You will sail away tonight, tend our wounded and at sunrise, Herleikr will be king. You will obey him and pledge loyalty to him. He will be a good king if you let him." Rollo said.

"So it will be." a warrior said.

"We shall survive, Rollo, to carry your memory." an injured shieldmaiden said.

"We will honor you and your death. It shall be sang in sagas and feasts." A young warrior said.

"And we shall remember our first king." an older warrior said. "A good king... and a dear friend. We will miss you Rollo."

"Tomorrow, I will lose a father." Herleikr whispered to Rollo.

"Tomorrow, you will be king." Rollo said. "Remember what I told you. Remember that you and I are different. Do not make the same mistakes I did, make yours. I trust you. You will make me proud."

Herleikr nodded. Heavy was the crown on the head of the unready, but he was ready. Rollo took care of it. Now he was burdened with a crown he was bound to deserve. He will deserve it. He will be a good king. If not for him, for his people; and for Rollo.

"Marry him." Rollo told Sigrid. "He will be a good husband and you will be a good queen. Never lose your heart. It is precious for your people."

"I will." Sigrid said. "I will miss you Rollo. It has been a pleasure and an honor knowing you."

"The same applies to all of you." Rollo said. "Greet Jormungand's teeth for me. Tell the island I am sorry not to be able to look at its shape anymore."

"The island cannot hear." Sigrid said.

"You all are the island. _My_ island." Rollo said. "It has been an honor to be your king."

The crowd started to weep. Goodbyes were hard; even so when they had to say goodbye to a man they had grown to know and to love; a man with many failings but who stayed true to them and to their goals. Now they were saying goodbye not to a king, nor a friend but a brother.

"Now go." Rollo said. "The tide awaits you. And you must be gone before sunrise."

Herleikr nodded again, as well as Sigrid and Alfrid. One by one, they came to embrace him before they readied for departure. Some wept, some not. Some whispered a farewell, some not. But all were sad. And within an hour, all men and women, wounded or not were on the ship. And with a last gaze at Rollo, a last sign of friendship and love, they sailed away in the darkness, bathed in moonlight on a dark wine sea.

Rollo looked at them sail away, alone on that so familiar beach, his long hair whipped by the wind, shedding one single tear. They were gone and he missed them already. He missed their warmth and smiles. He missed their faces and noticed with an infinite sadness that he was starting to forget the faces of some. Now, he was back at the beginning.

Now they were gone. A part of him and his life with them. Now he was alone; alone facing an ocean. Alone facing death.

* * *

 ** _Originall this chapter was supposed to be attached to the latter but I deemed it undigest so I decided that this one would be just as good alone. So now you know Rollo's plan, and peace must be mended. Next chapter, Rollo will make his peace with the world and begin a new journey with his mermaid wife. The wolf has yet to come and strike the land._**


	23. Chapter 23: Fate

Rollo built a shelter near the pool of salt water and lit a fire there. Gisla was in the pool, watching as her husband worked. He placed logs as benches and wrapped himself in his cloak made of fur. Gisla gave him some fish and crabs he ate and he gave her some berries he harvested.

In many ways, it reminded them of the time Rollo lived there and when their love was their secrets. It was the same and yet so drastically different.

"Rothrud is gone." Gisla informed Rollo.

"Why?" Rollo asked as he sat on his log.

"To see Thorbjorn in Ran's hall. To fall for him." Gisla said, smiling with affection.

Rollo grinned. "Thorbjorn loved her. I know he did. His eyes and his voice said everything. I knew him well enough to know how deeply he fell for your sister."

"Then, I am glad." Gisla said, painfully smiling. "How odd that my sister falls for a human too."

"Runs in your family." Rollo laughed.

Gisla gave a smile and ate some blueberries.

Suddenly, a sound of cracking branches drawn them out of their mournful peace. Gisla's muscles flexed and she readied her voice. Rollo took his sword and unsheathed it. He was about to strike the person he believed was an enemy when he recognized her and lowered his blade.

"Aslaug?" Rollo asked with surprise, tilting his head. "And... Gyda?"

Gyda gave a smile and offered bread and honey to Rollo and Gisla.

"Hello, uncle." she calmly said.

"Does your mother know you are here?" Rollo asked.

"She does." Gyda said. "I do not hide anything from her."

"Did she agree for you to come and see me?" Rollo asked.

"She disapproved, but I am old enough to take my own decisions." Gyda said. She had grown into a little woman now, and Rollo felt authority in her voice.

"How did you find me?" Rollo asked Aslaug.

"There could have only been one place where you'd go." Aslaug said. "I know you."

Rollo gave a smile and sat back on the log. He offered the women some fish and berries they gladly accepted. He poured them some ale and mead he had left and they sipped from their cups.

"Why are you here?" Rollo asked. "Why, when I am at war with my brother?"

"We came to weave peace." Gyda said. "If not between you, Gram and Borg, between you and my father; peace among our family."

"How can there be any peace between me and Ragnar, after everything we did to one another? After he tried to kill my wife?" Rollo asked with a hint of anger.

"Wife?" Aslaug asked.

"I married Gisla about a year ago." Rollo said, smiling to Gisla with affection. "Now she is my wife; a part of the family."

Aslaug looked at Gisla and gave an enigmatic smile. "Then, the visions came true." she whispered. "Then, now, Ragnar must seek his fame elsewhere. Then, now he cannot kill her. Peace is possible."

Gyda gave a beaming smile. "Then we can succeed." she said with enthusiasm. "Peace among ourselves is possible."

"An alliance of the most peculiar sort." Aslaug smiled.

"I will never forgive him for what he did to me." Gisla said.

"I know." Aslaug replied, sadder. "But you healed from it. I am glad to see that you are strong again."

"I will avenge myself!" Gisla said.

Gyda gave a sad look. Gisla's stubbornness prevented peace to reign. A mermaid's thirst for vengeance seemed to be impossible to overcome.

"No." Rollo said. "Enough of vengeance. It must end. Gyda and Aslaug are right, peace must be obtained between me and my brother."

"Rollo..." Gisla replied.

"I know what he did to you." Rollo continued. "And I suffered as much as you. I love you. But I also love my brother. Peace must be possible. If not between you and him, between me and him. I have had enough of fighting him. The time has come to end this stupid quarrel which cost us already too many men and women. I am done being the king of a graveyard which deeds only bring more to the barrow."

"Do not count on me not to seek his death, then." Gisla said.

"He is your family now." Rollo said. "As my wife, he is your brother."

"I do not want him to be my brother!" Gisla seethed, gritting her teeth.

"I know." Rollo whispered. "But I have dreamed of him being mine."

Gisla was about to say something when she noticed Rollo's eyes, filled with affection and regrets. He missed his brother. He missed this relationship they never had. He missed the innocence and it pained him that they became enemies. She felt his suffering and the divide in his heart. He loved her and he loved his brother. And choosing between those loves might destroy him.

Gisla gave a sigh. She loved him. His destruction would be worse to her than his death or her own agony.

"Fine, then." she capitulated. "I accept your wishes. But do not expect me to follow you on this."

Rollo grinned. "I wouldn't have this any other way. I know you."

Gisla gave a smile. "So how do you intend on weaving peace?" she asked Gyda.

Gyda looked hesitant for a moment, but a look from Aslaug comforted her. "I told my father about peace. I know he would not have listened to Aslaug, but I knew he would listen to me. For a year I talked about peace and forgiveness. For a year, I worked his mind around that idea. And I finally succeeded. We knew, with Aslaug, that you would stay here with your men. And all we needed was a confirmation. Now, we have it."

"He is waiting near the cabin, not far from here." Aslaug said.

"The cabin?" Rollo asked, puzzled.

"He built it above your old house." Gyda said. "I think he missed you."

"I have missed him too." Rollo said with a tender smile.

"We came to take you see him." Gyda said.

Rollo closed his eyes and his face darkened. "No." he said. "If he wants peace, he must come here. Here, where he found me and Gisla. Here, where he made us both suffer. If he wants peace, he must come here where I am and where I became the king I am."

Gyda gave a panicked look to Aslaug who simply nodded and smiled peacefully.

Aslaug looked at Gyda. "Go seek him." he said. "He will listen to you more than me."

Gyda nodded and walked away, in the darkness of the forest, to her father she hoped would accept to bend to his brother's wishes.

"If he comes, then, I must away." Gisla said. "For you and your peace. I know that if I see him, I will most likely drown him."

Rollo laughed and went to kiss her. "Come back soon, wife. Come back to me and for our last night together." he whispered.

"Always." Gisla said.

Then, she dove under the surface, to the open sea where she would wander and conceal her rage and hatred for a man who brought her more pain than good; a man she now called brother.

Rollo sat back on his log and ate a bit of bread he dipped in honey. Aslaug looked at him and gave a smile although it seemed pained by what she caught in Rollo's good-byes. She had foreseen it. There was no use to change destiny, what happened happened and nothing could fashion fate but the gods.

"You seem happy." she noted, keeping her knowledge at bay.

"I am not." Rollo said. "I lost friends and warriors today. I am not happy. Grief burdens my heart."

"I am sorry." Aslaug said.

"No." Rollo coldly said. "You are not. You wove the sails with magic and because of this magic, many of my men died. You wove the sails with magic for Ragnar." he bitterly continued. "Why? Why after everything he's done to you? Why did you help him? Did he threatened you?" he asked, angered and colder.

Aslaug's smile faded and her face darkened with anger and annoyance. Rollo almost gasped when he saw her face. She had never appeared more fierce and terrifying. She seemed like a Valkyrie or a powerful sorceress. At this moment, Rollo fully felt her power.

"You have to understand that weaving the sails was my decision." Aslaug coldly said. "You have to understand that I will always use my magic to protect my children and those to come. You have to understand that if my husband dies, then I would be nothing. I would be left unprotected, married to a different man who would have taken my husband's lands, perhaps as violent or more. Used as a mare to breed heirs to small parts of land and insure one's legitimacy on a rickety throne. My sons would be killed and my daughters married and raped by monsters. I had to defend what I had, and what I have is Ragnar. No matter how hurt I am by his behavior, I am safe as long as he lives. I am safe and so are my children. Understand that it was my decision. Fully mine."

"Lagertha could have protected you." Rollo noted.

"No." Aslaug said. "She would have been raped or worse. I know she is a great fighter, but a great fighter against hundreds enemies is a dead fighter. Lagertha would have lost and she would have been raped or married to a violent man again. And that I cannot have. I also had to protect her the way I know. I wove the sails with magic and I am not sorry."

"You could have left." Rollo said. "Divorced him like Lagertha did."

"I admire her for this." Aslaug said with affection. "A woman who made herself; build her own legend with her two hands. What woman would not admire her? What woman would not be afraid of her? She took her destiny in her own hand and never apologized for it. She divorced Ragnar and killed her husband to be free. I admire that. I wish I could do it too, but although I am a seeress and a great sorceress, I am not as respected and loved as she is. She could do that because she possessed those things. Not I. All I have is Ragnar. Understand this."

Rollo sighed and nodded in acknowledgment.

"A woman is nothing without respect. A woman is trapped without support. We are not as free as we wish. But I made my choices long ago and now I must endure for my children and those to come." Aslaug said. "Do you understand?"

"I do." Rollo said.

"All I have is Ragnar." Aslaug said again. "And I am strong enough to endure him and his insults. I loved him and perhaps I still do. I am brave and I know that now. I am not Lagertha. I am myself; a powerful sorceress who weaves victory and loss."

"I sometimes wish you were not a sorceress." Rollo confessed. "I would not have lost so many men."

"What is done is done. It would be foolish to change the past." Aslaug said. "I had to do this for my children."

"I know..." Rollo said. "And I must fight for my people; my family."

"Where are your men?" Aslaug inquired. "I haven't seen them yet."

"They are somewhere." Rollo lied. "I wanted to be alone for a while."

Aslaug nodded. "Will you fight tomorrow?" she asked

"I will." Rollo said. "I have to protect my people from my enemies. From Gram and Borg and especially from Ragnhild the vengeful. You understand, don't you?"

"I do." Aslaug said. "But I cannot help thinking it is doomed to failure."

"Perhaps..." Rollo said. "But I must try."

Aslaug gave a smile. A sad smile, but a tender one.

"How is Sigurd?" Rollo asked.

"He is well." Aslaug said with love. "I can hardly keep him away from water. He is drawn to it. And Ivar is such a good brother to him. Last night I found him babbling to Sigurd some words and Sigurd laughed. They will be close." Aslaug said. "It makes me happy. My children are my happiness."

Rollo gave a smile. Some sound of branches cracking in the forest tore him out of his peace and Aslaug stood up suddenly.

"Ragnar is coming." she said. "I must go, now. It has been good seeing you Rollo."

"The same applies for you." Rollo said.

"May you be spared tomorrow." Aslaug added, knowing that he would not.

"And may you be brave and strong. Tell Lagertha I am sorry and that I miss her." Rollo said.

"I will." Aslaug said with a smile. "Good bye Rollo." in her mouth it felt an adieu.

"Farewell Aslaug." Rollo said as she disappeared in the dark forest.

Once Aslaug gone, the footsteps grew closer to Rollo's spot and he waited with apprehension the arrival of his brother. How will it go? Will he be angry? Will he be sad? Will they fight like they always did? How will Ragnar react when he will see Rollo's face?

At last, after a few stressful long minutes, Ragnar came to face Rollo. His blue eyes pierced him and Rollo sighed. It had been such a while since he last saw his brother that close. It has been such a while they did not seat together. Rollo suddenly felt a wave of affection and tenderness take him. His brother was there and in his eyes he saw none of this cold attitude Ragnar previously had. Now they were filled with warmth and affection. A look in Ragnar's eyes convinced Rollo that his brother loved him.

Rollo gave a smile and showed the log in front of him. Ragnar smiled back and sat down as Rollo handed him some fish he ate in silence.

For a moment, there was nothing in the forest but the sound of the fire crackling and Ragnar eating and drinking. A moment of peace between brothers constantly at war. Rollo was afraid they might quarrel again and so he readied himself in case of a fight.

Ragnar drank the rest of his ale and wolfed the last piece of his fish. Then, his eyes went back on Rollo and he grinned.

"So I heard you are a king, now." Ragnar said.

"I am."

"A king who loves a..." Ragnar began. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Away." Rollo replied. "She wanted to be as far from you as possible not to drown you and make me unhappy."

Ragnar grinned and chuckled. Rollo had missed his smile. He had missed the sound of his voice.

"Smart decision." Ragnar said. "She is fierce your mermaid."

"My wife." Rollo corrected.

Ragnar's eyes widened in surprise and Rollo laughed at his face.

"Wife?" Ragnar asked with disbelief. " _Wife_? You married a mermaid?"

"I did." Rollo said with a tender smile.

"I am impressed." Ragnar admitted. "You did something I would have never suspected. But how can this be? How did you marry knowing that you won't have children?"

"It does not matter." Rollo shrugged. "We did our own ceremony."

Ragnar gave a grin. "A king of the sea and a golden-tailed mermaid. Rollo Sigvarsson and Gisla the mermaid! They have the sense of humor the Norns!" he laughed. "So now she is my sister."

"And now, you cannot seek to slay her." Rollo added.

Ragnar gave him a look and his smile faded. "According to our laws, I cannot. And yet, I want to avenge our father."

"Just as she wanted to avenge her mother." Rollo noted.

Ragnar sighed. "It does not end, does it?"

"No." Rollo whispered. "Vengeance is unkillable."

"I know." Ragnar said. "And now I must avenge our people who suffered from your last attack. Now, I must avenge my pride no matter the love I have for you, my brother."

"It does not end." Rollo muttered. "Our battle will never end it seems. We will always be at war. At war for fame, and at war for love."

"How did it come to that between us?" Ragnar said, his voice showing his fatigue.

"Greed, jealousy, resentment, revenge..." Rollo said, fatigue filling his own. "The list is long."

"Why did it have to happen? Why, when everything was good again between us? When you were respected again?" Ragnar's voice was all softness and pain, suffering ever.

Rollo sighed and kept his tears at bay. "Love, Ragnar. You know how it feels right? You were in love with two women once."

"I loved Aslaug it is true, but my heart slowly rot with the anger and shame I felt when Lagertha left and divorced me. Pride, Rollo; pride is a dangerous enemy. A poison in a man's heart."

"I know." Rollo said. "I love her Ragnar. She brought happiness back in my heart. I felt alive again. I love her. And for her I wanted to achieve what I longed for ever since our grandfather died. I wanted fame, recognition and power. I could not inherit that, so I built it. What I achieved is my pride. I am king of the sea, married to a golden-tailed mermaid. The waves takes away men and ships; condemn them to drift forever in the dark abyss. But she has taken me and my soul; my life and my death. She is that powerful I cannot even think to resist. She is that powerful the fury of the sea cannot compete. She is that powerful she has taken my life and my heart. Ragnar, I am happy."

"She killed our father." Ragnar pleaded.

"She killed our father." Rollo stated. "She killed him to avenge her mother. You would have done the same. I know it."

"I must avenge him, Rollo. It is my duty. Our duty."

"I am tired of revenge Ragnar. Revenge only brings more conflict and blood, more dead flesh to feed the barrow. This has to stop. I am tired of fighting. I am tired of this endless suffering. I am tired of resentment. I am tired of hating you." Rollo said, his eyes wet with emotion.

"I am tired of hating you too, Rollo." Ragnar replied with the same emotion. "Why can't we go back to what it was when we were younger? Why can't we go back to that time Rannveig was alive? Why can't be turn the time?"

"The gods decided and it is not up to mortals to bend the Norn's tapestry."

"I know." Ragnar acknowledged with sadness.

"I wish to go back then too." Rollo confessed. "I have dreamed many nights of successful hunts and conquest with you and Rannveig to tend to us."

"I miss her." Ragnar said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too brother." Rollo replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"My heart is torn between the love I have towards my family; you, and the duty I have now towards Borg and Gram. I cannot go back. That is impossible. I cannot no matter how much I want it. I must fight you to avoid any more suffering to befall my people and children. I must fight you to avenge Torstein, my friend. I have no choice. I am sorry Rollo. I am sorry that a petty quarrel between us became this chaotic war. I am so sorry."

"Do not apologize, Ragnar." Rollo said, his voice calm and peaceful. "I have no choice either in that matter. It is fate and fate cannot be unwoven. I do not fear death for I will not be forgotten. My story will be told through the carvings on my hall. So long as it is standing, my legacy will be there; so long as it is standing, I will be remembered, my name, sung during feasts, my exploits told and chanted. The scalds will write poetry about me. The children of the men I led will remember, they will be told of what I did. My legacy will survive. I will be covered with a golden glory for eternity, even after Ragnarök. My story will become a legend, a whisper, an idea; and when it will fade in the memory of men, there will always be people to recall it and tell it again. I got what I longed for; the blessing of the gods, the Norns and time."

"I am glad then. This means you will always be there. I can always hear songs about your deeds and think of you and your strength. You will be with me forever." Ragnar said with a tender smile. "And then, one day, you and I will meet again in Valhalla and we will drink and feast; fight and laugh. We will be happy again."

"I will not see you in Valhalla, Ragnar." Rollo said, his voice breaking with sadness. "For me it will only be Ran's hall. But you; I want you to go and sit in the golden hall, drink mead and feast with our dead friends. Valhalla is yours. You earned it."

"You earned it too." Ragnar said, desperately wanting to reach for his brother's hand. "I will force your way to the golden hall. I swear it."

"But I cannot go." Rollo bitterly said. "My soul is promised to Ran and so it will be."

"Then survive brother. I want to see your face again. I want to embrace you again and hear you declaim those poems you learned a long time ago. I do not want to kill you. Please, survive, no matter how."

Rollo shook his head and smiled. "I am glad we got to talk, brother. I am happy you came here." Rollo simply said.

"I am happy too. I leave you with peace in my heart. Thank you, it did not happen to me for a long time." Ragnar said with a grin.

"You brought peace in mine too. May the gods favor your journey to Valhalla and may you have a long and happy life."

"May you survive to tell your tale with your own voice. May you be spared tomorrow." Ragnar said "I love you." he added after a moment of hesitation.

"I love you too." Rollo said. "Farewell Ragnar."

"Pay my respect to your wife." Ragnar said with a sly smile.

Rollo gave him a grin between amusement and menace which made Ragnar laugh. His laugh echoed the forest as he walked away and soon, it only became a memory Rollo knew he will cherish even in death. And yet, as the hour of his death approached, Rollo had never felt happier and more satisfied. He made peace with his brother. Finally they were brothers again. Finally his heart was full and not torn.

Rollo knew Ragnar loved him. He knew that they had no choice in the upcoming battle. Rollo must die to protect his people. But to simply hear Ragnar wish him a long life was enough to fill Rollo's heart with warmth. He was a good king, married to a woman he loved, at peace with his family and with himself. He will not die suffering more than he should. There was good in this.

Now, there was peace. Now there was love. And soon, there will be death.

But not yet. Night was not over and the warrior needs rest to face a fleet. The warrior needs warmth to keep his emotions safe. The warrior needs his mermaid not to sink in despair.

* * *

Long after Ragnar was gone, Gisla came back to the pool of salt water. As soon as he saw her face, Rollo gave a sigh of relief and content. He was not alone anymore. She was there with him; the pillar of his house.

Rollo went in the pool and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to his shelter and wrapped them both into his fur cloak. Then, gently, tenderly, he caressed her cheeks, her lips and her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him, inhaled her peculiar scent and placed a kiss on her lips.

Gisla laughed and smiled against his lips. His warmth against her cold skin brought shivers running down her spine; shivers of pleasure, love and comfort. Rollo was a mountain; a mountain in the middle of an ocean of incertitude.

"What was that for?" she whispered as he broke the kiss.

"For all the happiness you gave me, my wife. For your smile; your hair; your voice; your scent. For everything that is yours." Rollo murmured as he gently stroked her hair.

"You gave me happiness too." Gisla said as she nestled in Rollo's neck.

"How?" Rollo asked, intrigued.

"By loving me. You made my heart beat with such joy. Every day was unsure and yet so full of certitudes. My love for you is my anchor. You married me, gave me a family and a crown. You gave me a people to love and a kingdom. You gave me pride. You gave me joy. You gave me a life I couldn't even have fathomed. It is dazzling and frightening at the same time." Gisla explained. "It is happiness for I know my heart will never recover from so much."

Rollo suppressed tears. He wanted to live. For her, he wanted to live.

"All golden-tailed mermaids have been happy." Gisla continued. "Thanks to you, son of a golden-tailed mermaid's slayer, another golden-tailed mermaid is happy."

"I love you." Rollo whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, forever and always."

Gisla gave a smile and closed her eyes, listening only to his gentle breath and the sound of his heart, peacefully beating. She drew the so familiar lines of Hati and Skoll on his arms, repeating pattern she memorized over the course of a few years, then traced down his fading scars to his lips she gently touched, so thin and so full at the same time, one corner being higher than the other. His mouth she so loved to kiss and touch. Even in the dark, her husband was handsome.

Rollo let her fingers roam his every features, from his chest to his nose, to his eyes, to his forehead. He savored her touch and her warmth. He savored her scent, invigorated by her and her skin. She was all against him, her breasts pressed against his chest. Rollo felt himself become hard but Gisla made no mention of it although Rollo could feel her own arousal.

She kept touching him with no words other than her calm breathing and slowly fell asleep in his arms. Rollo sighed and kissed her again.

"I love you." he murmured, a wave kissing the shore.

Then, just as slowly and gently, cradled by the sound of the sea and the wind howling between the trees, Rollo fell asleep, sank into the realm of dreams.

A wolf came in his dream. A wolf big and gray, with smoking fangs and gentle eyes. A wolf with green eyes; green as the sea. A wolf who grew from a pup smaller than an ant to a mountains. A wolf with a soft and warm fur. A wolf, terrifying and yet so gentle. The wolf growled at a ship, a fleet and a whole country. The wolf showed its fangs and moved about in the water, creating breaker waves destroying the ships. The wolf then ate the forest on the mountain and spat it on the fleet. The wolf howled and a wave came. Then, the wolf crushed a boat, then two and ate the land from the west. Then, the wolf turned into a wave and it wiped out what was left.

Then, Rollo woke up, panting and sweating under the morning light. Gisla stirred beside him and he looked at her for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

So the wolf came back to haunt his dreams. So the prophecy was not yet fulfilled. Rollo suddenly took his head in his hands. What did it mean? What could possibly await him that was fated? Why did the wolf come back? Didn't he already lost? Didn't he make peace with his brother? It was all over. So why the wolf? Why did it came back that night; that night before his end?

Was it not over? Would he still win? But how? How could he win a war alone? His men were gone. His people were all safe on a new island. Was this his victory? Was his victory his death? Was his death a defeat for his brother?

So many questions roamed his mind, troubling his perception of things and all his certitudes. Now everything was unsure, hidden in a mist on an endless sea.

Rollo laid back on the ground. The wolf kept coming back it seemed. His destiny was not yet fulfilled. Something awaited him and this hidden truth frightened him. The unknown was terrifying.

Gisla's calm breathing beside him washed away those doubts. She was still there. She loved him and he loved her. She was his wife, marked as such with ink and gold. Gisla and his love for her were his only certitudes.

It was enough.

She was an island in a sea covered with mist. The only thing that kept his perception right. The only thing he could rely on now. It was enough for him to bravely face the unknown and what the Norns have woven for him.

Rollo gently caressed her cheek and stroked her hair. Then, in silence, he went to harvest berries and ready a small boat he found not far from his old house. He ate, drank; he washed, trimmed his beard and combed his hair and he put his shirt and trousers on, tied his belt around his waist and sheathed his sword, grabbed his axes and tied his shield on his back. He was ready for battle. For his last battle, no matter what he was facing, death or victory.

Gisla stirred again and woke up. Rollo knelt beside her and gave a smile to which she answered with a yawn.

"Food." Rollo said showing the berries. "For you."

Gisla nodded and ate. The tension following the fight was so dense and thick not even Thorbjorn could have cut it. It seemed the sky was on their shoulders, heavy, crushing them and all their hopes. The sky was heavy and the ground called them to him. The whole world seemed to want them dead.

But not yet.

Now was the time for the last battle; the last moments of glory.

Now was the time for a mermaid and a human to fight together. To sacrifice what they held dear for the sake of a greater thing. Now was the time to protect and to love.

The sun rose in the sky, coloring the forest with gold and red; blood and gold. Rollo breathed in. The time had come.

Gisla dove in the sea, Rollo sailed away, to that fleet that awaited them. To death and to glory.

* * *

The small craft sailed forward tossed about by the waves, facing a dozen of ships filled with warriors seeking vengeance and wrath. Rollo was alone on the ship, Gisla beside him in the water, her tail glittering with the sun. a frail craft against a fleet of warriors.

Rollo breathed in and sighed. The time had come. The last fight of his life. On one of the ship, he saw Ragnar, his face carved with hopes and sorrow. Rollo gave him a comforting smile such as the ones he gave him when they were children and he was crying because of thunder.

But Ragnar was not a child anymore and none of the smiles Rollo could have given would comfort him. Rollo would die and he knew it.

Beside him was Lagertha, so proud and fierce; so sad also to know she would witness the death of a man she considered as a brother. So sorry she will witness the death of a great warrior. But so proud and fierce; so glad to know that an enemy will be done.

Then, Rollo looked in the water and gave a smile to Gisla. She smiled and nodded. It was time.

"It is alone I will fight you!" Rollo yelled to the men in front of him and their imposing dragon ships. "My life for my men's! My life for revenge and peace!"

"Rollo!" Ragnar yelled. A desperate call.

"It is alone that I will fight you Ragnar. My final trick; my final victory. I will strip you from the epic victory you so wanted and instead I will take all the glory. A man alone against a sea of ships; what a wonderful song this will be! I will fight you with my guts and my fists; with the help of the sea and the fury of its waves. I will fight till the end; till my death and my soul to be taken to Ran's hall, in the hands of her daughter I so love. I am to die alone, protecting my people, like grandfather would have done. I will die crowned with glory. What greater fate than this?"

Ragnar gave a warm smile, but his heart was hollow. Rollo would die. Today, he would lose a man who taught him so well. Ragnar was mourning. Today he will lose his brother, a man he hated and loved; a man he fought for so long and now longed to welcome again in his hall. Today, a part of him will die with Rollo. Ragnar's sadness was infinite as the sea, blue as his eyes.

Gisla sang and pushed the craft towards the ship. Pain filled her heart; she was sending him to death. She was sacrificing him. Her heart with him.

Rollo heard commands yelled to archers and raised his shield not to be struck by the thousand arrows that came to him. The shock was hard for a man alone with no comrades to stand a shield wall with. And the speed of the craft was so high the arrows struck him with more violence.

Rollo made a step back under the shock but the craft still moved forward, pushed by magic. Rollo looked at the ships in front of him, closer, closer, always closer.

Until it crashed on one of them and then, Rollo jumped on the deck of one of the ships; and was given the satisfaction to notice that he fell on one of Gram's. He caught a glimpse of Ragnar as he jumped, proud and impressed. Rollo grinned. He had always known how to make a proper entrance and this had been a source of entertainment for his brother.

The reflection of a blade in the air drew him out of his melancholy and he dodged the blow. Rollo slit the man's throat with his sword and broke one's skull with his shield spattering the deck with blood and pieces of brain. He was here to die, but it did not mean he won't kill. He was here to fight and he will.

A hundred enemies were in front of him. Rollo grinned, invigorated by the thrill of the fight. He was about to slaughter them all.

Rollo began to run, throwing men to the sea, offering their souls to his wife who harvested them; protected himself from arrows with his shield while cutting and striking men with his axe. He gave a growl of satisfaction as one of his opponent was cut in half, opening his field of sight.

Ten warriors came to face him as Rollo threw more warriors in the sea, covered with blood as their throats poured gallons of it on the deck. Rollo heard one of Gram's chieftains yell; he yelled to stop him.

But Rollo entered his berserker rage, that one he was in when his inner beast awoke. That so familiar rage when he unleashed his fury. With feral roars and growls, as his vision became red and all he saw was piece to ravage and strike, Rollo ran further into battle, killing two men in one blow and crushing one's skull with the shield. All he was now was a wolf such as Fenrir; a wolf free to spread chaos and death.

Gisla danced in the red sea, her eyes black and her skin white. She danced and feasted with the screams of agony and terror her preys gave. A golden-tailed mermaid's song was to be feared; much worse than a blue-tailed mermaid's. Gisla heard Rollo below. But as long as she did not see his body into the sea, she harvested and focused on her task.

But the moment he will scream and fall, Gisla will heal him. She will stop and make him live. Rollo must live. It was a vital truth.

On the ships it was a chaotic battle. Rollo was covered with the blood of his enemies while his shield was struck by arrows. He briefly noticed Ragnar, standing away from him, holding Lagertha back as his own warriors, among them, some men he led once, ran to him to kill him.

Rollo cut, pierced, killed, ravaged and slaughtered his enemies. But alas, they were too many and a great fighter against a hundred is a dead fighter. And a tired fighter is a finished fighter.

The battle intensified and Rollo killed another two men, panting with the effort. He wasn't young anymore and all the energy he had left, he put it into his blows. A blade struck his back and another cut him behind the knee. Rollo roared with pain and killed the unfortunate men who had dared to wound him before he bent the knee.

A few warriors tried to strike him with their blades but Rollo managed to lift his shield to protect himself. The archers still shot their arrows, not caring about their own men. Rollo was to be killed at any costs.

Rollo tried to stand back and kill more men; he sliced their feet, cut some and buried his blades into the necks and the backs of his enemies. Another three souls for his mermaid below. Rollo was nothing more but a wild beast; a wolf ripping out flesh with his fangs.

A strong blow from a Dane ax split his shield in two. Rollo gave a roar of rage as he saw this and savagely crushed the man's head with the metallic part that remained, covering himself with pieces of flesh and brain.

An arrow then struck him in the shoulder, then two. Rollo screamed his pain but still fought, killing more men, spreading more blood in the sea while corpses, still warm, strewed the deck of the ships in a pool of blood. Some men slipped on the deck and fell overboard while Rollo still fought.

Then, another blade struck his back, deeper than the first. A warrior buried his axe in his ribs. Another cut his arm deep. Without protection, wounded, Rollo's blows became weaker. He started to lose blood and his head was spinning as he received a shield in the head.

Rollo was losing.

Rollo was dying.

Rollo grinned. He fought well. He fought a hundreds of enemies, that is what they will say. He fought bravely, yet brutally. He fought like he was used to fight. Rollo was satisfied. He died with content knowing he proved himself a good warrior to the gods. He hoped they enjoyed the fight. He hoped being rewarded.

A sword pierced his lungs and Rollo spat blood. He staggered to the edge of the ship and looked below. Here she was, his mermaid, his wife, looking at him with her brown eyes so like fire in an hearth; his mermaid he was destined to love; the mermaid at the beginning of all his deeds. His fierce Gisla.

"What a good saga this will be." he murmured with a smile.

Then, as the man removed his sword from his chest, Rollo fell overboard, to the sea, to his mermaid, for his soul to return where it belonged; with his wife.

He sank into the dark abyss, air leaving his lungs, his blood coloring the sea. He fell, content and peaceful as opposed to the havoc he sow above. His eyes became weaker, like his heartbeat and as Gisla swam to him, her face distorted with fear and sadness, her eyes with with tear, he tried to reach her. But he could not move his arm.

As he fell he recalled that fated day where he was caught in that storm; that fated day he kissed her; that fated day he fell for her. He achieved so much ever since. So much had changed for the best or the worst.

As he sank, he recalled Thorbjorn, Eirik, always so wise and light-hearted who he was now rejoining. He recalled Herleikr, Bjorn, Ubbe, Ivar, Sigurd, Gyda and Hvitserk, the children that had lit and eased his mind and heart; the children he had loved as his own. He recalled Alfrid and Sigrid, the huntresses turned shield-maidens; Thora and Ida, so helpful and loyal warriors. He recalled Valtar, Wilfried, Heimir and even Gunnar the traitor. He recalled the merfolk; Roland, Rothrud and Freron, his family trough Gisla. He recalled Aslaug, so brave, Torstein, Floki and Helga; people he had the honor to call friends once. He recalled Lagertha and Siggy; who he had loved and still did in a way. He recalled Ragnar, his dear brother who made peace with him. He recalled Rannveig, the kind, Harald the fair, Rolleifr the liar, Ragnhild the vengeful. He recalled his mother, the proud shieldmaiden Runfridr who taught Lagertha everything; and he recalled Sigvar, mermaid slayer who brought the beginning of his love for a mermaid.

And when human faces stopped roaming his mind, all he recalled was a wolf; Hramr, a pup he adopted and who grew to be a leader. Hramr so much like him. Rollo loved that wolf. And now, he was sinking into the sea; the same sea Hramr's blood fell in. Rollo gave a tear.

"Hramr." Rollo whispered as he closed his eyes and sank into death. "Hramr, I am..."

He did not finish the sentence, too weak to live. Rollo died.

And then, he came, Hramr. He came a massive wave overturning keels and sinking fleets. The spirit of the wolf became so powerful with every whisper and remembrance; his blood so mixed with water, with the sea, that he came, as a wave, summoned by his master - by his friend - for a last battle, a last opportunity to show his fangs and bite. And so he bit. He bit with all the strength of a spirit and all the strength of the sea. He heard the call.

The wave above came from the west, where Rollo had belonged for so long; from where his island and people were, his legacy was and crushed Ragnar's fleet as well as Gram's. Some ships splintered, crushed by the water and Hramr's fangs, some ships just sank and all around men sank in the abyss. Men managed to survive and come up the surface but for many, it was already too late; the belonged to Ran's net.

The fleet sank, annihilated, destroyed. Hramr came, ate and went away; like he used to when he still was living with Rollo. The currents his arrival created disappeared as quick as they came and the wave slowly returned to the sea. The wolf struck from the west. Now, the wolf was gone.

Ragnar managed to survive and helped his people to the shore, but he could not help looking at Rollo's body below, covered by the sight of a golden-tailed mermaid swimming to tear her husband out of death's grasp. Ragnar watched, fascinated as she swam to rescue an already dead man. So she loved him. She loved him truly. Ragnar wept. His brother was given love. He wished he was still alive to enjoy it. With an empty heart, Ragnar let go of his vision and swam up to the surface. His brother was dead; he wanted to live to tell his story.

The very second she saw Rollo sank, Gisla's heart sank with him. The very second he closed his eyes and was about to reach to her, Gisla's heart hollowed. Her heart was emptied. Rollo was dying. Gisla had swam to him, trying to hold him, to kiss him, forgetting everything around her, from the strong currents Hramr made and the souls she should have been harvesting. She wanted to tell how much she loved and cared about him. She loved him so desperately she gave a howl of agony and misery as he sank. The pain of her heart was answered by the burning pain that tears were rolling on her skin; this time, worse than anything. Worse than even one's soul being ripped off of him.

This pain was worse than anything she ever endured; worse even than what Ragnar did to her. What comparison was her bones breaking from her entire being shattering? She almost felt herself becoming foam on water. She was nothing now, hollow and sad.

Gisla swam to Rollo. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him and feel the remain of warmth and life he had on her cold skin. Without him, the sea lost its colors. Without him, all was tern and bland. Without him, what good could life be? Without him, there was nothing; no revenge, no life and no love. Gisla gave another howl of agony.

She swam as fast as she could. She needed to touch him. She needed to kiss him again. As she swam, a thought occurred to her; a thought buried so deep in herself that it could only come up if her heart was hollowed. There were old legends, myths in the sea; myths about drowned women turned mermaids. Gisla never believed those until now. Those myths belonged elsewhere, to other waters and seas.

But what if...

And how?

She must try.

She reached Rollo. A last! She gently cupped his face in her hands and cried a few tears. Rollo, her handsome Rollo, all dead and soaked. Her berserker who gave her his soul and his heart. Her berserker who wanted her to harvest his soul.

Gisla gave a moan of pain and put her forehead against his. "My love." she murmured.

Then, just as gently, she placed her lips on his and kissed him. As she kissed him, she recalled their people, their island and her family. As she kissed him, her heart was full again. As she kissed him, she felt eternal. As she kissed him, she felt a weak bump in his chest and she gasped. He wasn't entirely dead yet. Gisla cried tears of relief and kissed him again and again until her lips hurt.

As as she kissed him, she sang. She sang her love for him, for his soul and how brave he was. As she sang him, the water became more colorful; the same color as his eyes. As she sang, the water became warmer and gently sheltered them. She sang again for love and life, her lips on his.

And then, it felt like her breath was sucked in by his mouth. Rollo gave a gasp and his lungs filled with water. He tried to cough but he couldn't. His eyes were still closed but Gisla could see his pupils rolling in their orbits. His blood whirled around his legs and came to stick on his skin, boiling and burning it.

He howled his pain and Gisla gasped with horror as she saw his skin being ripped off bit by bit and as his bone broke and reformed into a peculiar and yet, so familiar shape. She gasped again as he brutally opened his eyes and his face distorted into pain and agony.

His legs disappeared under his thick boiling blood, burning him and destroying his members. Then, as suddenly as a storm rising, the pain disappeared and the blood vanished into the sea.

Then, at the place his legs were supposed to be, was a red merman tail.

Then, Rollo's eyes fell on her, then his tail. He opened his mouth and gasped with shock as he realized he could breath. He looked at his tail and gasped with shock at what he had become. And then, he suddenly realized he was alive.

"Gisla..." Rollo said.

He suddenly realized he talked under water because he immediately touched his throat, amazed by his new ability and the voice he had under the surface; so similar, yet more powerful than the one he had as a human.

"I am a..." he began. "Gisla, you..."

Gisla gave a long sob of relief and swam to his arms. She succeeded. He was alive. Rollo was alive and now he was a merman. She trailed kisses from his ear to his mouth and fully kissed him.

"Is that what men become when a mermaid harvests their souls?" Rollo asked.

"No." Gisla said. "I did not harvest your soul. I found another way for it to belong to the sea. You are my husband and now you are a merman. Now, my Rollo, you belong to the sea."

Rollo gave a smile but his eyes were joyless. He no longer would walk the ground. He no longer will feel the leaves crack under his footsteps; he no longer will fight and raid; he no longer will eat human food; he no longer will run freely into the woods; he no longer had access to the delights of being human. He was dead in a way.

And then, he looked at Gisla. She was here, with her ring, his arm ring and her tattoos. She was here and she was his wife. Now, they belonged to the same specie; now they could live together and have children. For all this time Gisla spent with him in his hall among humans, he could bear living with her among merfolk.

For all he regretted, Gisla was here. He was with his wife. It was enough a compensation.

Rollo looked around. With his transformation, he gained a whole new perspective of the sea. He could feel the gods in the water, the cruel and the kind. It was odd for a once human, a fisherman and viking, to rediscover the sea as a merman.

Ran was everywhere; in the currents, the waves, the warmth of water, in every drops of water in the ocean. Rollo could feel it. Vividly. He rediscovered the sea entirely. It became somewhat more alive; a goddess. It was so different than when he was still human; a different relationship. A human saw the sea as a lover or a mother, but a merman; a merman saw it as a supreme commander. A commander one had to obey. At any costs.

And just as he formulated this thought in his mind, the water became colder, crueler. Ran was here, and her anger was about to burst raging and fearsome, Rollo could feel it.

So did Gisla.

But unlike Rollo, she wasn't afraid. She wasn't a young mermaid anymore. Nothing could frighten her after seeing Rollo almost die. Like him, she was here to fight.

"You cannot claim him!" she yelled. "I kept my promise! His soul belongs to the sea and its waves! He is a merman now, bound to obey the currents and the harvest! You wanted a gem to fill your chest well I give you this! Rollo is the first human to have ever been turned into a merman and it is to me he gave his soul to! He is mine! Not yours! And now, he is a warrior to you! What greatest gift than this?!"

The water lost its cold temperature but Rollo could feel Ran was not entirely happy about this. He could feel her anger to see him escape her net once more. But nevertheless, she agreed and left. Perhaps Aegir calmed her down, or perhaps she saw in Rollo some use after all. Who could predict the thoughts of a goddess?

But as she left, a strong current took them both. Gisla held Rollo's hand as they were washed away by a force stronger than them. Rollo sheltered Gisla in his arms to protect her from the maelstrom they were caught in and before they had time to fully realize what happened to them, everything faded and they sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Rollo opened his eyes and noticed with surprise that they were stranded on a narrow piece of sand in the middle of the sea while birds flew above his head. A surprise increased by the realization that he had legs. Rollo frowned. Did he ate too much magic mushrooms? Did he dream his death and his transformation? Did he dream Gisla?

Rollo looked around and gave a sigh of relief when he saw her, naked beside him, her long hair spread over the ground, her eyes closed, her breasts pressed on his chest and her legs wrapped around his.

Rollo suddenly snapped; her legs. Gisla had legs. She had legs!

'A gift from the gods, wolf of the West.' said a crow above. 'To reward your death and bravery. You will be given legs until the tide takes you, then, you will go back to Ran; to be a merman.'

Then, the crow flew away. Rollo gave a delirious laugh. So Odin truly noticed him. So the gods watched and recalled. So the gods decided to reward him. Finally! Finally he had everything he had always desired! He had love, the recognition of the gods, fame and glory. Rollo gave another laugh and wept. He had everything he ever desired I spite of all he lost; there was no greater happiness than this. He was full.

Gisla awoke on his chest. For a moment, she looked at him, puzzled by his sudden ecstasy, then, her eyes went down on that strange sensation she was feeling on her lower body. She gave a scream of surprise when she noticed that her golden tail disappeared and instead she had two legs. She spread her legs and played with her toes. Then, she giggled and looked at Rollo.

"So this is what humans feel?" she asked. "Will I feel it every day?"

Rollo gave a warm and loving smile. "No, my sweet wife. It only lasts until the tide. This is a gift from the gods. Then, I will be back in the sea, with you."

Gisla gave a smile and a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as Rollo kissed her lips. Then, her kissed her ear, her throat, her breasts, licking them in the process. Gisla gave a moan of pleasure and suddenly felt her lower belly get warmer. Something called for him there; something eager.

"Rollo." she said, between two breathes.

"Hm?" Rollo said as he trailed kissed around her nipples.

Gisla gave a moan. "What is this thing I am feeling there?" she said as she moved his hand on that weird little place between her legs.

Rollo gave an amused laugh and groaned with lust as he noticed that she was wet for him. "You want me." Rollo growled. "And I want you. Do you want me to show you how this works?"

"I do." Gisla said, blushing.

Rollo smiled against her skin. Now was the time to please his wife and he intended on loving her to ecstasy. He stopped kissing her nipples and looked at her lovingly. Gently, he kissed her lips, then, her neck down to her vagina. Then, as he still placed kissed on her skin, he took one of her legs in his hand and caressed it, tickling her inner thigh. He kissed her hips and her thighs, bit her here and there, worshiping and devoted only to her pleasure, the moves of her hips and her moans of lust.

Gisla's back arched as his tongue touched her vagina. She shivered and shook, her lips quivering, begging for him. Rollo gently grabbed her ass and caressed it while his tongue found that strange little bump up her hole. She wondered what he would do with it, but nearly fainted as he started to lick it and draw circles around it. Her head was spinning, her hips moved to urge him to go deeper and her breasts moved along her hips. As a reflex she grabbed Rollo's hair, pulling him to her as she gasped and panted with delight.

Rollo gave a feral groan and kissed, suckled her clit harder. He wanted her to feel what human women felt when they were given pleasure. He wanted her to love it. One of his hand came to grip one of her breast while the other scratched her hip to her knee, gripping flesh, worshiping with devotion her magnificent legs.

He played with her nipple as his tongue explored her. He loved her moans of pleasure. He loved to hear her beg for him. He loved feeling her breasts bounce as he gave her pleasure. He loved how wet she was for him. He loved how eager she was. He loved her.

He kept playing with her clit while his hand left her tit to her mouth. Just as gently, he placed two fingers on her lips which she kissed. Rollo groaned. She liked it. He entered the fingers in her mouth and she gave a moan as she sucked on them.

Rollo brought his mouth to her as his free hand was now caressing her clit and her hole. Gisla gasped and gave a long lustful moan.

"Rollo!" she gasped.

Rollo growled. To hear her call his name with such lust and desire was enough to arouse him better than a thousand whores.

With a brutal passion, Rollo kissed her, roaming his tongue in her mouth. Gisla moaned and moaned until her head spinned and her neck arched. Her hard nipples were all on Rollo's chest and she had never felt more desire for him.

She was about to come, he could feel it. He broke the kiss, tearing a moan of protest from her and stopped pleasing her with his fingers. He wet his hard cock, spread her legs and gave her a smile.

"Gisla. My Gisla." he said with devotion.

Then, he thrust his hard organ inside her and grabbed her ass. He closed his eyes and gave a moan of delight. It was something he had dreamed ever since he met her and now, now he could fulfill his fantasy. This only added to the pleasure her body gave him. It was an ecstasy.

He started to move as he pushed into her, searching for her special spot, her breasts bouncing with his every moves. And finally, he found it.

Gisla's back suddenly arched and she came with a long scream of pleasure, panting and gasping for air, begging for more, craving for more.

As she came, Rollo did too, brutally yet so loving. Rollo screamed his ecstasy and he could swear that he had been heard to Jormungand's teeth. He came, filling her with his seed. He was inside her. He was fucking her. He was loving her.

He loved her. His mermaid wife.

Then, as he was about to pull back, Gisla drew his face to hers and kissed him, fiercely, claiming him as hers. Rollo grinned and growled with love as he kept thrusting his hard cock in her. Her back arched and she moved her hips as to get as much pleasure from it as he did.

They came again. This time, Rollo pulled back and laid beside her, caressing her legs with reverence. He placed a kiss on her cheek and looked at her, her beautiful face, pleased and satisfied.

"You are beautiful." Rollo whispered.

"You are good." Gisla murmured.

"I love you." Rollo said as he kissed her again.

"I love you too." Gisla replied.

And they laid on the sand, kissed by the sunlight, waiting for the sea to take them, savoring their happiness and bliss. Rollo closed his eyes and heard seagulls in the distance, Gisla's warmth beside him, comforting and pleasing. After everything he had achieved, he earned some peace. His peace was Gisla, no matter how many wars and deaths his love for her brought. His peace was her and his destiny lied with her. She was his mermaid noble of blood and fierce of heart.

On the sand, in the middle of the sea, Rollo closed his eyes, waiting for the sea to take him; waiting to be a merman again. For such was his fate; a human turned merman. A wolf of the sea.

A destiny fulfilled.

* * *

 ** _Okay so it turns out Aslaug's prophecy was a double prophecy. And obviously it ends with porn because that is fanfiction to you! We can do everything! I loved writing Rollo and Ragnar's discussion and I loved writing Rollo's "death". I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. The epilogue shall come up soon._**


	24. Epilogue

Thus ended the story of the wolf, leader of wolves, born from the land, grown into forests, fated to the ocean; who fell for the sea and led his pack into its turmoiled waters, into the waves and their fury. Thus, he fulfilled the destiny woven for him by the Norns before even his birth. Thus, him and the daughter of the sea achieved the unthinkable, defying the rules of the world and their kin; defying war and death. Defying even their loyalty.

The wolf died, but in the sea, sang the name of brave heroes who he desired would be noticed by the gods. The wolf never forget his heart and the good land had given him. Often, he came up to the surface and watched the deep forests which reminded him of a time lost long ago. Often, his mermaid wife joined him and often, he called other wolves, hoping them to answer his call. His mermaid wife; Gisla, the mermaid who cried, fell in love with a human and defied the sea. Gisla, the first mermaid to have done all those things; Gisla the curious and Gisla the brave.

The wolf became merman; the wolf married a princess of the sea... a king of the sea he became with her father's blessing and Ran's. The first merman king who was ever graced with a red tail. In the sea he became a legend and on land, a myth.

Many men followed his footsteps and Jormungand's teeth never died truly in spite of the many battle the island fought against Gramr and Ragnhild the vengeful. Many children were born with the blessing of the sea and his. Many ships he sank and many he protected. His legacy never died entirely.

As for Ragnar, vengeance and greed for fame died with his brother. With him gone, life had lost its meaning and often, he went to look at the sea, wondering where his brother was and if he was happy in Ran's hall. No longer he wanted to slay mermaids, for he knew they were his only remaining link to his brother. He wanted to keep it. That way, Rollo would still live.

His wife, Aslaug the sorceress kept weaving victory and loss and bit by bit, Ragnar's warmth for her came back. But a woman never truly forgives nor forget and his Summer could never melt her Winter.

Lagertha, the mighty shieldmaiden kept fighting until she couldn't and her legend grew so much she seemed small compared to the giantess the scalds depicted her as. She was loved and admired; and she died on the battlefield as she fought for the man she had always loved.

War cannot vanish. Death cannot be avoided. The ancient ones died while their heirs carried their stories and memory.

And I, Sigurd, carry this memory as well as king Herleikr the new wolf of the sea. I was told the story. And following my father's wishes, I keep it alive for Rollo must be alive as well as his mermaid. The shieldmaiden Alfrid wanders on the seas with her fleet of women, following Alfhildr's story, repeating a pattern, only changing bits of colors. Sigrid the queen protects her people like my mother, the mighty Aslaug did. The shieldmaiden Ida built her legend like Lagertha, and Thora, the sorceress, proved herself worthy of my mother's legacy. Valtar the brave accomplished deeds greater than himself and my brothers... well... my brothers fought. Some ruled and some decided to escape those petty fights to other lands. Some married princesses and some became rich men while my beloved sister, Gyda, became a wise woman loved and admired, courted by all kings and gods.

I am a storyteller, children. I repeat what I have heard from others who had heard of deeds greater than I. A story is what it is; it inspire, it entertain, it gives comfort. A story is true or untrue. What matters is the words and the way it is told. I told that story. My mother told that story. You will tell that story. And it is up to you to repeat patterns I used or use your own.

I am a storyteller. This is the end of this one. But another will follow. Hush now, and listen, for stories are infinite and so long as men have tongues to speak, a man's legacy will always live on.

* * *

 ** _Two years after I began to write this story, after all this time when writing I thought I would never see the end of it, I must tell you all that this is it. This is the end of Crashing Waves, that big monster of words I wrote to please a friend and my mermaid-obsessed ass. I wish to thank you all for reading it. Thank you for your insights, feedbacks, corrections. I wish to thank fireman23 for his constant reviews, Ran for her inspiring presence, for her enthusiasm and all of you who have followed this story for so long. It is kind of sad posting the last part of it because it has been so long it was a WIP and it feels like the end of an adventure. Know that the ending was planned from the start, although I didn't know it was gonna be a double prophecy. Know that Rollo's sword is named Skuldillhildr which basically translates to 'battle of ill omen', that Herleikr and Valtar's story is far from ended and that Alfrid might as well be a central character for a 'sequel' to Crashing Waves. The sword has an important place in the saga I wanna write about those Norse mermaids and that the mythology behind it is expanding to a point it is a bit too much. I am confident enough, with all those sagas I read lately that I might be able to give it the dimension I desire._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it overall and I hope I managed to convey the right emotions. Thank you all, with all my heart for your constant support. Know that this story wouldn't have been as good without it._**


End file.
